Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1
by marc1986
Summary: A retelling of Mighty Morphin only with the crew of Pokemon in the main, and often secondary roles. Just a head up: some of these chapters may use the Sentai input instead of the American, so be ready for that.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo/Gamefreak and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainement

Story assisted by: u/2319472/Vanessa-Masters

Chapter 1

Day of the dumpster

"Jeeze, these are tax payer dollars well spent." An astronaut complained as he and his partner flew over to explore the surface of their planet's next door neighbor: Mars. His partner, who was a stickler for the rules and regulation that the National Aeronautics and Space Administration gave to them even though his old friend did not.

"Come on, where your sense of adventure. We might actually see aliens." The leader said in an upbeat fashion, or tried to. The co-pilot of their vessel looked at him with a raised eyebrow from beneath the helmet.

"Please." He said sarcastically and added, "Aliens don't actually exist outside the television." As they approached their destination he had to open a snide comment. "Are you planning on meeting the Biker Mice From Mars or see the one that give Marvin the Martian those ridicules missions." That is when the leader of the mission got serious.

"We're approaching our destination: prepare for landing." He said and when they entered the atmosphere he activated the landing gear. The landing went smoothly, after parking they got out and gave the landscape a once over. After a quick look the leader saw something shinning in the distance which he found most odd since most of the unmanned vehicles DID NOT give off that kind of light. "Hey, look at that." He said to his partner who was gazing at a stack of sand dunes to the West, and added when he got his attention, "Let's go."

'This is pointless.' His old friend thought when they approached the shimmering object. After running on the dessert terrain for a while they arrived, but it was a strange discovery.

"What do you suppose it is?" The leader questioned as they both wondered around the rusted object.

"It looks like a giant space dumpster." The other said: semi-sarcastic. Being the closest he reached for the jewel in the center of what both guessed was the lid. "Let's open `er up." He said and grabbed the glowing stone which the glow died as soon as he touched it. The men pried it off, but were unprepared for what happened next: four strange creatures came from it. "Let's get out of here." He said and the two of them tried to high-tale it.

"All right, we're out." A big, blue chinned creature with some strange armor announced after a fit of laughter. He then walked over to the dumpster when he saw that the only one that wasn't there was their leader. "Jessie, wake up, wake up. We're free!" He announced into their prison. A woman with her dull red hair in dual thick ponytails came out of the pot while stretching her arms and giving a yawn. "Uh-oh. Morning breath." He said after getting a nose full and then added, "Let me give you a mint."

"Stop messing around." A somewhat buff blue skinned creature whispered while swatting the shorter creature on the helmet. The eldest looking creature was also grateful of getting out of their prison since it did not provide a whole lot of elbow room.

"Oh, it's good to be free after 10,000 years." The elder man said to the others even though he knew that the others felt the same way. The muscular monocle creature decided to do something nice for the boss lady.

"Here, your evilness, let me help you." He said while walking over to the leader, who was trying to get out. He placed his two hands in respective zones and was able to get her out. "Walk with me. Talk with me." He started when she was out, but did not know that their cell has sprung a leak of sorts until it was too late.

"You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit." She shouted in anger to the blue furred softy. After taking a good distance away from her capsule she shouted to her helper, "Get out of my way, monkey face." Then using the staff, which was in her hand when she got out, and blew the dumpster to pieces. She then saw a pair of astronauts, who were now REALLY freaking out over what they had seen. "Aw, don't run away. You'll miss my coming out party." She said to them in mock hurt and finished with, "That's when I destroy the nearest planet. She laughed evilly while gazing at their blue marble.

"It's a stupendous Saturday in Angel Grove, and a big hello goes out to Wattson and the kids of the Angel Grove youth center & juice bar. Keep those juice shakes coming Wattson." A radio jockey said through the airwaves. Within the chosen location there were several teenagers working out or relaxing at the bar not knowing of the emanate threat. There may have been a lot of people there, but the ones that all other teens looked up to were doing what they did best: one was on a balance beam, two were sparing against one another, and one was practicing one of her various martial art choices.

"Nice recovery, Brock." A teen in a sleeveless red top, black sweatpants, and slip-on shoes along with a head band said after catching and releasing a mid-way kick. His friend was not upset of being deflected so easily; he was just grateful that he landed that recovery.

"Thanks for teaching me, Gary." The one known as Brock: purple sleeveless shirt, black shirt underneath, black sweatpants, and black slip-on shoes told him with a hand shake.

"No, problem." Gary answered since he did not mind teaching others of Martial Arts. As the two were talking of their skills the one training on balance was about done with her routine for the day.

"That was amazing, Misty." Aya said to her friend when she landed off the beam with a pat on the back. This one mainly wore a yellow two piece.

"Thanks Aya." She said to her friend of the compliment. Misty was into pink such as the tight pink pants, but she also dug the water because of the ocean themed sleeveless shirt. The fifth member of the small circle of friend wearing a traditional Martial Arts training outfit complete with a blue belt and blue headband just entered.

"Hey, fellows." The teen said when he saw two friends that had his back since he was a brainiac.

"Yo, Bill, what's up?" Brock questioned first as the two of them saw him.

"Well, I think I am in lean physical prepared condition for my first Karate Class." Bill said after shaking Brock's hand and then tightened his belt. In truth he was all kinds of flustered since Gary's students had at least a couple of weeks and he was just starting. The mood of the room went south: not by evil women bent on handling the Earth, but by a couple of standard bullies. The two in question were surprisingly similar to Laurel and Hardy.

"Oh-no. Look who's here." The female artist said when she spotted the two, and unfortunately they saw her and Misty.

"Morey and Jack." Misty said in a dull tone. The girls saw that both of them had put away their shades and were staring at them to try to ask them on a date; which they wanted no part of.

"Hi girls. How about that double date we talked about." The hefty orange haired teen said as he and his friend kept their distance. Both Morrison and Jackson in stereotyped 'bad-boy' outfits.

"Yeah." Jackson said while leaning on Morrison's right shoulder and ending in a hyena laugh. "What about it?" He questioned the two females. Naturally they, along with all of the other girl in Angle Grove, had some sort of excuse to give to the two diehards.

"Sorry guys." Aya started and right away they did not like where she was going with her statement. The light brown teen got off of Morrison and was heading for the juice bar, but was grabbed by the hood of his jacket. He was tugged back at his friend who shook his head: no. Unlike Jackson, who often knew when to throw in the towel, Morrison never did.

"What's a matter? We're not good enough for ya?" The orange haired teen questioned the females.

"Leave us alone, Morey." Aya said in a sweet tone that would swoon over any man to do as he was told, but not the bully. He only got riled up by her comment.

"Oh yeah, make me." He challenged them with a dark tone of voice. Jackson, who had been checking on his shoulder from that little tug maneuver decided to play the role of a parrot.

"Yeah. Make me." He said again and pointed at his own mug. Brock, and the other two, saw what was going on, so he decided to help out on the girl's side. He walked over to his female friends and placed his right hand on Misty's right shoulder and his left hand on Aya's left shoulder. That action seemed to put some fear into the two new arrivals of the center. "Him. M-make him." The tan haired teen said redirecting his index finger to Morrison instead.

"Hey, you heard what she said." Brock told them in a protective fashion. This only made Morrison into a big fool.

"Aw, what do you know? The dancer what's to be a fighter." The big boy said to his skinny friend while trying to use Brock's passion to his advantage. The black skinned teen just knew how to handle that comment, but it was his friends that talked him out of it.

"It's okay, Brock. We can handle these two." The graceful woman said to her old friend since she knew he might have said something bad. He did not want to get in their way so he walked off. Morrison seemed intrigued by the balance board expert's words.

"Oh, really. Let's show `em some Karate moves, Jack." The portly boy said, and the both of them charged. Both Aya and Misty easily preformed a traditional over the shoulder toss which made the two victims land on the safety mat to either side of the beam. The civilians around enjoyed the show since the whole place was filled with laughter.

"You guys should definitely join Gary's Karate class." Misty said to the two of them, and wondered if they actually would, but soon decided it didn't matter. Brock, who had returned to the girls when they turned around to see their work made an audible 'Oh' with his hand over his mouth. As for the one known as Jessie: she and her flunkies went to Earth's moon and made themselves at home from a familiar base.

"Yes, I like it." She said after looking through a mystical telescope that allowed her to see what was happening on the blue planet and gave a short cackle.

"Good." A dark blue furred cat creature said to her after hearing her praise. The two others were also grateful of hearing that. The woman turned her attention from the view and over to the elder with faded orange hair.

"Nanba, start making putty patrollers." She commanded to the elder.

"Yes, my queen." He said back to her in an obedient tone. The man then got to work.

"I'll lead them down, and make the Earth yours, Empress." The cat in the golden armor said to her in praise. She could only cackle of that offer. On Earth Gary was now starting his Karate class with his old friend Bill in the crowd.

"And one, two, block three, punch four, and continue." Gary instructed while moving through the steps with his students. After saying 'continue' he observed their moves, but it didn't take him, or the other three, long to notice the bookworm was struggling with this exercise. "Adorf." He issued and the others obeyed. With them standing still he walked over to his friend. "Look, try this." He suggested to Bill and went into the first stance, and he followed. He did well for pose: two, three, and four, but when fifth came around he admitted to the teacher.

"I'm just not good at this." He confused with a hung head. Gary could tolerate a lot of things, but quitting was one thing he could not stand, so he decided to help him with that funk.

"Bill, don't worry about it. Even I was a beginner once." He said to the beginner to try to give him some confidence. There was some body language that told the teacher that the student would give it another go. He went back to the front of the class and continued, "Chimbie. Alright class, what is it that Martial Arts helps us to develop?" He questioned the group. There were only two of the students that knew that answer, but he decided to give the new guy a some confidence. "Bill." He said calmly.

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." The youth in question answered with some happiness in his tone. That made the Karate teacher proud since most of his students knew two or at best three of the traits.

"That's good. You memorized that very quickly, Bill." Gary said to the new student which judging by the shrug of the shoulders he thought that it was nothing major. His good mood was about to be cut short by the twins; just like last time.

"Hey!" Morrison shouted which got everyone's attention. "Geek!" He added which pushing a couple of his students aside. The big guy chuckled as he got up in front of Gary, who just starred at him calmly; he even watched Morrison stand beside him. "Teach us how to beat people up." He commented before looking at Jackson. They were wearing training, but with their jackets over them since they thought that's all you need.

"Yeah." Jackson said and went into a stereotyped Karate stance complete with yowl. Even that did not shake Gary Scotts one little bit. He did enjoy how Jackson tapped Morrison on the gut five times with his elbow; which earned him being flung over to the students.

"Martial Arts was NOT developed to hurt others." Gary informed his students and those that were just watching his class. The information caught the tan haired punk off guard because of the hanging jaw.

"We did not sign up for: a geeky Karate class." The bigger bully informed them. Seeing that he could not carry on with his lesson without teaching Morrison a lesson he decided to do just that.

"Ok, Morey, maybe your ready for some more…advanced training technique." He said and saw that he got the guy's attention which he knew wasn't that hard to do.

"Ok." He answered back while cracking his leather biker gloved hands.

"Try this." He offered and then preformed a side kick while keeping his left leg on the ground. Naturally the inexperienced brawler didn't see how hard that would be for anyone to do. "Side kick." He informed of the moves name when he was done.

"Phfft. Anything you can do, I can do better, baby." He said to the teacher while pointing at himself. Gary ignored that sentence and gestured that he had the floor. He preformed the kick, and added a yowl to it. Jackson clapped madly for his friend's achievement.

"Tornado kick." Gary said and preformed the move flawlessly. He looked over to the challenger and was actually wanting to see if he could do it too. Morrison's expression clearly said: 'I hate you', but he had to go through with it; he glanced over and saw that Jackson was giving him a thumb's up.

'What do I got to lose.' He thought and tried to do said move with a yowl, but sadly he ended up doing a belly flop on the padded floor. His friend gave him a light clap to show him that he still supported his big-boned friend while most of the other students were laughing their heads off of the face-plant.

"Class dismissed." Gary said to his students. The group bowed respectfully to their sensei and they all decided to change outfits and relax. He gathered with the others at a table that he and his friends have sat at for years. "Bill, I'm telling you, for your first lesson: you did really well." He said to the blue overall man to his left.

"I did?" He questioned the group since anything physical was not really his strong point.

"Yeah, we were watching you." The pink themed girl said to him in a positive fashion. He did appreciate the words, but being book smart he was not sure if he deserved their praise.

"I don't know if I got what it takes." He informed them in defeat. His pessimistic attitude was something that they did not want to hear from him right now. The multi-Martial Artist decided to raise his confidence in her own way.

"It's all a state of mind, Bill. You don't need to be strong for Martial Arts." She informed the new fighter.

"Yeah, it's all up here." The black T-shirt youth added while pointing to his own head. That made him feel a little bit better. Luckily the manager of the store came over with their food, and Wattson often had an upbeat attitude around the kids.

"Hey, guys." He said while holding up their order.

"Hey, Wattson." They said as a whole. He glanced down at the drinks, and there was one that the owner needed clarifying on.

"Who ordered the Spinach Juice?" He questioned the five of them since they were often the ones to go for the unique drinks sometimes. The guys were all about to raise their hands, but at that same moment the whole building began to shake for some reason or another. "Oh-no, it's an earthquake = everybody stay calm." Wattson said to all of them as he spun on his heels; forgetting that he still had drinks on his tray. Unfortunately all of them collided with Morrison's face even though that he was sitting at the bar minding his own buisness. "Sorry, Morey." The bar man said after he saw what he had done.

'Hmm, there's still stuff in this one.' Jackson thought as he grabbed the cup that was still on the tray. Outside there were people running and screaming in all direction on all of the streets; most of which were people coming out of the youth center.

"Something tells me: this is no earthquake." The book-smart boy said to the others as they stood up. In a moutain terrain, deep outside of the city lied a strange building with a pair of strange creatures inside of it.

"Danger! Danger! It's the big one, I know it! We'll all be destroyed!" A red and black robot with a saucer head cried out while holding some form of stuffed animal. The other creature saw this and decided to calm him down.

"Calm down, Alpha. It's Jessie: she's escaped and she's attacking the planet." A floating blue head said to his helper.

"Ayie-yie-yie. What do we do?" He questioned, knowing that the head was also the one with a plane to deal with this mess.

"Teleport to us five: overbearing and over emotional humans." He answered.

"NO! Not that! Not teenagers" The bot shouted with one hops of dissatisfaction of the idea.

"That's correct Alpha." The head said to the fingers of the base. He knew that the android was not going to approve, but it was the only way to deal with such a development.

"I was afraid of that." He said back, but knew that his friend was right since he always was. The machine used a two button order on one of the consoles. Back at the youth center it was still shaking and five in particular were starting to feel really weird.

"Oh my gosh! What's happening?" Misty shouted after feeling something wrong inside of her; something foreign.

"This is too weird." Aya said to them in a somewhat off tone from her usual tone of calm voice. Gary was also freaked out by this strange feeling, but he had to try to keep the others calm.

"Hold on!" He shouted to them and then all of them found themselves surrounded by a strange light. In that light form they found themselves being transported by something to somewhere, and they finally arrived at whoever summoned them they were all in a location that non of them have seen before.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" Misty questioned to the others once seeing all of the big league gear around them. The others heard her, and knew that was a serious question; one that they REALLY didn't have an answer to.

"This place is magnificent." Bill said in excitement once he stood in the center of all of the consoles. Martial Arts may not have been his thing, but technology was.

"I don't get it. How'd we end up here?" Gary questioned while still looking around the strange building. He was hoping that Big Brain Bill would have some sort of answer. The one that that he could feel was that the place was not hostile…at least he hoped it wasn't.

"I just want to know where here is?" Aya said to her friends. Studying building locations was often a hobby of hers and she had never seen a building with this sort of interior. The overall human decided to test his luck with a console furthest from a strange globe.

"Maybe the answer is in these controls?" He offered and went to work. The down side was that there was a local watching him, and did not like the teenager touching the controls that he worked so hard to keep stable.

"No. No. Don't touch that." The creature exclaimed and forgetting that there was a step up to the controls tripped and fell face first. The others not only heard his warning, and saw him, but they mainly heard the racket he made when he fell.

"Whoa." The tech-head said in awe while leaving the controls to see the new arrival. The teen placed his hands on the things shoulders and helped it back on it's feet whiles saying to the others, "A fully sentient multi-functional automaton. Never seen anything like it." He was weaving his upper body left and right and saw that the robot was doing the same with his head. His discovery of that creature was about to be topped by another.

"Welcome humans." A booming voice said behind them. The five turned around and saw a big blue head in a cylinder, which was empty not too long ago, staring at them.

"Uh-oh." Misty said, thinking back of the wizard of OZ and thought that this man may have something scarier than fire hiding around this place. The one in red wasn't all that scared of the floating: human looking head before them.

"So, who are you?" The shirted one questioned while standing in front of the others with crossed arms. After seeing that their Karate friend wasn't scared that aloud them to be a little bold as well.

"Like, what are you?" The pink one questioned after remembering that the OZ creature was a fake, but she had a feeling that this head was for real. Since the pink and red one took the main questions the others just waited for answers.

"I am Zordon. An inter-dimensional being caught in a time-warp." The blue head informed the kids of who he was and why he looked the way he did.

"And my name is Alpha Five." The robot said to them of his name after walking in front of the humans. All of this was a little hard for all of them to get used to since they really had no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me, but would someone, like, come back to Earth and pick me up because I am totally confused." Misty Hart questioned the lot around her since she was unsure of what the whole meeting had to do with the five of them.

"It's quite simple, my dear. This planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it." Zordon said to the group of, for now, civilians before him. In truth he knew that they would not believe him right away.

"Yeah, right." Brock Taylor said back to the head in pure sarcasm, and got a slight chuckle from his friend to his left. He wasn't into the Sci-Fi scene, and knew that this whole thing HAD to be bogus.

"Ah, a non-believer. Look behind you at the viewing globe. Your doubt will be answered by the images you see." He instructed them, and that was when they heard some whirring from behind. Finding that there was nothing else to do they did as he asked and all walked over to the strange globe. "This is Jessie Repulsa. An intergalactic sorceress who's bent on controlling the universe with her henchmen and putty patrollers she plans to conquer Earth." He informed them of the plight. All of them saw the woman, the henchmen, and the patrollers, and all of them got a bad vibe from all of the images before them, but there was still one un answered question.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Aya Kwan questioned the man after looking away from the globe and back to the host. The time-trapped man was grateful that there were a few that had an open mind over the task he has for them.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Jessie. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call: dinosaurs." He informed them as they all walked from the globe, back to the console to listen to him.

"Dinosaurs?" The gymnast questioned him. Wondering if she had heard him right, but she knew that she heard the creature right since she often had a good sense of hearing; even the info she did not want to hear. She, and the others, suddenly felt a something heavy on their waist, and when they looked down they each saw a strange silver, gold, and red device.

"Behold, the keys to your power." He said when all of them saw their new accessory. He also saw that they found out how to remove them from their holders, and knew another question was about to be asked.

"Whoa. What are these?" Brock questioned after getting his device out and showed it to the man even though he knew the head has already seen them; being the one that called them to them.

"Those are your Power Morphers. When it danger raise them to the sky calling out the name of your dinosaur. Then you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the: Power Rangers." He said to them and saw joy in Bill face, and a sense of honor in the eyes of Gary.

"Morph?" Misty had to question. The whole thing was a little…overwhelming, and out of all of the words it was that one that she had some problems with.

"Metamorphosis." The brains said to her, but that only made her more confused, so the female fighter cleared it up better for her.

"It means: to change." After hearing that she got what the word: morph means. When that was over Zordon decided to inform them of their main weapon that they will be using in battle.

"As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power, and command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords." This seemed to once again confuse this group of humans.

"I don't get it." Aya said to him. 'First he calls us Power Rangers, and then he says that we can control robots; weird.' She thought, but for some reason she had a feeling that he had his methods of informing others.

"Gary: bold and powerful - you will command the Tyrannosaurus Dino-Zord." He said to the one in red.

'I wonder if I'm worthy of such a dinosaur?' Gary questioned to himself after hearing the news, and wondered what it looked like.

"Brock: your clever and brave - you shall command the Mastodon Dino-Zord." He said to the black shirted youth.

'This has got to be a scam.' He thought, but couldn't help what his machine would look like.

"Misty: graceful and smart - the Pterodactyl Dino-Zord shall be yours." He informed the pink outfitted one.

'This has to be fake. It just has to be.' She thought, but wondered what paint-job her vessel would have.

"Bill: patient and wise - you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dino-Zord." The man said to the one in blue overalls.

'This whole thing sounds most promising, and maybe I can prove that I can handle bullies.' He thought while recalling how easily: Misty, Aya, and Gary handled Morrison and Jackson.

"Aya: Fearless and agile - the Saber-tooth Tiger Dino-Zord will be under your command." He said to the one in yellow.

'This is incredible.' She thought with excitement running throughout her whole shell as she thought of the adventures that would come of being part of this.

"Observe the viewing." He said to them, and they followed by looking back at the sphere. "Just as the five of you work together, so do your Zords. When you need help, you need only need to turn to the power of the Dino-Zords which will form together to form the mighty: Megazord." He stated to them as they watched a strange five headed tank turn into a big robot with three prongs on its head.

"Power Morphers? Megazords? Uh-uh. This is just to weird for me." Brock informed the man of the what he really thought of this whole story, and added, "I'll tell you what: it's been real, but I gotta go."

"Yeah. See ya." Misty said, wanting to get out of this crazy place as soon as possible. Bill went with them silently, and the dancer could see that, but he also saw that the fighters were just standing there: staring at Zordon.

"Gary: you comin`?" He questioned to his friend. He had a feeling that the honorable was honestly thinking of joining him and his cause.

"What?" The red head questioned since he thinking what Brock thought that he was thinking.

"You comin`, man?" He questioned, and prayed that he was not planning on staying. Gary saw through the corner of his left eye that Aya left, and without the use of at least one supporter he decided to leave as well.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He answered and walked off with them. The blue skinned recruiter was not surprised that they were acting in such a manner, but he knew that they would make the right call: given time.

"Very well, then, let the power protect you." He said to them as they tried to find the nearest exit in the dark. The robot saw them leave, and did not like how they were just walking away.

"Well now that didn't go over very well, did it? Ayie. Ayie. Ayie." The machine questioned to his leader still wondering if letting them keep those Morphers was the right thing to do. After a little bit of searching they were able to find the door, and they left, but all they saw were mountain like terrain.

"Great! He could have sent us back into town." Misty complained since she saw as they walked that they were no where near their hometown. Unknown to them was the fact that the woman that they were warned about was watching them leave through her scope.

"Zordon, I'm surprised = teenagers?! So you think you can stop me, do you?" She questioned aloud while alone in the deck. Even though she knew that she could handle them herself she decided to let the elder have his fun. "Nanba, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers." She ordered to him.

"Yes, your evil-badness. I'm molding the last ones now." He informed as he placed three sausage link sized chunks of putty in three human-like frames. It took him a while to make the earlier ones because he hasn't used his fingers in 10,000 years.

"Those putties will make space dust out of those kids." The big chinned one said in praise to his leader's idea. Nanba pressed the putty to the necessary form by closing the other half of the outline on it.

"And the beauty is if they don't: we can always make more." The old man said after opening up the mold maker and taking the putties figurines in hand. "Now into the Monster Manic they go." He said while putting an entire tray's worth of the sculpture onto a conveyer belt. "Ten seconds should do it." He guessed aloud while turning a wheel to make the belt move and put them into the machine; he pulled a lever to activate the device. After a whistle and movement from a tube connected to the machine out came several black and gray creatures.

"Now, my putties: prepare to get those teenagers." Jessie shouted to them ending with a wicked cackle. She looked at the Earth, and knew that the kids haven't gotten very far. She was right they were still in the dessert like area, walking along side a rock wall.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it." Gary said to the others, trying to reason with his friends. He had a feeling that the tiger and the three-horn may agree with his suggestion of going back.

"Do you really think we can?" Aya questioned proving to them that she too was thinking of going back and accepting his offer. Those two were ready to do it, but the others were unsure if they really could make a difference.

"Hey guys, I mean, you don't even know what your talking about. We were talking to a giant floating head." Brock said while trying to make the others appeal to logic, and was trying not to think of what that woman is capable of doing to Earth.

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with." The evil witch said aloud while looking through her scope at the chosen ones. "Get the Putties: it's time." She said to the others while turning her back to her future battleground which let the one in gold give out a happy growl. "All right: take that!" She shouted and shot several blasts of energy from her wand to around the teenagers location.

"Everybody, down!" Gary ordered to the others. All of them were a bit startled but the others were grateful that Gary knew how to keep it together.

"What was that?" The female Martial Artist questioned. She was so caught off guard that she almost fell, but luckily Bill was able to catch her. As soon as she asked that around eight or ten Putty Patrollers were around them saying something that was native only to them.

"Look Out!" Brock shouted when he noticed that they were inching closer to them. The group didn't know how to handle this since, unlike the two at the center, they didn't know what these creatures were capable of. Misty was so caught off guard that the only thing that she was able to do was scream when one back-flipped right behind her; followed by being dragged by two of them.

"Brock." Tyrano warrior said to him.

"Right. These two are mine." He answered back, knowing that this was a time for fight not flight. Brock took on two, Gary began to brawl with one with a kick to the stomach, and Aya tried some defensive style moves. The amateur fighter looked around and got a little nervous, and it increased a little when one landed about a foot or two away from him.

"Wait." He offered and quickly put his glasses in one of his various overall pockets. He was a little surprised that it did as he asked, but as soon as his eyewear was secure grabbed his waist from behind. He attempted a headlock, but failed. Misty was able to do a back-flip while being held, and kicked one in front of her in the butt, but she was unable to get free. The group had tried to deal with their attackers but one by one they were thrown to the side: Bill - tossed by two, Misty - flung by two, Brock - legs caught and tossed, Aya - thrown by one, and Gary - spun by two. All of them starred at their attacks; all not sure how to handle this.

"This day is too weird." The Ptera warrior said to them while mainly just seeing the back of Gary's head.

"What do we do now?" The tiger questioned with fear in her voice. That was when their leader looked down at his belt and remembered of the objects that Zordon has given to them.

"Zordon said that these Power Morphers would give us power. Let's do it." He said to them after getting his Morpher out. All of them did as he said them to do: raise them to the sky, and shout out their dinosaur:

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

Saber-tooth Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary said bringing up the rear.

"Power Rangers!" They shouted as one in their: black, pink, blue, yellow, and red suits; them tapping into that power did not go unnoticed.

"Zordon, they did it! They made the metamorphosis!" The robot exclaimed while jumping for joy over what they had chosen.

"Good. Teleport them to Angel Grove city, Jessie just sent down: Persar." The leader informed him.

"Right away, Zordon." He said back and pressed another button configuration. Again the teens felt that familiar pull like last time, but they knew what it was for.

"We're teleporting again." Bill said as he and Brock were the first to take flight.

"Where are we going?" Misty questioned with Aya beside her.

"We're going to save the world." Gary said while launching by himself. The five felt themselves heading back to their hometown: to defend it. "All right, let's do it." The red one said to the others who all took a fighting stance. A blue faced cat with red eyes and gold armor along with wings jumped down from a higher ledge of the same building.

"Get them!" He shouted after the same Putties, only some armed with swords of sorts, came charging at them. Each of the five took on the Patrol, but this time it was they who was the dominate half of the fight. Jessie saw how even the shopper and the nerd were beating up her soldiers and didn't like it.

"Nanba, those stupid Putties are being beaten up by a bunch of pimple faced nitwits! THEY'RE PATHETIC!" The sorceress shouted after storming into the kennel room. If it wasn't for the fact that she thought that her staff would break she was club all three of them so hard.

"How about making Persar big with your wand." The round goon offered, so he didn't have to here her yell. She still glared at them for their lack of fighting for her, but decided on that plan.

"I always have to do everything myself!" She shouted while storming off and added louder so he could hear. "NANABA, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Just by how angry her voice sounded he knew that he was in for one major lector…at best.

"Oh, dear." He muttered. Hoping that she will use her indoor voice during that lector. With herself back on the observation deck she got ready to go for her idea.

"Magic Wand, make my Persar: GROW!" She shouted and lunged the staff to Earth. After the space trip the staff hit the planet's surface, and as soon as it did the ranger's main opponent grew; probably the size of a skyscraper at best.

"Look at that guy. That dude's HUGE!" The red ranger said to the others in alarm when they saw him stomping around their city. "Back off, fang-face." Gary said and made a pose to symbolize his creature.

"The good guys are here." The black ranger said and made a pose for his creature.

"Get off our planet." The blue ranger shouted with determination and made a pose for his creature.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" The yellow ranger shouted and struck a tiger pose.

"And we're not backing down. Hyah!" The pink ranger shouted and struck her dino pose. The big cat was unimpressed, and was about to drive his sword down until their leader spoke.

"Dino-Zord, Power!" He shouted with his right hand stretched to the heavens. Responding to the call were their Zords: all coming out of their holding spots. Tyrannosaurus - beneath the Earth. Mastodon - arctic location. Triceratops - dessert. Saber-tooth Tiger - Jungle. Pterodactyl - volcano. "Yes! All right." Gary shouted when he saw them coming. He then jumped onto the head of his, found the door, jumped in and checked out the cockpit. "Log on." He said aloud while checking the settings. The others followed his lead.

"Let's do it." The black ranger commented and he and blue jumped up.

"Going up." The yellow ranger commented as she and pink jumped up right behind them. Each of them got into their machines and checked out the cockpits.

"Brock, here. This is kickin." He said and fired up the Mastodon.

"This is Bill, all systems go." The blue one said to the others.

"Aya, here. Ready to rock!" The yellow one said.

"Hey, nice stereo." The pink one said and got ready for the fight. Persar saw the flyer and growled in anger because he hated that the kids have not given up.

"Megazord power: On." Their leader shouted and activated the combine sequence in his Zord which he had a feeling that the others did as well.

"Aya, here. This is so amazing. I seem to know how to drive this thing." The yellow tiger commented as her Zord folded in its legs, and was now rolling on wheels.

"Affirmative. I do too. It's almost like second nature to me." Blue three-horn said to her while his Zord's gun went onto its back. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to change and then accepted the Saber-tooth Tiger as it's right foot and the Triceratops as it's left foot. Mastodon was the next and it formed on the back and front of the T-Rex; the flyer finished things off the tank by landing on the back of the red head.

"All right, guys, let's go get `im." The leader shouted to them. Bill and Aya to his right, Brock and Misty to his left.

"Right!" They all shouted with one raised fist each. Seeing the combined creature rolling toward him Persar attacked with a flame attack from his sword. The tank took some damage which caused them to scream a little due to the shacking, but it kept on coming.

"You and your weapons are no match for me." The golden cat shouted at them with an extended sword. The teens on the other hand knew that the Megazord and themselves still had PLENTY to offer.

"Alright, guys. Let's see what this baby can do?" Gary shouted to the others since his adrenaline was really pumping. The team used the cannons that were a part of the mammoth-like creature which actually caused the enemy to cry out in pain. "Yeah, zap him again." He commanded and all ten eyes shot out electro-beams at their target which caused more pain. "All right." He shouted when he saw the cat tumble and added, "Let's send this guy back where he came from!"

"Right." Blue and yellow commented before going for their controls.

"Right." Black and pink commented before going for their controls as well. The tank then made a complete stop.

"All right, guys. Let's power it up!" The red one said to the others and then added, "Activating Megazord: battle mode." He slammed his hands on two different hand grips which lit up to show an image of a Tyrannosaurus.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer voice said. The cannon barrels turned to fists, the flyer took flight, the rest stood up, the Pterodactyl came back, but the T-Rex changed head allowing the pink flyer to become a chest. Two horns from the back came to the side. "Megazord, activated." It stood ready for whatever Persar threw at it.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' They all were thinking as they fought him. They took hits, and evaded. They were able to block an attack with their right arm, and gave it a shoulder tackle with the right shoulder.

"Gary, that blow didn't even phase him." Bill informed him when they saw the armored one stand back up after their efforts. This whole fight was getting their leader a little frustrated.

"Man!" The team leader said out of anger. Persar got back on his feet, and began to charge with the sword outstretched. "He's coming at us." Red warned the others, and all got ready for a sword, so they were unprepared when he gave a double kick to the Megazord's chest. The impact caused a great deal of damage, but they were still ready to fight.

'I won't be defeated by humans.' The warrior thought as he watched it stumble a bit.

"Hang on." Gary said to them out of instinct. "Look out." He told them, and once again they had to avoid his blade. Their tanks may have been a bit low since after they blocked a kick it shook the Megazord.

"You fools are finished." Persar said out of gloating since he believed that he had given it enough damage to destroy it with one last blow. The team was not ready to cave especially not: Gary Lee Scott.

"Power Sword!" He shouted and gazed at the heavens for what he asked for. Surprisingly it answered him with a sword. 'I don't know where that statement came from, but I'm glad I said it.' He thought, and the team had the Megazord pick it up. The cat warrior was familiar with that blade since it was the one thing that defeated him 10,000 years ago, and he didn't want to deal with it just yet.

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" He shouted to the teens and then vanished.

"All right! We did it!" They all cheered from inside the Megazord's head while the Megazord simply stood there. Back on the moon Persar had returned just in time to hear his Empress scream at the top of her lungs, and he knew that he was the cause.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT US BAD!" She screamed, so all of them knew that she was ticked of their loss.

"This is all your fault, Squat." The muscular four armed minion said giving the shorter one a true bonk on the head. Jessie saw the coward that ran just because of a sword from the corner of her eye, and decided to get to that yelling.

"Persar, you failed!" She shouted while storming off from the observation deck.

"It won't happen again, Empress." He said back to her with a growl in her voice. The growl was to prove that he meant his word.

"Shut up! I've got a headache!" She shouted and decided to get away from her poor excuse of lackeys. Back on Earth the team had already sent their zords back, de-Morphed, and were back at their headquarters: discussing over what had happened to them.

"Congratulations, on a job well done." The head spoke to them causing them to stop talking and listen to him. "Now that you have become Power Rangers. You must follow three basic rules or lose protection of the power. First - never use your power for personal gain. Second - never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally - keep your identity secret. No one may know that you are a Power Ranger." He said to them: giving them guidelines over their powers.

"Oh, wait a second." Brock said while stepping before their boss with a raised right index finger.

"Yes, Brock? What is it?" Their founder questioned.

"I'm not sure we're all up to this." He admitted his doubt and added, "I mean…we were pretty lucky this time." He stalled since he was nervous about letting down a man that has this kind of confidence in a handful of teenagers.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The five of you have come together to form as fine a group of Superheroes as their has ever been." The blue skinned gent said to them.

"No way." Miss. Hart said in disbelief, but added soon after, "Really?"

"You've been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now, and the world needs you." He said to them, and they all got the feeling that he wanted an honest answer from them: if they wanted to be a part of this.

"Yeah! All right, I'm in!" Gary said first since he was excited about the whole thing.

"Me too." Brock added since he also enjoyed the butt-kicking.

"You can count on me." Aya added to that without hesitation.

"Affirmative." Bill commented while giving him a quick thumbs up. Misty was already on board, but she thought of having some fun first, just to make them sweat.

"I don't know you guys. I mean the outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets. I don't think I can do it." She said to them and pulled her fingers through her hair for that last part.

"Misty, no." Alpha said to her, and the others said things similar. A small smile was being created on her face, she decided to give them a real answer before she busted a gut.

"NOT!" She said to the others which made four of them laugh about it, but the fifth one start to smoke.

"Circuit overload, circuit overload. Ayie, Ayie, Ayie." He said since it really was happening which caused the team to worry about the little guy. Knowing that it was her doing Misty said something to calm him down.

"You guys I was kidding." It worked. The smoke that was coming from his shill ceased, and it was then what she had don to the others.

"Oh. Humor. What a concept." He said to the others after calming down. The others laughed a bit, now that they knew that he was going to be okay.

"Let's do it." Gary said since he knew how to make it official: a hands-in. His fist, Brock's hand, Aya's hand, Bill's hand, and Misty's hand. When all were gathered they threw their hands together while shouting as one.

"Power Rangers!" They knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but if they stuck together they could handle anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by: u/2319472/Vanessa-Masters

Chapter 2

High Five

It was an average day at Angel Grove, and the townsfolk seem to have forgotten about the strange earthquake that hit them just the other day. The juice bar was buzzing as it always has, and there were four in there that made a world of difference. Aya was training a beginners class just as Gary did. As for Gary he had other concerns today. "Okay, Gary. Let's see you do it." Misty questioned as she and Brock were at the climbing rope ready to cheer their friend on.

"Time to go up and up." Brock said in a sense to encourage his friend and fellow fighter. The red clothed one nodded showing that he appreciated their confidence in him. He took a firm hold of the rope, and began to climb.

"Come on, Gary, you can do it." The pink clothed one said while clapping her hands to further encourage him. "Come on, keep going." She added and the black clothed ones also threw in some kind words.

"That will do for your training for today." Aya said to her students, and then went over to see what her friends were up to. She saw that Misty and Brock were on the ground while Gary was climbing Wattson's new climbing rope. This sight of her leader in that position made her a bite uneasy.

"Gary? Gary, be careful." She warned him after walking around to get a different angle on the situation. The man in question looked down and if it wasn't for the distance he could have sworn he saw fear in her eyes. "If you slip, you could really hurt yourself." She added. The yellow clothed one knew that the owner took precautions of using padding around this kind of equipment, but sometimes even that wasn't safe enough.

"Yo, man, back off you're gonna make him nervous." Brock informed in a easy tone. The hero knew that she only said that out of concern, but that is one thing that you shouldn't think of when your doing such a stunt.

"Nervous? Man, I never get nervous…" Gary confirmed, but lost his grip with his hands for a moment. He was surprised that his did despite the gloves he was sporting, but he was able to recover. "Wh-when I climb." He added after getting his balance back.

"You should be." Aya shouted back up at him still with the same concern as before. She then looked back at the two that were on the ground, and saw that they were laughing over the whole thing. Feeling that there was no more use of her being there she decided to take her leave. "Guys, I'm gonna be over there, at least down to Earth." She said to them while thumbing at one of the exercise machines.

"You should give it a try." Brock offered to his friend since he knew that her and Gary often shared a similar risk factor. The yellow warrior looked up, and just like that she acted like her color.

"Are you kidding? Un-unh. You'd never catch me climbing ANYTHING that high. See ya." She told them while pointing up at the rope, and then a wave. As the two saw her leave they automatically knew what the problem was.

"Looks like someone's got a case of height fright." Misty whispered to Brock who nodded to that. After seeing their leader make it to the loop that held the rope the black warrior saw another familiar face coming in.

"Yo, Bill. My main brain, what's up?" He questioned and gave the egghead a high five that slide into a handshake. He dubbed him that because after their first fight with Persar they hung out at their base and it was he who was able to explain what the various switches did.

"Well…uh…I do have some exciting news to disseminate." He said to them in a hesitant fashion. He may have been with them, but he was a bit nervous since the other four were good at physical attack, and he only had a smart head on his shoulders. He walked over in front of them and continued to talk not knowing of what's above. "You see I've made a significant breakthrough regarding…" He spoke, but was interrupted by Gary.

"Bill, heads up." He shouted as he came down, but the blue warrior was unable to get out of the way fast enough ending with red on blues shoulders while holding the rope. The sudden feeling of someone on his shoulders startled the teen causing him to run back and forth as far as the rope allowed. On the fourth swing Gary let go of the rope causing the two to tumble at Aya's feet. The female teen in question was watching the sight while training her upper body on one of Wattson's various machines.

"Aw, that was good. That was good, guys. Hey, you should tryout for the circus." Brock said with a little laughter, which the training area was also laughing at what just happened. As always there were two making a funny moment less or more funny.

"Ha! The circus don't take, GEEK clowns." The big man Morrison said while punching a punching bag into his old friend. This was sort of a cue for him to agree with him.

"Huh, geek clowns. That is so funny." Jackson told him with a pointing finger of praise. By this time red, yellow, and blue was moving back to the rope. The five wondering what the two had in mind today.

"Why don't you guys just crawl back to the slime you came from." The pink warrior said to them even though that she wouldn't mind embarrassing them again. Her words, however right they may be, did not cause them to leave one bit.

"Oh, that's funny. Especially coming from of the…monkey man, here." Morey said while taking a little time to look at the red haired teen, and laugh at his own comment with Jackson adding to the laughter. As always his words did not phase the fighter, not that he ever could, especially now.

"Yeah? At least I can make it ALL the way up." He said casually with his arms crossed. This caused the defender of the bully to get up in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey. You sayin` Morey can't do it?" Jack asked, and after a few moments of face analyzing he added, "Yeah that's what your sayin` alright." Truthfully he himself wondered if Morey could pull this off.

"Step aside." Morrison said to Jackson while pulling him away by the left shoulder since he hated the stare down that they were doing. He walked over to Gary and tried to tell him off, "Now, let me show you how it's done." The others all got a good smile at what he was about to try, but he ignored them. He got in front of the rope, but was interrupted by the pink one.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" She questioned with a tone of sarcasm in her voice while taking the rope into her own hand. He was a little aggravated, but he didn't show it through his voice.

"Well, what do you think I am = stupid?" He asked to her while only wanting the rope. The dancer took it from the gymnast and decided to put in his two cents.

"You know what they say, Morey. If the rope fits: climb it!" He said and tossed him the cord to the ceiling. That one line caused Jackson to laugh at that comment, and he continued until he got a ticked look from Morrison, so he stopped. The bully on the spot tried a jumping approach, but soon met up with the mat with no rope burn on his hands.

"Hey, Morey, I thought you were going up?" His tan haired friend questioned while glancing at the ceiling, and saw that he may have seen some sort of damage, but he ignored it. He heard some laughter and more stares, so he stayed silent. Figuring some water wouldn't hurt he spit in his right hand, and was about to do the same to his left, but Jackson beat him to it.

'After this is over I'm going to hurt you.' He thought while rubbing his hands together. With a grunt of effort to try to get a higher vertical jump, and he didn't do half bad, but the ceiling gives way causing him to fall on his butt and spackle to fall on him.

"Yeah, Morey, you REALLY showed him this time, didn't you?" Misty questioned after kneeling down to his level. He was still a little confused over what had just happened since he was covered in white.

"Yeah, showed them." Jackson added to her comment. As the team was enjoying a good laugh at Morrison's expense Jessie was hatching plan two to take on the Power Rangers.

"Those Power Rangers are going to wish that they've never tangled with me." She said with a mad cackle at the beginning. "I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Zordon, and when I'm through: the world is going to be mine." She continued, ending in a mad cackle while gazing at her prize. Once they were done laughing they returned to Bill's statement, and followed him to the locker section.

"You see I, uh, I finally completed a narrow beam transmission module that will allow wave function to extended interval." He said to them on the way to the lockers. His words seemed to have confused the rest of the Rangers. "Well? A-aren't you all excited?" He questioned with shrugged shoulders and a strained voice since he was nervous over their silence as he stood at the doorway to the lockers waiting for an answer; he decided to show them what he was speaking of.

"Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said." Brock commented as he and the others walked in with him. All of them saw him open up a locker, and while he was looking for his invention Aya translated for him.

"He's created a communication device used in microwave." She said to them, and their male tech-head heard her comment. That was one thing that he liked about Aya she had a wide knowledge to use including technology.

"Affirmative." Bill said after listening to her. He then found the device that he was looking for, and took them out. "See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the command center." He said to them while holding five faceless watches to them. Each of them took one, and all of them could not believe the craftsmanship in them, including Misty Hart.

"This is Morphenomenal." The pink hero said in awe after looking at hers. Once he saw that the others each had one the brain decided to tell them more of their tool.

"They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." He informed them while positioning his on his wrist. The others were also fitting their com links on their wrists.

"So, what your saying is that we just touch and talk. Like this?" Aya questioned to him and demonstrated by pressing a button on the device just beneath the face which the others did as well, but when they did they glowed their color and left.

"Hmm? The neutrino power grid must have crossed molecularized." He guessed and pushed the same button as the others, and he too was transported. Truthfully he did not know what really happened that was a guess.

"Uh-oh. Incoming!" Alpha shouted after feeling something wrong in his systems. He assumed his best version of fetal position, and was dog piled with the team ending with Bill.

"Guys. You guys…" Miss Hart voiced her complaint since she was near the bottom of their pile. They were all able to get out of it with no injuries. Bill looked at his device and knew that he did something wrong since he didn't design them to do that.

"It appears my communicators malfunctioned." He said to them, and they could all hear his doubt when he told them that. Their robotic comrade stood up when he no longer felt any pressure on him.

"Oh. Welcome home-boys, home-girls. What brings you to the hood?" He questioned them with a little bouncing as he spoke. The others didn't answer since they all thought that he was being funny over what he had said.

"Too much TV." Brock said to the others. Explaining Alpha's behavior to the rest of them which they all laughed about.

"I commend your latest invention, Bill. Not only have you created a communicator, but you have also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit." Their founder said to their brainiac, and the others were proud that he built a fast way of getting here. "With some adjustments it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency, but until Alpha can reprogram it will serve as a two way communication link between the Command Center and each other from where ever you are." He added to them as the robot took the said item.

"Hmm, this is easy I just have to reflux the…uh-oh." He said as he saw the problem, and tried to fix it, but as he almost had it his own circuits went haywire. The little guy started to bounce to every console, without damaging them.

'I wonder if he'll stop.' Gary thought as he and the others got out of the way. They watched as he shouted things such as, 'No and Ayie, ayie, yie.' As the team spoke of their com link troubles Jessie was about ready for her scheme.

"Ba-choke, is the time device ready or have you messed it up already?" The evil witch shouted at him. Said creature was a little nervous since he knew what she was like when she was in a bad mood.

"I was able to get it ready even though that this pea-brain here." He said and stalled so he could swat that helmet that was protecting his cat-like ears, and continued, "Slowed me down." He got a negative comment from the creature he swatted, but he ignored it.

"Now that looks okay." She shouted in happiness. She was happy that these guys weren't a total waste.

"It's all programmed. It'll fly down to Earth." He started and then let his comrade finish his sentence.

"And where ever it lands it will open up a hole in time." The other said to his mistress.

"Nanba's monster will trap them in the hole, and they will be gone forever." The taller one finished. After hearing the part of the creature she decided to pay the older fossil a visit. Personally she wondered which creature will crush them.

"Nanba! The time device is ready. It's time to pick a monster." She said to him as he was working on another destructive work of art. Even though that he was busy he saw he looking at all of the other creatures. They moved as much as they could in their earth forms to show how happy they were to see their queen. "The babies. Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using?" She questioned as she looked at the destructive creature's early forms. "Koochi, kocchi, coo." She said happily as she let one of them thump her hand with its tiny arms.

"Uh…none my queen. I'm making a new one named Bonez, I'm sure he'll be perfect." He said to her, and was a little hesitant at first since he did not know if she would be okay of hearing that.

"He better be!" Jessie answered back with an angry tone while stepping on one of her babies. He spun the turntable so she could see the finished sculpture, and just as his name said he was a skeleton with a hat and a cape. "He's so gruesome and ugly just what I wanted." She said, praising him for his work.

"Thank you, my queen." Nanba answered back, and took the creature to the Monster Manic. "I've set the Monster Manic for full power. The Power Rangers will be helpless against him." He said as he did the same to this creature as he did to the Putties.

"What's taking so long: he's going to be overcooked!" She exclaimed even though it had only been a minute or so since he was in there. The two watched from their area, and one grew concerned when he saw smoke.

"Hey, what's going…ugh." He said, but had to stop since he hit his head on the metronome piece of their clock themed headquarters. When the smoke cleared he, Bonez, stood before them.

"I am Bonez, at your service." He introduced while taking off his hat with his head still attached to it under his arm. After seeing the gentleman like behavior that his creation was showing the elder wondered one thing out loud.

"Perhaps I should have set the machine on low." His statement went unheeded as the female only wanted to get on with her plan. She walked out of the clay workshop, and had the others attention at the same time while Bonez calmly placed his head/hat back on his body.

"Hmm! All right, coleslaw brains it's time to launch the time device, and I don't want any mistakes. I want those Power Rangers gone!" She informed through yelling as Baboon grabbed hold of the control with his two lower arms and manned the controls with his two upper arms.

"So, you want me to launch it?" He questioned while standing behind the device, which had the appearance of the shuttle that helped free them: only a lot smaller, ready to use it.

"YES!" She shouted in anger at her incompetent help.

"Of course my queen. I just have to press this switch." He said after stepping away from the machine and started up the controls.

"Oh man. I sure hope he knows what he's doing." The shorter one said while trying to cover his ears through his helmet. Ba-choke ignored his friends statement and decided to get it underway.

"Ready…Fire!" He said and pulled the main lever with his upper right arm. In an instant the thrusters fired up and it was heading to Earth. As it left their home Jessie gave off a pure evil cackle. When it was gone from the naked eye she decided to use the scope to track it.

"Ooh." She awed while glancing away from the scope to make sure it was gone; she then went back to looking for it. "Where is that thing?! I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp." She bellowed while zooming in, and then found it, "There it is!" She announced when she had visual on her project. The device was currently cruising through a busy street flying to its destination. A traffic cam spotted it and showed to the populous which of course freaked them out. The villains cheered when they saw that the Rangers, or anyone else, hasn't destroyed it yet. The spaceship look-alike hung a left, went under a monorail, scaring construction workers along with civilians, and finally stopped on a pile of pebbles; automatically opened the nose cone and fired the necessary trap over the city.

"An Extreme audio assonance. What does it indicate?" Bill shouted when some unknown sound entered the room. The others were also concerned about the sudden sound.

"What is it?" Gary questioned to the founder with the noise giving him a decent headache.

"What's that noise?" Brock questioned with the rest of them wondering what sounded like the worst music he had ever heard. The blue skinned man thought it best to answer them.

"It's Jessie. She's sent a device to open a time trap, and the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device." He issued to them while wondering what his foe was scheming.

"We're outta here." Gary spoke confidently to their base leader as the robot pushed the necessary buttons to send them to that location. The five streams of light landed about a foot off the ground, but all of them landed on their feet: by a miracle. They all heard the grunt's voices and, using the rock side that they were beside when they landed as cover, they saw a handful of them in a clearing.

"I don't get it? What are they doing out here?" Misty questioned to the others, but only got a shrug from the black warrior.

"I don't know, but we better stay here, and keep an eye on them." The field leader issued while looking over his shoulder. As soon as that was said he went back to viewing their movements.

"Uh…I don't think that's a viable option at the moment." Their tech-head said to them as he watched the rear and saw that the Putties have spotted them which he tapped Aya so she could see the problem as well.

"What are you talking about, Bill, this is total camouflage." Brock argued until he felt the dark green haired girl tap his shoulder; he turned and saw what he meant.

"It was, about ten seconds ago." Aya said to the dancer who had gotten off of the rock ledge. Pink was the next to see them, and feared them since the first time they tried to take them as civilians.

"Guys we gotta morph!" She shouted, and prayed that the others would back her on her thoughts. Gary who was the last to turn from their old post saw that the team was about to do so.

"No. Zordon said we gotta try things on our own before we use our powers." He told them, dismissing them to even try to use their silver/gold trinkets. "Come on." He said and with that the five ran off to go to a location that had more room to move which the Putties followed. After they found the right spot the team started to fight, and this time they were prepared…well almost all. Black and Red gave one another s short secret handshake, and then went to work. 'Aya, you and Bill try to pull some away to thin them out." He ordered after giving a gray goon a kick to the stomach.

"Right." She said and then the two ran off. Their fleeing class demeanor caused what Gary was counting on as some ran after them. The two neared a three way fork in the road, and the blue one knew what to do.

"Split up." He offered.

"Okay." Aya answered back to him. The two chose one in front of them, and one to the left.

"You go that way." Bill offered pointing to the path to the left.

"Right." She then ran in. The blue one took a few steps, and then looked over and saw that there were indeed some coming, so he went back to running. Yellow heard some coming in her direction, so she decided to hide from them. A quick glance to the right she saw a rock formation, smaller than the one they used at first, but big enough to fit a kneeling body; which she did. Two clay soldiers came in and Aya crouched into a deep gap near her without their notice. They jumped, and still saw nothing, so they ventured back into the rough, tall grass back to the bigger group. "Bill! Bill, come back! You'll fall!" She shouted as loud at her friend after looking over the ledge she was at. In deed he was high, the blue warrior was on one of the highest rocks in the desert.

'She's safe. That's what matters.' Bill thought after climbing to the top and then looked down and saw her. He saw her lips move, but could not hear her, and he didn't have the time to ask her since he was still being tailed.

"Bill, you're too high." She shouted hoping that one would reach him. Unfortunately it didn't so she watched him continue to run away. She knew that the other three were dealing with the rest of the Putties, so she got out of her hiding spot and made her way to the rock that the blue warrior was on. Bill on the other hand kept running, he decided to turn right, and was stopped when he ran out of rock.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he grinded to a halt before looking back over at his chaser. Aya jogged over to the base and saw her friend arm over the ledge, so she knew that he was in trouble, or close to it. "Alpha." He muttered disapprovingly as he went for his invention only to find a bare wrist, and the clay man was still coming.

"I'm terrified, but…but I can do this. Bill is counting on me." The yellow warrior said as she began to climb. The Putty Patroller was a few feet away from the blue one, and could see that he had no other options for running. He grabbed his source of power from it's holder, but he was so terrified of facing the Putty alone that he didn't have a good enough grip.

"My Power Morpher!" He shouted as he watched it tumble away. Without the source of his power he grew more fearful of what may happen to him not knowing that Aya was climbing to help him out. "HELP!" He shouted when the Putty was half a foot away from him, and said so while ALMOST falling off the ledge.

"I can't do it." She said when she looked down at the great distance she climbed, and felt a little light headed. Her body was about to turn tail until she heard a, 'help' coming from her friend. "But I have to." She admitted to herself when she could see more of his arm overhead, and so she went back to climbing.

'Maybe dividing up wasn't such a hot idea.' Gary mentally admitted when he realized that the opposing team was forming a circle around them. Aya on the other hand was still climbing, but a bit faster since her friend, not being the best fighter out of form, may not have been fairing so good.

"Back off!" Brock shouted as he and the others tried to charge out of the circle, but with little to no success. Aya had made it to the top of the rock and glanced to her left and saw the two: Bill - on one knee due to a slip, and a Putty still standing.

"Hey, dirt-bag!" She shouted witch got his attention. "Leave him alone." She added before using some of the plants on top of the rock as cover while she walked. The Patroller took a few steps away to see if he could find her which was exactly what she wanted. She rounded the vegetation and saw that he was a good distance away, so she ran before book smart boy. "Come on." She taunted in a fighting stance while seeing that he had turned to face them. He waited a while, almost thinking it over, but charged at them anyway. Aya turned to Bill and quickly led him to the side forcing the Putty to fall off the ledge.

"That was truly morphatunaness, Aya." He said as he looked down at the down foot soldier.

"Thanks, Bill." She said back, liking the compliment, and was grateful that she was able to get him on time. "What about them?" She asked after seeing the other's dilemma, and pointed over to what she meant.

"They're in trouble. We've got to get down there and help them." He confirmed when he saw the problem. "Let's go." He added and then headed back down with yellow warrior right behind him. As they climbed down the rock Bill spotted something off the rough path. "Hang on a moment Aya." He said and as careful as possible climbed the side of the big boulder, and was able to keep hold of his hand hold and the Power Morpher at the same time; he put it away and then continued to climb with her.

"Hey!" Misty shouted when things were getting a little too close for her, but luckily help arrived in the form of blue and yellow. Aya and Bill got under four different Putties arms, and were able to push them away. When the goons were far enough away Gary had an idea of how to handle this quickly, and without the use of their powers.

"Form a human chain. Brock!" He issued to them, and then stood ready. Black was the first as he jumped up and landed on his shoulders.

"Ready…locked on." He said to him when he was on. Misty was the next to link up. She took firm hold of Brock's legs, and said to the center,

"Ready." Gary then began to spin around and around while the remaining two stayed on the sidelines.

"Let's do it." Brock added while halfway into the first spin. He outstretched both arms as Pink outstretched her legs. This combination caused the hit Putties to land in the nearby cactus'.

"All right, Bonez. Go do your stuff." Jessie said to the warrior after watching her clay soldiers retreat with chunks of plants stuck to them. The skeleton teleported away in a flash of bright purple, and reappeared in a heap at the chosen destination. The lackey then put himself back together and decided to cause some panic to get their attention.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers. You've done a superb job dealing with the putties, and special congratulations to you Aya for overcoming your fear in the case of an emergency." Zordon said to them through their coins. He saw that the leader gave her a pat on the shoulder and knew that he chose right with those five. The bad news was that their happiness was short lived since the alarms went off. "Hold your positions everyone. Our scanners have picked up a new threat." He informed them and saw their worry.

'Better show him the creatures abilities.' The robot thought, and with a few buttons he showed the necessary footage of the attack.

"Rita has sent a new creature called Bonez to the amusement park. He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He probably controls the time device as well. So, get moving Power Rangers. It's Morphing Time." He informed and said to the humans. The team got out their morphers and went to it.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" They each said while doing the same thing as last time, but this time was teleported to the park. When the team landed in front of the Viking ship ride they each took a pose of the creature that they were.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted while taking a different stance than the one that represented the creature they were. Bonez saw the white with: black, pink, blue, yellow, and red outfitted heroes, and could tell that they were nothing for him to worry about, but he decided to get down to business.

"Here. Let me help you get ahead." He offered to them while taking off his head and tossing it into the air. The team saw his body so they focused on the head; they watched as the skull began to spin without going anywhere. "Say bye-bye to all of you." He said while spinning, and after saying that they were all transported to an unknown location, but they arrived as such: red first, black/blue second, pink/yellow third

"Weird." Brock said first when he saw a thick, Halloween themed tree behind them.

"Strange." Misty added when she saw the dark purple sky.

"Man, what is this weird place?" Gary questioned as he. Like the others, looked around, but he also saw their target. "Look out!" He warned, but he and the others were attacked by Bonez's sword. He landed, turned to face them while taking a swordsman stance. "Blade-blasters up." The red one issued to them as they all took out their waist weapons and prepared to use dagger mode.

"Wowee." One of Jessie's main henchmen said after pushing a melon, he was using as cover, out of the way. He saw that four of them were dealing with the skeletal Putties while the red one was taking on the main thug of the day. Gary blocked a sword slice, did a cartwheel, but could not evade the third slash across his chest. Thanks to the special properties of the suit he still lived. "This ought to do it." The blue skinned goon said while taking a comical sized bomb out of his bag.

"This place gives me the creeps." Ba-choke said, and was grateful that Bonez was providing a good enough distraction for their foes as he saw that yellow, blue, pink, and black still had their hands full dealing with the skeleton lackeys.

"Now to blow up the time device and trap them here." The bomb thug said as he placed a bomb on a tree next to the source of the time warp trap. The creature carried the long fuse over to the tree that they were hiding behind, and after dropping it went searching for a light.

"Come on, Munuatt, hurry up!" Ba-choke chided when he saw his partner taking too long of finding a means to light the fuse. He then walked over to him and added, "You did bring the matches with you, right? I told you not to forget them." He saw that the shorter one was not paying attention so he gave him another thump on the head causing him to stop. "Oh, let me!" He himself began to search for his prize. "There!" He exclaimed after pulling out a gold platted box while ignoring comments around the phrase 'why are you so mean' from Munuatt.

"Oh." He said when he heard the familiar sound of a lit match. "Now, just hold it steady so I can light it. There." He added while holding the fuse and was able to touch the bit of fire. "Oh boy, now we're gonna get it." He said thinking that his empress will reward them. "Yeow!" He added when his fingers barley touched the spark causing him to drop the fuse to the ground.

"What is that?" Bill questioned after hearing their cheers over what they had done. Misty who had dealt with another low ranked thug turned to what the blue hero was looking at and they both saw a lit fuse.

"Gary." She shouted to the others. He looked over and saw what the problem was.

"Stop!" He shouted to the two, but was denied when Bonez slammed his sword to the ground. This caused a big crack to appear to separate them from the chosen tree; the tremor caused the team to tumble, but Gary wasn't ready to call it quits. He took a big jump, jumping over the crack, and then caught the skeleton's sword with his Blade-blaster, and when it was forced down with pressure he decided to give the team the okay. "Come on. Blast him!" The team turned their dagger-like weapons to gun mode, and with Misty and Aya taking a kneeling pose the four opened fire. Gary rolled under the beams, and when he got out of the way the body blew.

"Yeah, we got `im." They said that and other celebrating phrases as they put away their guns. The celebration was short lived as they watched Bonez put himself back together while cackling at their pathetic attempt.

"We need to destroy his head." Bill said and then leapt up, and grabbed the floating head while the skeleton's hands slowly reached up to the neck. He tied the cape, which was at the base of it, around the head. "Aya, catch." He said and tossed her the bundle over which she was able to catch with no problem.

"Look out!" Brock said when he saw more servants of Jessie coming right at them. Aya charged at them with her Blade-blaster swinging, and just like the main skeleton they went all to pieces, but thankfully they lacked the ability to pull themselves back together.

"So long, bone-head." She said after stopping in front of the chasm that Bonez himself made, and then tossed him in. Naturally he shouted on his way down, but as soon as his head hit the lava at the base his body collapsed and blew up with it.

"I'm not through yet!" She then cast a spell with devilish cackle which caused a giant in black and red armor appear. The giant plowed his hand into the time warp realm that they were in, and grabbed their leader.

"Yay, the giant. GO!" Ba-choke and Munuatt cheered as they watched the hand leave the area that they were in.

"Hey, Gary. Get back here." The team shouted as the hand left their sight, and was replaced with the face of the creature that took him. The leader saw that somehow he was over a rock quarry, but he had more pressing matters such as the monster that was holding him.

"Let me down, ya big ox!" He shouted out of anger to the attacker. The four of them were so concerned about their friend that they had totally forgot about the bomb.

"Let's get out of here." The smaller one said, and they were able to before the big ka-boom. Luckily Munuatt used the wrong charge causing the others to land at the base of the same rock quarry. When they got their bearings the team still saw that their leader was in danger.

"Put him down." They shouted at him. His only response was a foot stomp in place.

"Man, I've had just about enough of you. Let me go!" The red one shouted and unsheathed his Blade-blaster. Since one of his arms was still bound he used the outside of the creature's hand to change it to gun mode, and opened fire on the eye. This forced him to let go of his prize, but as soon as Gary landed the whole team had to dodge a huge sword coming right at them. "Zordon, we need Dino-Zord power now." He shouted and the ground opened with a thunderous roar. The team rushed over to the noise and saw the Tyrannosaurus Dino-Zord was standing tall. "All right. Now that's what I call: power." He said when he saw his zord which roared at his comment. "Let's kick some giant. Hyah." He said then jumped all the way to the top of the head. "Morphen." He said when he was in and added after putting his hands on the controls, "Dino-Zord power on."

'Even in that form, I will destroy you.' He thought while sheathing his sword and charged at him with his own hands. He tried to grab the zord's neck, but was thrown off. He took out his sword and was able to cut it two times, but that was when Gary fought back. He gave him a firm tail whip attack and another from the other side. The giant took a tumble, but got back up and that was when the red Dino-Zord charged at him. He blocked a sword swipe with its sort right arm.

"How am I doin, Brock?" He questioned his team, who were just watching, while holding the behemoth's right arm after moving one of the controls.

"Morphenomenal. Yeah." He answered giving his friend a thumbs up for all of his hard work. The dino then used his tail to give the enemy a prehistoric version of a kangaroo kick which made him take a BIGGER tumble; he kept on coming from even that attack.

"Time to chill this dude out." He said when he saw that no matter what he did to him. He moved the handle grip under his helmet logo as far as it could go to the right which activated a special ability of his zord. The Tyrannosaurus point it's head down which gave the cannon in its throat to fire a tornado attack. When the attack was made they watched the giant vanish. "Yeah! We did it!" He shouted after getting out of the cockpit, and struck a pose. Jessie saw what happened and kicked an inflatable globe of the Earth, for a party after they won.

"I've got such a headache. SOMEBODY BRING ME AN ASPRIN!" She shouted while holding onto her forehead. The team sent the zord back to it's resting place, they de-morphed, and their base leader sent them near the youth center, but Brock told them that he needed to get something right away, so they went inside. A little while after the four got their drinks they heard Wattson speaking to a blonde haired usual.

"Yeah, and I'm telling ya. I heard it off the radio five superheroes saved a park from this zombie guy, and they called themselves…the Power Rangers." He said to one of his usual customers not noticing the hushed chuckles from one of the tables.

"Um, speaking of which, uh, our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha." Bill said after the owner of the bar left. While he spoke he and the others got up and were heading to the workout half of the building.

"Cool. So, we can teleport and communicate with the Command Center with these things." Misty Hart questioned while putting the piece of hardware, which was on her wrist, to his face to make sure of what he was talking about.

"Affirmative." He answered her calmly.

"This is so nice." She said to the others with joy clearly in her voice.

'This is going to be so funny.' Brock thought as he entered the youth center after picking something up. He could tell that no one has noticed him; which was just fine.

"Oh, and Aya, I really want to express my gratitude in helping me out today." Bill said the yellow one.

"Yeah. The way you climbed those rocks was Morphenomenal." Misty added, decided to show her that she too was grateful that she conquered her fear. Aya approved over what they said and decided to say something back to them.

"I guess what they say is true: you REALLY don't know what you can do until you are forced to do it." Gary, who was behind Aya, say Brock slip on a white mask, and knew what he was planning. "I hope I can be THAT confident the next time." She added, stressing the word, 'that'.

"Grrrrr!" A roar was sounded and when the female fighter turned to look at it she saw a white skull. Thinking the worst she climbed the rope faster than Gary did while hearing the roar. "Well, it looks like you definitely overcame your fear of heights." A voice said when she had nowhere else to climb. As soon as she heard that voice she looked down and saw that it was Brock from beneath the mask.

"Brock." Hart said while giving her fellow ranger a friendly push on the shoulder, but she and the others couldn't help but laugh about that.

'I'll get him back for that, someday.' Aya thought as she stayed up there listening to their laughter. Since there was no more danger they just relaxed at the youth center for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon is made by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is made by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by: u/2319472/Vanessa-Masters

Chapter 3

Food fight

Today the five along with several other people were enjoying the gym, but for a different purpose - a food festival. All of the teens were helping out in various booths, and each booth represented a different nationality. "This is really looking good." Wattson said as he walked in wearing a flower crown and holding two trays, each having two pies on them, he looked at all the work that the students at the local school was putting into this.

"Hi, Wattson." One of two girls both dressed as Hawaiian dancers as they made their way up to them.

"Hi, girls." He answered back while keeping the pies safely on the trays as they rounded him. The manager of the juice bar had a few more things to attend to so this gathering could really go great, but he needed to take care of the pies fist. He looked around and saw that there were only two not doing anything.

'This spork will do fine.' Jackson thought as he tested it and was pleased that it did not break due to his flipping motion.

"Hey, don't just stand there, you clowns. Give me a hand with these." The gray tinted haired man said while looking over at the two. Both teens looked over and saw that there were two women to either side of him, and that is when hormones kicked in.

'Oh, my lanta, she's hot.' Morrison thought while gawking at the female to Wattson's left. His friend had a similar facile expression to the one to the pie holder's right.

"Not them, you bozo's." The owner said after seeing them, and knowing what they thought he meant. "The cream pies." He added while lifted the two trays up, so the other two would get the hint. Reluctantly the two each took a tray and walked off. As they walked off Mister Oak was walking behind them, but to see someone else.

"How you doing, girls?" The blue suited man questioned when he saw Aya and Misty, with their own dishes, walking in his direction.

"Fine." The two of them answered him as one, and they were happy because Jessie has yet to attack yet.

"Well, looks like the cultural food festival is going to be a big success, huh?" He questioned to them since they and three others helped inspire to make this event possible.

"Yes, we should raise enough money for the pre-school and daycare center." Aya Kwan said as the other three came over to them, gathering behind them.

"Ooh, what's this?" Oak questioned while moving his hand toward some food that Misty had on her tray which she saw his gesture.

"Eh, eh, eh." She said to get his attention while she was moving out of reach in a steady pace. "Mister Oak, you know that you have to buy it first." Misty said back to him since she knew that he knew that was the rule here.

"And I believe that one is Twenty dollars." Bill said to the principal since he saw what food the male was trying to get. Oak saw the empty plastic jar being presented to him, but since he didn't want to buy anything yet he decided to make up a cover story.

"Well, I wasn't really hungry anyway." He said to the five in a calm tone. He then walked off which that action didn't shake the five all that much. A little after he left Wattson walked over to them.

"Hey, let's get back to work, kids. Doors open in ten minutes." He said before walking off. He knew that those five were good, reliable kids, but he didn't want them to be rushed when this festival started.

"This is gonna be an awesome food fair." Brock said to the other four since he really wanted to reach their goal, and he also wanted to see what food from other nations looked like.

"Yeah, I just hope Jessie isn't hungry for trouble today." Gary said to the rest of his team since he was deeply enjoying the quiet these past few days.

"Yeah." The four said back to him and then went off to their stations. On the moon base the actions were being observed but by someone else today.

"What are they doing?" Ba-choke questioned after looking at the activity through the telescope. He stepped away from the scope and using some of his strength he helped his height challenged friend to see what he meant.

"It looks like some kind of food festival." Munuatt said back after getting a good look. "Yum!" He shouted with glee while whipping his mouth due to all the drool it was leaking.

"Oh, Ba-choke, I feel terrible." Jessie groaned aloud as she walked down a flight of hidden stairs to the observation balcony. This caused him to let go of his pal and rush to her side; the bulky one slammed to the floor and shook the scope, but it did not fall.

"Oh-no, evil one, you can't be sick." The muscled grunt said as he knelt to her side. The monocle wearer knew that no one else had her kind of leadership, so he knew that without her - they are REALLY in trouble.

"Don't tell me I can't…." She said in a steady groan and finished by shouting, "CAUSE I AM, YOU DOLT!" While she said the second part she went from a sitting pose to a standing pose.

"Oh, yes. Of course you are." He said to her while standing up, and breathing a sigh of relief that she still had that fire. Munuatt heard her and decided to show his mistress of their discovery.

"I got something to cheer you up." He said while trying to get back to the scope, so he could look at the food some more.

"Cheer me up?" She questioned. "Get out of the way, butter-ball, and let me see." She shouted while shoving the other grunt away from the telescope. She looked inside to see what was so special. "Ugh, food! Now I really am going to be sick! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" She shouted after the scope zoomed in on the five Rangers current location. Back on Earth the five, and others, were happy that everything was running smoothly.

'At least the lechers aren't anywhere near.' The Hawaiians thought as they performed a dance to start off the cultural food festival, and when they were done everyone, that was watching, clapped for them.

"Try some of these vegetables." Aya said as she placed a spoon full of said food onto a paper plate.

"Thank you." The customer said before moving onto the second person.

"Stir fried rice?" Bill questioned while putting some on the same plate and handing it back to the customer. The Asian table was doing fine and right at the same time Brock had a customer at the African American table.

"All right, man, what can I get for you? You want some of this?" He said and questioned when he saw that the customer was pointing at one of the foods. "We got some of this. This is some good stuff, your gonna like it." He said with a smile and dished it up.

"Hey, try the good old American Cheese burger." Misty shouted since their table has not had too many people.

"Come and get `em. Fresh off the grill." Lee Scott said after putting the tops on the latest batch, and lifted up the tray. Oak looked around and saw all that was going on, and decided to congratulate the efforts by talking to the two representatives for the U.S.A.

"Just what I like to see - good, healthy, community spirit." He said to them, but sadly not everyone saw this meeting the same way he did.

"This is what I like to see - a bunch of goody-goods about to get creamed…" Morey said and paused while lifted his choice of weapon. "By pies that is." He finished and the others liked the idea, so they too lifted their own up.

'Which one? Which one?' Jack thought as he scanned the pies, but was interrupted by his old friend.

"What are you waiting for, dolt?" Morrison said in an upset tone. Not wanting to keep them waiting he lifted one up, and two people, who joined them just to seem cool, shook their heads in disbelief.

'This is pretty good.' Jackson thought after taking his finger and stroking a hearty sample before putting it in his mouth.

"We're not going to eat them, numbskull. We're going to throw them." Morey explained with a bobbing head, and Jackson followed the nod - understanding the plan. "Split up." He whispered to the other two before he and the others decided to start with their fun.

'Maybe now, he is hungry.' Aya thought as she watched the principal heading to her table. "Hey, Mister Oak, try some of this delicious stir-fried vegetable." She offered while putting some on a plate for him.

"Well, let me see." He answered back since his stomach was starting to grumble out of hunger.

'Oh, buy.' Jackson thought after seeing the higher in authority man ahead, so he angled the pie in front of him, and hoped that Oak didn't ask about it.

"Sesame chicken salad?" The tricera warrior offered.

"How about, chow mane?" The tiger fighter questioned and gestured over to the dish that she was talking about. Unlike Jackson, who chose to avoid the higher authority Morrison saw the principal as a big target.

" Hey, betcha I can hit the principal?" He questioned to the female, who shook her head in a rapid motion. He took that gesture as his cue, so he through, but it only got his hair, and hit his old friend.

'That was uncalled for, the whole friendly fire thing.' Jackson thought after getting hit.

'Oh, this isn't good.' Morey thought since he had a feeling what his old friend was about to do.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jackson shouted at the top of his lungs and threw his weapon at an unknown customer. With that the whole place erupted with food flinging everywhere and laugher from the one who started it. In the all in fight Oak saw that his hair was in a neighboring punch bowl, and after ringing it out along with putting the soggy dark gray hair back on he tried to take control of the situation.

"Now cut that out." He shouted while pointing at the man in charge of the hot and spicy table - who was flinging his merchandise too. Another took one mustard and one ketchup container from the American table and started spraying them every where. All that were there were either going mad or trying not to get hit, but there was one that was getting an idea from all of this.

"Food fight? I'll give them a fight for their food." Jessie Repulsa said and then walked away from the telescope. "Nanba!" She shouted after rounding the metronome, which was still swinging. "Nanba!" She shouted again, making sure that he heard her.

"Ah, yes, that'll do." The artist said after looking at his notes over one of his various creatures. "Now, let's see…" He said as he went back to work on the latest clay warrior; he was grateful that he jotted down any new ideas that he had since without that he would truly have a tough time with the monsters.

"Move I can't see." Ba-choke said as he and the other looked over to an opening from the observation balcony to the clay factory. The two watched as their mistress made her way to the monster maker.

"Nanba, I want you to make me a monster, but not your usual. This one has to be special." She said to the maker of more henchmen. She knew that he held pride over his work, and knew that he would get it at first, so she let him speak.

"All my monsters are special." He said back to her, but of course that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Arugh!" She shouted in anger, letting him know that she was not pleased with that answer.

"Oh, I am sorry, my queen." He said back to her after realizing that what he said was something that she did not want to see.

"I WANT A PUDGY PIG!" She shouted back, making sure that he understood her this time.

"I have a Pudgy Pig, my queen, but it's not my best work." He explained to her and looked down at a barrel full of molds, and stashed away on the top, but to the side was the creature in question.

"Then make it your best work!" Jessie ordered back after hearing his complaint.

"Oh, right." He said back and decided to take it out of the barrel without altering a thing. As always he put it on the conveyer belt, but this time his mistress had a few more things to add to it.

"Make sure it has a big appetite. I want him to eat all the food on earth." She shouted to him.

"Yes, my queen." He answered back, after the pig statue made it into the main part of the machine, and after some clanking and whistling the creature came out of the exit hole. "I'm doomed for sure." Nanba muttered to himself after seeing what his creation looked like in flesh and blood.

"I'm hungry!" The creature said to her since he found that his stomach was empty and he needs to fill it up before he could deal with anything else. With an evil sneer the red haired woman sent him into an empty parking lot. "I'm hungry." He said again after arriving on earth, and that was when he saw some trashcans, "Oh, boy!" He exclaimed after smelling some food near. He looked inside a blue trashcan, saw some chow, lifted it, and started eating the avalanche of food heading his way.

"We got to stop this." Gary ordered since the food fight was still in effect.

"Yes, look at this. We got to save the food fair." Aya said to the other four. The small band was still trying to keep clean from the falling food.

"Right." Brock said, agreeing with red and yellow. With that idea reached the five fanned out, ready to try to quell the fighting.

"This is bad." Oak muttered after poking his eyes over the edge of the table he was hiding under and then added, "Uh-oh." Before going back under the table. Standing behind the dessert table was the one that started it - Morrison.

"There's the guy. Get `em!" He said to the female member of his little group. She took aim and flung a cream pie at fellow student. "Ooh!" Morey said in praise after the hit.

'Time to put him in his place, again.' Gary thought after spotting Morey. He walked over to his table to pick on a small rope's worth of sausage links before walking over to the dessert table.

"Ha, ha. Got another one." The bulky bully said after hitting another person. He grabbed another pie - ready to fire until he saw Gary walk up to him. 'What's he up to?' The food flinger thought as he saw the sausage links, and then he watched him spin the meat link in an infinity symbol style. 'Getting dizzy.' Morey thought as he followed the pattern, not noticing that his hand was losing hold on the pie pan until said food landed on his head.

'Okay. Not what I intended, but I'll accept it.' Lee Scott thought as laughed at the bully's problem.

"Enough back row fighting. Time for some front line action." Morrison muttered after whipping some whipped topping from his hair, and then headed into the fray. Misty saw that his partner in food fighting was about to pull something while standing on a table with a bowl in hand.

"Jack!" The orange haired girl shouted to get his attention. After seeing him look down at her she added, "Put it down now." He looked at her and then at the bowl. He knew what she meant, but he decided to play the bully card.

"Oh, sure. Fine. No problem." He said to her and acted as though he was going to place the bowl itself back on the table. 'Sucker.' He thought before angling the bowl just right, and flung the contents forward. His true idea was to have the fruit chunks land all over the gymnast, but she got out of the way which forced the rain of food to land on the back of his friend. 'Oh, crud. I know that jacket.' Jackson thought as he watched his friend turn to face him.

'I hit him by accident, but he should know that no one sucker punches me.' Morey thought as he readied the pie he held in his hand. The rounder bully ignored the 'I can explain' expression and just flung it at the skinnier man. As soon as it hit his old friend's face he just had to laugh about his feat.

'Okay, I deserved that.' Jackson thought as he adjusted the collar to his jacket. In a quiet part of Angel Grove Park four teens were having a picnic; not knowing that their food was going to summon something worse than ants.

"Yummy! Food. Yum, yum food." The helmeted ham said after turning to face the four; ignoring the scream from a brunet beauty and concentrated on the grub.

"Run. Come on, run. Let's get out of here." A blonde haired man said while running off and trying not to freak at the fact that the pig's upper arms were coming out of it's mouth. The monster ignored them and just lied on the blanket, and chowed down.

"Hey!" Bill shouted as one teenage was flinging freshly made, thanks to propane, burgers at people. He grabbed the plate as a hope to stop him.

'No way this nerd is going to spoil my fun.' The delinquent thought and was about to throw a punch, but his arm was grabbed by the wrist from the female martial artist. When tiger warrior had a firm grip she threw him away from her friend.

'I really do need to thank her for that.' The blue fighter thought while putting the blue dish back on the table. The two looked at each other, praying that one of the two had a way to stop this, but as they were thinking a member of Morey's team spotted them.

'Those are two of the five that make the boss look bad.' The follower thought before changing his grip on the pies in his hands, and then changed at them with a big grin. Aya and Bill saw him coming, and the long haired teen was able to get out of the way, but the scientist tripped while trying to back step from the attacker. While still charging the goon tripped over the outstretched leg, slid off of the table, and landed face first in a small tub of barbeque sauce.

"Here, let me help you." Aya said while pulling her friend back up to his feet. Both of them then looked over at their attacker, and saw where he was. Normally they didn't like to make light over someone's trouble, but this was an opportunity that not even he could pass up.

"Healthy lunch?" The yellow shirted teen questioned with a grin as she watched him take off his sunglasses, and tried to wipe some of it off his face.

"That'll be Twenty dollars." Bill commented after writing out the check and placing it on the table.

'Maybe joining Morey was a bad idea.' The attacker thought while wondering what he was doing. Morrison, after stopping by the dessert table, held two whipped cream cans - spraying the screamers around him. Brock, who saw what his friends did, decided to try something too.

"Hey, yo, big guy." The dancer said to get the big boned teens attention and added, "Why don't you chill with the whipped cream?" The bully did not listen instead he used his weapon in symbolize breathing. The black warrior saw what he was doing and decided to go along with it. "Alright. Toro! Toro!" He said and shouted; using his apron like a matador uses his cape. "Toro! Toro!" He said again at the now charging boy, and added, "Olay!" When the charger missed him and slid on the table.

'Things seemed to be slowing down.' Mister Oak thought while getting himself out from under the tale. He stood there surveying the area unaware of the young man sliding on the table until a punch bowl, the same one his hair piece fell in, splashed all over him and his suit. "THAT IS IT!" He shouted which caused all to stop and look at the older man. "Look at this mess." Oak said with a calmer tone while ringing out his hair. "Our food festival is ruined." He informed them after putting his hair back on. They all knew that he was right, but he was not done with them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. I only hope that we have enough money to pay for the playground equipment." Seeing that this was going worse really fast the leader of the heroes and of this festival decided to ease things up.

"Mister Oak…"Gary said, but couldn't finish as he was interrupted by the very person that he was trying to talk to.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." The older man said which caused the teen in question to stop talking. "Here! Here, your in charge of the clean-up." Oak told him in anger after tossing a broom, from the bar half, to the red outfitted one.

'That could have gone better.' Gary thought before hearing a familiar tone on his wrist. "Come on." Gary said to the others before heading over to the entrance to the lockers. "Come in, Zordon." The leader said after he and the others took off their festival hat and aprons.

"Power Rangers, I need you at the command center: immediately." The founder of the five said on his end in a calm tone.

"We're on our way." The male martial artist answered before he and the others activated the teleporting ability of their communicators. After arriving the five teens saw that the viewing globe was already active, and they all saw the strange sight.

"What a pig!" Misty exclaimed after seeing the latest monster.

"Man, this dude needs a serious diet." Gary added while watching the creature eat.

"Doesn't he ever stop?" Aya questioned as she and the others watched as he came in through the backdoor of a shop which the sign said: Urkupina Market. The blue faced man heard their comment and decided to tell them the truth over what they were seeing.

"The images you see happened just a moment ago. It appears that Jessie has unleashed a ravenous pig onto the earth. It's sole purpose is to eat." Zordon said to them as they watched him hit about three shops by the time he was done speaking.

"Dang, if this dude keeps it up…" Brock started to say, but heard that Bill finished what he was going to say.

"He'll eventually eat - everything." None of them like this plan of Jessie's since it involved starvation, and their were plenty of countries dealing with that problem.

"I calculate that he will consume the entire supply of food on earth in 48 hours. This pig must be stopped." Zordon said to them, expressing the urgency of this one's destruction.

"Look at that thing. It is so gross!" Misty said to them, expressing her dislike to it by it's shear appearance and eating habits. As they concentrated on the feed before them they were unaware of the arrival of the assistant until he spoke.

"Greetings dudes and dudetts. I thought I'd give you a hand for food for the festival." The robot said wearing a blue chef's hat and holding an electric egg beater with no cord. The group said their praise for the little robot's help.

Zordon said to the robot. The five were grateful of the comment since they did not want to explain to the mechanical man that there was a disagreement at the food festival. "I wish you luck." He added, not sure of the full extent of the creature's eating habits.

"Guy's, it's Morphin` Time." Gary instructed while reaching for his morpher.

"Mastodon." Brock shouted while believing that it was his stunt with Morrison that made Oak boil over like that.

"Pterodactyl." Misty said hoping that Mister Oak will calm down over what had happened.

"Triceratops." Bill said while grateful for once over his clumsiness in his civilian form.

"Saber-tooth Tiger." Aya said and felt terrible that she wasn't able to stop the fight before the lecture.

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary said while knowing that he should have been more vigilant at the festival. The team decided to worry about the festival later, and focus on their mission.

"Power Rangers!" The five shouted after they were transported from their base and back to the city.

'There they are.' The pig thought as he walked on the street and saw the five heroes that he was preprogrammed to hate, so he leapt up and rested on a building that overlooked the heroes. The five saw him on a higher building and decided to get closer.

"Attack!" Jessie shouted knowing full well that all of her creatures knew her voice no matter where they were. The five landed on a split level roof, the same roof Pudgy Pig was on, and decided to give him fair warning.

"All right, Porker, you're pig feast is over." Gary said with the blade blaster in saber mode drawn out.

"Oh, yeah. Your finished pig." Brock added to his field leader's comment.

"He is so disgusting." Misty said in an observing style while watching their opponent click his feet together.

"Come down and fight like a pig." The yellow warrior shouted, getting a little nervous about this one's stalling method. The gluttonous gladiator heard the last comment, got up, and leapt down to the lower part of the split level roof. The others saw that he was coming so they summed their weapons.

"Let's take him." Gary ordered and the five charged at them, but he was able to push them away with his head and a little help from his arms.

'This guy's strong.' The Saber-tooth thought after a short tumble, and through the corner of her eye she saw that Misty was also hit, but just like her she was ready for another go.

'I wonder if I can eat their toys.' The pig thought and activated a suction option in his mouth. When he did the two females were drawn to him, weapons first, and they had no way to stop it.

"Aya, he's eating my bow!" The pink warrior shouted in disbelief that her weapon and her friend's weapon were being eaten.

'I can eat organic and inorganic food, but not people.' Pudgy thought before kicking the yellow Ranger first and then the pink Ranger. The two were tumbling once again, but as soon as one recovered she spoke out.

"Bill, attack him while he's eating." Aya shouted, guessing that he could not eat and attack at the same time. Her comment made the true enemy laugh.

'I know that Nanba has prepared for any contingencies.' She thought with an evil smirk. Back on the battlefield Bill leapt toward the pig with his lance weapon as one and at arm's length. He scored a hit on the snout, but the beast countered with by grabbing the weapon, turning it, and began to eat it.

'Oh man. Not my weapon too.' The blue warrior thought as his weapon was going into his mouth.

'I don't want you.' The pork thought and kicked the human away.

"Whoa!" Cranston said as he was kicked and forced to hit the roof: back first.

"No one does that to my friend." Brock said while first standing in front of the down ranger and then charged at the pig; axe ready for slicing. His result was the same as the other three: the pig grabbed then ate, and forced the weapon holder - this time with a hand hoof.

"The Power Ranger's weapons went down the hatch." Jessie said with evil glee as she watched the sight of four out of five now being without weapons.

"Of course." Nanba said, standing on the observation balcony just like she was. "That Pudgy Pig is the best monster I've ever made. I just can't wait till he defeats the Power Rangers for good." The orange haired sculptor said while walking over to the guardrail, pleased of this creatures talents.

'Enough of this.' Gary thought and leapt up with his sword, planning on cutting it straight down the middle of this enemy. The pig evaded the aerial attack two other attacks with his helmet, but on the second blow to the head he forced the sword out of Gary's hands and into the air; on the way down it fell into the pig's mouth. "Oh man. My sword." The leader said in surprise as his weapon slid down his throat.

'Now that that's settled time to have real fun.' Pudgy thought as he swiped his right hand across the man that gave him his dessert.

'Pretty good hit, but let's see if I can do better.' Gary thought as he landed a kick, but he was hit by a stronger swipe which caused him to tumble on the roof.

'Gary.' The Saber-tooth handler thought before she and the other's rushed to his aid. After Brock helped him back on his feet he told them a strange order.

"This might sound crazy, but without our weapon's we're going to need a new plan. Let's get some distance." Gary instructed them, but as soon as they were on the building's ledge all of them felt a strange pull coming from behind them.

'I have them stunned in my latest trick, but where should I send them?' Pudgy Pig thought after launching dual twisters from his snout and onto them when he saw that they were leaving. 'Oh, I know.' He thought and with that he transported them somewhere else as he decided to eat some more.

"What a weird way to travel." Brock said as he and the others found that they were all in the park: de-morphed.

"This is too strange." Gary said to them others while helping Misty to her feet. None of them knew exactly what just happened, but they knew that it couldn't have been good, and the next sound that they head confirmed that. Their communicator which Gary answered, so all could hear.

"Power Rangers, while you were caught in the pig's vortex he found his way to your food festival and is causing chaos." Zordon informed them and none of them like that small piece of information.

"What?" The two girls questioned at once.

"Come on. Let's move." Lee Scott said to them, and the five ran off to the juice bar; all hoping that there was something they could do as they were. Unfortunately there were still people at the festival, and almost everyone there was panicking at the sight of the new villain.

"More. More." He said after chowing down on some food and then moved onto the 'Asia' table. "Ooh. Yum, yum." He said while shoveling more food into his mouth with his snout. He was done with that table and was about to go onto another one, but bumped into a pair of people.

'What is that thing?' The two thought as they looked at each other. Jack and Morey then heard the sound of sniffing from the helmeted one, so Morrison decided to mock him by pushing the end of his nose up, and making the same noises.

'Oh, bad move.' Pudgy thought as he heard them laughing about his physical appearance, so as a counter he roared at them.

"We gotta go." Morey said nervously before he and Jackson ran off screaming. Their cowardnesss caused the servant of Jessie to laugh, and while he was going about his business Wattson, with the Hula girls, couldn't stand the panic of the people.

"Where are the Power Rangers when you need them?" He questioned, and he was about to do something about it, but the girls led him to the exit with all of the others there. Pudgy then ate the food at the 'Italy', and ate all of it's food

"More food. More food." Pudgy chanted as he made his way to the 'hot' table, but as soon as he picked up a salad with his hand hooves he tossed it away with a, "Yuck." The pig walked over to the 'USA' table chowed down on some of their food before feeling his mistress transport him someplace else. As soon as the flames that sent him away the five arrived to see what was left after his visit.

"Ew, what a mess." Misty said after seeing the further amount done at the food festival.

"Guess, we're too late." Bill theorized since their target was no where to be seen.

"Man, he ate everything in sight." Gary said to all of them since he saw that their stands were devoid of food.

"Mister Oak is going to flip his wig…again." The Mastodon holder said to the others as they walked down the small stairs from the bar to the gym. They knew that he meant get angry again, and just like before - at them.

"We got to stop that pig." Gary said to the others since he knew that time was running out for them to save all the food.

"Yeah, but how that thing just swallowed our weapons." Misty said throwing logic into her leader's order. All of them were feeling pretty low since she was right; they no longer had their weapons, and they had a feeling that their blade blasters weren't going to be enough. Aya looked at all of the stands, and that was when she saw the ace in the whole.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Do you guys see what I see." She said to them while walking closer to the ruined festival floor, and the others followed her finger to the booth she was talking about. "Come on." She instructed and the others followed up until they reached the 'hot' table. "Look around." She said with their backs to the 'hot' table. "As you can see that pig ate everything in sight, but he didn't even touch the hot stuff." She said while presenting a plate filled with spicy radish root.

"Well obviously he doesn't like spicy foods." Hart said to the others, not understanding her female friend's finding on how this was important.

"Yeah, but we could use this information to defeat the monster." Cranston said to her in an informative tone.

"Well, how do you figure that?" Brock Taylor said also not understanding where blue and yellow were going with this.

"Well, why not lure the animal with food after we stuff a piece of this spicy radish root inside." Bill said to them, informing them on what Kwan was trying to get at.

"Morphinominal idea, Bill." Misty said with a smile, her optimism returning to her after hearing this plan. Gary put his hand on Bill's left shoulder to get his attention, so he could say:

"So, we make it sick - we get our weapons back." He got the jist over what was said, but he was only making sure.

"Affirmative." He answered back to the fellow teenager; knowing that his hunch was right.

"I'll bring the hot stuff. Come on." Aya said to them while carrying the plate as they walked. The group gathered some of food that was stored as backup in case they had a big crowd; not knowing that one creature was going to clear almost everything out.

"This is better than I planned. He's eating everything in sight!" Jessie exclaimed, no longer looking through her scope, and was now simply celebrating over her victory. After a good laugh she looked at the creature's progress, but stopped the second her eye was on the device to talk to the creator. "Nanba?" She questioned, but did not get a response. "Either of you blockhead's seen Nanba?" She questioned to the only two on the observation deck.

"I'm afraid we have not, your evilness." Ba-Choke said with a shrug, and Munuatt did the same gesture.

"He's never around when you need him." She said back after hearing his comment. "Nanba!" She shouted with a bit more anger and then added, "Nanba, you sap, I need you know. You've got to send that monster around the world." Unknown to her the lackey that gave her the monster heard her words.

"My, oh, my, a monster that finally works." Nanba said with his hands covering his mouth so none of the other's could hear his happy laughter.

"Don't just stand there I need Nanba here now, you dolts, you're making me wait!" She shouted to the two while hitting them with her scepter. "What are you guys waiting for?! GET HIM!" She shouted to them after she stopped poking the two.

"Well…well…if those are our orders." The muscular lackey said with a severe nervous stutter.

"I'll just make her wait a little while, and watch in triumphant." Nanba said after getting a good chuckle out of what was happening near him. Pudgy Pig was sent from the juice bar and to a much larger building of food.

"Zordon, we've found a way to defeat the pig." Gary said after they all grabbed the right food, and the leader contacted their base. He moved his com link arm to the person closest to his left side.

"We just need to know where he is." Aya questioned through the Tyrano holder's communicator.

"My sensors indicate it is terrorizing the food packing plant. Go now, Power Rangers, and let the power protect you.

"We're on our way." Gary said to their founder before looking at the other four, seeing that all of them were ready to get to work. The team set down the food so they could transform.

"Mastodon." Brock shouted armed with a cheese cake with white frosting and a floral pattern.

"Pterodactyl." Misty shouted armed with triple layer angel food cake with a strawberry on top.

"Triceratops." Bill shouted armed with two pieces of jumbo sushi.

"Saber-tooth Tiger." Aya shouted armed with an average lettuce sandwich

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary shouted as he was armed with a chunk of sirloin with a flower decoration. The multi colored team was transported instantly to their target location. "All right, guys. Let's do it." Gary said to the rest of his team before they set their dishes down.

"Power Rangers!" They shouted while posing of their respected Zords. As they headed inside the building Pudgy Pig was taking a slight breather over the food that he had eaten since he knew that their weapons were going to take a while to truly digest.

"More. More." He said when the beast felt himself ready for another go at some food, so he went looking.

'There he is.' Gary thought as he spotted the enemy before adding, 'Simply handing him the food won't be good enough, but that might.' When he thought that last part he spotted a large machine that the packing plant used to make their job go by much smoother. "Power Rangers, let's get `im." He shouted and then leapt up with dish in hand.

'Better go with him.' The yellow warrior thought before grabbing her dish and leaping upward with Misty and her dish by her side.

'And us too.' Brock thought after picking up his food and leapt up after him with the Tricera hero by his side. The moment that they had landed on the metal vehicle their enemy heard the clanging of boots to steel, so he decided to take a look.

"Come on, piggy, free food." Gary said to the gut of a monster after he and the others presented their food.

"Gimme. Gimme." Pudgy said happily while jumping up and down, just to get their attention.

"Catch." Gary said as he tossed his food.

"Here ya go." Brock said as he did the same stunt.

"Bon apatite." Bill said as he too tossed his food.

"Here ya go." Misty said as she did what they did. The group watched as the at every ounce of food that they had flung and after seeing the cake enter his mouth their field leader knew that it was time to use their secret weapon.

"Okay, Aya, send down the hot stuff." Gary ordered while looking at the furthest Ranger.

"One red hot radish, coming up." The yellow fighter said, she picked up two things, and kept them separate until at this precise moment; which was right now. "Hey, pig? You hungry? Catch." She said after combining the two, and tossed her offering to the monster.

'Bread tastes good, but wha-what is this…' He thought before letting out a scream of pain. From their view point the Rangers saw that a dark yellow smoke was coming out of the creature's mouth.

"All right." The three men shouted in triumph as they watched all the food that he ate come out.

"It's working." Aya shouted while giving her fellow female fighter a high five. The team then leapt off of their vantage point, and down to the monster since they knew that their weapons were coming soon. Bill and Gary received their lance and sword first.

'A little damp, but still good.' The swordsman thought after his dive catch to see that his blade was still whole.

'Good thing I can't feel this drool through my gloves.' The lance wielder thought as he looked at his twin weapons. The axe came next.

'Hello, old friend.' The axe hero thought as he looked at his weapon. The daggers were the fourth to come out.

'I'm ready for another fight.' The dagger damsel said after getting her weapon and got into a fighting pose.

'Let's take down this sorry excuse for bacon.' The archer thought after catching her weapon from the emptying enemy. After their weapons were brought back to them and the food left his body Pudgy Pig's body was sucked in causing him to start stumbling, but he didn't have to worry about that.

'Let's take him.' Brock thought as he and Bill, who combined the two halves attacked first. The girls used the first attacker's shoulders for their attacks of dagger and arrow. Gary landed a curtail attack with a air-somersaulting slash. After landing the red hero could see that the monster was still ready to fight.

"Alright, let's finish this porker." Gary said to the rest of the team.

"Right." The four followers said with an their guard weapon poses. After realizing that Jessie's follower wasn't going to attack right away the tapped their weapons together and then brought them together.

"Power Axe." The Black Ranger said, knowing that this sounded cooler than 'Cosmic Cannon.'

"Power Bow." The Pink Ranger said after tossing her weapon.

"Power Daggers." The Yellow Ranger said and gave up her weapons.

"Power Lance." The Blue Ranger said after breaking his weapon into two before tossing.

"Power Sword." The Red Ranger shouted, leaping up, placing on, and landing back down with it.

"Power Rangers." The five said, each taking a piece of the gun.

'Now for this guy to understand why it was better if he kept our weapons down.' Brock thought before his friend fired the blaster at their target.

"Hey, Jessie, you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat us." Aya shouted after they separated the Power Blaster. Unfortunately the rematch did not go unnoticed.

"YOU NINCANPOOP! YOU'RE MONSTER WAS USELESS!" Jessie shouted while pacing back and forth at the edge of the observation balcony.

"But I warned you he wasn't my best work." Nanba, who got out of his hiding spot the second before his monster was destroyed, said back to her with zero self confidence in his tone.

"This is all your fault!" Ba-Choke shouted as he lightly bopped his friend's helmeted head with his upper right arm.

"My fault?" Munuatt questioned while handing the first hit.

"I don't know how you mess everything up, but you do." The taller explained to his friend.

"Please, my queen don't yell at me and turn me into a toad or something, please my queen." The clay maker said in a pure groveling tone while holding his ears waiting for the event. She heard all of those comments, but at the same time she kept her pacing only letting out an angry growl.

"I'm sensing a bit of dissatisfaction." The muscled grunt said after ignoring his friend and concentration on the current threat to his life.

"I'm feeling sick again, and it's all your fault!" The graying red haired woman said as she pointed her scepter at the monster maker which caused him to shudder with fear. The angered one than walked over to get a better angle at the other two. "And as for you two: SHUT UP!" She shouted after her walk to them. The diabolical dame then looked at the earth and shouted with plenty of anger: "HOW CAN ANYONE CONQURE A WORLD WITH THESE NITWITS?!" Back down on earth the five power down and headed over to the juice bar to relax.

"Man that was great." Gary said to them as the entered the bar. "We really gave it to Jessie, this time." He added as he and the others were heading toward the gym half.

"Yeah, we were - BAM - morph nominal." Brock said to the others while performing an air kick from the bar half and easily landed on the gym half.

"Yeah, we took care of the pig, that's true, but what about the food festival." Misty said to the others. She was like the others, happy for another victory, but at the same time she also wanted them to get serious right now.

"Do you guys think we made enough money for the playground equipment?" Aya questioned after she and the others took a look around over what the food fight and the pig had done to this joyful celebration. In truth none of them knew how to answer that, but luckily they received another transmission from their leader.

"I see you've finished you're mission Power Rangers." Zordon said to them while looking at them through the viewing globe.

"Yeah, we sent that Pudgy Pig to the fat farm." Gary said in a joking manner, and got a few chuckles from his team and an, 'oh yeah' arm gesture from the dancer.

"Congratulations. Well done." Zordon said back to them since he truly appreciated what a fine job that they were doing in the name of good.

"Oh, happy day. I have found out a way to defeat that pesky pig." Alpha said to them through the communicator. Due to his cooking time he was a little slow on the uptake, so the team had to fill him in.

"Whoa, Alpha, I think we have the problem under control." Gary informed in an easy tone since he did not want to hurt the assistant's feelings.

"Yeah, that pig is sausage, man." Brock said as he chose a sort of straight to the point method.

"Right, but he ruined our food festival." Aya informed since she was wondering how well that they have done in accomplishing their goal.

"Oh, that's too bad. Hey, maybe these will help. Teleporting now." The mechanical man said, he had already preset the teleported, so he was just waiting for the sandwiches he made to be sent to the heroes.

'I wonder what Alpha has done?' Bill thought before he felt a pan in his hands. The brainiac noticed that he was not the only one, but Brock and Gary each had a pan too.

"Hey, thanks, Alpha." Brock said as he looked at the food in his arms, and was amazed that they seemed edible. The group was happy that they had food, but Zordon saw that his hero's principal was coming, so he cut transmission.

"Oh, hi, Mister Oak. Look we're really sorry about what happened." The pink clad teen said in an apologetic tone which held a hidden mean that only the other four knew about.

"I know you kids weren't responsible. Now, we almost have enough for the playground equipment despite all of this." Oak informed the five teens, and that gave the yellow clad teen an idea.

"With a little help, Mister Oak. We can make up for the rest." Aya said while pointing down to the sandwiches.

"Hmm, let's see what you got here?" The suited man questioned while bending down to get a better look. "I'll take this." He said after picking the sandwich he wanted.

"That'll cost you Twenty dollars." The long haired female said to him.

"Twenty dollars?" The older man questioned.

"For the playground equipment." She explained to him, giving him a reason to give away that much.

"Okay. I'm starving. With all this craziness. I didn't eat lunch today." He explained while giving her the money before taking his food.

"Oh, no, Mister Oak. Not that one." Bill warned after seeing the spicy radish, but it was too late since he had taken a bit the moment the warning was made.

"Water, I need water." Oak said after responding, and dropping the hot sandwich that he had. Misty turned to the table behind them, grateful to see one open topped pitcher still full, so she grabbed it and gave it to him. He tried to pour it into his mouth, but the portion that missed his mouth covered his face, forcing his wig to come off again.

'Hope he's okay.' Gary thought while trying not to laugh at the balding man.

"A little hot…but not bad." Oak said to them after he felt his mouth cool down. Once he said that the five knew that it was okay to laugh about it; he even joined in with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by: u/2319472/Vanessa-Masters

Chapter 4

Teamwork

This morning the team, along with other teenagers, were not at the Youth Center they were at the Angel Grove High School, earning their education and staying up to date on other topics as well. Some were taking the influence of the old show Captain Planet and the Planteers in those halls as well. "Stop the pollution of our neighborhood." Aya said to the students that were walking in the halls.

"Sign a petition. Help shut the dump site down." Misty said while offering a clipboard of papers for said petition which some were actually doing so.

"Come on guys we can hardly stand the smell anymore. Let them know that you care." Kwan said to the others while holding her clipboard for another signature. "Please sign up." She added as the participant left. When the volunteer left one of the girl's superiors showed up.

"Oh, hello Mister Oak." Misty said when she caught sight of the elderly looking principal coming over. He looked at the pictures, and heard their message to the others, and he liked it all.

"Now this is wonderful." He said while stressing the word 'this' showing them that he approved over what they were trying to do. "It's just dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment, but is this dump site as bad as you say?" He praised and questioned them with the last sentence. The two had a feeling that he was testing them, making sure that they had all the info they needed.

"You should see the place, Mister Oak." The yellow warrior started and quickly added, "It's and industrial waste disaster." Misty then helped out her friend by saying what was on her mind.

"I mean who could stand to pollute the Earth like that?" She questioned the man. He could honestly tell that they were not doing this for popularity, but just because they really did care about this planet, so he nodded in agreement. While on the face of the moon their old friend was coming up with something new.

"My pollution will ruin the whole planet." Jessie said after a semi-long boastful cackle. She then went back to looking at the Earth's surface. Nanba was also there, on the balcony, and he had to admit this plan may work.

"Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius." He said to her while approaching the guardrail. "Once my monster eliminates the Power Rangers the Earth is finished." He added while also praising his latest creation as well. His queen gave off another sharp cackle for him.

"Sign a petition. Help clean up the dump site." Misty said to those that were passing by.

"We can live in a clean environment." Aya added, trying to gain more votes for this activity not knowing that three votes were on their way. Bill, Gary, an Brock were going down the hall and they heard the offers so they decided to see the source.

"Fight pollution." Hart said to the viewers around them.

"Yeah, save our Earth." Kwan said to the same group. The other three got to the small crowd and saw their fellow heroes in the center of it.

"Hello, ladies, what's up?" Brock questioned to yellow and pink.

"Hi guys." Pink said to them quickly.

"Hey guys." Yellow said to them also quickly. Gary noticed that they had a pretty good following going for them.

"Looks like your attracting a crowd." Gary said to them when the crowd dwindled to a couple.

"Yeah. Are you conducting a campaign of some sort." Cranston questioned the females. He knew that through out history great things came from campaign, so he wondered what was their purpose.

"We're planning on delivering these petition to the dump site later today." Aya said to the majority of their hero team.

Good idea." Bill said as he liked those that try to protect this planet aside from using fists, and the other two agreed as well.

"We hope that we can convince them to clean up the mess." Misty Hart said to her friends. An idea came to her, since the three before them protected the Earth it only made since that they should join the petition too. "You guys wanna sign?" She asked while giving them her clipboard.

"Yeah." Gary Lee Scott said as soon as she held the board out. He took it and signed his full name.

"Sure." Bill Cranston added, ready to accept the clipboard when their field leader was done putting his name on it. Aya Kwan wanted the whole team to deliver the petition, the more people that deliver may help them even more.

"Come with us this afternoon, you guys." She said to them and saw a stunned expression on the leaders face as soon as she said that.

"I'd love to, but I have a karate class I have to teach later, and…I mean it's a great cause, but I can't bug out on my students." Gary said to them since he made a promise to uphold the teaching of karate to the younger generation no matter what. He looked to big-brain Bill to see if he could.

"Well, I must also decline. See, I'm president of the Science Fair committee, and today's our first meeting." Bill said to them. Despite that beautiful smile of Misty's he still had a responsibility for the Science Fair. He turned to the dancing fool Brock to see if he could go with them.

"Uh…I'd love to ladies, but…Alpha…he said he had something super important to talk to me about right away. I promised to meet him. Sorry." Brock said to them as his reason for not going even though he knew that karma was going to bit him Bill and Gary in the butt before the day is through.

"It's okay." Misty said to them after getting her clipboard back with their three signatures on it.

"Misty and I will go alone then, but it will be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team." Kwan said to the others while using to them as a hidden meaning for just the five to know.

"Sorry, girls." Gary said to them, truly sorry that we couldn't go. 'Judging by those pictures behind them that is one place that needs to be dealt with.' He thought while taking another look at the pictures they had.

"Well, thanks for signing the petition." The yellow warrior said after seeing them slightly squirm after she used the word 'team'.

"Yeah. Thanks." Misty added, and they waved off the guy half of their team, so they did not hold them up.

"Good luck." Bill said before walking off.

"Bye." Misty said to them as the guys started to leave. As they watched them off the two were unaware that their conversation had caught the attention of some lower life forms since the moment they heard a belch they knew who wanted to speak with them.

"Hey, Miss Earth…" Morey said to get their attention. When he saw that he did he crushed a can, and purposely dropped it on the hallway floor. "Recycle that." He told the two.

"Morey, get a life?" Hart said not believing that a person around their age was acting so childish. The bully's sidekick did not like people back talking his partner.

"Hey, why don't you take this." Jack said as he walked to the middle of the hall and crushed his can in between his hands. "To top you off, Miss Clean." He said and threw the can. They ducked and it only hit one of their pictures which still made the two laugh like idiots. One of the average citizens was heading for class, since the halls were almost clean of people, saw the fist can picked it and tossed it away.

"Hey, geek." Morey said to the student and as Jack grabbed the student Morey picked up the whole trash can.

"Let me go." The student saw and then saw the mouth of the can aimed at him. Morey then poured all of the garbage on the good student. That was when ranger pink and ranger yellow got a little upset.

"That does it! You're way out of line!" Aya said to the big boned bozo after putting her petition on the table behind her. Morey put the can down on its side and had a blonde haired follower kick the can. As it rolled over Misty did a simple flip to avoid it which caused the Bobbsey twins to advance on her.

"Guess you finally flipped over me." Jack said while standing arms crossed to her right.

"Come on, let's get `er." Morey said as he stood to her right. With a gasp Hart preformed a back flip which caused the two to crash into each other.

"NO!" The two shouted as they held each other in place. In desperation they pushed away from the other and landed into two other trash can sized bins: butt first. The people that were there all got a good laugh about it.

"Well, it looks like its time to take out the trash." Misty said to Aya as they both stood to either side of Morey.

"And deliver these petitions." Aya added and the two were off.

"Bye." Misty said to Morey before she left completely. When they left the female came over and tried to help him out of the bucket which she couldn't get any luck due to his girth. As the two were near there destination, thanks to public transportation, their stalker was once again watching them.

"Oh, this is sweet: Misty and Aya are about to walk into my waste dump." Jessie said as she watched them go the rest of the way on foot. "Oh, it's perfect. Those girls don't stand a chance." She said to her minions.

"When the girls find out it's your plan won't that ruin your plan?" Ba-Choke questioned even though Manuatt was cheering for her comment. "You don't have to get personal." He added when he saw the Mistress giving him a death glare.

"We'll ambush them with Putties then finish them with a monster before their friends could help." Persar suggested to Jessie, and she did like his idea.

"Right. We can't loose this one. Prepare the Putties they have work to do." Jessie Repulsa said to them. Down below the two were now passing a sign that said: Angel Grove Industrial Waste Site.

"This is gross." Misty said after seeing all of the unused, or forgotten barrels of stuff.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Aya questioned when she spotted dark brown colored slop. Hart said the gunk and did not like it, not one bit.

"I don't think I wanna know." She answered back to her friend. The two went deeper into this evil landfill. After looking at all that was around them, Misty discovered something important. "Well, it doesn't look like there's anyone to give these petitions to.' She said to her friend.

"Then why does it feel like we're being watched." She countered stated while looking around. Her answer came in the form of seven gray skinned creatures which all had a familiar warbling sound.

"We've got company." Misty warned and then the two of them tried to find a better place for fighting in this unclean battlefield. The Patrollers cave chase to them. One was able to grab Misty, but soon met the clipboard she was carrying and ended on his butt, and with that she continued to run. Aya on the other hand fought them and was able to get five. The same one for Misty grabbed her hair which she came back with an elbow in the gut. There were two more for her which, once gotten on the stairs kicked them one at a time. Kwan was still doing great against them.

"Good their fighting." Jessie said as she viewed the progress of her clay creeps. "Now, all we have to do is send the monster." She said to the three that was near her. As that was going on there was a different problem at the hero base.

That's why you brought me here, Alpha?" Brock questioned after hearing the machines problem. "Check it out." He instructed and then did a jig.

"I'm watching." The machine said before the show and, "Wow." During the show. "Ayie-yie-yie-aye." The red robot said while watching all the foot work and hand moves.

"See?" Brock said when everything was said and done. "That's the Hip-Hop kido, and that's what's it's all about." He informed the little man and the two gave one another a back of the hand slap. As they were enjoying that moment of fun their alarms went off.

"Brock, Alpha, The girls are in trouble. The Putties have them outnumbered at the waste dump." Zordon informed while accessing the globe. Brock saw the danger that the two were in.

"Oh no. Dudetts it trouble. Dudetts in trouble. Dudetts in trouble." Alpha said that for a few more times, and then was able to compose himself. "What are we going to do, Zordon?" He questioned while looking at the blue head.

"Bring the rest of the team to help. Gary, Bill: teleport here, immediately. It's urgent." He said to the two and the last sentence through the com links. Columns of red and blue came into the base.

"What's up?" Gary asked after the two of them appeared.

"Misty and Aya are in trouble." Zordon said to them. Brock was their and decided to get their attention.

"Yo, fellas, check this out." He said and the two others came over to the globe, and saw the problem. "We've got to help." He added as they saw their struggle against common Putties.

"Let me go." Misty said as one of the Putties was holding her. In space Jessie thought it best to end two fifths of her problem right away.

"Nanba, is the monster ready?" She questioned angrily to the sculptor.

"Yes, evil one, the Minotaur is nearly complete. There done." He said as he put the final etch into the beast. He put it into the machine, and just like that he stood there, but Jessie sent it down as soon as it's hooves landed on their floor. She cackled as she watched the creature headed for Earth.

"There's no time to loose. Get to the dump site, immediately," Zordon told the three, but then sensed the arrival of a new creature right when the three were about to morph. "Wait. Jessie has just sent down another monster. Better deal with him first. I'll monitor the girls from here." The three stopped and then looked at the viewer at the sight of a bull like creature.

"It the most menacing Minotaur." Bill said once they were able to see it's body.

"It's Morphine Time." Gary said to the others, knowing that the sooner they beat him, the sooner they can help Aya and Misty. The three went for their morphers, and summoned their hero forms.

"Triceratops."

"Mastodon."

"Tyrannosaurus."

"Power Rangers." The three announced after Zordon transported them. The first attack was from Bill and Brock who leapt into the air and tried a double kick, but was shielded. They fell to the ground causing Gary to step up.

"I'll get him with my Blade Blaster." He said to them and then pulled out the blade and switched it to gun mode. Fired off one shot, but was blocked and hit all three of them. As the others could have been feeling better against the bull Aya and Misty have gotten a break from the Putty attack.

"Are you all right." Aya said to Misty when they met up with one another.

"Yeah. Do you think we got them all?" Misty questioned since it was hard to keep track and hard to beat them in their civilian state.

"Uh-oh." The yellow said when at first heard them and then saw two more coming their way. The two girls become a bit fearful since they were a little winded, but that was when Aya saw the tanks they were standing in front of were empty. "Misty, take a look at this." She said and that was when the second girl saw what she had planned.

"Right." Misty said and that was when the two decided to get the clay-head's attention. "Come on clay-boy. Come and get `em." She chided and that was when they tried to charge, and after some fast hand moves from both girls the two Putties were sent head first in a couple of barrels.

"More trouble on the way, Zordon." Alpha warned when an image of Persar appeared on the globe. The founder saw this, and new just what to do.

"Hmm, this is a dangerous turn of events Alpha." He began and continued with, "Try contacting the girls. Tell them to Morph and hook up with the others. Working together as a team is their only hope now." At the dump the two got their orders and did them.

"Pterodactyl."

"Saber-tooth Tiger."

"Power Rangers." The two shouted as they landed at their destination. Again Putties came at them, but this time Persar was leading them.

"Get them." He commanded and then watched as the gray goons tried to take them down. The warrior watched as the yellow one was giving one the scissor treatment and others, by pink were also being beaten.

"Your mine." He proclaimed as he neared Aya. The two knew how to stall their fight with Persar.

"Your gonna have to catch us first." Misty said and the two did a big back flip landing on a different battlefield, but that didn't work to their advantage. "Misty look out." Aya shouted before being overrun by Putties. Misty on the other hand got a test of Persar's sword on her chest. She tumbled on the ground and Aya tried attacking from the rear. "Misty, go, call the others: get help." She commanded while holding the armored creatures arms.

"I'm on it." She said back and ran off. The general of Jessie broke free from the hold and started slicing on Aya. She took two big slashes and a tumble on the sand, but as Persar rushed her the yellow warrior leapt up and kicked the left side of his neck. Zordon on the other hand was not watching her minor victory, but the Minotaur fight.

"The Power Rangers still have their hands full." The robot said as he observed both fights.

"Yes. This is the toughest situation that they have faced yet." Zordon said to him as he watched. "Perhaps the time has come for me to reveal to them the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons." He added, more to himself, but he would like his friends opinion.

"Look out!" Gary ordered to them as a creature made landslide came down on him, blue, and black after the three of them have gotten the stuffing knocked out of them by the Minotaur. The creatures were that of Manuatt and Ba-Choke kicking or pushing boulders into the rock quarry battlefield.

"Your finished!" Jessie announced when she saw that the three were away from her bull headed bruiser. She launched her staff which caused the minotaur to grow to giant size. The three could only stare up giving a group.

"Whoa." On the edge of the quarry Repulsa's underlings were cheering on the growth spurt.

"You've had it now." Ba-Choke said while clapping his four arms. The Minotaur started to stomp in their direction. The three had no other choice but to run away while facing him.

"Oh man." Gary said as he stared at the problem.

"Watch out. Watch out." Brock warned while trying not to see the soul of the beast. Across from the quarry were the girls who also saw the monster the others were dealing with, but they still had to deal with the Putties.

"Whoa. What is that?" Aya shouted before going back to watching the Putties. Red knew that the only way to bring him down was with a team effort.

"Aya, Misty we have our hands full over here. Call up your zords and help us put this dude down." Gary said through the communicator after he and the other two got some distance from the feet, but not the tremors.

"Right. We're on our way." Aya answered back to her field leader. "While we're at it, we'll take care of Persar and the Putties too." She added when she was done with her com link.

"Tyrannosaurus Dino-zord power." Gary said with his hand raised to bring out his big friend. The chasm of the Earth opened up allowing the roaring dinosaur to emerge onto the field.

"Mastodon Dino-zord power. Let's get `im." Brock said with his hand raised for his four legged pal. The arctic creature emerged from his ice holding cell slowly walking to the first.

"Triceratops." Bill summoned his bot from it's desert holding cell, rolling onto the field with it's treads.

"Saber-tooth Tiger power." Aya shouted while being crowded with the stone warriors. The tiger ran through the jungle that kept it out of sight to join the other three. The flyer was summoned without Misty summoning it herself, as it shot out of the distant volcano to the battlefield. The three guys saw that the monster seemed nervous as he stared into the distance, so they did the same, and saw their friends stomping over.

"Let's do it! Hyah!" The red ranger said and then leapt up to his zord.

"I'm with ya." Brock said as he leapt up to get into his zord.

"Right." The blue one added and jumped after them. The three along with the other two were able to board their zords safely.

"All right. Log on." Gary ordered the others and then pressed down on the two main pieces of the control panel.

"Brock here, movin` and a grovin`." He said and activated his console.

"This is Bill. Outstanding." The blue warrior said and activated his machine.

"Aya, here, ready to rock." The yellow warrior said and did the same as the others.

"Let's munch this Minotaur." The pink warrior said as she brought he zord online.

"Battle sequence engaged." Red ranger said to the others and moved the piece under his left hand to his right hand. The five individual machines charged at the roaring monster. Misty knew that they needed to deal with the big monster first, but she couldn't let Persar remain on the field, so she flew over them and fired energy beams at the band of rouges.

"Activating weapons systems." Bill said as he charged the Minotaur then activated his zords double laser cannon on the tail. The shots were able to strike him in the chest. The yellow speed creature was the next one to advance. It too fired an energy beam from it's tail like the blue zord did which caused harm.

'I've had enough.' The enemy thought and fired a beam from its horns at the tiger. The feline was able to jump out of the way, and claw at it like a biological counter part.

"Let me chill this dude." Brock said, not wanting to be left out of the fun, used his zords special weapon. Thanks to its trunk it was able to give the enemy a blast of below freezing wind. The bull was able to walk past the cloud of cold, and the genius of the team saw that, but didn't like it.

"I'll get him." Bill said and fired two of three of the Triceratops's horns on the Minotaur's horns. "Power hooks are locked on." Bill said to the others when he saw his other weapon make contact. The bull grabbed the chains that were connected to the hooks, and tried to pull himself free. "They're not holding! Increasing power, NOW!" Bill said when he saw that then after pressing a button he reversed his zord which caused the bull to fall onto its face.

"What's this?" Jessie said when she saw her creature fall which got everyone's around her attention; even the defeated Persar. "He can't be defeated now. We're too close." Jessie said while walking away from the telescope slowly. On the field her beast struck the T-Rex with a head butt to the chest which caused him to tumble, but by using the tail he got back up.

"Power Rangers - bring `em together." Gary said and had his beast lead the charge to the combo form. The tiger and tops made the legs, the Mastodon for back and arms, and the Pterodactyl perched on the back. Once together the tank fired it's five sets of lasers which all hit.

'Try my beams.' The creature thought and fired a blast from his horns to the tank.

"Bring the Megazord to full power." Gary issued after a shake for the attack, and the team was ready to comply, but the two base sitters saw a problem that the team did not.

"Zordon, he keeps coming no matter what they do. The zords have no effect on him. At this rate they don't stand a chance." The non-fighter bot said while watching the feed.

"Your right, Alpha." He said to his alley. "Power Rangers, retreat an return to the Command Center for new instructions." He told them through the com system.

"Right, let's go." The team said and teleported back to base while their zords went back to their hiding spots. This action was noticed by their enemy.

"They're running away!" Repulsa exclaimed after what she had seen. "Now the world will be ours for the taking." She said to her minions. The five were able to port all the way to the Command Center without incident.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Misty said and the others also voiced their feelings about that fight.

"Your questions will be answered in due time. Your zords have been returned to their hiding places, and I will now reveal to you new powers and weapons." Zordon said to the team which all seemed to have settled down a bit. "Behold." He ordered and each of them stuck out their hands, starting with Bill. "Bill: this is your Power Lance - a weapon of great power and rage." He explained.

'Amazing.' The blue one though as he held his weapon.

"Misty." He started, and waited for her to hold out her hand and added, "Behold your Power Bow accurate and strong."

'Beautiful.' She thought as she marveled at her pink and white colored weapon.

"Gary…" He started and once again waited for the hands to get prepared and added, "This is your Power Sword - key to all the weapons powers."

'Not a bad blade.' He thought as he looked at the silver blade while gripping the red hilt.

"Brock." He then summoned the fourth weapon to the black warrior. "Behold the Power Axe - lightning quick and hard as diamond."

"Black and yellow, good color choices.' He thought while looking at the axe.

"Aya, your Power Daggers are feather light and true as arrows. Use these weapons together, and you will be unstoppable." Zordon said as he saw the fifth enjoy her gift.

"That Minotaur's history." Gary confirmed to them while extending his sword before them. He decided to tell them the game plan on his. "Here's the plan: we corner the Minotaur and give him a test of our weapons if that doesn't work we bring `em together and give `im a taste of our mega power. Are ya with me?" He said and questioned to the others.

"Right." Aya said.

We're with ya." Bill added to that.

"All the way." Misty said to the leader.

"YEAH!" Brock shouted, ending for all three of them. The team appeared in a deserted location where the bull was back down to normal size, but was willing to take them on. The five saw him, and called on their weapons.

"All right, Minotaur, your going down." Gary started as he summoned his sword, and got ready to use it.

"Got that right." Brock started, and summoned his weapon then added, "Your yesterday's news."

"Face it Minotaur…" Bill started and then brought out his weapon while adding, "Your finished."

"So, why don't you go back where you came from." Aya started and summoned her weapons ending with, "Before you get hurt. Hyah!" She like the others took a fighting stance with her weapon.

"Yeah…and the same goes for Jessie." Misty said while calling forth he weapon, like the others, through older versions of their tools.

"Hyah! Power Rangers!" They all announced after taking a stance with their weapons. The bull did not care he still charged at them: bad call. Misty and Aya attacked with arrow and daggers which got rid of his weapons. Brock and Bill came next with lance and axe strike from above causing minor damage, and Gary with an Ariel sword slash which gave off more damage.

"Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together. Your team must act together as one" Zordon said through the Power Sword and the other Power weapons.

"You heard him guys. Let's do it." Red ranger said, agreeing with the founder.

"Right." Bill and Misty said to the field leader.

"Morphin." Answered Brock and Aya. The five touched their weapons in a Musketeer style, and then they started.

"Power Axe." Brock announced while adjusting the axe a bit and then threw it in the air.

"Power Bow." Misty said and threw hers up witch attached to the axe.

"Power Daggers." Aya said tossing her gear closest to the axe.

"Power Lance." Bill said while separating them and threw them furthest from the axe.

"Power Sword." Gary said while leaping up with the sword and placed it on top of the others. He then glided it back down to earth for he and the others to use.

"Power Rangers!" They all said with blue and black furthest from the center, pink and yellow closer, and red with the trigger.

"Uh-oh." Jessie said as she saw the discouraging weapon.

"No!" The monster said as he stared at the barrel of that gun.

"Fire!" The five said after feeling the needed energy charge into the gun which the leader pulled the trigger. The muti-colored beam him and destroyed the Minotaur. "Yeah." The team said after separating their weapons from the pile.

"I can't believe it! We were this close of beating the Power Geeks, and if it wasn't for your monster we'd have done it!" Jessie screeched at them and then heard nervous chatter from the two so she added, "Shut up!"

"It's all your fault." Persar said to the monster maker. Nanba tried to vouch his case but the armored cat gave him a bop on the head three times over.

"Oh, of all the bad guys in the universe, and I have to get stuck with these nitwits!" She shouted over the balcony. The team was back at school doing their fist game plan cleaning up the environment.

"Gee, things sure work out a lot better when we work as a team, huh?" Aya said as she and the others were walking down the hall.

"Maybe with a little teamwork we'll get the dumpsite closed down, yet." Bill said, agreeing with what the yellow ranger had to say. About that time Oak was walking round the corner of their hall, but stopped when he saw the mess.

"Uh-oh." Gary said when he saw the look that the blue suited man was giving them.

"Look at this place. Why hasn't it been cleaned up yet." He said to them with slightly raised voice. He then saw the five and said, "You there. I want to talk to you." He said and pointed to the five; thankfully the loudspeaker sounded.

"Uh…Mister Oak, Miss Luana Appleby wants to talk to you." The speaker announced. Since was raised not to keep a lady wait he knew that was more important. "One moment." He said to them and then walked off.

"What do you see we show a little teamwork and get this place cleaned up." Gary suggested since he would love to see Oak's face when he returns.

"All right." Bill said and so the team got to work. Bill and Gary pushed the papers around with racks from the supply closet to their left while the others stacked the cans side by side in the center of the hall. They all gathered the big chunks of papers and pushed them into the cans. After doing the routine for a moment or two they separated the cans to both sides of the hall and then stood there. When they were done Oak had returned only to see that everything was fine.

"Nice work, team." Aya said while patting Gary on the shoulder for the suggestion that he made, and the others laughed at how easy it was when they did it together.

"What happened to the mess?" Oak questioned the group of students before him. The team saw his confusion and decided to mess with him for a short while.

"Mess? What mess?" The red clothed teen questioned in an innocent fashion. He looked at the hall that they were in a little while longer, but gave them a scoff and the left. That reaction caused the team to have another laugh over what they had done, but their fur was cut short when their com link went active. After looking around the deserted hall they answered.

"Congratulations Power Team, you have done well. Please excuse the static on your communicators Alpha's been so busy practicing his latest dance steps that he keeps short circuiting the control console." Zordon said to them which thy laughed about that and made Brock a little embarrassed.

"That's kickin`. Ayie-yie-yie-yie-aye." The robot said after damaging some of the buttons to his home. Brock then decided to put an end to that.

"Alpha, my man, forget about the Hip-Hop man. Keep being a robot and keep that control console working." He said and prayed that he had listened to him. Even if he didn't the others got another laugh out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Aided by Vanessa Masters

Chapter 5

A pressing engagement

The day once again started at the youth center where everyone was out and having fun. All but Gary Lee Scott was trying to best another student's record at bench pressing. "Keep goin pal. Your doing great." Wattson encouraged the red shirted teen as he was counting for him. "988, 989, 990, 991, 992, 993." He counted with a red and white plaid napkin on his chest along with a sub in his right hand and a drink in his left hand. "Come on, Gar, You can do it." He encouraged while taking a slight break from number counting to say that despite the fact that Gary was still pumping.

"Ok. Ok, I can do this." Misty whispered to herself as she was on the balance beam practicing a balancing stunt, beginner, but still needed.

"Come on, Gar." The bartender encouraged the martial artist and added, "1,010 and you break the record." After taking a drink of the beverage he brought with him he added, "That's it. Nice and steady." He then thought of an important question, but leaned in close from his sitting spot to ask it. "By the way what number are we on?" The red haired worker decided to shealth his anger and answer him truthfully.

"995." He answered back with a strain since this was really starting to get to him. 'At least I keep a mental track on his count.' The warrior thought with a mental smile to go with it. He nodded out of thanks and ate some sandwich.

"997, 998, 999." Wattson said to the gatherers to show that he now knew what number the bench builder was on.

"Yes." Misty mouthed to herself after performing a backflip on the bar without falling, there was a sway to the right, but she was able to recover. The pink outfitted teen then got off of the bar, put her towel on her shoulder and decided to see how her friend was doing. "So, what number is he on?" She questioned the accountent, who was still chewing.

"1,002." The manager of the juice bar said, but it was a bit too garbled for the pink one's liking, so she decided to ask the question again.

"Once more please without the sub." Misty Hart said to the other since she often lived by her family's 'don't talk with your mouth full rule'.

"1,003." He answered back to her with an empty mouth. The orange haired female watched her friend pull the bar down to his chest, and decided to encourage him for his efforts.

"Yes! Gary, your going to do it." Misty praised to him while clapping her hands together.

"Come on. 1,004." Wattson said to the boy and added, "Kid, your almost there. 1,005." He then continued to watch not knowing the uneasy feeling the female was having about this moment.

"I am so nervous." She admitted aloud as she watched knowing that she probably couldn't do that many without heroing up. "He's gonna break the record." She said to Wattson while giving off a big smile about it.

"And Angel Grove High is going to have a new winner." He said to her since he was equally excited. Gary still lying there pushing a couple more realized something important.

'I lost track on my numbers.' He thought than looked at the gray haired man and prayed that he was keeping track of his efforts. "Wattson, what number am I on?" He questioned with the bar raised high. He watched as the spotter.

"1,00-uh-oh." The talker/spotter said after realizing that he had lost complete track on numbers. "I lost count." He said to the crowd, and then added to the hard worker, "Can you start again." Scott heard some groans from the crowd over what was said, but he knew that that was not going to solve anything, so he gently put the bar on his chest.

'Maybe this really is pointless.' Gary thought as he lied there catching his breath. He, nor anyone else know that they were being watched by the current villain.

"He's not so tough when he's on his own." Jessie said aloud after looking at his plight through the telescope. "That's it ! I'll send Persar and a monster down there to separate Gary from his friends and then tear him apart. With him out of the way the rest of the Power Rangers will be at my mercy. It's time to finish them once and for all." She said to herself before walking into the back to put this plan into motion.

"1,007. 1,008. Come on Gar, you can do it. You can do it." Wattson said proudly as Gary started it from the start and made great time catching back up to where he was at. "1,009. One more Gary. You can do it. You can do it." The owner of the rest stop said proudly.

'Man, I hope I don't get any more distractions because my muscles are screaming for a break.' Lee Scott thought as he held the bar out as far as it would go. Unknown to the bench presser his comrade in combat was wheeling around on his skateboard; minding his own business.

"Come on, Gary. You can do it - 1,0-." Wattson started to say, but was interrupted by one of the watchers.

"Hey, guys, look at Misty." The voice said which caused all of them, including Gary, to see what was going on. The arcobat was blowing a bubble, and unlike most people that visited the juice bar who only made it an inch on so big; Misty's bubble was easily much larger.

'Wow. I heard that blowing into a balloon would help singers build up lung strength, but I guess it works for gymnists too.' The manager of the bar thought as he watched it continue to grow. As for the skateboarding dancer, he was rounding the bend that led to the action, and unfortunately Hart turned her head at the wrong time causing her bubble to pop, spreading to only Misty and Brock, but the boom also caused Gary to drop the bar again.

"Gross me out." Misty said as she peeled the skin of gum from her face.

"Wipe out." Brock added doing the same stunt as her. Gary on the other hand just relaxed with a groan of dissatisfaction.

'Almost. I almost had it.' He thought before glancing over. 'Maybe I should have called those two and told them NOT to come today.' He added in thought form not knowing the a certain villain was viewing his problem.

"He can't do anything today. This is going to be too easy." Jessie announced after a short cackle. Her comment made little sense to the two that were with her.

"Easy?" The round one, better known as Munuatt questioned her since their last three attempts didn't really do anything. The taller of the two: Ba-choke decided to throw his opinion at his mistress.

"If this is an easy one, then I know the perfect duo for the job." Th muscled grunt said to her and once she seemed interested he continued with, "Me and Munuatt." In one instant she had her answer.

"Forget it." She told him bluntly. In her opinion even their clay soldiers put up more of a fight than those two even if her enemy was in civilian form.

"Yes, ma`am." The two of them said as soon as she gave her answer to them. She then turned to her most loyal servant.

"Oh, Persar." She said calmly to the deeper part of her fortress. The hairy warrior walked over to the woman wandering what assignment he was about to do this time. "Are you ready?" She questioned after he walked to the observation platform.

"Yes. Oh, evil one." He said to her after a soft growl and added while swinging his sword in praise, "First we separate Gary from the others…" He was about to finish his own statement, but the chubby one beat him to it.

"Rita grows you real tall." Munuatt added while pointing at their ceiling.

"And then we crush him." Persar finished, eager to properly end the life of the swordsman of the Power Rangers. Repulsa heard the plan and then decided to turn her attention to the man that may help her with this plan.

"Nanba, have you figured out a monster yet?" She questioned while walking over to the clay shop portion of their base. The elderly man on the other hand was combing his mustache trying to come up with something that may please her.

"Not quite." He answered back calmly to her. He had an idea, but he had his doubts that this plan would work.

"You shouldn't have said that. Your gonna be in big trouble." Ba-Choke warned him since the last time he did not answer her in the right way it took him twenty years to find his lower right thumb.

"Nanba, what do you mean? Could you be loosing your touch?" Jessie questioned to the off oranger haired man. She enjoyed saying things such as that to put them on the spot.

"No, ma`am. If you give me a moment I'll think of something." He said to her calmly since he knew how she was and added, "Ah, how about King Sphinx?" All of them knew of that beast since he helped them win several battles in the past, but he felt it nessacery to tell them again. "He can use his wings to sweep the others away. Does that satisfy you're evilness?" He said to her and hoped that he made the right call of creature.

"Yes." She told him, grateful that there was one to two people that she can rely one to two creatures in her entire army to deal with the multi-colored threat. After startling them with her outburst she left so he could work while at the juice bar Gary was just now wondering if he could still beat that old record.

"So, what do you say, Gar?" Brock questioned as he and red sat at one of the tables with four empty cups around them. "Am I forgiven?" He questioned wondering if his friend was still mad about what happened.

"Apology…" Gary started and stalled thinking, 'I really am a bit angered, but anger has no place in a team.' "Accepted." He finished since he knew that it really was an accident.

"Jamin`." The dancer said to him with a clap of the hands and his own hand shake with the leader. "Fruit shakes on the Brock-ster." He added, sweetening the deal.

"Wattson, another round, please." The red warrior said after adjusting his vision to the bar tender of the bar since he felt like taking him up on that offer. While he was doing that Misty had sat back down after going with another run on the balance beam, and was putting her shoes back on. Brock saw her and decided to make ammends to her as well.

"Um, Misty, about the…the skateboard, and the uh, I…uh you know. Ha, bubblegum. I just wanna…" Brock floundered to her since he was good at asking females out, but apologizing was a different matter.

"Apologize?" The carrot topped female questioned her friend.

"Yeah." He answered back to her with a timid tone in his voice.

"Forget about it. It's casual." Hart answered back to him brushing it away with a wave of the hand. This caused the black warrior to laugh a bit of how easily his friends were taking the incident. Gary glanced around to make sure there weren't any gossipers around and then spoke to black and pink.

"You know guys, I, um, kinda bummed about this bench press record deal. I don't want to be known as a quitter." The red haired man said to them in a hushed tone of voice.

"A quitter?!" Brock nearly shouted to the red shirted man which caused Gary to be on the defensive.

"Shh. Shh." Lee Scott said while glancing around, grateful that no one had heard him. He heard Brock question him of the word but it a whisper, but as they were dealing with that problem a couple of familiar faces came over to try to humiliate the red warrior.

"Hi, pinhead." Morey said after a small round of laughter while coming up the three steps from the gym to the bar. "I heard your chokes today." He added and Jack emphasized the meaning by making the right sound effect. The big boy walked over behind Gary to try to intimidate him by saying, "The bench press record is still mine." The teen then lifted the martial arts man from under his arms.

"You two are just bad creeps, let him go Morey." Brock said while getting off of his seat after seeing this. He had a very low restraint when it came to someone messing with his friends.

"Hey, I got this." Gary said to his friend in a calm tone since he had already come up with a plan. To make sure that it was between the two of them Jack put his hand on the dancer's shoulder and pushed him down.

"Oh, your tough. You're a man. You're so tough, I'm shaking." Morey said, not impressed that his prey was being so calm. His skinny friend showed the meaning of the statement and then laughed at his friend's comment.

"Hey, Morey, you ticklish?" Gary questioned with a coy smile and then instead of waiting for an answer he just started tickiling his gut; which worked. He kept on doing it just long enough for him to step on his right foot with his right heel. The laughing stoped and the warrior returned to his seat in a fluid motion.

"My foot." The gut buster said in a strained voice. He bent down to see the damage but that was bad since the seem of his pants also gave way letting everyone seeing his boxers with a picture of a pig eating from a dog food bowl.

"My pants." Jack said after seeing the picture. At first he smiled about that until he saw that his bullying buddy jerked his head over - showing that he needed help. Jack walked over to him, grabbed both pieces of fabric and pulled together, but that ended in disaster as well since Morey's jeans fell completely off his pants. Those that saw and laughed a little from the preview were REALLY laughing now that they were totally exposed.

'I must hurt him.' Morey thought as he glanced over his shoulder to his old friend with a killing gaze in his eyes. The skinny bully got the vibe from his friend and tried laughing the situation off, but the glare was still there, so he saluted and ran fast. Morey tried to go after him but he forgot about gravity. "AAH!" He shouted as he fell onto his side.

"Ooh." The trio said in sympathy after his fall before laughing again and then they got a better laugh after the big guy got up and waddled away to his friend.

"I told you I can handle it myself." Gary said calmly after the 'danger' had passed. Brock knew that he could and decided to encourage their leader a bit more.

"Hey, nobody said you couldn't." Misty decided to chip into that encouragement as well.

"Yeah, that's right." It was then that she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for while, "Besides what's wrong with getting some help from your friends?" She questioned to him, wanting a straight answer, and none of that beating around the bush sort of thing.

"Nothing, unless you're trying to break the bench press record." Gary answered back to her. He knew that she wanted to know why he preferred things by himself, but he could see that she would accept that answer…for now.

"Yeah." Brock agreed about that since there were dance contest that only HE could do. About that time they received an alert from their founder through Gary's communicator; which was covered by Brock's and his hands. When they saw that the older man was interested one of them had to think fast.

"Uh, new watch." Brock said to the waiter/owner while getting to his feet. Gary said nothing as he got off of his seat and to the lockers, but the gymnist decided to be polite about leaving so quickly.

"Yeah. Bye." Hart said to the juice bar manager while heading out. Brock was a regular hear, and he did not want to seem ungrateful about making their drinks, but he knew the right thing to say.

"Put it on my tab." He said before joining the other two. Wattson saw the three of them leave, a little shocked about their early release.

"Where are you guys going?" He questioned since the five of them always chugged down his beverages. When they got to the corner and Misty did a look around Gary answered the call.

"Zordon, we read you." Gary said as he placed his communicator to his mouth and then moved it so the others could hear.

"Power Rangers - Jessie Repulsa is at it again. It is imperative that you teleport to the children's theater in the park, immediately." Their blue faced leader informed them while seeing his follower's through the viewing globe.

"What's going on?" The field leader questioned since he knew that it was best to know these sort of things BEFORE going on to the battlefield.

"She has sent down a team of putties and an unknown monster in attempt to gain control of the park. Be careful and let the power protect you." The inter-dimensional being said to them before cutting transmission.

"It's morphin time guys." Gary said to the two rangers present after a sigh. The three double checked their position and decided to transform.

"Mastodon." Brock announced first.

"Pterodactyl." Misty said after getting her morphed out.

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary said to finish it off. Once they were in uniform the three were instantly teleported to the battlefield. Hiding on her base Jessie saw three out of four of them assume Ranger form and gave the word.

"Attack." She announced and without her knowledge Munuatt and Ba-Choke teleported themselves to the children's theater to watch the battle up close. The small armies of clay warriors appeared as soon as three sets of white boots landed on the field. Since it was only grunts that they were dealing with the three of them could handle them easy.

"Let's finish these putties off fast." The tyrano hero said while holding a darker toned warrior than the others. Up above the sorceress was not liking how two of her followers was not doing anything to further her plan.

"Don't waist time cheering you brainless baboons. Get the others away from Gary." She shouted out even though she knew that those two would not listen. Back on earth Misty had given one of the soldiers a downward heel kick while preforming a flip.

"This is getting weird. It's almost as if they're after something." The ptera warrior said when there was a small break from the fighting. She then resumed fighting the clay soldiers by dodging a high kick and swept the feet with the attacker.

"We are." A new monster said to her, finally making his presnece known. He then used the special ability that Nanba had given him, blowing his opponents to the last place they were. To Misty Hart the wind strength was so strong that she found herself being flung, and while in the air she found her power leaving her; she then heard someone talking.

"Hold it. Come on eight more. Here we go." It was one of the health instructors that worked at the juice bar. Misty looked around and saw that she was laying on the balance beam, de-morphed, and completely confused.

'What just happened here.' She thought after looking around, and could not see her friends any where. At the same time the black warrior and the red warrior were wondering where the pink warrior was.

"What happened to Mist?" Gary questioned after giving the rock man a round house kick. The two took a step forward while looking around, and neither of them liked how she just disappeared.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Brock said to the leader before grabbing one of the putties heads, which the prey tried to hold the white glove with both of his hands. The dancer guided him to his left and then performed a flip with a, 'hayh.' With that piece of foot soldiers on the ground Brock glared at the two monsters that have done nothing but cheer. "Where's Misty?" He demanded to the two of them.

"We're not telling." Munuatt said to the warrior in black cloth. Brock could tell that since they had the high ground, and that they have not fought yet - they were in the clear, but the master of dance was about to prove them wrong.

"Oh, yeah." He challenged after leaping into the air and brought the fought the fight to them. He gave the bulky one a hard punch which sent him tumbling into the tall and muscular one. Gary saw that his friend was fighting two of Jessie's henchmen, but he knew that they weren't the true target.

"Brock, wait a minute. It wasn't them, it was the Sphinx." Gary shouted to him. The leader may have been dealing with the putties, but he saw the framework of the new thug, and had a feeling that his name was the same as the creature he posed as.

"Where is he?" Brock questioned, now knowing who to really hit for the disappearance of his friend. Jessie was viewing everything through her telescope, and only one statement came out of her mouth.

"That Gary! Has had it!" She then let out a growl after that statement. The sorceress watched the battle and saw that the Sphinx has locked onto the Mastodone warrior. Before he knew what hit him Brock found himself caught in a whirlwind attack and was sent back to the juice bar; back to back with Misty.

'That was odd.' The warrior of black thought after looking around and saw that he was back in the gym part of his local hangout. When Hart felt some pressure on her back once she sat up, and glanced over to see that it was a fellow Ranger she decided to whisper something to him.

"That was really weird." She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He whispered back to her while still not understanding what had happened to them just now. Back on the battlefield Gary was still in Ranger form, but he was up against a patallion of putties and Jessie's latest errand boy.

"Hyah!" He shouted after dealing with a patroller with gray skin. Just like Brock Gary turned his attention to the one responsible for his friends being sent away. "That's it!" He bellowed in anger.

"He's not so tough now, eh Munuatt." Ba-Choke said to his comrade after seeing that he was the last of three Ranger's still on the board.

"Bring my friends back!" The leader of the rangers demanded to the one that did the deed. The winged gray skinned warrior turned to face the one he was assigned to deal with ready to take him on.

"No way!" He shouted back to him with scepter in hand he got ready to take him on one on one. For his first attack the evil warrior launched a fury of fireballs through the tip of his scepter, but the hero dodged the attack with a rolling motion. Even though that he heard the communicator on his wrist the swordsman was too ticked to answer it which worried the robot back at their base.

"Gary in trouble! Jessie has him isolated! Contact is impossible!" He shouted in pure panic to his old friend. Back at the fight Gary had leapt into the air, and summoned his sword to back him up. On his way down the hero scored a hit on the Sphinx's chest. He dodged a swing with a rollout, but was struck when he stood up, and when the two were fending the other off with their weapons the winged one knew what to do.

"It's time for some real fighting." He said to his target, so with his free hand he grabbed Gary, and leapt straight up - transporting them to an abandoned rock quary. When they arrived there the two had to take a tumble since his aim was a little off for a ground fight. As soon as the two stood up they went at it, and even though Gary scored a few good hits the enemy was getting the better of him.

'Okay. Maybe trying to take this guy on by myself was a bad idea.' The lone Ranger thought before he found himself on the ground trying to keep the scepter from getting at his head with his sword.

"Your nothing without your friends. Why don't you give up?" The Egypt theme monster suggested and saw that he gained some ground on his attack, but did not see the boot tip coming for his face until it made contact. The jester for Jessie knew that his mistress was counting on him, so he tried attacking from the air, but Gary counted by leaping up and attacking as well.

'So, this is why my mistress sent me here instead of at the park.' Persar thought after seeing a fellow follower of Jessie battling the leader of their sworn enemy the Power Rangers. After they landed from their one on one air attacks he launched a fire ball threw his sword to the one in red, but missed and had to watch as the leader scored another clean hit on the latest creation from Nanba.

'I don't like where this is going.' Jessie thought, and decided to put the next part of her plan into action. "Take that!" She bellowed after walking to the balcony's edge and threw her staff. The mystical item was slammed down near their location, and when it did the spell went active making both: Sphinx and Persar grow in mega height.

"Oh, man." The swordsman said after dodging a foot stomping on him. As soon as he found some hiding ground he thought he was safe, but as soon as he looked up he saw that there was another foot about to stop him. "These guys are too much for me." He admitted after rolling away. "Man, I really wish the others were here." He admitted as he rose to his feet.

'This is almost boring.' The ancient looking creature thought before slamming his scepter down near the opponent. 'It is ALMOST boring, but not totally.' He added to his first thought.

"Come on, we got to get to Bill's lab." Brock said to the fellow Ranger, before getting of the beam and to the door. She followed his lead and both headed off to his house; both grateful that they knew the layout of their town and that Bill printed everyone's address from the Command Center's computer. Not wanting to ask for a lift and get stuck in traffic the two ran to his place.

"Aya, Bill." Misty said after the long run to the yellow and white house. The two ran to the backyard and saw that the yellow and blue warrior together, which would save them on time. The two heard Hart's voice and turned away from a project for the A/V club, and to their friend's.

"Gary's in big trouble." Brock said to the two while holding the brainiac's right shoulder while catching his breath from the run. Since neither of them have left the lab, or have heard their communicator's gone off they were in the dark of this latest threat.

"Why? What seems to be the trouble?" Bill questioned to the two protectors. After the two were done refilling their lungs the pink one filled them in.

"Jessie has him." She said to him, abridging the whole fight in three easy words.

"Oh, no." Bill commented since in just the three fights that they have been in he knew that they relied on his level head, and fighting skill on the front lines.

"You guys, he may need his friends WAY more then he knows." Misty said to the three others there. Soon though the three were now looking at the big cat warrior, and in truth Aya had a feeling that they were going to ask her to try to contact him, so she did.

"Gary? Gary, can you read me? Gary?" The yellow Ranger questioned into her com link after rolling her sleeve up a bit. When none of the four heard anything on the other end they all got a lot more nervous. "Nothing." She informed the others even though she knew that they knew that already.

"Let's teleport to the Command Center right now." Misty suggested after taking a couple of steps back.

"Right. Let's go." Aya agreed before the four of them activated that special ability of their wrist devices. Once they were there Zordon decided to give his assistnat a command.

"Alpha, adjust the morphing grid on the viewing globe." He suggested and watched as the teenagers turned to face the sphere while the robot was programming it in.

"I'll get a fix on him…Ah here." The kind hearted machine said once he found Ranger red, and then brought it up. They all saw that their friend was currently dealing with two mega sized thugs while he was only in Ranger form. None of the remaining four members liked what they saw, so they turned to the head for guidance.

"Zordon, this seems hopeless." Aya said to him with despair in her voice and an ache in her stomach from watching two giants go after her friend.

"Indeed it would, Aya. For if not for your Power Crystals." He said to them, and that baffled all but one of the group before him.

"Of course! Put your hands together and bring forth the Power Crystal." The small robot said to them with his face still to his friend. Feeling as though they had nothing to lose the four put their hands together and then slowly pulled them apart.

"The crystals contain the essence of your morphing power. Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your zords draw power from the very heart of the Morphing Grid." The blue face informed them as their hands separated and crystals matching their Ranger color's appeared in their hands. "I am sending the crystals directly to Gary. Once in his possession you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Persar." He informed them as the four were giving Alpha their crystals. He then added, "Together they are nearly unbeatable, so call your zords quickly, and let the power protect you."

'I hope this works.' The female Martial Artist thought while looking at the sphere, which still showed the danger.

"Alpha, tap into the grid and send the crystals through Gary's sword. He doesn't have much time left." The founder said to the machine. The robot had the teleporter preset he just needed a voice command of where to send the stuff in the brown sack. On the battlefield Gary was backing away from them while still trying to keep an eye on their faces.

"Oh, man. This is seriously not good." He said to himself with his sword still out. As soon as he had it ready for defense the blade began to glow. "What." He said in disbelief and added a, "Whoa!" When a beam shot from the top and landed in a quary wall. "Yeah." He shouted in praise knowing that Zordon has come through for him. The gold armored cat saw that he was heading for the collapsed wall, and had a feeling of what was in there meant bad news for him.

'I can't let him reach that spot.' He thought in anger and fired short beam blasts from his eyes.

'Gotta get there.' The red outfitted man thought after dodging the attacks, and kept onto that spot. He climbed the rock pile then put his sword in the pile, and started digging. In no time he saw something shiney which he was able to grab that and his sword before narrowly dodging an attack from the other cat faced creature. After landing he put the sack down, opened it, and saw that it was. "Power Crystals, way to go Zordon." He said after looking at them along with the crest on the bag, and knew that they were what he said. The warrior look them and ran up a steep pile of rocks to get their attention. "Hey, Ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends. Hyah!" He shouted before throwing the crystals and in an instant the others arrived.

'Looks like Zordon made the right call.' Brock thought as he and three others were now on the field.

"Now, your going to see what friend's working together can do. Dino-Zord Power!" He proclaimed to the villains, and just like always the mechanical dinosaurs rose from their holding cells and got ready for another battle. "Alright!" Gary shouted when he saw his zord standing there roaring. He leapt up, stood on the head, and then jumped in. "Yeah! Activating Dino-Zord power now." He said after sitting down and activated the two main controls. "Rangers log on." The red warrior said to the other four.

'Time to defeat evil again.' Bill thought before he and Brock leapt into the air. Both of them adding,

"Hyah!" The females of the team did the same soon after.

"Hyah!" Each of them were able to land onto their respective machines.

"Brock here. Let's Rock and Roll." He announced after sitting down.

"Bill, here. All systems go." The tricera warrior said after getting inside his friend.

"Aya, here. Set and ready." The tiger warrior said after getting ready.

"Let's jinx this Shpinx." Misty said after getting her hands onto the controls. Once he heard that they were ready Gary decided to get some good use out of the crystals that they were introduced to.

"All right, Rangers. Time to power up." He said after setting the fifth crystal, which was also in the bag, into an unknown slot on his panel.

"Two, One - power up." They said and did as he did.

"Time for a little Megazord power." Gary suggested while pulling his control stick forward. They all knew that link up would be the same, but they all knew that the Megazord will have a little extra power. "Now, let's show `em what we're made of." Gary said to the others when the five were in tank form.

"Morphin." The other four aggred with raised fists. The sight of the tank angered the mighty cat warrior.

'I won't be upstaged again.' Persar thought before launching a fireball attack at them which he knew his mistress must have been laughing out of joy over the damage he did it the enemy vessel.

'Fire up the cannons." Gary ordred and the cannons that doubled as arms fired at the two enemy monsters. "Let's try the crystal power." He said when the two were dazed from their earlier attack. The five of them channeled the power into their zords eye beam attack. They all saw that the attack had a lot more kick to it, and prayed that was enough.

'There's no way that both could be down from that attack.' Jessie thought while watching the attack through her scope. Down below the five saw that the smoke was still there so they took that as a good omen from what they did.

"Yeah. All right." The five shouted in praise…until they heard a familiar snarl. The snarl of Persar from within the smoke. The five teens were so shoked that the two survived the attack that they could not defend from a sword slam to the Tyrano head along with a tag-team fire attack.

'Guess those two dunder heads are actually going to win.' Jessie thought as she laughed out of praise for what was going on down below. Lee Scott on the other hand was not about to give up.

"Shift to Battle Mode and finish these dudes." He ordered to the others while keeping both hands on his Power Crystal.

"Right." Bill and Aya said to him with a thumbs-up, and got ready.

"Morphin." Misty and Brock added, and also got ready to transform.

"Power up the transformation sequence." The Red Ranger said once the tank came to a complete stop.

"Megazord, sequence has been initiated." The computer within the combo creature said aloud. Just like the last few times the barrels became hands, base treds became legs, the head changed when the Pterodactyl became the new chest. "Megazord, activated." The voice said when the warrior head was up.

"Megazord armed and ready." Gary said when it was complete.

"Uh-Oh." Sphinx said, forseeing doom with that beast before him.

"Uh-Oh." Persar added, not wanting to deal with the creature again, but with a second warrior for his side there, he felt a little better.

"Uh-Oh." Jessie said after seeing that the Megazord was on the field and her two other creations did not survive a meeting with him.

"You guys ready? Let's nail `em." The leader said to the other four to psyche them up for this battle. He soon added to them after seeing that the Egyptian beast was stomping right at them, "Keep it steady, and watch out for that Sphinx." The Megazord blocked a scepter strike with it's left arm along with a sword strike with it's right arm. After dodging with the right they moved it from them to the armored cat scoring a blow; they did the same motion and it worked.

'They can't do that to my partner.' The fellow cat faced man thought with an external snarl, and tried to attack it. The bad news was that the good giant scored two punches causing it to take a tumble. Persar who was on the ground due to his two assults got back to his feet and went for sword strikes.

'I have to destroy them otherwise my empress will be furious.' He thought while scoring a strike, and then slid and struck the robot again, but on his third attempt he was denied by the same arm. The only difference this time was that he met the right shoulder this time; not a fist.

'Time to fake these guys out.' Gary thought with a smirk hidden under his helmet. He had the Megazord stand at attention, but the instant he saw the sword coming at them, he managed to press a button on his console. This sudden motion spooked his teammates a little bit.

"What's happening?" Misty questioned in a panicked tone of voice.

"What's going on?" Aya added, thinking that their machine was malfunctioning. Lee Scott heard the comments, but decided to fill them in.

"Switching to Tank Mode." He said to them, so now the others relaxed and sat ready to continue the fight. Once in tank form they were able to surprise Jessie's head creature with a dual tank blast.

'Oh, that's it. These guys have had it.' Sphinx thought as he went to see if the swordscat was alright while the Megazord stood back up. The two got ready to attack only to see that the Ranger's were using a special attack. A beam from the middle of three horns on it's head. When the attack was launched it struck them both.

"Yeah!" The team shouted in praise for what they had done. Feeling that the battle wasn't over yet they had the Megazord walk straight ahead. The Megazord stopped and looked up when they heard something.

"Yaaah!" The Sphinx shouted out as he struck them from the sky to ground, but that attack was blocked. Since it landed beside the machine he ran in front and tried to strike, but it was blocked and counter punched.

"That was close." Aya admitted to them, but she was grateful that they had someone like Gary at the helm.

"These dudes are starting to get on my nerves." Brock said to the leader after watching the Sphinx get back to his feet. The team saw that Persar was also ready to attack, but they were able to dodge and block from his attacks.

"Watch the flank." Gary said since they had BARELY dodged the attack from the red eyed cat. "Uh-Oh, look out!" He added when he saw the other one start to flap his wings much like he saw it when the mastodone warrior was struck.

'This'll help us.' The king thought while he flapped his wings. He knew that the Megazord was too heavy for his flapping attack, but at least he could through up a distraction.

"Man, we're getting no where with these guys." Gary said since as far as he could tell this one was being drug out. "Time to bring on the heat - Power Sword!" He added and looked to the heavens after shouting the last two words. Just like the last battles it arrived, the team picked it up, and got ready to end this.

"Aaah!" The gray skinned one shouted after seeing the shinning blade in the Megazord's possession.

"Your through, Sphinx!" Gary bellowed before he hand the others looked at him, and raised their right arms up.

"Hyah!" They shouted as one, and the Megazord followed their lead; cutting the Sphinx in half. The resulting explosion was detected from Jessie who stared in anger at the Earth.

"Dummies!" She shouted, unable to handle to incompetence of her team. Back on the ground there was one that liked what he saw.

"Way to go, Power Rangers. One down and one to go." Alpha said after viewing the viewing globe, and did a little victory dance for their efforts.

"All right, Rangers, now let's finish them." Gary ordered to the rest; praying that Persar won't disappear this time.

"We'll meet again, Power Rangers." The golden cat promised before teleporting himself off of the battlefield. The Ranger's all sighed in peace as they and the Megazord stood tall, but back at the anti-Command Center another argument was being made.

"This should have been a sure thing!?" Jessie shouted aloud over what she had seen. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT THE SPHINX!" She shouted in anger before walking into the darker side of her base, but as she left she was still shouting, "Out of my way!" She said to Nanba and Persar, which they did, and followed it with, "Destroy the world is all I ask for, but do they do it - NO!" The other four were slightly fearful when she was in a bad mood for their defeat.

"Come on, guys, I still have one more task to take care of." Gary informed them, and with a little help from Zordon their zords were separated, and held while the others were sent back to the juice bar. As soon as the five were in a crowd formed around Gary's favorite bench. He saw that it was still set to what he had it on before he left, so he went under it and got to work.

"1,004. 1,005." Aya said aloud for a while now, surprised that after the solo confrontation with King Sphinx and Persar that he still had the stamina to still bench press.

"Come on, Gar. Tough it out." The dancer said in an encouraging way to the worker.

"1,006." Aya said aloud after seeing another lift of the bar.

"All right, you're going to do it." Misty said with a smile on her face. Happy that around his 500th lift that Wattson had somewhere else to go, so they had someone to keep track perfectly.

"1,007." She counted, but saw that he was straining so she added, "Three more just three more to go." She saw him lift again causing her to continue, "1,008. 1,009. 1,010." As soon as she said the last number the WHOLE juice bar erupted in cheer. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new record." Aya announced to all of the others that were there.

"And he comes through." The mastodone warrior said while helping his friend from under there.

"Yeah." Bill and Misty said as one, agreeing with the other two.

"We knew you could do it, Gary." The long haired woman said to him while helping him on his left side.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys." Gary admitted and helped them of helping him off of the bench. When he sat up Bill decided to congradualte him by himself.

"Hey, you're outstanding performance will have a lasting legacy." Bill Cranston said with a pat on the back.

"Yep, this record will last a long time." Aya Kwan added to Bill's statement. To add to the fun was the manager coming to them, and it sounded as though he had a package with him.

"Scuse me. Pardon me. Out of the way. Don't touch the cake." The big manager said while wheeling on a cart a white frosted cake over to the deserving one. The five of them saw that he was coming at them, so they decided to get a closer look at his cargo. "Now, I'm asking you. Is this a cake? Or, is this a cake." He said to the approaching five, but when they got there the group saw that there was something wrong with the message.

"'Happy Birthday, Mom'?" Gary questioned after reading the red letters, and couldn't make much sense of it.

"What do you expect at the last minute?" Wattson questioned after the most trust worthy of his customers began to chuckle at what it said. "This is the only cake they had left." He explained himself to them, and he was going to add that their was a weight lifting contest the next city over and some die hard fan bought the ones of Gary's current theme, but he held off when he saw another pair of familiar faces.

"Thanks for being there guys." Gary said to the other four, changing the subject for the emplyoer's benefit. Morrison heard what the thin one had done about the record, and didn't like it.

"Hey, muscle brains, I'm gonna get my record back." He said to the leader of the five, but as always they were unimpressed.

"Yeah, muscle brains." Jackson added while leaning on one of the columbs close to the stairs, and then laughed about it. Already in a bad mood of having his record taken from him Morrison decided to silence him.

"Shut up." He said in a warning tone after taking a firm grasp of his friend's shirt. "I can do my own talking." He added a little after, so his school yard friend would still like him.

"Sorry." Jack said to him in a whispering tone. Morrison then dragged his friend over with him to the gym half.

"You guys, get a life." The gymnist offered to the two since she was getting tired that they ruined a calm moment with her friends.

"Come on. Don't you guys ever give up." Aya questioned to them since they have been doing this bullying routine as far back as she could remember.

"Yo, why don't you have a piece of cake, and chill." Brock offered them since he knew that being nice always helped make better friends than their tactic. The red haired bully let go of his friend after hearing the magic word.

"Cake? All right, I'll have some cake, but I get the first piece.' He said back to them since he really did appreciate the gesture.

"Yeah, the first piece." Jackson added, still playing the role of follower to his pal which still slightly annoyed him.

"I told you to shut uuuuu-." Morrison was about to give his fellow bully an order, but he tripped on the weights meant for bench pressing, and landed face first into the cake; luckily the five were able to get away without getting injured.

"Ew." Misty said after watching the faceplant. As Morey got his face out of the cake the first thing that he saw and heard was Jackson with that almost Hyena laugh. Jackson leaned on his down friend while still laughing at him.

"That was funny Morey. You look really funny." The thinner one said while still cracking up, so he failed to notice that Morey was gathering up some cake in his hands, but Jackson saw it once it hit his face. This caused the five teens to laugh at their moment with Brock leaning on Misty and Aya, and the Martail Artist and brainiac stood next to the trio.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by Vanessa Masters

Chapter 6

Different Drum

It has been a good two days since Gary Lee Scott beat the bench press record, and everyone now was enjoying all that the Angel Grove Juice Bar had to offer. "Three, and the next one we're going to turn. And turn." Misty said to a group that were exercising on blocks. Just like with Gary and Aya she enjoyed helping people with a workout plan when ever they visited the juice bar. Speaking of those two they were currently arm wrestling with one another.

"Come on. Come on." Brock said as he watched as his two fellow Rangers in the middle of their strength match.

"Keep goin`." The instructor with long orange hair said to her class. "And one more time, and turn." She instructed while demonstrating turning to be on the other side of her exercise stand which the others did as well. Wattson, who decided to best to get some towels to his customers couldn't help but hop to the music that was playing. "How's everybody feeling?" Misty asked the others while having her arms in 'T' form and moving her lower arms to her shoulders and back out while stepping. "I can't here you." She said after several people cheered. "I still can't here you." She said which made the group cheer louder. "And turn." She said and the others followed her lead.

'I believe that was just an accident.' Bill, who was one of Misty's students as well, thought after being body checked by Wattson who stopped for a moment and really danced to the music. Being a good man, and one that didn't want to interrupt class Bill Cranston went back to his spot.

"How's everybody doin?" Misty questioned to her students, totally oblivious to what happened to her fellow Ranger. As they were answering Misty's question Bill tried to return to his spot, but tripped on his equipment, landed on the cart the bar owner had been pushing, and started causing chaos by driving all over the place. His friends watched as the blue warrior flailed his arms wildly while the cart drove all over the place scaring everyone.

'I hope Misty will forgive me.' The genius thought after seeing through his waving arms that he had interrupted her class, and after several turns saw that he was heading for the locker room.

'What was that?' Misty thought. She had been so far into her teachings that she failed to realize that all but one had stopped. When she turned to look at the sight she saw her friend bulleting out of the locker room and coming right at her - with a big pile of others clothing on top of him. 'Oh, that's why they stopped.' She thought before jumping out of the way.

"Ooooh." Brock groaned after seeing the egghead's ride stop at the small ledge that Misty was using to teach her students.

'I wonder if Brock knows of personal space.' Aya thought as she called a tie for Gary's arm wrestle match to see the show, but at the moment she found it a bit unnerving that the black Ranger was practically leaning his chin on her shoulder. The gymnist walked back over to the somewhat clutsy teenager to see if he was okay, and to give him some advice.

"Bill, let me in`cha on a little secret: this is not the way to meet girls." She said before walking off. The blue overalls wearer was left to groan over his plight. Out of their atmosphere Jessie was once again watching the planet through her telescope.

"Ugh, I hate all that kid music!" The faded red head shouted while viewing the earth. The scope that she was looking through allowed her to see and hear the location that she was viewing, and right now her sights was on the juice bar. "All right, I'm gonna back at those Power Brats with music." She said after getting an idea from her own comment.

"Bill, what happened?" Aya questioned as she helped her fellow teammate who had been groaning and crawling over to the juice bar half ever since his crash. She knew of the sight of why he was groaning, but she wanted to know how it all started. "Are you okay?" She questioned after helping up to the bar floor, and was conserned that he was still groaning while standing straight up.

"Yo, main brain, what's up?" Brock questioned to his groaning friend while he and the other two were trying not to laugh as they remember the whole cart problem. With the help of Aya Bill was able to reach the bar, so he would be out of the walkers way.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation yet daunted by the coordinating movement of the appendages." Bill answered while still feeling a little dizzy because of his incident.

"Say what?" The dancer questioned to his big brained friend since he understood rhythmic, coordinating, and movement, but the other part not so much.

"He can't dance." The female Martial Artist simplified for her friend.

"Precisely." He said to her before he and the others watched the class was back on track, but this time without the stepping block.

"Ready, okay." Misty said with a clap and then added, "Spin." She performed the motion as did the others. "And spin." She told them while spinning in the other direction, and they did as well. "Spin." She instructed and went back around, which the others did, but one seemed to be having a little trouble. "Spin." Misty said and went back around not knowing that one was having problems until she heard an outburst.

"Hey." One of the students shouted as she bumped into one of her fellow classmates. "You almost knocked me over." The collider accused the other in anger while the others were following Misty's lead. The young orange haired beauty saw the disagreement, and as the others were doing the routine she showed them; the teacher saw that the one who was being yelled at ran off.

"You guys, take a break for a sec, okay." Hart said to the others while stopping the music, and grabbing her towel. She walked over to the one that walked out on the class and was sitting on the steps that led to or away from the bar. "What happened?" The pink clothed athlete questioned after sitting on the blocks, and did a few hand motions.

"You didn't step sideways, and backed right into you." Misty said as the girl did hand motions explaining what had happened to the teacher.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to sign the moves. It's my fault." Misty said back to the blonde haired female while making motions explaining herself to the other.

"You think it was your fault because your different." Hart said as she saw the motions from her student.

"You're a very good dancer." Misty sighned back to her friend since she did not want anyone to feel like a freak. She then looked at the workout floor, and saw that her friend was at it again. "And even hearing people make mistakes." She signed and then pointed over to what she meant. The two looked at the book smart boy was trying the moves out.

"Left, right, spin." Bill said while doing the motions. "Maybe it's the other way, no." He added as he was thinking if he had goofed. The two girls looked at one another and shared a quiet laugh at his expense. Back at the evil base the henchmen did not truly understand their mistress' plan.

"Using music to trick the Power Rangers?" Munuatt questioned aloud to her, and then his more muscular friend put his two cents in.

"It sounds a bit risky." She ignored their comments and decided to see the craftsman of the team.

"Nanba. Oh, Nanba." She said, but when she did not get an answer right away she walked into the back.

"Yes. Oh, nasty one, I'm working on a marvelous monster that eats cars and smells like a fish." The orange haired elder said while putting the final details.

"Never mind that!" She bellowed while stomping into the shop. "Make me a musical monster that will mesmerize those pathetic Power Rangers and bring them to their knees." She said to him and then simplified it for him, "Like the Pied Piper, only meaner." The craftsman knew what she meant, but he has had experience with those sorts before.

"Oh, my queen, that plan is absolute brilliance!" Nanba said to her with enthusiasm: believing that buttering her up will ease her fury of what he was about to tell her. "However musical monsters aren't very reliable." He informed her and added, "Wouldn't you rather have a nice fire breathing hedgehog instead?" He felt terrible that his earlier work was simply waiting on the shelves; he wanted them to show her that they could do anything his latest creations could do.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted back to her maker in anger.

"Oh, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad." Nanba said in fear as he saw that she was truly angry for his comment.

"Either get my monster or I'll turn you into a Sipian Slug." Jessie shouted out to him before storming off. Back at the juice bar Misty was starting her class up one more time.

"Okay, everyone, let's do one more song and then we'll call it a day." Hart signed and said to the others. The yeller saw this and looked at the person she bumped into, who was beside her, and knew the cause of what happened before.

"I'm sorry." The yeller said calmly after tapping the student's shoulder to get her attention. The other signed to her that the yeller could gather meant - it's okay.

"Okay. Is everybody ready?" Misty said to her students after seeing the two make up from the earlier incident. "And left. And right. And left." Hart said to the others, doing the steps slowly not knowing that the distractions were in the building.

'Okay, bad idea.' Jack thought after punching his friend's arm, who had stepped on his foot, but got a ticked look on Morey's face. The two left the doorway and took a look around, and after passing the bar the bulky bully spotted something to mock, and it involved one of their main female targets.

'What do those two want now?' Gary thought as they passed him and mocked Misty's class.

"Look at all the rappin ballerinas." Morey mocked as he got a good look at the group as a whole. He heard a single laugh from his friend, but he ignored it.

"Spin." Misty said easily ignoring the two in question. Jack got a good look at what was going on and decided to inform his old pal about what they were doing.

"Not even ballerinas. Stuff they're doing is too easy." Jackson said since he knew of that style of dance when his mom signed him up for it when he was six. Thinking that he was in the clear of the punch from earlier he leaned on his friend's right shoulder, but he got a ticked look, so he stood straight up.

"You think so, huh?" Brock questioned from behind the two of them. This was one thing that the five loved to do when they were not in uniform - humiliate the bullies. "I'd like to see you try." He continued when the two of them turned to face the dancer.

'All right, he's on.' Morey thought and took a few steps away from the ledge, turned to face the gym, and copied their footwork.

"One. Two. Three." Morey said following the first two steps, but for his third he kicked the seat Gary was sitting on from under him; thankfully the male Martial Artist didn't fall. Brock saw the anger in his friend's eyes and as soon as Lee Scott went to show him that that stunt was a bad idea Brock Taylor got in between them.

"You can get those steps, but can you get with these." Brock challenged when he saw that his leader had calmed down. That said he began to show the bully a routine of his own, and after that small feat was done there was some cheering.

'Okay, he's good.' Gary thought as he leaned on the bar with Aya, who went over to them when she saw that her leader was about to hurt someone, in front of him. The cheering crowd always loved to see the dancer move, and couldn't wait to see if the challenger could match him.

"No problem." Morey said to his friend after he saw that Jackson seemed nervous for him. The moves at best were comical, but not at all like Brock's handy work. After his performance the crowd only laughed at his effort.

"Here we go. Hold on." The pro said and then spun around five times, did the splits, and pulled himself up. The crowd cheered even louder this time than the last.

"Yo, Brock." Aya said while clapping her hands for her friends show. She and Gary high fived him on his way back to the bar, and just like last time the pro watched the competition.

"Good work." Gary added to his friend.

"Piece a cake." Morey said trying not to show that he was a little bit nervous of that display. Morey was able to spin one and a half times, tried to do the splits, but only ended up splitting his pants. The whole roared with laughter after seeing the bully's boxers a second time, or at the very least hearing his seam burst again.

'Oh, crap.' Jackson thought after quickly stopping his laughing fit when he realized that the more experienced bully was glaring at him.

"Come here." Morey commanded and Jack followed. Once he helped his friend get back to his feet and onto the sidelines Brock started his third routine.

'This ought to do the trick.' The dancer thought after realizing that Gary had this same problem during his class. The day he and four others became Power Rangers. "Check this out." He said to the competition while moving away from the bar. He then walked back, put his hands on the top, and said, "Let's have some fun." Before doing a perfect handstand on the bar top.

'This is gonna get messy.' Jackson thought after Brock got off the table and the crowd cheered for his feat.

"Ok." Morey said while getting some distance, and after a growl of effort he charged the bar. Unfortunletley, for him, he slid right over it and crashed into the various supplies behind it, and just like last time everyone was laughing at the outcome.

'I will not laugh. I will not laugh. I will not laugh.' The skinny teen thought as he saw his friend fall down even though the urge was hard to ignore. They saw the bully's hands and then the rest of them. Brock saw that Morey had something in his lips, and decided to poke fun about that.

"You can have it. I wasn't hungry anyways." He then heard the crowd laughed over what the dancer said when they saw that Morey had old fly tape on his lips.

"Okay, that was a great class." Misty said, returning to her students after the show which she was grateful that she was able to finish it before the one on one match. After some clapping from her students the tricera and ptera holders headed to the others.

"We better bail, or we'll miss the movie." Brock said after he was finished laughing over what he pulled.

"Yeah, you better bail fast cause nobody tricks me." Morey said with settled anger to the victor.

"Really? Looks like we already did." Brock said after hearing the threat. The five of them left and the two bullies ate something that Morey picked up after his fall.

'This stuff might be bad, but at least it's free.' Jack thought as he popped a white wad into his mouth.

"Well, do you have my monster yet! The wait is putting a strain on my natural beauty!" Jessie Repulsa said to her henchman once she returned to his workshop. The sculpter on the other hand was all the way done, but he decided to wait before bringing it to life.

"Yes. I call him Gnarly Gnome. He is a wonderfully ugly creature who plays a hypnotic accordian. The plan is to hypnotize a few kids and hold them, when the Power Rangers show up to the rescue, he'll use the music to put them in your power." Nanba said and he prayed that she was not too angry with him that he had already come up with a plan.

"Okay, let's get `em." Jessie said, liking the plan. The craftsman then put his creation on a tray, placed tray on machine, and brought the latest beast to life. "This time it had better work, Nanba." She shouted to her grunt, and as soon as the beast landed on their concrete floor Jessie sent it onto earth - right at the doors of the juice bar.

"Whoa, what a trip, ha. Now I got to get this thing to work right." The gnome said after landing by the chosen building and took out his hypno-weapon. "I'll just warm it up a bit." He said with a laugh and proceeded to work with it, and inside a couple of students were discussing their next stop.

"Do you want to go down to the mall? I heard they're having a really big sale." The brown haired one that had a disagreement with the blonde questioned. The other knew a few things about reading lips so she signed that she was all for it. "Hey, you guys, come on. See you later, Wattson." The inviter said before getting off the bar stool.

"See you later kids. Have a good time." The owner said and gave high fives to the three others that were joining the other two. The five female teens left the local gym/bar and were about to head to the mall, but something went wrong.

"Mind if we stop home first? I gotta tell my mom." The girl that made the offer said, but before her friends could answer her something over came them since as soon as they heard laughter and the noise of accordian they lost sense of themselves.

'I can't believe that I'm going to the mall with new friends.' The unique one thought until she saw that her latest four have stopped dead in their tracks. 'What's wrong with them?' She thought with worry.

"Come with me, my pretties. Jessie wants to play." The evil armored red head said to the girls not knowing that one was not swinging to his song.

'What's up with them?' The unaffected one thought while doing hand signs to get their attention. When her efforts failed the young woman played the role of scout as she fell to the back of the pack, and followed them. The latest monster led them out to one of the mountain areas near the city.

"Come on, you can't resist, and neither will the Power Rangers." The flightless, freaky looking fairy said to the captive audience. Before the six was a small cave entrance with three putties guarding it. "Once the Power Rangers hear my magic tune, they will totally be in my power. So, come my beauties. Come and dance, and seal the Power Rangers fate." He said when they neared the hidey-hole.

'The Power Rangers fight these gray guys, so this guy is against the Rangers.' The fifth one thought, as she was grateful that her parents put the closed captioned on the television for her.

"Follow me. Follow me. Rita's waiting." He said to the four, and as soon as the five passed the doorway to the cave a net blocked the immune female from going any further. "Follow me." He said again to the other four.

'Okay, now I know this means trouble.' The outside girl thought as she tried to follow the sight of her friends, but when she could no longer see them she ran all the way back to the juice bar for help. 'Him. That's one of Misty's friends.' She thought and ran over to the far side of the cresent shaped bar.

"Seems like she wants something." Gary said after seeing a waving hand in front of him, so he rested a free weight on his leg, and watched the hand signs. "Do you understand sign language, Wattson?" Gary questioned, hoping that the older man would know of what she was showing to them.

"I don't." He answered his loyal customer bluntly. The two of them watch her continue to explain what had just happed to her friends.

"What? What?" The male athlete questioned with a desperate tone since he did not like not helping when someone needed help. The young woman saw that they were not returning her hails so she used a different tactic. She saw Wattson's bill pad, and a pen, so she used that.

"'Help, my friends are in danger.'" Gary said, repeating what the teen had just written. "Come on, we're going to get your friends. We're going to help you, alright?" The tyrano holder said while grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. He lightly took the girl's arm, and led her to the door, so she can show him what she meant. Back at the cave there was a preselebrated party in progress.

"Dance everyone! Let's celebrate our coming victory! Dance for me my beauties for tomorrow you shall dance for our empress Jessie after I finish off the Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome shouted in excitement to the patrollers around his preset table, and to the four that were dancing in the corner. "Food! I grow hungry!" The creature bellowed with a boastful laugh.

"Hmm! Get's a little bossy, doesn't he?" Ba-Choke questioned who was acting as the cook for the new guy complete with hat and apron. "I sure hope this plan works." He added as he placed some form of casserole into the old fashioned oven.

"Forget the plan, this guy throws a great party." Munuatt said to his friend as he stoked the fire for the oven. The gnome kept playing on the accordian so the captives would still be under his control.

"Dance with the girls putties, I want to see a show." He ordered to the foot soldiers of Jessie. "You're dancing with putties now, but soon you will be dancing with Power Rangers." He told the entranced teens when the grunts of the grunts made it over to the corner. As that was happening he started to smell a delisious scent in the cave forcing him to ask, "Uh, where's the food?" The chef who was doing all of that work did not like to be rushed.

"It's cooking so just back off buck-o." The muscular grunt said to the Gnarley one with a seving ban and stirring stick in hand. The new monster laughed about his comment, but didn't say anything. "I just have to add my secret ingredient and…presto!" The chief said after walking to a stovetop while putting large multi colored pieces of rock candy.

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a bug." The glutton said and then recalled one of his objects in his bag making him add, "Hey not a bad idea." The pointy eared one dove into his bag and after a little while he came across a small red box. "I was saving this for a special occation, but too bad." He said after taking off the lid which showed a black earthworm, and then he ate without a second thought.

"Ah, that hit the spot, and now it's time for a little-little snooze." The armored one said before lounging on the chair he was sitting on. The other two: Ba-Choke and Munuatt saw this and did the same, but instead of chairs they used rocks.

"They should be ready." Jessie shouted before looking through her scope, and when she did she saw half of her total plan. "Huh?" She said after seeing the cave entrance and than used the manual zoom in function of her scope causing her to add, "There are the hostages, but where's everybody else - sleeping on the job, I suppose." Without a visual on her lackies she got angry. "I just hate those pathetic pinheads." She shouted in anger.

'This is a nice nap.' Ba-Choke thought as he slept, until…

"GET UP! Who told you, you could rest! The Power Rangers could be there any minute, and you dolts aren't ready. I ought to turn you all into Octavian Slime Toads. Get to work - NOW!" Jessie shouted to the grunts who woke up from their nap in a panic. The gnome was so nervous that he couldn't put his boots on, which have been knocked off his sleep during his nap, so he disappeard while still sitting there.

"Hey wait a second. You're not getting out that easy." The muscular grunt said with his lower left fist going into his lower right palm after he saw that the table shook a bit.

"Yeah. Yeah. Keep your wings on." The new guy said after going back to his seat.

"Hurry." Ba-Choke said after glancing at the mouth of the cave.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control." The latest creature said while making visible; showing them that he was figiting with his boots. "There. I smell Power Rangers coming. Could someone tie my shoes?" He said and questioned to the two.

"They're all yours gnome we're outta here." The taller one said before he and the other ran for it. The Gnraly one then looked and saw a few foot soldiers coming over to him.

"Could you guys give me a hand?" He questioned/ordered, and the did, but as that was going on the fiver were following the scout from earlier to the cave.

"They're in there?" Gary questioned after the young woman stopped him and his friends. The six saw the cave before them, and knew that something wicked was happening within.

"Okay." Misty said while grabbing the girl's arm to get her friend's attention and the added through sign, "Okay, I want you to hide here, and wait for me okay. Go behind those bushes, hurry." When Gary saw that the sixth was safe he turned his attention to saving the other girls.

"Alright guys, it's Morphin Time." The red haired leader said to the others. As they were going to the cave they raised their morphers up and started.

"Mastodon!" Brock said first.

"Pretadactyle!" Misty said after him.

"Triceratops!" Bill said after both of them.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Aya said after all three.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Gary announced while bringing up the rear.

"Power Rangers!" They all said with their weapons drawn. They watched as the new door gave way and Gnarley Gnome attacked with what seemed to be a rake. The attack from said garden tool gave off multi-blasts which the other dodge by jumping up, or rolling to the left and right. Aya and Misty once they were done rolling leapt up and threw one dagger and one arrow which each scored clean hits.

"Let's follow their lead." Brock said one he and Bill stopped rolling. With a nod as the answer the two also leapt up and with one axe and one two as one lance which also scored a clean hit.

"Alright ugly, release the girls." Gary shouted out while showing his sword before leaping up and giving the enemy a good slash. Even though that the attacks were all around his chest region the beast was still standing, so they attacked again. Bill and Brock, Gary, and ending with Aya and Misty. After the second round of attacks they saw that he was still getting on his feet. "Lock `em up." Gary said to the others after they touched their weapons together.

"Cosmic Canon!" Brock shouted out making a mental note, 'Sure it sounds good, but it just doesn't fit for me.' He threw his axe into the air, and the waited it for the others.

"Battle Bow!" Misty shouted and just like the first also decided to go with a different name.

"Dino Daggers!" The yellow themed feline warrior shouted and thought, 'Good, but not great of a name for my weapon.'

"Mighty Lance!" Bill shouted after separating them and threw them up with the others.

"Power Sword!" Gary shouted and leapt up to their gun, placed his sword on top, and then took it down with him. "Power Blaster!" Gary said before he felt gravity kick in.

"Ready?" The other four shouted while each putting their hand on the gun - tricera, ptera, tyrano, tiger, and mastodon.

"Uh-Oh." The hypnotist said while staring at the wrong end of the blaster. The fired the shot which caused him to be destroyed, or so they thought.

"Think you beat him! We'll see about that!" Repulsa shouted out and with a grunt of effort sent her staff to earth to aid her monster. When the device was in the earth it's mystic properties broght their foe to giant height.

"I call on the power of the mighty Dino-Zords!" Gary announced which signaled their robots to be brought out of hiding. The team saw them coming at their giant of a threat. "Let's do it!" Gary said to the others when the five dinosaurs were close enough.

"Right." Yellow and pink said to him, and leapt.

"Morphin!" Black and blue added and also leapt skyward.

"Ranger's log on." Gary said after sitting down in his cockpit.

"Brock here, all systems go." The black ranger said once inside his machine.

"This is Bill, I'm nominal." The brainiac said after sitting down.

"Aya here, ready to rock." The fourth said once inside.

"I just love this part." Misty said after sitting down, and what she said was true since battling with her machine was one of her favorite things right now.

"Let's show him some Megazord power." Gary said to the others and pressed on the two main controllers, but then remembered the encounter with King Sphinx. "Power up your crystals, we're going to tank mode." He said to them after taking his coin out of his morphed and created the red crystal.

"Power up." The other four said after doing as he did, and had their crystals ready to go.

"Rangers' synch up." Their leader said before putting his crystal into it's slot.

"Two, one, mark." The others said and did as he did.

"All right, I feel a rescue coming on." Gary said and pushed the red crystal forward. With that done the five big machines were slowly brought together.

'So, that's the tank?" Gnarly Gnome thought after he saw it, but before another thought could come to him five sets of beams hit him hard which he countered with his rake blasts.

"Switching to battle mode - now." The head hero said to the others after a group 'whoa' due to the lawn ornament's attack.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." The onboard computer said aloud, and just like always the tank rose to giant level, got a new head and chest. "Megazord activated." The computer said when it was done.

'That I can hit.' The enemy thought before charging at it. The first thing that occurred was that it tried to attack with the rake, but the Megazord took a firm grip of the enemy tool, and forced the owner to let go by flinging him off. When the first tool was gone he countered with the same device that worked the first time. "Listen to my music. Fall into my power." The maniacal man said to the five in the machine.

'He's using a different trick. One that the girls didn't have to deal with.' Bill thought as he saw through the eyes of their machine and could have sworn that he saw that they were in the city.

'They're so confused that not even the Megazord can save them.' He thought while laughing and running toward them. He could only guess that he must look like one of their usual sky scrappers. The evil elf creature was able to score a clean hit on the human piloted robot's chest.

'Not this time.' Brock thought while seeing a boulder coming at them, but every once in a while he saw they're target as the rock, so with what little focus he had at the moment was able to have the Megazord block the punch with it's left arm. Followed by a quick punch with the right fist. The attack caused him to release his second weapon, and that set the others free completely.

"Oh, man." The five of them said when they felt the senses come back to them.

"Time for the Power Sword!" Gary shouted to the heavens which it came directly into the right hand.

'I won't be defeated.' The gnome thought in anger after seeing the sword. The monster attacked with a beam blast through his horns on his helmet, but the attack was neutralized by the Power Sword.

"Strike three! Your out!" The five of them shouted while motioning for the Megazord to strike with the sword. Once the monster was blown apart a second time there was cheering in the cockpit for what they had done.

"All right Power Rangers, let's go down there and get the girls out of the cave and take them home." Their leader said to the others. After leaping out of the Megazord, which disassembled and hid, and de-morphing, the five headed to the cave with the sixth in toe.

"You should have seen the Power Rangers, Misty, they were great." One of the students said even though the only thing she saw was the Megazord standing tall.

"So, like, what happened?" Another student questioned, wondering how exactly they were in a cave all this time.

"Mellisa ran for help when the mega, mondo, monster hypnotized you, and trapped you in a cave." The gymnist said to the others over what had happened and let the others imaginations fill in on the missing pieces.

"So, like, without her and the Power Rangers…" Brock started to say to them allowing them to see where he was going with this.

"Then we would have been trapped forever." One of them exclaimed, catching onto what the dancer was trying to get at in a hurry.

"Mm-hmm." Misty said, agreeing with what she saw was right.

"Hey, we owe you big time." The former yeller said and gave the handi-capable one a big hug. The others around the two liked what they saw, and one of them knew how to celebrate.

"Oh, yeah. All right." Brock started to say when the others were liking Melissa, and then added, "Hey, let's go get some ice cream, huh?" The whole group then headed back into town, and right into Wattson's shop.

"Why can't I depend on you, you dweeb?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jessie shouted at Ba-Choke when he and the other teleported back home. She then turned to the vertically challenged member and decided to shout at him too. "And you too, you over grown blueberry!" She then looked at the three that were on the balcony with her and shouted one final thing. "WHY DO I KEEP THESE FOOLS?! THEY DRIVE ME TOTALLY NUTS!" For the rest of the day she didn't care about the Rangers who had just gotten to the Juice Bar.

Hey, kids, soda's on the house." Wattson said to the peaceful group of teens with a serving tray filled with tall glasses of soda which he set down at the usual table.

"Wattson's the man." Gary shouted and the deliverer of drinks heard other praise, which he appreciated, but he had others to serve. "And to our guest of honor." Gary said after they each had their soda, that they ordered the minute they came into the door, while standing up.

"To Mellissa." Aya added to the earlier comment.

"Alright Mellissa." Brock added to the earlier add-on. The whole lot of them saw that the girl in question signed them for the praise, and Gary tried the same, but got a laugh out of Misty and Mellissa.

"What? What?" He questioned to the two, wondering what he had done to make them laugh like that.

"You just told her your dog smells." Misty informed which gave all of the others a reason to laugh.

"Good work, buddy." Brock said to him while laughing at the comment.

"I just have to work on it." Gary said to the others while trying to slide off their laughter, but he was still embarrassed of what he said. The guest of honor then looked up at the poliete man in blue overalls, and spoke to him.

"What did she say?" Bill questioned after sipping at his soda.

"She's wondering if you'd like to dance." Misty answered his question while also asking her friend's question for her.

Oh, no. No thank you." The genius said while shaking his head in the 'no' position. She did not take that as an answer as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gym half while the others were goading him on. The two made it to the other dancers and the duo began dancing.

"You know Brock. When you do it right sign language isn't that hard to learn." Gary informed his friend both saving himself from earlier and saying a basic fact.

"Aw, man, it's a whole new world of rappin`. Check this out - there's a lot we can learn from Mellissa." The dancer, who for a moment lost himself to the music on the gym, said and then pointed over to the duo who was doing a great job.

"Ya know I used to think Mellissa was pretty happy at school, then she saved her friends and now…." Misty said to them, but stopped at they watched and saw Bill doing brake dance moves perfectly, and ended with him in a lying pose. "She's a miracle worker." She finished her comment after seeing that dancing display.

'Looks like I may have some competition.' Brock thought after seeing his big brained friend's moves.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by Vanessa Masters

Chapter 7

Big Sisters

It was an ordinary day for some, but not for Aya and Misty who were searching for someone. The duo decided to use the hotspot of Angle Grove - the local juice bar. "Hey, Wattson, have you seen a little girl with long black pig tails around here." Hart questioned the owner of the bar/gym.

"No, Misty. Sorry." The big man behind the bar answered back. He knew everyone's , face and change of hir that had come in, but no one met that description. The two decided to ask their friends the agile female saw that two of them were busy with sparring, but the multi-talented one saw blue sitting at the juice bar.

"Bill, have you seen Maria?" Aya questioned the big brained boy who was speed reading through one of his favorite books. "We can't find her anywhere." She informed as the teen she was speaking to stopped reading and got off the stool.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's alright." Cranston said as he and Kwan gathered around Hart who seemed to be watching the brawl between Taylor and Lee Scott. The fight was put on hold when Brock dodged a charge from his leader and their leader saw that the other members faces.

"Hey, guys, what's up? You guys look like you just lost something." Gary said to them as he decided to catch his breath on the stairs.

"Not something, Gary, someone. A twelve year old girl named Maria." The pink fighter explained to him.

"You see: Misty and I volunteered to be Big Sisters for the day. She was supposed to be here a half an hour ago." Aya stated to them - filling them in on the purpose of this new person.

"You don't think she's in some sort of trouble, do you?" Misty questioned to her fellow female fighter since she had a feeling that Jessie would stoop to kidnapping if it meant a shot at them.

"Ladies, just relax. There's no need to fear. Detective Brock is here." The dancer of the group commented to his friends with a good natured laugh not knowing that someone was messing with the knob to the hot water to the shower system. "Besides how much trouble can one little girl cause." He stated to them and the others could see what he means by that.

"Talk about a bad way to start the day. Who'd do a bad thing like that anyway." The martial artist of the team said to them as he and the others were laughing at roughly ten soggy men with shampoo still in their hair came running out of the shower: screaming.

"Maria." The two girls of the five heroes said as one when they saw a little girl holding the main water valve near the entrance to the shower area. Back on the moon Jessie was on another one of her rants.

"I'm so sick of those do-gooders. I've got to find someway to get rid of them." She said while looking at the planet from the balcony. "Wait, I've got a plan. Nanba, Persar come here." She said as the evil woman remembered something from the past, and walked off to meet the two in question. Back on earth the two female fighters decided to speak with the girl they were after.

"Maria, we're not mad at you." Aya said to the one having a banana smoothie. Said girl turned to face the two that were facing her. "Why did you turn off the hot water?" She questioned; wondering why a sweet girl like her would do something so mean.

"I just wanted to get your attention. That's all." The young one said back as if turning off hot water was not a big deal.

"Maria, just be yourself. We'll be your friend no matter what you do." Hart said to their borrowed child.

"You will?" The little girl questioned since this was a first to her.

"Sure. That's what being friends is all about." The gymnist said back with a smile. "Right?" She questioned to her old friend.

"Right." Aya said back since that is what she was raised to believe and so far it has worked just fine. "Now, how would you like to go on a picnic? We'll pack a giant basket and have lots of fun." The multi-talented member said and received a happy nod in return.

"I hope you know what we're getting ourselves into." Misty said to her old chum with a whispering voice. Back in space the evil one had found the item she needed for this plan to work.

"I've located the ancient power egg, and with them we'll be rid of the Power Rangers. We'll use the eggs to surround those stupid Power Geeks with an evil force that not even Zordon can stop." She said to her three main grunts, and finished with an evil cackle. Once the cackle was out of her system she transported the four of them to the spot where the eggs were.

'Have to admit: Zordon knows how to hid things.' The cat thought as he saw how deep the cave was on their way in, and was surprised how far their prize was.

"Ah, the Power Eggs. Ours for the taking." Jessie said when they saw the case.

"All this egg talk is making me hungry." Munuatt informed the others as he wiped away the drool from his mouth.

"Those are magic eggs. You don't eat them." The passive body builder shouted out of anger to his old chum.

"Quiet!" The swords-cat shouted as a means to just silence the other two.

"Open the box." The mistress of magic shouted to the gut of the team.

"Yes, evil one." The bottomless pit said back before walking over to the container. As soon as the big guy grabbed it he was slammed away by a six prism shield.

"Great, now you broke it. Come here, you." Ba-Choke shouted as he began to snuff out to smoke on the glutton with his hands.

"I forgot. Only a child can open this box." Jessie shouted with a groan of disgust. Since they could do more here she transported them back to base. "Nanba! Oh, Nanba. I need a special monster right away. One that can get his hands on a young brat. He needs to ruthless, nasty, and mean. You know…" She said to the creator of creatures.

"Of course, my queen." The orange haired creature said back to her.

"I want a talking chicken." She said back to him; believing that fit all the specs she just said.

"Yes, your evilness. An excellent choice. I even have one ready to go." He said back to her before walking over and picking up the statue he spoke of. "The most horrifying the world had ever seen." He said to her while presenting the item. "Very soon now, the child will be in your hands." He said back to her once she was done with some more cackling.

"You better be right, Nanba, or you'll live out your days as a sea slug." Repulsa threated as the man put the creature on the conveyor belt.

"Yes, evil one, whatever you say." He said after placing the creature on the belt. "Now into the Monster Maker, and in thirty seconds he will be done." The creator of creatures said after making the belt turn which caused the creature to go into the machine.

"He's disgusting! Just looking at him makes me sick. He's perfect. Those Power Rangers are goners." Their leader said once she saw the multi colored bird with a pair of hedge clippers stand before her. Back on earth pink and yellow were now in the park with their new friend.

"Hey, Maria, come eat lunch. It's really good." Misty said to their 'sister'.

"Okay." The girl said back before sitting down on the cloth. "Thanks for being my friends, guys. My dad tries real hard, but there are things he just doesn't understand. You know what I mean?" She stated and questioned once she was on the picnic cloth.

"Maria, any time you wanna talk. We'll listen, okay?" Kwan said to their new friend as she was lying down on her belly.

"Yeah. You know that's what friends are all about." Misty said as she preferred an Indian sitting style.

"Yeah." The young lady said back; agreeing that they did have a good point.

"So…who's the raddest boy in your class." Misty questioned after dusting the chip crumbs from her hands.

"Are you kidding? They're all dorks. Yuck." She said back at them causing the two to giggle since that is how they viewed boys at her age.

"She'll learn." The agile one sing-song back to her fellow hero. As they laugh a bit longer Maria saw someone land behind her two big sisters.

"Who are those guys?" She questioned causing the two others to turn and see the stone soldiers appear around them.

"Looks like we have picnic crashers." Aya said as she rose to her feet.

"Putty Patrolers." Misty said as she also rose to her feet. With a civilian they could transform nor could they leave her to do so; with no other options they fought as is. "Maria, come here. Get between us." Pink instructed to the citizen.

"What's going on?" She questioned as the creatures were only surrounding them and nothing more. With nothing else to say the two tried to fend them off while telling the grunts something:

"Leave us alone." Aya shouted.

"Yeah, go back where you came from." Misty shouted, but their effort was pointless as the girl they were really after had been grabbed by two.

"Hey, get your hands off me, creep. I said let go." She shouted, but her words did not work. With the package secured Jessie sent them somewhere else which left the two heroes thinking on thing: what was her plan this time.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" The Ptera hero said once they left since neither of them knew where they were going.

"They've taken the girl to the cave. Good that's finished. Now, get her to open that thing and we get the eggs." She ordered to her minions that were still on earth.

"I, myself, will escort the eggs back to you, my queen. I want you two goofs to come with me." The swordsman of her team said, and he maily said the last part because he may need a shield. "I'm talking about you, you nitwits." He said to the two in question once they were sporting looks of confusion.

"Go get the eggs." Jessie shouted since she knew the more time they spend gabbing the quicker the Rangers will be on their case. Back at the Youth Center the guys were now just chilling.

"Coming right up." Wattson called out after he had finished Brock's order. "Here you go, one Wattson special. You guys is coming out next." He said after placing the extra large banana split down in front of the dancer, and then gestured to his friends to either side of him.

"Thanks Wattson." Brock Taylor said back with a smile on his face.

"You couldn't eat that. You can't eat that. No way." Gary said back as his friend had already started in on it. At that time pink and yellow had made it to the juice bar.

"Guys. Guys. Guys. We have a serious problem." Aya said aloud causing them hear them out.

"Jessie just kidnapped Maria. Six Putty Patrolers came out of nowhere and grabbed her. WE were going to go after them, but…" Misty started to speak, but let her friend finish the sentence.

"But I thought we should get help." Aya finished the comment, but this still left the others a little curious about something.

"But why would Jessie want to kidnap a little kid." Bill questioned since to him they are her main trouble on this planet.

"I don't know, Bill. We must talk to Zordon." Gary said the first sentence, but whispered the last part. They all tried their com lines, but all they got was a busy signal.

"That's odd. The communicators aren't working." The inventor of the item stated to the others.

"This is really turning out to be more than a bad hair day." Misty said to the others as a way to relieve some of the tension, but had a feeling that she failed.

"What now?" The female martial artist questioned since she was very worried about the kid.

"We gotta get to the Command Center." Brock said and was about to try their other means to talk to their founder, but was stopped, by the one to his left.

"Teleportation's down too." Gary said before adding, "Do some repairs Bill." HE requested to his friend.

"Negative. Repairs on these could take hours." He confessed to them causing them to feel depressed since they could not contact their boss and see what the latest problem was. "However there is one possible alternative. You see I've been manufacturing a little surprise in my garage. I'm sure it can get us to the Command Center." He informed the others, and they knew they could trust them since he was the one that built the communicators. "Is anybody interested?" He offered to the others.

"I'm in." Saber-tooth tiger spoke first.

"Me too." Tyrano said as well.

"Let's do it." Mastadon said too, and they all left. The five heroes walk to their friend's home went off without any distractions, and once there the other four saw his little side project.

"Well, what do you think? I call it the Rad-Bug." Bill said to the others as they all were looking at a Herbie "It's capable of transporting us anywhere on the planet's surface." The inventor said to them, in a nutshell. What it could do.

"The Rad-Bug." Aya said as she looked in the window to see if there was something knew about the interior.

"So, what's so rad about it?" The dancer questioned out of curiosity.

"It does zero to 3,000 in 2.8 seconds." The builder explained at little feature wich surprised them.

"3,000?" Lee Scott questioned in awe.

"I'm sold." The Mastodon master said with a clap of the hands.

"Me too. Let's do it." The Ptera-warrior said back. With that settled" yellow, red, and pink got in the back. Black and blue got up front.

"Okay, everyone, buckle up." Bill said as he pulled it out of the driveway. After a few moments they achieved the right speed, and were off to the Command Center.

"Yo, Bill, what's this do?" The axe wielder said as he was about to press a button on the panel.

"Brock, no, don't touch that." He said back and was able to land successfully into their base.

"It…It's an old car?" The robot questioned; wondering why that would trigger the alarms for a split second. "Oh, Power Rangers, how did you get here. Teleportation and communication has been out for hours." Alpha said to the five that were exiting the vehicle.

"Nevermind that. You all look distressed. What is troubling you?" Their boss said to them, and waited for an answer.

"I'm afraid our old pal, Jessie, is at it again." Aya started, and let her friend explain what she meant.

"She kidnapped a twelve year old girl and is holding her captive." Misty explained their current situation.

"What do you think she's up to Zordon." The casual one questioned with concern in his voice.

"Unfortunetly something I had been fearing for ten millenia." The blue faced man said back to them. The heroes knew through movies that when it had that big of a number the information was anything but good.

"Oh-no. Jessie had located the Power Eggs?" The robot questioned out of fear. The humans were confused as to what they were talking about.

"Precisley." the being before them said calmly.

"Power Eggs? I don't get it." Brock stated in a blunt way what all five of them were thinking.

"Behold the images in the Viewing Globe and all your questions will be answered." The founder said to them and activated the device behind them. "It is an ancient tale that dates back to when the battle between good and evil began. Billions of years ago, ancient sorcerers who called themselves the Morphing Masters hid a universe of power within two mystic power eggs. By casting the eggs into the sea the sorcerers believe that their ancient ancestors - would look down on the eggs and protect them from universal danger." He said to them, and when the feed was done they turned back to him. "To ensure the safety of the chest only the touch of an innocent child, like Maria, can open the magical container." He informed them, and they realized that was her plan of the day.

"Well, Zordon, what do you think we should do?" Gary questioned since he id not like this plan of hers at all.

"You must save the girl. Then return the Power eggs into the sea. If Jessie gets hold of them she will become so powerful that she can never be stopped." Zordon instructed them what to do, and then explained why.

"Getting the kid to open the box was almost too easy. Jessie's gonna be pleased." The bird said as he was gazing at the eggs within the open container.

"Hey, bird, Jessie has sent us to get the eggs. Wow, look at them." Munuatte shouted as he gazed at the black/gray ovals of might. The Rangers had gathered back in the Rad-Bug and were off to the cave.

"According to Zordon's instructions we are near the cave of the Morphing Masters." He said to the others as he drove through a desert like area.

"If Jessie touches one hair on Maria's head I'll…." Misty started to threaten, but was stopped by their leader.

"Hey, we'll save her. She'll be alright." Gary informed pink as they were driving. As they began to close in on the cave the three grunts were still looking at their prize.

"Oh, boy they sure look good." The glutton said as he licked his lips at the sight of that breakfast treat. "How about a taste?" He offered and was about to do so until his pal smacked in the back of the head.

"Hands off, we're supposed to be protecting the eggs. Not eat them." The muscular one commented.

"But what good are eggs if you can't eat them." The shorter one questioned while still drooling over the food before him. As a means to protect his eggs from the monster garbage disposal Ba-Choke picked up the box, and closed the lid before walking away.

"Why don't you fly the car over there?" Aya questioned since she believed that this driving bit was taking too much of their time.

"Because approaching by ground makes us less visible and might allow us to surprise Jessie." The driver said as he was now in a forest area of sorts. Back on the moon the woman in question was praising her success.

"Yes, this is perfect! They've got the eggs." She cheered while watching them through the telescope. Back on earth the four were just outside of the cave.

"Hey, Ba-Choke, wait up. Hey, not so fast." The bulkier one shouted as he tried to keep up with the two on point.

'This was a waste of my energies.' Persar thought since he was planning on swapping steel with the Red Ranger, but that plan seemed to be a bust.

"One more bend and we'll be there." Bill said pleasantly while continuing to drive at a steady pace.

"Everybody, keep your eyes open and be ready to morph." Their leader said as they drove into the last bend. Once they were in a large open area they waited for the next step in their boss' plan.

"I've got the eggs." Jessie said in a pleased tone while chuckling in a neener-neener-neener way.

"Hey, chicken, hide the kiddie, and get over here. We're gonna need some help." Their field leader shouted out after hearing a car approaching and knew that it could only be those five.

"Ayie, ayie, ayie, ayie. The crazy chicken has disappeared with Maria. What do we do, Zordon?" The machine said as he and his boss was watching this situation devolop.

"Try to keep a close eye on Maria's whereabouts and wellbeing while the Power Rangers deal wit the Power Eggs." The blue faced man answered back.

"Right, Zordon. I just hope they can retrieve the eggs in time." The helper said as he began to track the little girl with their devices.

"Look, it's Jessie's goons." The Ranger leader shouted as they approached the three in question.

"But no Maria." Misty said and could feel a knot develop in her gut out of fear for Maria.

"All right, It's Morphin Time!" The red shouted out causing all to transform:

"Mastodon." Brock shouted

"Pteradactyle." Misty shouted

"Triceratops." Bill shouted

"Saber-tooth tiger." Aya shouted

"Tyrannosaurus!" Gary shouted. Bill parked their ride and they all got out and assumed a hero pose. It was then they saw a base in Ba-Choke and Munuatt's hands with Persar guarding them. "Release Maria, and the Power Eggs!" Their field leader commanded.

"No!" His sword rival shouted back in anger.

"Let's do it!" Red shouted to them. This caused them to try a move they only muttered about: create an energy attack with a pyramid of five people and their blade-blasters tips together. As soon as the move lauched and hit the two threw their container into the air.

"I hate those guys." Jessie shouted after seeing that her prize splashed into the ocean. The two sides forgot about them, and decided to fight amongst themselves: guys on Persar and the girls on the bird creature.

'Why are these girls mad at me? All I did was use the girl they were looking after as a way to let my mistress control a world they care so deeply.' The bird thought after being kicked to the ground by the one in yellow.

"Stop! Wait! My Power Eggs! Don't let them go; they're getting away! Stop them!" Jessie shouted as she was peddling away on her flying big wheel bicycle. They followed her advice and left the battlefield early.

"Alpha, what is Maria's condition?" The head questioned since he saw the latest thug on the battlefield with the Rangers for a short while before they all left.

"Chunky Chicken has her tied up at the old factory." The machine said after his yell of alarm, and changed the image on the globe to the factory.

"Hey, let me down, feather face." The girl shouted to the field holding her in the air.

"No way!" The bird called back out to her.

"I'll bring you down. As soon as the Power Rangers bring me my Power Eggs." Jessie, who was on a fire escape on the old factory, said to the little girl.

"Alpha, contact the Power Rangers, and inform them of Maria's condition." The founder ordered again.

"Ohh, that Jessie Repulsa makes my circuits fry." The metallic one comment as he activated the communication equipment, that he worked on when they left.

"Hurry, Alpha, time is running short." The former human said since he knew this woman was not known for her patience.

"Power Rangers, Jessie has Maria at the old factory. Hurry!" Their mechanical friend called out once he got a hold of them.

"We need dinozord power, now!" Their field leader shouted since he has had enough pussy-footing around for one day. "Alright!" Gary shouted before jumping up and into his machine. "Log on!" He shouted to the others once he was inside.

"Brock, here, and I'm ready to rock." The Black Ranger said once he was ready.

"Bill, here, systems nominal." The Blue Ranger said once he was inside.

"Aya, all systems go." The Yellow Ranger called out.

"All right, let's rescue Maria." The Pink Ranger said once she was inside her machine.

"Alright, Rangers, let's do it. Power up your Power Crystals." He ordered to them after activating his machine with the two hand pads, and then activated his crystal.

"Right. Crystal Power." The other four shouted as they formed their own Power Crystals.

"Engage crystals!" Gary ordered and inserted into the proper slot.

"Two, one - Power Up!" The other four shouted as they did what he did.

"Let's show `em some Megazord power!" Their leader said as he pushed his crystal forward. This caused their five machines to form into the tank form. "Megazord battle mode, now!" Their leader shouted out as soon as the tank was formed.

"Megazord sequene has been initiated." The mechanical voice of their machine said, and "Megazord activated." Once their bot was on its own two feet.

"All right, Rangers, we got a little girl to save. Let's do it!" Gary shouted to the others who had their machine walk over to the run down building where their foes were staying.

"Hey, Power Geeks, I'll make you a deal. I'll let her go as soon as you bring me the Power Eggs." Jessie said to them as soon as the machine of good stood before her.

"Yeah, Power Eggs." The chicken parroted after she spoke.

"Alright, Jessie, you lost the Power Eggs, so let the girl go - NOW!" The leader of the five shouted and held a firm grip on his controller in case she decided to pull something.

"Yeah. Let me go." The little girl shouted to the flyer before her. Seeing as how this wasn't going the way she planned the malefic mistress came up with a new plan.

"Cut it." She ordered and the grunt cut a bit of the cable from the factory crane. "Cut it a little bit more, bird brain." She said and he did as she said.

"Hey, bird brain, cut that rope again, and you've had it." Aya said as she could feel her anger rising at seeing the sight before her.

"We're scared now. Chunky Chicken show the Power Rangers what we think of their threat." The sorceress stated causing the bird to cut it all the way through. The moment she began to fall the team angled their robot's hand right under her, and was able to catch her. "I hate you guys." She said since the villainess really wanted to see the mouthy girl go splat.

'Yeah, she's safe.' Misty thought as she saw her new friend sitting in their giant hand.

"You may have saved the little girl, but all I have to do is make my chicken giant and he'll destroy that stupid zord of yours. So, what do you think of that?" Their foe said and felt confident that this one might work on them.

"Give us your best shot, Jessie." Their leader shouted since he will enjoy the challenge. She tossed her wand, the bird grew with his hedge clippers downgraded to a pair of sciccors,

"I've got the Rad-Bug on remote." Bill said as he summoned the device. "Gary, place her near the car." He requested and watched as his friend did as he asked.

"Maria, get in the car. It will take you to safety." The Red Ranger said though the machine's head.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She said back and got into the car which was beckoned away from the battlefield. The chicken scored a lucky kick and started to clip away at an open area of the battle field.

"Ranger's pull it together. We've got to stop him." Gary said as he had their suit storm over to the bird.

"Bye-bye." The feather fiend clucked before slipping through the glowing crack, and then appeared to the other side of the robot, and scored another hit.

"It's all over, beak breath." The red one said after he had the Megazord grab the bird's scissor hand, and punch him with the free fist. "We need the Power Sword, now!" He ordered and the sword came to them. "Let's finish this fight." He ordered to the rest of the team.

"Hyah!" They all shouted and their machine sliced the bird in half.

"Way to go, guys. We got him." Gary congratulated the others on a job well done.

"Morphin." The four others said as a way of saying that they enjoyed the praise. Back at the moon base Repulsa was speaking of this latest embarrassing defeat.

"It was a perfect plan until you nincompoops messed it all up. I should be ruling Earth now, but I'm not, and it's all because of you!" Jessie shouted and ended with an accusing finger on her best fighter.

"It was all Nanba's fault. If he didn't build such a lame monster we would have won." Her best warrior said back to her since he knew that bloated bird wouldn't have enough tricks to handle the Megazord.

"And what do you have to say about yourselves." Jessie questioned to the two on the right side of the balcony.

"Not much. How about you Ba-Choke." The devourer said as he tried to hide his face with his hands.

"No, No, I don't." The taller one said with a nervous tone in his voice. Their boss walked to the front point of the rounded balcony, and said:

"Can't you weasels do anything right. Get me an asprin. I got a headache again." She shouted at them, and back on earth the five were back in their civilian outfits, and were just chilling at the juice bar. At the bar Wattson had the TV on with it broadcasting another victory by the Power Rangers.

"Hey, Bill, Misty." Brock said to them after returning from the showers since he was done with working out for the day.

"Hey, Misty, can you help me with my Veggie Chilli." The runner of the juice bar said and got a nod out of the young woman.

'It's a good thing that we have heroes like them.' A young girl at the bar thought as she watched the broadcast, and liked how they were able to save a young girl.

"Anybody want Wattson's Veggie Chillie?" The agile warrior questioned as she held the item in question over her head.

"I just made it fresh. It's on the house." The owner shouted causing a stampede to form, and they all gathered the bar half. Away from the bar, at a small table was Morrison who was enjoying a small banana split.

'This is gonna be so good.' He thought and was about to eat the first bite until a wave of Veggie Chillie splashed him from behind.

"Sorry Morey, it was supposed to be on the house; not on you." The young hero said to the bully who was now staring at Chillie Ice Cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by Vanessa Masters

Chapter 8

I, Eye Guy

In the afternoon of this fine sunny day the five heroes of the city were not at the local juice bar, but rather at the tricera Ranger's house. The five of them were helping a young upcoming pioneer with a prototype of his. "I hope this is gonna work." A young overall wearer with a blue hat said to one of his closest friends.

"Aw, come on you got to have faith." Bill said with an encouraging pat on the fellow scientist's left shoulder. "Just relax, alright?" He said with his hand still on the scientist's shoulder.

"Ok." The boy said back since he knew that Bill Cranston always had his back.

"Alright, let's go." Bill said and decided to give the other four the go ahead for this little experiment. "Goggles on, everyone." He said as the two of them walked to the table in the center of his garage. As the brainiac of the five took his glasses off to properly wear the goggles the female Martial Artist had to express her opinion on this tool.

"This is morphnominal." Aya said before putting on the goggles with the inventor to her right.

"Okay, here goes." The newest inventor said after pushing a button on a black remote that controlled the sphere before them. As soon as he did the color pad attached to it blinked the colors: a red square in the center row, a yellow square at the bottom row, a yellow square in the center row, and a white square at the top row. After that the six saw and felt what was preprogrammed.

"WHOA!" Gary and Bill shouted out of happiness as they watched themselves start to go down a roller coaster.

"This is unbelievable!" The red shirted one said in disbelief since he could almost feel the wind in his hair as the 'car' moved around. Most of them were having fun, but ironically the one that was not crazy about it was the team's flyer - Misty Hart.

"Oh, get me off this thing." She shouted in panic. The other five ignored her and continued with their fun.

"Hold on!" Lee Scott said to them as they flew down a steeper hill.

"WHOA!" They all shouted on the way down.

"YEAH!" Brock shouted since he was truly getting an adrenalin rush from the next climb on the coaster.

"I'm getting dizzy! Stop the game!" Hart shouted loud enough so all could hear her.

"Ceasing interactive sequence." The inventor said and pressed the button to stop the simulation, and when it stopped the six took off their goggles, but no one took theirs off faster than the Ptera Ranger.

"Aww." The red and blue warriors said as they took off their goggles since they really liked it.

"Willie, you invented this game?" Gary questioned to the friend of their tech head.

"Yeah, I'm entering it in the Junior Science Fair." The boy answered back to the high school kid before looking at his watch since he always liked to be punctual at those sort of gatherings. "Speaking of which…" He started to say, but dragged off and let the face of his wristwatch finish the comment for him.

"Right, we don't want to be late for the competition." Bill said to his friends since he knew that they would help transport the game to the juice bar. Willie and Bill decided to try to move the invention themselves.

"Nanba, Ba-Choke, Persar!" Jessie shouted aloud after an evil cackle once she saw the sixth child with her sworn enemy.

"Coming." The comedic duo of Ba-Choke and Munuatt said together and they along with the others headed to the viewing balcony to find out what their leader's plan was this time. When the group of four grunts showed up in the chosen room the female told them of the plan for the day.

"There's a boy with the Power Rangers. I want to steal his intelligence and make it my own." She said to the group as the four were making it into the chosen space and the let out a laugh over what his brain can give to her. While she and the others were trying to figure out how the team and their friend was walking straight through the park.

"I don't know Bill; you even think I even have a chance with this thing?" The child pioneer questioned his inspiration to his left as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

"Of course you do." The genius of the team commented back; he knew that first inventions did not always seem to work out at first. As the young boy was still iffy on if he was going to win or not there were two that couldn't get over the thrill of the holo-world.

"The way we came up and then straight down." Brock said and used hand motions to symbolize said move.

"I know. It was sick, man." Gary added to his friend's point since he too liked that feeling. The six way joy did not last long as the first of various attacks started to happen.

"Look out, Putties!" The blue shirted one exclaimed after the group landed around them. One of them went daring and tried to grab something that seemed important.

"Oh no." Aya said after seeing this and the fact that the others were closing in on them.

"Bill, my machine." Willie shouted after seeing the gray man's hands to both sides of the container. No sooner than Willie said that that one of the other putties was about to grab him, but with a quick grab from Gary and spin of the heel both the inventor and the invention were both safe.

"Circle formation." Lee Scott ordered to the others and then got into position of said defensive move.

"Right." The other four said as one before they also stood around the youngest.

"Protect the kid." The Mastodon Master said while keeping an eye on the enemy.

"Willie, stay inside the circle." Misty warned as she followed the other's lead and kept an eye on the clay warriors. The two teams stared each other down, but unlike their first meeting this time the Tyrano hero had a plan.

"On the count of four. Ready?" Gary instructed to the others.

"1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4." The teens of the circle chanted and did their best to keep the clay creeps from entering the circle. Even after they were kicked or shoved down they went back up causing the strategist to go for a second idea.

"Ready, 1." Gary said to them and then he and three others tried kicked them away, but Bill with his pacifistic nature could only shove them to the ground. For this tactic the team went from kneeing them in the guts to high kicking them, and when the team caused their opponent to fall this time they disappeared.

"You, okay, Willie?" Bill questioned to the civilian with a hand on the young kid's shoulder.

"Yeah." The hat wearing youth said before taking a look around and saw no signs of any more of them which caused him to add, "That was a close call." The rangers were happy that the civilian was still fine.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get to the Science Fair." Cranston said before reaching down and carrying the invention.

"This way." Gary pointed out and the six headed over to their destination. Back on the moon base there was one person that did not like how that battle went very well.

Nanba! What have you got for me?" Repulsa demanded while storming into the workshop. Unlike the countless other times that she came into the room the orange haired one was not working on a creation, but rather he was a data book of an old minion.

"I thought we'd use the one that worked well on Rector 2. You remember: Eye Guy." The creator of minions commented and it was then that his mistress did recall such a monster in their earlier work. "If you recall, my queen, we sent him down to capture the smartest children of the planet. His main weapon was his large main eye which could leave his body; inside of which he would capture the children and steal their intelligence." The cataloger commented, and after saying that the female recalled such a beast.

"Aw, I remember him now. He was delightfully evil." Jessie said aloud when she recalled a report over a female victims trying to find out about the floating orb by tapping it with her baseball bat. "Send down Eye Guy." She added after recalling how the young girl's curiosity cost the girl her freedom. Unknown to the villain the youth center held some of the greatest child to teen sized minds in all of Angel Grove which is where the team was heading.

"Judging will begin in ten minutes. All those who are late will be disqualified." A judge at the science fair said while standing right by on of the main doorways to intimidate the participants. To him pioneering a device should be left to adults.

We've got to hurry." Willie said to the holder of his device, and the rest of the helpers.

"Alright, so, where do we set up?" Brock questioned to the kid since he had a feeling that this was one man that will abide by that rule.

"I'm stationed at the table over there, but I can manage." The child sized inventor said while pointing and politely telling the others that he did not need any help setting up.

"Go, have fun." Bill said to the dancer while walking along side his friend. The bearded judge heard them, but did not care since he still wanted to make good on his time limit.

"The Quasi-sontric circuitry is acting up again. Causing the visual imagery to fade." Willie informed after Bill placed the container on the table and he himself tried out a piece of his invention since he knew that the most basic thing to do at a fair was to make sure all of you're gear was working before you attempted anything.

"Aw, don't worry about it. We'll get it under control." Cranston said to the younger boy with an encouraging smile. The older boy looked over at the main judge and decided to add one other thing, "The judge is going to be very impressed with your holo-game, I promise." That last tidbit made the younger man seem a little excited.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. Thanks, Bill." Willie said back while still working to get everything set up.

"Aw, it was nothing at all, really." The inspiration said with a hand on his friend's shoulder. The student took that as an opportunity for them to do their hand shake: high five, knuckle touch, two side style fist bops, and finished by pulling on their own suspenders. "Alright." The hidden hero said and went to work on the machine, and as they were doing that Nanba was finished with their old business partner.

"My queen, may I present Eye Guy." Nanba said to her and that was when several eyes came into two sides of the room, hovered closely together, and after a bright flash of light a body made entirely of eyes stood there.

"Eye Guy at your service, my queen." The creature said to her despite not having a visible mouth. "You're a sight for sore eyes, your loveliness. It's good to see you again. I assume I can be of service to you?" He questioned as she and the others were staring at this pile of orbs.

"Yes." She said back to him.

"Aye, Aye, my queen." He said to her in an instant not caring what the mission was about. The youth center was about to have its usual stars walk as the fair was going on.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Morey questioned as he and his friend Jackson came strolling in and saw several stands around the gym half of their local hangout. The beanpole of the duo saw a new piece of paper plastered on a bulletin board, so he tore it off - thinking that it was something for what ever is going on right now.

"Fort - annual - Fair." Jackson said while slowly reading what was on the paper. He did not understand the word 'fort annual', but he did understand the word 'fair', and that caused him to state a complaint. "Ha. If it is a fair then where are all the rides?" He questioned not noticing that the sentence that he said got on his old friend's nerves.

"It's a Science Fair, drum-head." Morrison commented by grabbing his friend's out stretched hand, took the paper and then released the hand. "Oh, man. We are in a room full of nerds." The leader of the two said after a participant walked past him and crumpled up the piece of paper at the same time.

"Let's get out of here." Jackson offered to his friend while shielding his nose with the color of his brown jacket. "I don't want to catch any…nerd-itise." He added with a shielded nose even though that a small part of him was curious to find out what some of these gadgets were capable of, but he did not want to admit it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Quite you're whining. Come on we're gonna have some fun." The pioneer bully said while taking one of the skinnier kid's fingers and pulled him to one of the experiments. After a short walk he spotted his first mocking point. "Well, what do we have here?" Morrison questioned while walking up to one of the contestants.

"Yeah, what do we have here?" Jack questioned while taking the strange gun from a scientist with a strange cauldron on his head. The two did like the interesting design of the strange gun, and decided to give it a whirl.

"Cool. Come on, Jack, spray something." Morey said while standing a good distance away to be the target.

"Ugh. Okay." The friend said back and then pumped a pump on the back of the gun and fired a mist, but the mist dissolved the bully's pants and revealed penguin boxer shorts. Everyone laughed at the sight even the shooter up until he saw the look on the victim's face, and knew what he was thinking.

'I'm going to kill you.' Morey thought while glaring at the shooter of the strange mist. I didn't mean me you numbskull." The big bully commented in complaint form after hearing the laughter from the main five along with several others.

'It kind of felt good.' Jackson thought as he absently blew on the barrel of the gun.

'I better help him out.' The tricera hero thought and decided to get the invention in the owner's hands, so he walked out of Willie's booth and headed over to the two, "Put it down, Skull." He said to them, trying to handle this with the least amount of mindlessness as possible. The skinny one did so - literally, but the big guy decided to get in some licks with one of the main five he had issues with.

"Hmm! Well, if it isn't the king geek himself." Morey said while turning to face the one that spoke to his friend.

"Don't you feel a little out of place here? After all an IQ is required." Bill said to them; not wanting any trouble from the bullies.

"This is all the IQ I need." Morey said while balling his right hand into a fist.

"Yeah. This is all the IQ I need." Jack said while mimicking the same pose as his friend.

'Seriously, that's the best thing they can see.' Cranston thought while looking at them, and knew that the past five thugs could have said something better, and most of them didn't have that much to say. The dancer and the Martial Artist heard and saw what was going on and decided to help Bill out.

"Morey, all you need is a club." Gary pointed out which caused the two of them to turn to the two new comers. "You make a perfect caveman." The red shirted one explained with a chuckle in his voice. Brock backed him up by making standard issue caveman grunts, and that helped push the two over the edge.

"You are dust." The leading bully said changing targets from blue and friend to red and black.

"Yeah. You are dust." The lackey said while also pointing at them as he said that just like Morrison did.

"Temper. Temper." Brock Taylor warned since that was the big reason why they also were laughed out of a building, but they did not listen to him. Both bullies tried to make a grab for them, but the other duo just ducked and walked under the charging arms. Morey and Jack turned back around to try to get them again.

'I know I can take on Brock.' Jackson thought while taking a couple steps back and tried to throw a punch, but the jammer just caught his fist with an open right palm. This caused the two to have a push/pull act for the others around them. Morey tried swinging at Gary again, but was dodged it like last time.

'Too strong.' The big bully thought as he found himself unable to find his footing and almost collided with a nerd, but Bill pulled him out of the line.

"Watch out." Willie warned while watching the still stumbling man.

"Having fun, Jack? Huh? Huh?" Brock questioned after a couple more push/pull moments until he let go which caused the skinny one to land into a recycling bin butt first, and onto his side. In the time that happened Morrison got his footing back and was once again trying to pound the fighter.

'Well, this is getting no where.' Gary thought before giving a silent nod to Bill before dodging another punch by getting out of the way.

'I hope this is what you wanted, Gary.' The genius thought before standing his ground, grabbed the charging teen, and by a grand miracle threw Morey onto the four wheeled dolly behind him.

'Oh, that hurt.' Morrison thought after crashing on a couple of cardboard boxes that were on the transport. Jack saw what just happened after jimmying himself out of the can, and did not like it.

"Now, you got my really TICKED." He shouted and charged at the one that harmed his friend.

'Oh, dear.' Cranston thought before ducking out of the way which caused Jack to collide with his friend who was now sitting up on the manual ride.

"Yes." Aya and Misty said after seeing just what happened to the comedy act. The female big-brain got an idea as she watched the fellow hero grab hold of the bar that helped push the cart around.

"Come on. Let's wheel these two - bozos out of here." Bill said to his friend Willie, who was just too happy to give him a hand with that.

"I think she needs a couple of volunteers." The multi-talented one said while gesturing over to a girl participant that they were talking to as the three were handling the two. "Just to show us how it works." The saber hero said even though they heard the how they still needed to see a live performance.

"Hey, you guys over here. We got just the thing." Misty Hart said to the two shippers while gesturing them over to a large spiral themed cylinder behind her. Bill heard his friend and pushed the cart in that direction.

"Coming right up." He said as the two bullies screamed as the four of them neared the new found machine. Heroes yellow and pink got out of the way, and the girl used her remote to open the doors. Due to its size the cart stopped before the doorframe, but Morey and Jack fell into the device. The girl then closed the doors before they could flee.

"Transformation time." The cat lover said after tapping her palm to the sealed doors.

"Two fashion makeovers coming up." The Ptera warrior added and gave her fellow female fighter a high five before doing as the others did and watched the clothes fly out of the opening on the top since the device went into action as soon as the doors closed.

"Oh, yeah. That'll teach `em a lesson." Brock said to Willie, who was to his right as he and several others heard their screams while being in the device.

"Mm-Hmm." The participant said while watching the bully's clothing fly all over the place.

"Here they come." Hart warned the others as she heard the machine slow down, and then got out of the path of the doors so everyone could see the new Jackson and Morrison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed after seeing their new looks and then stepped out of the machine and saw that everyone was laughing at them, so they fled, but not before catching the eye of one of the judges; in a bad way. Jackson was out of there, but his friend took the time to take off one of his high heeled shoes and gave chase.

"Come here! Come here!" Morey said since he needed something to hit, and the beanpole was the lucky one. As those two ran away the judge approached the ones he believed were responsible for those two to flee.

"What's going on here, Willie?" The judge questioned - singling out the participant that was the closest to the fiasco.

"Professor?" The young boy questioned, and was getting nervous despite Bill being just behind him.

'I had a feeling that he was not free spirited like the one from last year.' Bill thought before hearing the comment the judge had to say.

"This isn't a playground your thoughtless antics could reek havoc on the other competitors inventions. You're disqualified." The judge said to the former participant.

"What?" Willie questioned aloud, thinking that he did good by helping show those two the door.

"Look sir, it wasn't his fault." Bill defended his friend from that lame statement,

"My decision is final." The bearded one said and then walked off to someone else leaving a disappointed and devastated designer in his wake.

"I don't believe this." The VR inventor said to the group and added, "I can't seem to do anything right." That said the young man then walked off since he did not feel up to being around all the other inventions right now, but was stopped by his friends.

"Willie, wait." Aya said which caused the brown haired youth to look at her for a moment. "Don't go." She said to him, and for a moment he did not. In the end he fled the rest of the way, and didn't look back.

"I know just how he feels." Cranston said to the others since he too was disqualified on occasion so he knew the sting that the younger inventor was going through at the moment. "I'm going to go after him, okay?" The blue hero said to the other four colors.

"I'm coming with you, man." The black hero said to the boy in blue.

"Count me in." The red hero added in himself for this civilian mission.

"Okay, you guys we'll catch up with you later, okay?" Misty said to the three males that made up the team. She figured that maybe either of them or both could convince the bigot to reinstate their friend.

"Alright." Bill said to them, and with that the three of them walked out of the youth center, and headed to the park. They knew that due to its grand space it was the best spot to go to think the main question is where? The problem was that the kid was not the only one at the park since Ba-Choke and Eye Guy was sent there after Jessie saw the fiasco at the gym.

"Now, don't mess this up." The four armed one said to the latest minion.

"Aye, aye." The perfect sight creature said with a mock solute and then forced the eye at the top of his body to separate from the rest of him. When the single eye was by itself it floated toward a silhouette of its target.

"I can't believe it. My best invention yet, and it was disqualified.' Willie thought as he gazed at the lake he sat in front of. Just when he was about to try to use logic on why the adult believed h was in the right the inventor heard a laugh behind him. Curious he turned he saw a single floating a ways behind him,

"You're coming with me." The red eye commanded.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Willie questioned while getting off of the rock he was sitting on, and turned to stand before the strange object.

"Your genius will be appreciated where I'm taking you." The orb said and shot a strange bright blue beam from the pupil to the boy.

"No! Aah!" The boy in question shouted while having the beam envelop him in light, and after that the only thing that remained of him was his hat. "I don't understand. What is this place." Willie questioned after coming to and feeling his hand and feet bound and his body as a whole was spinning around and around.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah!" Jessie shouted in praise from behind the telescope after seeing the abduction not knowing that her sworn enemy was in that same park.

"Can you hear us?" Gary shouted as he and the other two were walking through some pretty spaced out trees. About forty minutes into the trio in the park they made contact with the girls, but the leader still thought it best to split up into teams of two.

"Do you guys see anything?" Cranston said since he was getting nervous since they have not met anyone who may have seen the kid and they haven't seen him either.

"WILLIE! Can you hear us!" Gary and Brock said at once since they too were getting nervous about this. The group kept screaming out noticeable phrases to get the kid in question's attention, and Brock Tyler even tried a loud whistle with two fingers in his mouth even that didn't work. As the duo was screaming their genius spotted something near the lake - something he knew was too familiar.

"Fellas, look over here." Bill said while gesturing them to come to his spot and then pointed to what he found. He then ran to it with the other two close behind; the female duo saw that the three were heading somewhere, so they followed.

'Wonder if they found him?' Misty thought with hope in her heart, and that is when she and her fellow freedom fighter saw that the blue warrior found a hat by a lake.

"This is Willie's lucky cap. Something must have happened." The scientist said to the others after picking it up, and looking it over.

"Aw, man, this could be serious." The dancer commented since he knew that when someone found something that brought them luck; they kept it with them - no matter how old they are; so this really was bad.

"I bet you Jessie has something to do with this." Gary Lee Scott said to the group while mentally scolding himself, 'You should have contacted Zordon when the putties showed up instead of disregarding it as a fluke.' He thought before snapping back to his surroundings.

"Well?" Aya questioned making to their make-shift rendezvous point first.

"Any luck guys?" The gymnast questioned them while half expecting the pioneer to come out of the brush around them.

"Willie's gone!" Brock shouted to the two cuties before him with a semi freaked out expression on his face.

"We looked everywhere; all we found was his lucky cap." Bill enlightened the two after the black warrior's abridged answer. The two knew that this was bad since they knew that the trio was out here longer than they were. Right when the team was truly worried about their friend the leader's wrist com rang out.

"It's Zordon. He's calling us in." Gary informed the others and then added, "Prepare to teleport." Since there was no voice on the other end and the leader knew that the founder may know the location on who they were looking for. After a quick look around the five then turned into energy, and were transported to their base.

"Zordon, what do you know about Willie's disappearance?" Bill questioned after they arrived while fiddling with the hat out of nervousness.

"Your suspicions are correct. Jessie is responsible. Behold the Viewing Globe." Their blue faced leader said to them, and the five obeyed by turning to face the sphere that gave them some insight, and walked closer to get a better view. "The boy is being held prisoner within the Eternal Vortex, a world located inside Eye Guy's main eye. Jessie wishes to gain control of Willie's powerful mind." The leader explained as they watched the moment of abduction which made them even more nervous.

"Well, how do we set him free?" The tricera hero questioned after turning back to the founder when he had seen enough.

"Eye Guy's main eye must be destroyed. Only then will Willie be released and the creature stopped." Zordon said to them while leaving the 'how' up to them to decide.

"Ayie. Ayie. Ayie." Their mechanical friend said as the image went deeper into the eye and showed the genius trapped on a spinning device.

"We've got to save Willie." The Cranston said to them since he saw the boy as a younger brother.

"Then let's move." Hart said to her friend since she did not like seeing the image before her.

"It's Morphin time." Gary said as he stood between his friends and the Viewing Globe.

"Mastodon." Brock said after raising the morpher.

"Pterodactyl." Misty said after doing the same.

"Triceratops." Bill said as well while still feeling nervous.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger." Aya said as worried for their friend as the others were.

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary said, determined not to make another oversight like earlier ever again. The were teleported and landed in a location of the body of their opponent was at. Feeling as though the situation called for it Gary chose to land to the far left, facing the monster, and let Bill stand in dino stance in the center.; the others were in their usual spots. The team then decided to get the high ground before starting this. "All right guys, let's get to work." Their field leader said once they landed on a higher hill.

"Power Rangers!" The group shouted with their leader in the center of the five. The blue toned lackey saw the five pose, and his natural instincts took over.

"They're all yours." Ba-Choke said to the creature and then ran away before he was caught in the middle of it.

"Aye, aye." The multi-eyed one said to the fleeing man before facing the heroes behind him. As soon as he did however the red hero struck him with a vertical strike after leaping from the high ground with a:

"Hyah!" He then struck again with a horizontal strike this time adding another, "Hyah!" The Tyrano helmeted one was about to go with another blow, the eyesore knocked it away with his right hand, and then batted him away with his left arm. 'Okay, felt that.' Gary thought as he tumbled to a stop, and then got back up on his feet.

'Looks like Gary needs a hand.' Aya thought before summoning her weapon and racing down their vantage point. The other three followed her lead; with that the four surrounded their target by the four cardinal directions in case he tried to flee.

"Man, he's ugly." Brock said as he and the others started to circle their pray.

"Go for the main eye. We got to get Willie out of there." Bill said to the others while concentrating his attention on the closed eye at the top of that beast. Once Eye Guy saw all five of them he shot three different beam rounds at all five at once. The attack caused the group to fall, but they were not going to let that stop them, and rose back to their feet.

"Rangers, bring them together!" The red hero said to the others in an ordering tone since he wanted to end this just as badly as Bill, but he knew that the Canon was their best bet. When that order was given the four flipped over the monster and touched the sword with their weapons before brining them together.

"Power Axe!" Brock started.

"Power Bow!" Misty shouted.

"Power Daggers!" Aya said soon after.

"Power Lance!" Bill shouted and added.

"Power Sword!" Gary finished and while in the air took the gun down with him.

"Power Rangers!" The group shouted out, but the opponent only snarled at them which did not worry them. "Fire!" The five shouted and shot the beam after it hit and the creature was destroyed the five de-fused their main weapon and cheered for their victory. Their praising was short lived as Lee Scott saw the unthinkable.

"No way." He said which caused the others to see what he was seeing - the eyes were being pulled back into one body.

"What!" The group said when Eye Guy brought himself back to the field. Without any warning he shot out a two piece eye projectile attack. As soon as the attack hit the five went tumbling downhill, but eventually stopped.

What happened? I thought he was finished." Hart said to the others, voicing what they all were wondering about.

"He's still got Willie." Brock said more concerned of the civilian rather than the impossible.

"Willie!" Cranston screamed after his tumble; hoping that his friend was set free.

"He's still trapped." The leader informed while looking up at the hill that they just came down from.

"Willie." The brainiac said below a whisper in a disappointed tone. Their founder was seeing this and decided to inform them over what the duo was doing on their end while they were fighting.

"Bill, my sensors show that Eye Guy has his main eye hidden in another part of the park. Leave the others to fight and track down the eye." Zordon informed and instructed to them.

"Right." The blue warrior said back to the blue man.

"You will find the eye in a course little area just south of your location, and Bill you must hurry." The leader said to the genius of the five while looking that the main eye through the Viewing Globe.

"On my way Zordon." Cranston said through their communicator and then turned his attention to the other four. "You guys keep him busy. I'm going after the main eye." He said to the others before they were attacked again.

"Eye spy some Power Rangers." The optical annoyance said as he walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He then shot another dual projectile blast that hit the dirt around them; not the heroes themselves.

"You've had it!" The Tricera hero said and then started running south as fast as his costumed body could go. The teen was surprised that he got there with pretty good timing, but then got serious when he saw his target. "I'm coming Willie." He said while pulling out his Blaster in blade form and tried to attack. The main eye shot out a projectile attack, and this one both lost his balance and actually felt like it did damage. The hero got back to his feet and summoned his weapon and then leapt and lunged at the eye. As soon as his weapon made contact the body felt it.

'I knew he could to it.' Gary thought as he saw the small explosions on the body of their enemy.

"Ooh, that's it! I've had it with those Power Rangers once and for all." Jessie said while walking away from her scope since she had seen enough, and continued with, "Now see Eye Guy grow." The scepter was tossed and the strange mist from the Earth caused the creature to grow, but not without calling back the partially damaged eye.

"I better get to the others - fast." Bill said after seeing his target fly off in the form of a red beam, and then rushed to the fight. He got there just in time to see their latest enemy at his full height. Now that he was rejoined with his true eye the creature was able to use a stronger beam attack which he used right at them. Even with that attack the group was far from done.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Gary shouted since he has had it with this one. "We need Dino-Zord power - Now!" He shouted with one arm raised to the heavens. Their machines came to them after coming out of their hiding spots. "Let's go!" Gary said to the others when their five big friends were within leaping range.

"Brock, here, all systems go." The Black Ranger said after landing in his machine following Gary.

"Bill, here. Let's finish this." The Blue Ranger said after entering his friend.

"Aya, here, ready for action." The Yellow Ranger shouted after getting into the big cat.

"Let's get this bug-eyed freak." The Pink Ranger said to them after getting into the flyer of the five.

"All right Rangers, let's power up." Gary informed them after summoning his crystal and putting into the correct slot.

"2,1: power up." The other four shouted while also summoning their crystals and putting them into their consoles. Once they did that the five individuals merged into their tank form.

'This may be bad.' Eye Guy thought before firing a beam blast at the tank after it attacked first with it's main cannons. The counter attack rattled them, but it did not stop them.

"Switching to Megazord battle mode." Gary shouted, informed the group and with that the machine started it with the computer voice stating it.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." The voice said as the cannons turned into hands, stood up from turrets, swapped heads, with the fifth forming the new chest. "Megazord - activated." The computer said after all of that was done. The creature attacked first with physical, not energy, projectiles at them as soon as it was summoned.

"Power Sword, Now." Their field leader said to the sky even though he wanted to say - 'Megasword engage' he just felt more comfortable with the phrase that he just used. The blade answered them by coming down from the heavens and landing in the Megazord's right hand.

'This isn't good.' The monster of Jessie thought before suffering a sword strike on his left shoulder, right waist side, which caused him to fall apart. When their pray was blown apart the main eye floated up to meet them eye to eye before collecting the other eyes into one.

'I'm really getting dizzy now.' Willie thought as he continued to scream in his revolving prison - in the now exposed weak point.

"Look, his main eye is open. Get it!" Bill shouted as he pointed to the point in question.

"Right!" The leader said before turning his attention back to the enemy that wouldn't stay down.

"HYAH!" The five said while motioning a sword swing with their right arms. The Megazord followed their lead and was about to swing, but Eye Guy charged ahead thinking,

'I know I can stop them before that happens.' The bad thing was that he failed to shield his weakness and suffered for it as their blade slice him in a diagonal fashion. When the latest monster was destroyed the hostage rolled out safely after the explosion.

"Look there he is." Brock said to the others while standing from his chair and looked down at the field below. The group leapt off, and Zordon recalled the machines back to their holding cells as the Rangers went to see about the kid.

"Willie." The Blue Ranger said in a sigh of relief.

"Willie, your free." The Yellow Ranger said when she saw that he was okay.

"You alright kid?" The Black Ranger questioned to the still flustered youth.

"Wow! The Power Rangers!" The civilian said not believing that his hair was being rubbed by the Yellow Ranger, nor the sight of the other four.

"That's right." The Pink Ranger said to him while helping him back to his feet with the help of Black and Yellow.

"I guess you've had a pretty big day." Aya questioned, wondering if it was alright to talk to a civilian like this.

"Yeah. I'll say." Brock said after he heard her statement knowing that it was true. The only one not happy was the one that thought this latest beast was a good idea.

"Ugh! I've got such a headache!" Jessie Repulsa shouted after seeing her latest defeat happen. Back down on Earth the heroes said their good-byes to the pioneer before them and ported back to base only to de-morph and teleport in a nearby spot at the same park.

"Willie, you around here?" Bill questioned while looking around; pretending to still be searching.

"Over here, Bill." The boy said back to him. The five then journeyed back to the boy that they saved.

"Glad to see that you're okay." Gary said to the boy who seemed happy, most likely of their hero forms.

"Look, Willie, I know that you were unlawfully disqualified, but perhaps you can see who will win?" The Martial Artist female said to the boy who gave it some thought.

"All right, I will." He said to them and started to head back to the youth center. "Sorry I left without a word. I guess I just needed some air." The young man explained on their way to the Science Fair.

"Don't sweat it man, it's cool." Brock said to the boy knowing that he must have felt bad for leaving his closest friends like he did. As they neared the spot Willie decided to pass the time by talking about his meeting wit the Rangers.

"And then the Power Rangers actually saved my life." Willie said to the five of them not knowing how happy they were of hearing his praise for their act even though they did not do it for the praise.

"Yeah. Aren't they the greatest?" Bill questioned as he walked along side his friend.

"Yeah." The boy answered back as they were now in the fair, and were just walking around.

"Oh, I found this." Their big brain said as he pulled something from one of his various overall pockets.

"Hey, my lucky hat!" His friend shouted in surprise before taking the article of clothing, and put it back on his head. As he did that a strange sound was heard by the six.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhooooooaaaaaa!" The sound was and the group saw that it was from Wattson and the judge that kicked Willie out with their hands raised, and a pair of visors on for both of them. The six smiled over what they say and decided to go in closer to the two older men.

'That was actually fun.' The judge thought after taking off the eyewear, which he agreed to wear only because that Wattson said that he wouldn't regret it, and he was right. "Willie, am I glad to see you." The official said after seeing the six come over to the stand.

"You are?" The boy questioned with hope in his tone. The five were hoping that it was good news too.

"I owe you an apology, Willie, it seems I over reacted to something that wasn't your fault." The man said to the inventor.

"Thank you, sir." The youth said back to the man before him, and had a feeling that his five friends liked what they heard. "I hope you will allow my invention to be part of the competition?" The virtual visionary said to the man; trying for a bold question.

"Of course, Willie. In fact I'm giving your invention - First Prize." The judge said while pulling out the blue ribbon from his lab coat and pinning it the boy. "Congratulations." He added after standing from his bending pose.

"Wow! Is this for real?" Willie questioned since he was really praying that it was not.

"That's great, man." The dancer said while giving his young friend a pat on the back.

"Way to go, Willie." The genius said with another pat on the back.

"Congratulations." The female fighter said to the boy. The male fighter and the gymnast also gave praise before they and the other two watched the two genius' handshake. As always their good mood was about to be short lived by Morrison and Jackson, but they were both wearing dark blue and white stripped towels for modesty.

"Okay, guys, jokes over." Morey said in his usual bully tone and then added in a whiney voice, "We want out clothes back." He was almost able to keep his bully tone, but not so much for his friend.

"Yeah!" Jackson shouted in a whiney tone before adding in a faux macho tone, "We want our clothes back." The five teens got a good laugh at the bully's plight but it was the pair of females that spoke up first.

"Uh, sure. We washed and we sterilized." Misty informed the two while intertwining her fingers together. Aya took this moment to walk over to the changing tube - both thinking.

'That was nice of them?' However when they got t the cylinder and the female was pulling out their clothes; they should have guessed that something was wrong, but they didn't pay any attention to that.

"We think that they might have shrunk." Misty said after they completed the handoff to the duo. It was then that the teens saw the Little Cabbage Kids sized outfits and heard the room erupt into laughter over their problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 9  
For whom the bell trolls

It was a nice quiet day in Angel Grove and everyone was going about their normal days. The students were in class participating in Luana Appleby's idea: hobby week. "Class. Alright class." She said to get their attention before continuing with, "Today we begin hobby week, and to start us off Aya has volunteered to share her interests with us. Aya?" She gestured to one of the people in the front row, and was happy that there were still kids out there that did not need to be drafted to speak in front of a crowd.

"Thanks Ms. Appleby." The female fighter said before standing up and went over to a cart. She then wheeled the cart to the front of the class, and everyone saw that it was filled with exotic, enchanting, and some unique dolls. "I want to show you guys my collection of dolls. It represents cultures from around the world." She explained to the class causing them to respond with pleasant muttering along the lines of, 'that's cool'.

'Did not peg her to be into dolls, but I can see from here that they aren't store bought toys.' Gary thought before watching her with interest as she pointed at one of them.

"This doll here is from Japan." The variant martial artist said while pointing to a doll of a white face, black hair, and a beautiful purple dress. "It wears an authentic kimono." She informed them; letting them know that the outfit was made of genuine fabric.

"Yeah, cute." Morrison said near the back of the class, and not really interested in it.

"Yeah, cute." Jackson parroted as he saw in the corner of the classroom - one behind his only friend. The two received some glares from the other students: not really liking their lip.

"Ah, and this here is my favorite of them all." Aya said after an annoyed sigh, and then picked up the doll in question before continuing with, "Mr. Ticklesneezer, it belonged to my mother when she was a little girl." Again the duo did not want to hear about something as lame as a parent's old toy.

'This is so boring.' The skinnier bully thought and proceeded to make gagging noises to pass the time, but his display went unnoticed by all.

"Legend has it." The doll collector said to them before picking up an old book, and placing the doll back on the cart; she carried on with, "That Mr. Ticklesneezer has his own unique power - he can capture things, and put them in a magic bottle." She explained to them after opening the book to the proper place, and read from it not knowing that she was giving their most hated foe a walk down memory lane.

"I never got to play with dolls when I was a little girl!" Jessie shouted in anger while watching and listening to the heroes at their school. "Who had the time? I had to learn evil spells and how to be bad while she plays with dolls all day! That Aya has had it!" She complained and then finished the last sentence in pure anger.

"Alrighty, Gary, you're next with your hobby." Their teacher said once the yellow warrior was done with her presentation. He got up with his staff, and after a small explanation over what his hobby was he then proceeded to show it to the rest of the class.

"Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" He shouted as he thrust his staff to his right then left, left again in a different pose. As he continued the teacher was getting a little nervous over the whole thing.

'I hope he has a good grip on that stick.' She thought as he began twirling the staff in front of him in a figure eight maneuver. As the red themed hero was performing for them he received happy praise along with one mocking one.

'Even that was a good workout.' Gary thought after stopping his routine, and then pointed to his fellow ranger to go next.

'I can do that. I just choose not to.' Morrison thought after breaking his pencil in anger, and then watched as the dancer walked to the front of the class.

"Before I start, Ms. Appleby could you clean off your desk a bit." He issued to her and after that was done he went to the back of the classroom and received his surf board. He placed it on the desk and then laid down on it.

"Alright, check it out. So, you wait to get your set, hop up, and then it's off the lip, off the lip. Whoa, catch some verticle air - Yes! And then you just cruise into the tube." Brock said to them from standing on the board, moving his body as if he really was surfing, and ended with his right hand in a traditional surfer pose. He described his hobby so well the room rose with praise for what he liked to do.

'Any idiot can do that.' The bulky bully thought before giving his friend a scoffing sound which Jackson did the same. After getting off the desk he pointed to another of his close friends to keep the ball rolling. Before she even spoke the hidden ranger took everything off of her teacher's desk, and placed it on her own for the time being.

"Well, I've always been into gymnastics, and I want to show you a simple hand stand." She said and did just that while worrying their current overseer at the same time. The young woman even walked a bit while in that pose to give the others a side angle over what she was doing.

"That's nice, dear." Their teacher said with a worried tone since she did not want her student to fall and break her neck or something.

"Whop-dee-do." The bigger bully said with a board expression.

"Yippie." The other mean person said in a board tone as well. The gymnast pointed over to the brains of their little group. Before he got started he helped his friend put their teacher's stuff back the way it was, and when that was done Bill wheeled in his own cart.

"My homemade volcano will expatiate how eruption occurs when gas and lava gush forth from the opening." The overall wearer said to them before flipping a switch to the device in his right hand, and then pressed a square in shape red button. The class got excited when gas began to hiss at to top of the volcano.

'I know we're in high school, but since big brain made it's bound to be big.' The surfer/dancer thought while watching with anticipation. They all gave him praise as pink gunk started to slid down the model.

'Whoopee." Morrison said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Yippie." Jack added in his own dull tone even though he did seem slightly interested in it as the ooze began to bubble a bit.

"Very nice, Bill." Luana said to her high ranked student before hearing the bell that ended their class time. "Well continue with hobby week tomorrow class." She informed them as they were getting ready to leave the room. "Remember, tonight in your English book read - Chapter 4: Question marks, why do we need them." She said as they were leaving, but the last to leave were Jackson and Morrison since they were ready to start trouble with the cart walkers.

"Wow, cool volcano, Bill." Aya said as she marveled at the detail of the item in question. As always the brains of their outfit was flattered by getting praise from one of the stronger members.

"Thanks. Quite an array of collectables, Aya." He said back to her, giving her praise over how well she maintained her dolls without so much as a hair out of place. No sooner then he said that the rougher bully reached from behind the volcano expert's back and grabbed one.

"Thanks, Bill." She said to the tricera hero since she too liked getting praised by their team.

"Great, little doll you got here." The orange haired youth said to the two of them as he held the item by its head. Not intimidated by the teen in question the fighter decided to tell him straight out about what she wants.

"Just give it back, Morey." She said calmly, but was ignored.

"Hey, Hey, Jack." The attacker said before tossing his new item into the air. To the girls relief he was able to catch her possession, but he was not going to give it back to her instead he mocked it.

"Yeah, cute little dolly." He said after a hyena laugh and then proceeded to pet it. The skinny fool reeled back his arm to throw it, and his only friend was ready to receive.

"ME! ME!" He shouted while waving his arms in the air.

"JACK!" The multi-martial artist shouted since she was really getting upset right now. One of her opponents was still deciding where to throw it since Bill was doing his best to ward off the bigger receiver. Thankfully his aim was off, and the girl was able to catch her family keepsake.

'Missed it.' Morrison thought before activating the volcano, and his face was hit by more of the gunk. At first the secondary bully got a laugh about it before quickly running to his friend's aid.

"Look at me, look at me." The skinny one said while holding the base of his fellow bully's head. He tried to clean of the faux lava with the hem of his coat, and as a sigh of his trouble Morrison fountain spat in his face causing the two forgotten ones to laugh at the back and forth.

'Today was a good day.' Aya thought after returning home since the rest of the school day was uneventful as was their hangout. The young hero changed, and placed her dolls back where they belonged. "You guys had a long day." She said to her collection since her fellow students wanted to see her collection, and thankfully her classmates knew how to treat the items in question with respect. "What am I saying?" She joked to herself after a yawn. "I had a long day." She added, correcting herself. "Good night, Ticklesneezer." The girl said before placing said doll on her nightstand and going to sleep.

"So, she's fond of that Ticklesneezer, is she? Well, just wait until I get through with him." Jessie said as she viewed the yellow warrior only through her scope with three out of four others watching their mistress.

"What do I do? What do I do? Tell me!" Munuatt asked her in a rushed tone after he and his friend, Ba-Choke chatted for a bit. The eagerness angered the swords-cat, who had come back from his private training room to see if he could be of any use to his mistress, nerves.

"Stop babbling and go get that doll." The golden armored one shouted to the other while waving his sword in anger.

"Before he does that he will need an old tool of mine." Nanba said while walking out of his shop and was holding a small black device. "This tool came in handy when my vegetable themed monsters needed some minions of their own." He said before handing it to the silver armored one. The oaf took it and transported away.

'So this is her room. It has a nice smell.' Munuatt thought as he landed at his destination, and gave himself a victory laugh. The lackey scanned the room and found what he was looking for, and once he did he used Nanba's device on it - bringing it to life.

'Wow, I can think and breath now.' The new creature thought as he looked around at his surroundings. Since the grunt did not want to wake the girl he got over to the new recruit, and held onto his arm.

"Come on, let's go." He whispered before teleporting away. Once at the base he wanted to ask if they knew where the rangers lived then why not attack when their defenses were down, but he did not want to get yelled at, so he stayed quiet about that. The moment he showed the others the doll in question Repulsa went to work.

"Stand still, Ticklesneezer!" She ordered to the new flunky in her organization.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous I guess." He said to her with a figgeting body and continued with a stutter, "I-It's kind of strange being alive all of a sudden; ya know." The others could see where he was going with that but at the moment the evil woman had other concerns.

"Perhaps you'd like me to change you back." She said in pure sarcastic tone. He knew that she was being sarcastic and then tried to change gears before something really bad happened to him.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like it." He said back to her and even laugh a bit. The woman then went back to looking at some notes that Nanba had uncovered as Munuatte was on his mission.

"According to this book of legends you have certain talents that might be of some use to me." She said while keeping her eyes on the paper in her hands.

"Uh-huh." The creature in question said back while nodding his head three times. He then looked at the four before him and wondered what they wanted with him.

"So, what do you do?" Jessie questioned to the new comer since she wanted to hear it straight from the creature's mouth.

"I have a goodie bottle, and that's where I put all the goodies I collect. Collecting is my specialty." He said to her truthfully, and then waited for the next question.

'Is he for real.' The witch thought to herself. Her monster supplier saw his queen's questionable facial expression, and decided to fill her in.

"Yes, that's what is says here." He said to her before turning his sight on the creature before him. "According to my information he will collect anything that is in his opinion a goodie." The others did not quite know how to make of that since it did not seem like an actual villain power, but it still enticed them none the less.

"Well, he could get the whole world of things for us." Ba-Choke stated to his leader before looking at the capturing creature to see what he had to say about it.

"I'd like that a lot." Ticklesneezer said to them with a bow, and then listened to what else they had in store for him.

"And the Power Rangers would be part of his collection." The four-armed man said back to his leader - filling her in on what he was planning. The former red head smiled at that idea since it did seem like a solid plan.

"My friend, to earth you'll go with your bottle in toe, and when I say obey you'll do as I say." The leader said to the creature while getting in his face at the same time; causing him to fear her just a little. On the blue marble it was the next day, in the afternoon, and the girl who got lifted has already told at least Bill what had happened, or at least what she knew of.

"I could have sworn he was on my nightstand." The green haired girl said as her friend was unlocking his car. In truth he did not know what the answer could be since there was no sign of anyone being at her house aside from the obvious family.

"Perhaps you dropped him off at school somewhere." The tricera said to the saber tooth before opening the door. Once it was opened he handed her the eyes since she knew what she had done the other day.

"Thanks." She said to her friend before getting into the car, with the eyes in hand. "Come on, help me retrace my steps." She offered to the other since she knew a second pair of eyes couldn't hurt.

"Sure." He said to her before walking around the front of the car, and sat in the front passenger seat. As the two back-tracked the creature they were looking for had been sent back to take several different items in the name of Jessie Repulsa.

"Gotta collect things." He said after he fell to earth and stood up. The creature looked around the immediate to see what he could take for his own. "Hey, there's a goodie now. A nice one." He said ending in a laugh as he spotted a motorcycle parked beside a building. "It's perfect." He said before opening his bottle, and after putting the lid back on he added, "It's nice." Little did he know that his current owner was looking for him.

'Where could that doll have gotten to.' Aya thought as she was driving along.

"Ah ha! Another goodie." He cheered when he saw a large red and white tower. He sucked it up and admired his new item with glee. "What's next?" He questioned before looking up and added, "Ah ha!" At that time Aya had stopped at a stop sign, and was getting nervous about her search.

"He wasn't at school. He wasn't at the youth center." The fighter said to her passenger after she came to a stop. Bill saw her worry about the keepsake, and knew that he had to say something.

"You know, I don't want to accuse anybody or anything, but maybe -I don't know: maybe somebody stole Mr. Ticklesneezer." He offered to her and received a sigh, and he knew that sigh meant that he, for once, said something dumb, but heard the sigh turn into a gasp very quickly.

"Bill, I think we found him." She said to her friend after spotting a creature that looked like him and was dressed in his outfit. The blue fighter followed her gaze and saw it to - a creature standing at the corner of the street that they were on: looking right at them.

"A nice shiny car. Yep, that's a goodie alright." He said before producing his bottle, and added, "In ya go." The bottle gave off it's suction: sucking in the car and who ever was inside of it. "Gotcha!" He cheered when he no longer saw the car in front of him, and with that he closed the lid.

'Well, at least I found him.' The doll searcher thought while looking past the glass bottle, and up to the creature she thought she liked, but at the moment was not so sure.

"Oh, and there are even extra little goodies inside." Ticklesneezer said as he looked in his bottle and saw two small figures in the car that was in the bottle. Unknown to him was the girl that used to be his caretaker was now in his bottle.

"Help!" Bill and Aya shouted as one; temporarily forgetting that they were two pieces of Earth's protection force.

"Hi, little goodies." He said while keeping the bottle close to his eye to see his prizes better. The duo were still a bit fearful since this was their first time dealing with a creature that was supposed to be friendly.

"Bill, I need an explanation: now!" The feline fighter said to the brainiac while holding his shirt collar out of panic.

"He's going to crush us." The big brain said out of panic thinking. That said the two went back to screaming at the giant face before them. The man holding them heard that statement, and decided to clear things up with the two tiny creatures.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just add you to my collection. You're mine now. Mine forever. Just like all my goodies." He said to them and then began to walk off in search of his next new thing to keep. This action caused his evil employer to laugh out of pleasure.

"It's working perfectly." She said while walking over to the two lesser used lackies and then turned her attention to the main brawn of her team. "Persar, I want you to go down and make sure Ticklesneezer keeps on doing the good work." She issued to the one in golden armor who went into a vacant room to sharpen his sword, but surfaced again to see if he could be of any use.

"Yes, evil one." He said to her before leaving to do so. When he left she returned her self-praise to Munuatte and Ba-Choke.

"Hurry up, and get ready to go to earth." She ordered to them while pointing an accusing finger at the both of them since they often took an even longer time to get ready then their own boss.

"Right." Munuatte said and his friend answered with a,

"Okee-Dokee." That said the two of them headed off to get ready. Back on earth the other three were at the youth center enjoying the day. The saw the other two when they came by see about the doll, but knew nothing of them since then.

'When ever your ready.' Gary thought as he and Brock were in gym outfits: ready to spar with one another. The dancer came at him with a kick to the gut, but it was blocked. A punch came next, but Lee Scott ducked out of the way, and stayed crouched down from a high spin kick as well. As soon as Taylor's foot reached the blue mat they were on the Tyranno kicked his friend in the gut.

'Geeze, he is good.' The Mastodon ranger thought after forced to take a few steps back from the kick.

'Hope they take it easy. No telling when Jessie will attack, and when she does when need to be a full power.' Miss Hart thought as she watched the two continued to fight one another.

'Let's see if he can handle this combo.' Brock thought and tried another high spin kick with the same result, so he knelt down and tried a gut punch, but was blocked. The dancer was able to ward off a kick, dodge a kick, and block an arm swing with his left arm, and with his right hand grabbed his friend's left should and tossed him.

'That was pretty good.' Gary thought after landing on his back, and saw that his opponent has stood up, so he did the same. "Getting good." He admitted to his friend after standing up all the way.

"I've been working on it." Brock admitted to his fellow freedom fighter with a high five. Misty Hart decided that since they were done warming up then they should be ready for the boards that she picked out for them before their fight.

"Hey, are you guys ready for these?" She questioned to the two men before her.

"Yeah." Gary said to her and took two of them and placed them on top of the already out cement blocks. The artist took a moment to focus, aimed his open hand, and then threw a punch down on them: breaking both of the boards.

"Whoo." The pink warrior said while giving her friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright." Brock added and gave the martial artist another high five, but as they celebrated there were two that did not too entertained by the show. The two in question was Jackson and Morrison, leaning against the bar of the youth center.

"Any wimp can do that trick." The heavy set bully commented after watching the display of skill before eating the dish of popcorn on the bar.

"Yeah. Any wimp can do that trick." Jackson parroted to his friend, believing that the senior bully liked the echo he made. The red head saw his friend due as he did and took some popcorn from the bowl and ate them.

"I just said that." Morey said to his friend in an annoyed tone, praying that his tone would let his friend get the hint. Sadly his plan failed.

"Right. That's what you just said." The bean pole buddy answered back thinking that his friend was asking where he heard it from. Instead of getting physical with his chum the more experienced thug tried a different approach.

"My hand is a lethal weapon." Morrison said back while crushing the pieces of popcorn he had left and tossed them at his friend's face. As soon as he did that Jackson seemed to have gotten the message. "Allow me to demonstrate." He continued to say before looking around for something to hit until he spotted the cake Wyatt put on the bar surface.

'This is going to be bad.' Jackson thought, but instead of voicing his opinion the teen just stood and watched his friend work. Said bully pointed at his target causing his friend to lift the lid, and when that was out of the way Morrison pulled it toward him, but kept it on the counter top.

'This'll show those yahoos anything they can do I can do a million times better.' Morrison thought while imitating Gary's move over the chocolate cake, and then chopped straight down. He damaged the cake and his hand at the same time.

"Heh. I'm impressed." Jackson said while holding the cover. Not knowing the pain his old friend's right hand was in. This caused the bigger bully to give him a look, 'Really shouldn't have said anything.' He thought after getting the meaning of the look.

'Let's see if I can do these.' Gary thought after putting a stack of four blocks of wood on the cement bricks. Again the red warrior cleared his mind with a deep breath, and his fist was about to make contact until a new found beeping was heard on his wrist. "Uh-oh." He said when he heard the beeping which the other two did as well. "Trouble." He said to the others even though he knew that they knew that much already.

"Let's book." Misty said to her friends before they all left the building. Once they looked from all angles and saw that no one was coming they teleported to their base for information.

"Zordon, what's wrong? We got your message." The field leader questioned since he was always pumped to protect the Earth.

"What's up?" Brock questioned since he too was ready to fight. The blue head in charge of them decided to get to the point.

"Bill and Aya are in serious danger." He explained to them but was interrupted by his old friend.

"Ayi-ayi-ayi." He shouted while looking at the viewing globe. They knew that when ever the machine said that it meant trouble, so they turned and headed closer to the viewing globe. "Danger is right." Alpha said as an image of a green outfitted creature holding a bottle appeared before them.

"That's Mr. Ticklesneezer." Lee Scott informed his employer of the creature on the screen. The other two knew that he was right, but they were curious over how he was brought to life.

"What's he doing?" Misty Hart questioned when the man before them opened a corked bottled and a great current of wind was coming from it. It was then the dancer recalled what the creature was said to do, and told the others.

"He's capturing everything in sight." The black warrior stated, and as he did they all saw him suck in a plane, most likely filled with people.

"Jessie has Ticklesneezer under her spell and is controlling him." The icon of good said to his followers as a train was captured before finishing with, "And now Bill and Aya have fallen into her trap." The image showed a shrunken white vehicle, and their friends inside.

"Gary, Misty where are you guys?" The yellow warrior shouted out while pushing on the glass of the car.

"Somebody get us out of here." The blue warrior shouted while doing as his partner was doing: pushing on the car glass. None of them liked what they saw, but it was the gymnast that spoke out.

"That's Bill and Aya. You guys we gotta help them." She said to the Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus out of concern. They already knew that, but they also knew that their leader had more to say, so they just watched the feed.

"Jessie has already sent down a small army of Putties to protect Ticklesneezer." He informed them, and by that time they had a feeling that was all the information he had for them.

"We'll get through them." Brock said since he knew that was what the Martial Artist was thinking of saying.

"And she's also sent down Persar, Munuatt, and Ba-Choke." Their founder said to them. Letting them know that even more bad news was in that same area. The group knew that if those three got their hands on that particular bottle then Jessie has all but won their battle.

"Aw, man. You guys we better hurry!" The pink warrior said to the others in alarm over what was going on outside these walls.

"It's Morphin time." Gary ordered to the others since he already knew that this mission was already bad, and he had no intention of letting it get any worse. That said the three of them did as Zordon said and called out their creature's names:

"Mastodon!" Brock said and transformed.

"Pterodactyl!" Misty said and transformed

"Tyrannosaurus!" Gary said and transformed. As soon as they were in costume Zordon transported them where the grand disturbance was taking place. No soon then they landed that the Tyrano warrior took down three Putties on top of a foreman's office. The Ptera warrior was on the ground and she was taking care of two. The Mastodon warrior was also on top of a building and dealing with two of them as well.

'Right. I have to find Ticklesneezer and save my friends.' The third hero thought before following the clay soldier to the ground. While that fighting was taking place the man in question was hiding behind a metal barrel.

'Why's every body fighting?' The bottle holder thought as he watched what was going on. As he did he saw a red outfitted man deal with a cat in gold armor. He tried to fight with a blade mode blade blaster, but lost his footing, and fell to the ground.

"Get out of my way!" The four limbed man shouted to his old friend since the both of them wanted to leave the field in two totally different directions. Eventually he got past the big boned one, and into the fighting.

"Whoa! I'm getting out of here." Ticklesneezer shouted in alarm when he saw that things were not slowing down one little bit. Luck was not on the creature's side as he tripped on a cement block and lost his grip on his prized possession. "Oh, I lost my bottle." He announced as he saw his prized possession flying high.

'Gotta get it.' Misty thought as she saw the same item, and after pushing the thugs away the winged themed hero leapt and grabbed it while landing perfectly on the ground. "Phew! That was a close one." She said to her friends in the bottle. "Are you guys alright?" She questioned to the two; praying that flight didn't scare them too bad.

"Yeah, we're okay." The two of them said to the female giant holding them up. She was releaved that they were fine, and had a feeling they wanted in on this party too.

"Hang on, guys. I'll have you out of there in a…" Misty was fornd it early on account of Persar sword swinging at her from the air. She attempted a roll dodge, but when the pink warrior got back to her feet he sliced at her torso causing the bottle to fly out of her hands.

"GOODIES!" Ticklesneezer shouted as he watched as his new tiny friends landed on a railroad track.

'What is that noise?' Bill thought before glancing over his right shoulder and could see the red lights blinking in their usual fashion. "The train is coming!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before he and his partner screamed at the top of their lungs:

"HELP!" Their cries were heard by their first savior even though that she was busy at the moment.

"Hang on!" Hart shouted out before trying to fend off the cat in the golden armor. As the fight was raging the cargo train was still charging - unaware of the creature on the track.

"Stop the train!" The creature shouted as he saw the vehicle swiftly speeding out of the station. The two Rangers screamed in pure panic as they watched the vehicle come closer and closer to them.

"Bill! Aya!" She shouted and once the pink one got a break she leapt into the air, and then grabbed the bottle in a rolling motion. 'That was close.' Misty thought as the train buzzed past her. Once it was gone the savior opened the bottle causing the white car to roll out of it: in actual size.

'She did it. She saved us.' The blue one thought before he and his friend got out of the car and was greeted by their uniformed friend.

"Come on. We need your help." She said to them before running back to the fight: with bottle in hand.

"Right." The Tricera-handler said to her as she ran to the fight.

"Let's kick some Putty." Aya said since she thought it best to deal with her fear with a firm workout. The two readied their morphers and called out their codes:

"Triceratops!" The book smart one shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" The Martial Artist shouted out. The two were transformed, and after taking out their blades the other two Rangers joined the fight. Between the both of them up to fifteen clay warriors met their end.

"Where did my bottle go?" Mr. Ticklesneezer said after going back to a hiding spot and was looking around for the item in question. "I've still got a lot of collecting to do." He said aloud, now oblivious of the fight before him. "Yo, Empress Jessie, what's up?" He questioned to the cackling creature at a hotel balcony across the street.

"You're my collector, and now you'll collect the Power Rangers." She said to the shy little man. Despite knowing what she will do if he said anything, but, 'yes mistress' he had to be honest with her.

"I can't." He started to say before adding, "I know I'm supposed to do whatever you say, but I don't have my bottle anymore." The green outfitted being then waited for his punishment for not doing as she sent him out to do, but instead she spoke:

"No excuses! Do you understand! You'll do as I say!" She shouted in rage at the new guy with her sceptor in both hands. She heard him stammer because of her anger, but that did not matter to her as she finished with, "And I say: GROW!" That said the threw her staff straight at the Earth causing what it always does.

'I know that tremor. It's time for us to go.' The armored cat thought as he felt the activation of his mistress' growth spell. 'But first.' The warrior thought before flying low to the ground and struck all five of them. 'Now I'm done.' He thought before he and the others vanished away from the fight.

"Jessie made him even bigger!" The gymnist as she and the others heard woozy groaning coming from above them, and after a few moments the team saw their target except much, much bigger.

"No worries, Misty." Gary said to his fellow hero before finishing with, "What we need is Dino-zord power!" As soon as he said that their five big machines came out of their holding cells and headed for the battlefield. "Do it!" Their field leader shouted once their friends were in range before leaping skyward; the others followed his lead. "Alright." He said after sitting down before reaching for his coin. "Rangers, activate your crystals." He said and put it in the right spot.

"Two. One. Power up!" The other four shouted after doing as he did.

"Let's bring `em together." The head warrior ordered before pushing his crystal forward. Black, Pink, Yellow, and Blue did as he did again to cause their zords to convert into tank mode. "Activating Megazord power." Gary said since he had a feeling that this mission did call for high stance mode.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." The robotic system said and just like that the process begun. "Megazord activated." The mechanical voice said once the transformation was complete.

"Alright, guys, first thing we got to do is to get the bottle away from Ticklesneezer." Brock informed them since he wanted to let them know that he would be a good second in command of the Power Rangers should the time come.

"Wowee! The best goodie of them all." Their target shouted before revealing a brand new bottle, since the one Misty had was destroyed in the scrap with Persar. "In ya go." The kind hearted simplton said and opened the lid causing the same problem to the machine as it did to the vehicle.

"WHOA!" The five shouted in alarm as all ten were being sucked into the glass prison.

"This is the best goodie I ever collected." He praised himself over what he had just done before closing the lid on his jar. At first the five did not know what to do as they sat there trapped in their prison until an idea came to the leader.

"We need the Power Sword - NOW!" He announced and evn in his prison the sword responded by falling from the heavens. It landed on the ground causing the enemy to fall down in surpise which made the insecure lid to pop open.

"Now, let's cut Ticklesneezer down to size while we have the chance." Gary said to them before. Once they others heads stopped spinning they all guided their Megazord to stop over to the doll in question.

"Give me my bottle! I gotta collect you for Empress Jessie." Ticklesneezer explained to them, but he had a feeling that they weren't buying it. The four main thugs, now on a new building - to see the fight better heard what he said.

"What a nice little doll you are?" She said before an evil cackle. The five heard the comment, if at all barely, but they all saw the spectator nearby.

"Look, there's the bottle!" Aya informed them after standing from her seat to look through the window in front of Misty and Brock. "Let's give Jessie a taste of her own medicne." She offered to the others. They had the Megazord pick up the container they were just in.

"Alright, Jessie, release Ticklesneezer or we bottle you up forever!" Gary announced to the sorceress on the outdoor fire escape. The person they were trying to rescue saw what they were doing, but instead of defending his mistress he said to them things around. 'Give me my bottle.'

"Stay close!" She ordered to them causing Persar to take firm hold of the recalled scepter from the base, Ba-Choke the ring, but Munuatt timing was off and was forced to hang onto the top of a gutter.

'I can't afford to loose my men.' The red head thought as she saw the chunky one's situation, and knew that he could not stay there forever. 'And I refuse to be sealed by the likes of them.' The witch thought before taking aim and firing a beam at the jar itself. "We'll meet again. Bet on it." She shouted to the heroes before vanishing along with the other two.

"Hey, wait for me." The fourth one whined as he teleported away to their base as well.

"We must make certain that the things the doll took are returned to their correct time and place." Zordon said to his friend once they saw that the coast was clear for them to do such a thing.

"What makes you so sure he'll give `em back." The robotic assistant said as he did what he was told and pressed the right set of buttons.

"Because he has goodness in his heart, and meant no harm to anyone." The blue faced man said and knew what he said was true - namely after seeing what went on through the viewing globe.

"You've got to give back everything you've took right now." Aya said to her giant sized doll after Zordon told them what he had told Alpha.

"Before you hurt someone." Gary shouted after her statement.

"Golly, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Honest." He said to the machine before him.

"Give it back, Ticklesneezer. Give it all back." Aya said as she, and the others watched as she opened all of his jars thus freeing everything that he had taken for himself. "That's it. Give it back." She added before feeling something strange, very strange.

"Give it back, Ticklesneezer." She repeated three times before jolting upright out of fear. It was then the yellow warrior looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her own bedroom. "It was only a dream." The young hero said in relief before turning on her night stand light. As soon as she did the long haired beauty saw something from her doll holder. "No." She said in disbelief while slowly sitting up in bed. "It can't be." The fighter said and prayed that there was no giant Ticklesneezer loose in her city, but that thought went away when she looked down and saw the toy in question. "Your still here." She said while picking it up, and before lying down to get some rest the young lady added, "I definetly have too much Jessie on my mind." In the morning their teacher - Ms. Luana Appleby continued with hobby week.

"Okay class, we have one more presentation to complete Hobby Week." She said to her group once all of them were seated. "Please give your full attenion to Morrison and Jackson." Their teacher instructed while scratching her gut while walking over to the side.

"We like parasites." The red head said to his classmates with a big smile on his face despite their jeers toward him and his friend.

"Yeah, parasites." The skinny one added while holding a container with a red sheet over it.

"We pick fleas off of stray dogs in the neighborhood." The head bully said to them and got more ridicule, but he did not care because to him they were doing a kindness to the dogs of their town.

"Oh, weird." Their teacher said which caused the leader of the duo to get a little nervous.

"Show `em, Jack." He suggested to his friend.

"Ta Da." The unveiled said and revealed a minture circus stage which got everyone laughing.

"See? It's a Flea Circus." Morrison informed them with a big smile on his face since this was one thing that brought him joy. It was then the one that came up with the idea saw what the big brain - Bill was staring at. "Jack, where are the fleas?" He questioned out of concern.

'Huh?' The other thought before looking back down and saw nothing. Everyone tried to look as best as they could, but no one saw anything.

'If they aren't here….then that means.' Morrison thought before he, and the rest, looked at their teacher and saw that she was scratching all over her body much like how a dog would handle such a thing. 'This is a month's worth of detention.' He thought as everyone was laughing at her pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story Aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 10  
Happy Birthday, Brock

It was late at night and most business were closed for the night, but not the local juice bar. Inside there were five people preparing for a special moment. At the bar a strange silver machine named the: Cake-o-matic was shaking in place for one reason or another. 'What is with this thing?' Wattson thought as he went over to its back and tried to get a closer look. As he was looking into that three others were on the gym floor working on decorations.

'This music is quite good.' One with a headset thought while listening to music and dancing about.

'Maybe there's something wrong with the door.' The owner of the bar thought and headed over to the door of the machine. He tried banging on a small addition to the microwave shaped object, but that didn't do anything.

'Oops, lost a balloon, but I just can't stop anymore.' The listener thought after letting go of an untied balloon as he continued to listened to his music not knowing of his friend's trouble. "Your right, Misty. The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcends all predecessors to this genera of music." The walkman holder, known as Bill, said to her as he danced around a table that she and Aya were working at.

"Translation, please." The pink themed girl said to her friend since she knew the multi-purposed female had an idea what the male was saying.

"He said: he likes the music." The other girl said before getting back to work. Wattson now decided if it was the item inside the machine that was causing the problems, and despite the blue colored mixture he still opened the door.

"Bill!" Their friend shouted before digging into the hole, but his shout went unanswered by the person in question. "You gotta help me, Bill." He shouted while digging.

'Oh man.' Hart thought before getting her friend's attention and pointed to what was so fascinating. When the warrior turned she too was concerned by her friend's safety. The three of them shouted to get his attention, but he was too wrapped up in the music to pay any attention; luckily the agile one also knew how to get his attention.

'Hmm?' The man in question thought as he could no longer hear the music. After looking up from the device and saw his headset in his fellow freedom fighter's hand.

"Bill, I'm glad you like the group, but I think Wattson is having a problem." She informed, in a now calmer tone before pointing to the counter. He followed her and just then saw his old friend, now covered in a mix, fall to the ground.

"Uh-oh." The inventor said before rushing over to the machine. After a moment the blue outfitted teen deactivated the device, and when that was done he squatted down to see to his friend. "I guess I still have some kinks to work on this thing." Cranston said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I hate machines." The other said to the youthful mind before the rest of the mix fell onto his head causing the inventor to feel even worse of his negligence. In space the teens most hated foe was watching and listening to their problem.

"A birthday? We must make a present." The red head said after an evil cackle and peeling away from the telescope. Nanba, who was on the balcony with her instantly had a plan the moment she spoke.

"Oh, yes! I have just the present in mind for good ol` Brock. I'm going to make a monster that will wipe him out, for good." The orange haired creature said while walking over to the banister and banged his hand on said object.

"Oh yeah!" The sorceress said while pointing to the Earth. Back on the planet Bill was working on the machine while the duo were finishing up the banister.

"That's alright." Misty said while speaking of her friend's hard work in good fun.

"Mist, get back to work." The fighter said which after a giggle between friends she sat on the bar, next to the machine.

"How's it going, Bill?" She questioned in concern since as far as she knew her friend's inventions haven't let them down yet. The teen male heard his friend, but decided to work and talk at the same time.

"I fail to ascertain why this appliance isn't working. I mean the molecular mix re-arranger is still intact." The inventor said while working on his enhanced microwave. As he did that the helmet-less field leader was walking over to them.

"Problems?" Lee Scott questioned after coming in once he saw that his friend, along with anyone else, wasn't coming into the building.

"The Cake-o-matic: Bill built for Brock's surprise party went on a warpath. Nearly drowned me in cake mix." Wattson said while whipping some of the stuff mentioned out of his hair. The others stifled a chuckle despite how funny it seemed to them.

"Hey, listen Wattson, I want to thank you for keeping the place open late tonight so that we can decorate for Brock's birthday party." The red themed artist said since he felt it was something worth saying.

"Boy, is he gonna be surprised." The other man said after getting a hairbrush next to the sink. "And speaking of surprises you guys will never guess what I found out about the Power Rangers." He said to them not seeing the look of surprise from the four around him.

"The Power -who?" The builder questioned, trying to play it cool.

"Ya know. The superheroes with the large dino-zords." The owner explained to them, and used the word one civilian heard the heroes use when they needed those machines.

"The ones with the colored costumes." Gary said, acting as though he only knew the same as the man behind the counter.

"Yeah. That's them." The owner said to the questioning teen before adding, "You know, they'll do for Angel Grove what Batman has done for Gotham City." The others didn't feel half bad to be on equal terms with such a legend. Unknown to them Brock was going to stop by the Juice bar for a quick drink and then back to bed until he turned a corner and effortlessly bumping into someone: this someone was around his height wearing the latest fashion that is well known in his little town.

"Oh, sorry about that." Brock said to the victim, to apologize for his clumsiness.

"Oh, Brock!" A girl, who was the one he bumped into, said before adding, "Hi, how are you?" This caught the man off guard until he took a closer look and saw that it was an old friend.

"Dawn, is that really you?" The dancer questioned in a shocked tone.

"Yep, it's me." The girl said after flipping her hair with a giggle.

"Wow." The black warrior said in still surprise before running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't know you were in Angel Grove." He said to the young woman. Back in Brock's home town he and Dawn had met when they were younger. They were close friends before becoming really close friends, but when her brother Max was born her family had to move away. Since then the duo stayed in contact through letters; sadly when the dancing king became a Power Ranger he forgot about writing to her.

"My family and I moved back here shortly after all these strange attacks." The old friend said to her pal. He knew that she was referring to Jessie Repulsa monster army. "Dad has just moved his gym here while mom decided to open up her own Yoga school." She explained before clasping her hands together and finished with, "As for me: I've been entering beauty contests…until I know what to do with my life." They both chuckled at her enthusiasm, and the hero was happy that she was still the same girl he always knew.

"So, how's Max doing." Brock enquired before adding, "I haven't seen him since he was just a little guy." The sister to the man in question spirit dropped after hearing her bro's name.

"Oh, he's fine. It's his Birthday in two days, you know." The beauty contestant said while trying to keep the air around the two as up lifting as possible. "Well…technically it's at midnight tomorrow, but we always celebrate it the next day." She explained to her old friend.

"Yeah, I know. He celebrates his Birthday on mine: remember?" Brock questioned to her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that's right. I forgot about that." Dawn said with wide eyes as she remembered such an obvious fact. "Well, I'm sure your going to have a better one then Max and I." She said which got the old friend concerned over what was said.

"What's wrong, Dawn? You can tell me." He questioned and said after placing his hand on her shoulder to show her that he was here for her.

"Well…." The young lady said before stalling, but found her voice before adding, "Max's birthday is coming up so I have plans for a big dinner and such, but mom and dad…said that they can't make it cause they'll be busy at work." She then crossed her arms and puffed out her face cheeks a bit.

'I would tell her she looks cute like that, but I don't want to tell the others that a Ranger was KO`ed with one punch.' The Power Ranger thought before coming up with something to say, but was interrupted by his old friend.

"Max said he was alright with it, but I can tell that he's upset." Se explained before continuing with, "It's going to be lonely with just the two of us." It was then the hero knew exactly what to say.

"Why don't we celebrate both of our Birthdays together?!" He declared to her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned to him with a completely confused look on her face.

"Well, my birthday is on the same day. My friends have probably prepared something big, so why don't we have Max come to it and that way you two won't be alone on his birthday." The dancer said, feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with such a thing.

"Brock that's wonderful!" She cried before throwing her arms around his neck causing him to blush since he still had feeling for the girl before him. "Max would love that. I know you two didn't get to know each other since he was still just a baby, but I'm sure he'd really appreciate you doing this for him." She said with her hands now resting on his shoulders. Despite acting like it was no big thing on the outside on the inside he was jumping for joy because of the praise.

"It's not a problem. I'll see what my friends are doing for me then we'll see about adding you and Max to it." He said to Dawn, wanting to help his buddy out.

"Oh! Thank you!" Dawn squealed with delight while clapping her hands, which she released after hearing his plan. "I have to go tell Max right away." She said to him before leaving for home, but before leaving entirely she looked over her shoulder, and said to the secret hero, "I'll see you if front of your school tomorrow " He heard and decided to say something back.

"Sure!" Brock yelled at her, but then added, "See you then." And with that he decided to head home without stopping by his usual spot. Up on the moon base Jessie was getting excited of the special 'gift' she had planned for the Black Ranger.

"Nanba! Nanba!" Jessie yelled out to the man in question. Ba-Choke saw her move to the back so he decided to hold the always moving Pendulum so she would not get hurt. As the two were following her in excitement the third: Persar was just sleeping through her excited chatter. "You know that monster you were talking about, Nanba? The birthday present? I think we should pick a particularly nasty one." She said to the sculptor before reaching for her creature book - said item contained every monster imaginable including complete folklore ones. 'I wish I had a Ticklesneezer then I could bottle and store the Rangers forever.' She thought with glee, but her thoughts were interrupted by the gut of her team.

"What is it going to be this time, your Putridness? A giant fly with an attitude." Munuatt said to his mistress not noticing the rolling eyes from his old friend.

"Shut it, Crater-face, I need a special beast; this time it's no more Miss Nice Guy." She stated in a dramatic fashion. The strength of the team did not know how to respond to her choice of words: 'Miss Nice Guy', but he still needed to say something.

"Uh…ummmmmm Right?" He strained to her, but was happy that he was ignored.

"Now, who is the leader of the Power Rangers." The witch said to the two behind her, and by this time the cat was done with his nap, and was silently listening.

"Gary! Gary!" Munuatt shouted and was happy that he got it right.

"Ping Pong! You're right!" She said and let a half smile to grace her face. The creature creator just rolled his eyes at his mistress' behavior.

"Honestly, who says 'Ping Pong' now-a-days." He muttered to himself, but just like Ba-Choke his comment also went unnoticed by the red-head in the room since she could care less what he had to say.

"So, that makes Brock the second-in-command." She said to them, happily ignoring the old timer beside her. "If we can get rid of him then the other Rangers will meet their defeat!" She shouted with evil glee, and as she went through that pop quiz the sorceress was still sifting through the book, but after a few more flips she saw who she wanted.

"Hmm?" Nanba questioned after seeing her stop so he looked at what she stopped at and saw a black armored knight. "Ah, yes, that's the one we used on Tarnak-3. It made space dust out of their finest warriors." He said and recalled how said men fell by the wayside at the hands of this warrior.

"Well, I want it, Nanba!" She crowed with joy to the monster maker.

"There is a problem…" He started in a causations tone since he liked life before finishing with, "The main weapon to that monster is near impossible to make." She heard him, but the lady also wanted him to be more specific.

"How impossible can it be?!" She screeched before adding with the same volume, "I WANT THAT MONSTER AND I WANT IT NOW!" Nanba and the others backed away since they all knew how the empress was when she could not get her way: bad things happened - mostly things just caught on fire.

"My queen it is not that simple. We would need a child who turns ten years old at midnight on a full moon." Nanba explained to her: praying that she could understand his logic on the matter.

"Hrrr." Jessie said after calming down once she heard of that minor wrinkle in her plan. "You're right, that does sound difficult." She said before going into a personal room. A statue they…rescued from a dark temple on Eltar featuring: a Celebi holding a Ghastly head, them along with Jessie's gang are only native to Eltar. "Oh! Ghastly of Darkness! Head my power! Come to me this darkest hour!" Jessie chanted to the statue. The Ghastly eyes started to flash red. "Wing of Golbat! Tail of Murcrow: tell me what I want to know." She continued to chant, and it was then the head shot beams into the crystal ball that sat before Jessie showing her just who she needed for her plan to work. Back on earth the dancer talked to Misty and the others: hinting about his party, but all of them seemed to have forgotten about him.

"Never mind." He said to the pink warrior on his way to the front door of the school. "Well, if you guys need me I'll be at Dawn's house for the rest of the day." Brock informed them with dejection in his tone. 'Looks like it's just going to be the three of us.' He thought as he walked off.

"Oh, I didn't know she was in town." Misty said since it was Brock that spoke of the girl in question.

"Yeah, tomorrow is his Birthday, so I'm gonna go celebrate it with him and his sister." The Mastodon master said before heading off. Misty didn't like the way she was feeling inside about not telling her friend over what they were doing.

'That just might work.' The gymnast thought before rushing over to him and whispered a suggestion of taking the two of them to the Juice Bar just so they could all hang out, and he gave her the nod.

"Welcome, everyone." Dawn said after going to the knocked door, but when she opened her eyes, expecting a big group, all she saw was Brock. 'At least he showed up.' She thought and escorted him to the table, so at least the three of them could celebrate this special day.

"Time for the cake." The Birthday boy shouted as the dancer was carrying said item over to the table. Just as soon as the plate hit the table there was a knock at the door. Praying for more guests Dawn opened the door and was greeted by delivery men.

"Can I help you?" She questioned by the taller one, the short fat one not trying to be a mime in a box gave her a package, and closed the door for her.

"What is it, Dawn?" The glasses wearing youth questioned once she came back to the kitchen with package in hand.

"A present, but I can't think of who from…" She said and tried to think of who sent it, but was interrupted by their friend.

"Well, let's open it, and see what's inside." Brock said to them. Dawn set it down, and let Max open it. At first all that was there was a lump of clay, but that lump molded into a person by itself before growing to a teen size; the being then multiplied into five.

"Putties!" Brock shouted in shock before going into a defensive stance.

"What should we…" Max said but was interrupted as the third person to the party was shoving them to the doorway.

"You guys get moving. I'll be fine." He said to them, and once they were gone he went for his watch. "Guys, need back-up at Dawn's place." He said before reaching for his morpher and changed to hero mode.

"Come on, Max. Run faster." Dawn said even though she hated to have left her old friend with such a problem she knew her brother's safety was her first consideration.

"Hold it right there, miss!" One of the delivery men said while standing before them.

"Not getting away." The second one said after cutting off their backtrack route.

'I don't think so.' The Black Ranger thought after defeating the clay soldiers with his axe, and decided to see to his friends only to witness that they were about to be grabbed. He leapt and punched them both, and watched as the duo transformed into a pair of familiar shapes. "I know you two!" The hero said while pointing a finger at the men before him. "You're those goons of Jessie's!" He added for good measure.

"Humph! Show some respect human!" The strong armed one said as he adjusted his monocle with one of his arms. "We are the faithful followers of Jessie Repulsa: soon ruler of the entire universe." He said, explaining who's side he was on.

"That's right!" Munuatt said while drooling before wiping his mouth, "I'm Munuatt!" They could tell he was happy for his name due to the excited tone he used.

"And I am Ba-Choke - alchemist to her majesty while Munuatt is…ummm…" He trails off since he did not know how to class his friend.

"The go-to-guy." The one in question finished for him.

"Uh, right!" Ba-Choke said with a sigh of relief since he really didn't want to hurt his old friend's feelings. "The go-to-guy." He parroted, but that was as far as the conversation went since Persar appeared and went on the attack.

'Those two talk too much.' The cat thought as he did battle with the axe wielder, but as they were fighting one Putty survived the Ranger encounter and held the girl while the two main underlings grabbed the boy and fled.

"Max!" Dawn shouted and quickly took care of the man holding her due to a Judo throwing move. "Hang on, I'm coming." She shouted, but unknown to her the cat and mammoth got some distance between each other.

'I don't think so.' The armored one thought as he took aim and fired a red beam from the gem on his face.

"May, look out." The costumed friend said before taking the hit for her. The hero survived, but had to kneel down due to exhaustion, and as the sister was now concerned for the Ranger the duo was able to get some headway.

"Hurry up, Munuatt." The holder of the child said to the other. "Get the cloud Jessie gave to us out, so we can get out of here!" He added since he was not sure how long it would take the Ranger to get back on his feet or if the others were on the way.

"I got it! I got it! Don't rush me!" The shorter one said as he took the item out of his pouch. In truth the man was not sure what his friend was worried about since his race was built for super strength, so he should be able to hold the kid with ease. Regardless when the cloud was fully formed the group hopped on and flew off.

"Max! NO!" Dawn shouted after seeing what had happened to her brother, so she covered her face with her hands. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed now that her brother had been kidnapped.

"Don't worry." The Black Rangers said before adding, "Me and the other Rangers will find him." She liked that promise, she liked it a lot.

"Thank you." She said to the warrior, grateful of the help. "I better find Brock and tell him." She said and was about to leave which caused the savior to worry since she was a pretty bright girl.

"No need." He said to her after placing a hand on her shoulder. "I already talked to him. He went to get more help. If I see him I'll tell him to look for your brother." He said to her once she was looking right at him.

"Okay, thank you." The contestant said and ran off; hoping to find her baby bro. Without doing anything Brock found himself teleported back to the Command Center, and after an exchange of words the heroes now had a feeling of dread after seeing old footage of a sword that destroyed an entire army.

'I wonder what this is all about.' Max thought as he has spent several hours with these strange creatures, and it wasn't until later that an orange haired male, and a female with grey/red hair appeared. With them here the orange one and the strong one began banging on a chunk of metal.

"Faster! Faster!" Munuatt cheered at the two temp blacksmiths. In just a short time the chunk of scrap metal was starting to take the shape of a sword.

"Why don't you stop babbling and help make this sword?!" Ba-Choke snarled; he may have been built for strength but hammering at the steel was still taxing.

"But I like to babble!" The bigger one cheered while making a stupid laugh for his own comment. "What kind of sword is it, Nanba?" He questioned since he thought all of their creatures came with swords or shields.

"A very special sword called the Sword of Night!" Nanba said in between hammer thrusts before adding, "It can cut through any metal in the universe, reflect energy, hold great magical powers and…" He stalled to grin at Jessie who stood by Persar who was holding Max. "It will turn to rust any weapon it clashes with, my queen." He said to her causing the sorceress to become excited because she will soon be rid of the Rangers.

"Soon, I'll be rid of those meddlesome brats!" Jessie said as she looked at the sword before adding, "And this sword will help in the downfall of the Rangers." She then smiles sinisterly to the boy to her right who shrinks in fear of her. "But not without you, little one." She cooed in a sarcastic tone. "Now, start hammering!" She bellowed while pointing to Nanba.

'That must be the sign.' The cat guardian thought and gave the kid a shove toward Ba-Choke who had his hammer stretched toward them.

"No! I don't want to!" Max shouted at them while struggling against the Persain warrior's strength. "I won't help you hurt the people on this planet!" He added with a truly defiant gleam in his eyes.

"Do it. Or you'll become Munuatt's next meal!" Ba-Choke threatened even though he knew that it was an empty threat since his old friend never went for people; he was mainly into - fruit bugs and other stuff. His friend's drooling mouth and growling stomach worked to the threats advantage.

'I better do as they say.' The child thought since he believed he had no choice and took the hammer. He begins to hammer along side the old man, but as he did both the sword and his own body began to glow bright blue.

'Now's, the time.' The sorceress thought and began the spell. "Moon you shine on this Darkest Night! Let the mystic forces gather on this Midnight! Moon shine down on this child of Mystic Birth. Fill this sword with my curse! Moon of Ivory, star of old, candlelight that's spun of gold. SKY OF FIRE, WIND OF FRIGHT! BRING TO ME A NASTY KNIGHT!" She chanted and no sooner than she did so a harmless looking chunk of rock split in two and a man adorned in black armor walked toward the hovering blade.

'Reunited after all this time.' He thought as he held the hilt of his trademark sword. The warrior knelt down and listened to what his mistress wanted him to do today. In the morning Brock began his search for the kid at the brink of dawn. Despite their founder telling them not to worry since this weapon doesn't need a sacrifice he still felt bad about the whole thing.

'I wonder if he got the right guy to fill the Black Ranger boots.' The young dancer thought as he found himself in decently deep chasm, so he took this time to sit and think. "First my team forgot my Birthday, and now Max gets stolen by Jessie." He said while sitting there before adding, "I shoulda just stayed in bed today." It was then an unusual cackling was heard, and his eyes went wide when he found the source.

"Happy Birthday! We're throwing you a party! And we're even taping it for you." The cackle and the comment belonged to the evil woman the five were trying to stop. He saw that she was pointing at something so he followed it and saw Munuatt and Ba-Choke with a camcorder and an field reporter microphone.

"That's right! We even brought you a present!" The taller of the two said while gesturing over to the far side of the chasm before finishing with, "Meet the Knasty Night." Said warrior slowly walked onto the battlefield scanning the landscape until he saw his prey.

"It's Morphin Time." The teen cried out before reaching for his morpher. "Mastodon!" He shouted and dawned on his hero threads. 'I'm ready.' He thought while summoning the aid of his axe.

"But don't think we're the only ones watching." Repulsa said, getting his attention before he went into battle. She could tell he was confused so she pointed over to a pair of stakes: each holding a person.

"HELP!" Max and Dawn, who went alone to find her brother last night, and got caught, shouted as they saw their transformed friend.

"Dawn! Max!" He shouted in shock before thinking to himself, 'Smooth, not only did you not save someone, but you also showed off that you were a Ranger.' He was hoping that if the Ranger were needed again a Black Ranger won't be caught like he was.

'Enough stalling. Time to fight.' The evil warrior in black thought before going back to his charge. The two exchanged blows until the knight used the special ability of his sword, but the Ranger hasn't noticed it yet.

"Give up?" The hero questioned before being kicked in the stomach. "Guess not." He muttered through the pain before looking at his smoking weapon. 'That guy fried my axe.' The warrior thought before getting back to his feet only to be blasted by his opponent's long range blasts.

"Whoa, the Knasty Night put brings the Ranger down to his knees." Ba-Choke said as he watched the fight. Unknown to the good guy Jessie has the camcorder sending the information to one set in particular.

"Guys, I can't find them anywhere." Misty said to the other three. Since they could not get a hold of Brock the others went to Dawn's home to get some idea where exactly they could have taken him, but came up dry.

"Hold on. Did you guys hear that?" Bill questioned after hearing the commentary. With that they all rushed to the first TV they saw and saw Jessie's mug on it as she said:

"Bad is so beautiful." The team watched as their fellow hero leapt up from the chasm and landed in between a pair of poles.

'This thing should still cut through these flimsy chains.' Brock thought and used it on Dawns first, and then Max's, but the moment they fled Persar leapt high.

"My turn." He snarled since he did not want his fellow swordsman to have all the fun. He only struck once, and then watched his victim roll down to the bottom.

"We've got to do something." Aya said to the others after seeing the last part. Since the team did not know which chasm it was they were battling then they'd just be wasting their time guessing. It was at that time they all heard their communicators go off.

"We read you, Zordon." Gary said to his founder, and waited for orders.

"Morph where you are, and Alpha will teleport you through the televison." The blue faced man explained. The four looked at one another, but since he has never let them down yet then why start now.

"It's Morphing Time!" Lee Scott said to the others as they rose their morphers high.

"Pterodactyl!" Misty shouted out.

"Triceratops!" Bill said after her.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Aya shouted as she kept her eyes on her defeated friend.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Gary shouted since he wanted to be a good leader. They were in costume and still in Dawn's Living Room with the blinds down, but after a moment the team felt the same way as when they teleported.

"Oh no! It's out of control! I can't stop it!" The short one shouted as he was losing his grip on his camera. After a few moments he dropped it causing it to explode, and out of the blast of smoke came four others.

"Brock." Misty said in concern as she knelt down to her lying friend.

"Back off!" Gary shouted in defense to his friend with his sword ready. The Black Ranger saw that his fellow freedom fighters had their weapons out while he retracted his axe for Blade-blaster in blade form.

"Guys, I have to…" The dancer was cut off as they all were not fighting this man. Each of the Rangers tried their luck: the Ptero Ranger even tried to use her bow like a club.

"Geez, what is with this guy." The field leader muttered under his breath after surviving a slice to his chest. When Gary got some distance between the knight and himself the others rallied to him.

"Gary, you alright?" Brock questioned before noticing that all of their weapons were smoking like his was.

"I am, but check out the sword." Their leader said as he looked at the rusted over sword.

"He ruined our weapons." Aya stated as she was looking at her damaged daggers.

"This is not good." The Tricera warrior said as he saw his two piece lance was just as bad.

"What do we do now?" Hart questioned since she believed that they could not form the Power Blaster when their weapons were in this condition.

"Rangers, Blade-blasters up. Let's bring them together!" Gary said to the others which they did. Bill and Brock stood to either side of their leader while Misty and Aya backflipped and landed on the boy's shoulders. When they were a five piece pyramid they pointed the tips of their basic weapons together and shot a new kind of blast.

"Do they really think this is going to work.' The Knasty one thought as he felt his feet giving way, but that feeling was quickly halted with a kneeling pose. 'Let's see if they can survive their own firepower.' He thought and pushed the blast back at them.

"HA! Take that wise guy!" She shouted to the fallen Rangers before throwing her staff to the Earth. The knight became a giant while his foes were just now getting back to their feet.

"Tyrannosaurus Dino-zord power, Now!" Gary shouted with his hand held high. That said his sword rose from it's station.

"Mastodon Dino-zord power, lets toast this dude!" Brock said to cause the same to his zord.

"Triceratops power!" Bill announced and his zord came out of his chamber and headed for the battlefield.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger power!" Aya shouted and his partner came running from the forest.

"Pteradactyle power!" The final one shouted causing the last to come shooting out of the final chamber.

"Let's go." Their leader said before all of them leapt into their respected zords. "Sync up." He said to them before activating his crystal and putting it in its place.

"2, 1, Go." The others said as they followed his lead.

"Let's get `im." Lee Scott ordered as he pushed his crystal forward which the others did as well. Outside of the cockpits their machines molded into one form. "Let's show `im some Megazord power!" He said and they activated the Megazord sequence.

'So, what if your bigger.' The villain thought before charging and slicing the metal man three times causing them to stumble back, but were able to stay on their feet.

"We need the Power Sword, now!" Gary shouted to the heavens, and as always his plea was answered. 'Let's see if this sword can hold its own.' He thought as he, and the others, charged straight ahead with sword in hand. The two exchanged blows and after the third connection it seemed to a stalemate.

'Enough of this.' The follower of Jessie thought and used the special power of his sword on the fourth swing. He then took a few steps back to let his foe see what happened to their weapon.

"Oh, man. He fried Power Sword." The Ranger in red said to the others after the Megazord looked at what happened to its weapon. Fearing what would happen to the sword if they used it in its current form the Rangers let the next slice hit causing them to fall to the ground.

'This is for waisting my time.' The thug thought as he kicked the Megazord causing it to roll, and once it stopped rolling he proceeded to stomp on it.

"No!" The two freed children shouted as they watched the stomp-fest before them.

"Great footwork, and also quite nasty. Now finish them like this." She ordered to her latest monster before making hand gestures of how she wants him to fight. "Understand?" She questioned with an edge in her tone.

"Yeah." He said to her before turning his attention to his fallen foe. Having seen enough Max rushed over to them; not sure what he could do, but he had to try something.

"Stop that, right now." The young boy shouted up to the monster.

"Guy's it's Max." Brock said to the others as he looked through the Megazord's eyes to his the brother to his old friend.

"You've had your fun. Now leave them alone." The ten year old said while glaring at the creature.

'You dare?!' The knight thought before throwing his sword straight down at the kid. Out of fright Dawn ducked down behind the rock they were using for cover. Before the weapon could reach the human a blue aura surrounded it - causing it to stop.

"I told you to kill do-gooders." Jessie shouted up at her creatiion.

"I am trying." He countered as he tried to force the uncooperative blade on the small child with zero success.

'Max, your still alive?' Dawn questioned, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"That's it!" Brock said to the others before adding, "Since he was the one that made it. He must be immune to it's power." This gave the leader a thought.

'Sort of like a shield.' Gary summed up before nodding to Bill. The big brained one activated a teleportation ability in the eyes to send the kid into their cockpit.

"What's going on?" Max questioned as he found himself sitting on the lap of his sister's friend.

"You're going to help us beat this guy." Brock said, and with that they got the Megazord back on its feet. When it stood the kid's special ability put a protective barrier around the machine, and restored the sword back to full.

'What?!' The knight thought in surprise before blocking their sword strike with his sword, but this time the Power Sword was cut the Sword of Night right in half.

"Let's end this, guys!" Gary ordered to the others.

"Hyaiah!" They shouted ast they did a sword swing arm motion which the Megazord followed. As soon as the attack went through so too was the Knasty Knight.

"I'll get you yet Power Brats." Jessie shouted out of anger before vanishing, along with her men. The Rangers leapt out of the Megazord as it disassembled and went back to it's proper place.

"Now what do we do, they know who I am." Brock said to them before he and the others watched the kids get a dazed look in their eyes. "What's happening to them?" He questioned out of concern before a voice from their communicators answered for him.

"What happened to them will be erased due to the Knasty Knights destruction, but Brock please do not allow anyone else see you transform." The blue headed leader said to the Black Ranger.

"Sorry Zordon." He answered back, but since they were still dazed the team powered down.

"What's going on?" Max questioned as he looked at his surroundings.

"Don't you two remember?" Gary questioned before going with a cover story, "We decided to go for a nice brisk walk for Max's Birthday, but I guess you two are still thinking of the cake we had." The two gave it some thought, and it did sound like them.

"I guess so." Dawn told them with a bright smile on her face.

"Good, but I think it's getting a little warm out here. How about we head to the Juice Bar for a smoothie." Misty said to them and got nods by all.

"And I bet I can beat you all there." The dancer said before racing off which Gary followed right behind. The others did the same; just not as energetically as the others. The team headed over to the usual building, but on their way one of their friends saw someone inparticular in the crowd.

'Finally.' The friend thought before going with the short cut to the building that they were heading to. After a few more moments the group of seven made it's way inside.

"That's weird? Why is it so dark in here? It's way too early for closing time." Brock said as he was the first one into the now darkened room. "Where's Wattson?" He questioned with concern until all of the lights lit up revealing a gym half full of people.

"Happy Birthday, Brock!" They all shouted at him out of happiness.

"Happy Birthday!" Misty added while standing behind the guest of honor. He was so overwhelmed that he had to give his pals a big hug.

"Oh, man! Thanks guys!" He said to them before wrapping his left arm to Aya, right arm to Misty, Gary was in between them so he was also being hugged; not wanting to be left out Bill hugged while standing behind the Pink warrior.

"You thought we forgot, didn't you." The leader of the group questioned once they were done with their hug, and the Birthday boy stepped away from them.

"Yeah, I was bumming`." He said to them before recovering with, "Aw, this is so cool you guys. Thanks." He was about to hug the multi-talented woman until something caught his ear. "Wait…what's that noise?" He questioned and by this time everybody heard it.

"Oh-no. Not again!" Wattson shouted while running up the two steps that lead to the bar, and went to see about the cake-o-matic. "I thought this thing was fixed." He said and as soon as he opened the door Bill went over to help since pink cake mix came pouring out.

"Let's party!" Gary shouted while giving his friend a high five before the four others went to the make-shift dance floor.

'Man, I have some great friends.' Brock thought as he was enjoying his Birthday with all of his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story Aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 11

No clowning around

The team of five was at the local carnival having a blast with all of the rides, food, and laughter, but most importantly the five were just happy to have a moments rest against Jessie. "All right. Heads up, everybody. Witness the Brockster on stilts." The dancer said as he was walking on said item around his friends.

"Keep it up, man. You're doing great!" Gary cheered his friend on, and wondered when he could have a turn. Pink and Blue were also there, but one had a complaint.

"Yeah." Brock Taylor said with joy since he was happy that he was getting the hang of the metal legs.

"There is no way I could do that." Misty said to the brains of the team as they continued to watch their friend in action. She felt their eyes on her, so she elaborated, "The only thing I can balance is a shopping bag. You know how my arms are." The others knew that she could do far more, so they just laughed about it.

"Hey, remember to keep your center of gravity correctly proportioned, okay." Bill suggested as he watched the show. The ball-hog ignored him and decided to show them what he really could do.

"Check this out." The black warrior said before doing a little jig for them which earned him a few laughs from the others. "This is alright." He added as he continued to dance until he lost his balance. Seeing this Bill and Misty became flustered, but just before he hit the ground their field leader caught him.

'That was close.' The martial artist thought before looking down to see if he was alright, but instead was welcomed by one of his friend's jokes.

"Oh, my big, strong hero!" Brock commented with a fake kiss to the rescuer.

"Get up." The tyrano expert said while getting his hands out from under the dancer.

"Looks like you over leveled yourself again, Brock." The brainy one commented while one of the local clowns helped the teen take off the stilts. Once he was out of them and standing up, the female decided to move on.

"Come on, guys, let's go see the rest of the fair." Hart said to the rest of them before fleeing not knowing the clown that helped them was in fact a Putty Patroller.

"Don't frown my fellow clown. We'll get them…we'll get them all." A clown in a blue uniform said to the Putty before laughing about what he had just said. Just arriving at the fair was the yellow warrior and family member.

"Come on, Silvia, let's go see the clowns." Aya offered to the young one beside her. The little one really did like that notion, and even voice it.

"Sounds great, cousin Aya." The younger cousin said as they skipped toward a mechanical Merry-Go-Round. As they were enjoying their merriment there were two others who decided to cause mischief.

'Look at that guy.' Morrison thought after swiping some cotton candy from a young girl before mocking a juggler that was passing by. Deeper into this spot was a blue suited clown who stood by a sign that read: Pineapple the clown.

"Alright." Brock said as he and five others were watching said clown juggle while singing a rhythm of 'Ba, ba, ba'.

"That was neat." A young girl said after making her way past the gymnast and the Martial Artist.

"How's it going guys?" Aya questioned before quickly kneeling down and adding, "Guys, this is my cousin Silvia. Silvia that is Bill, Misty, Gary, and Brock." As she said her friend's names the warrior made sure to point to the right person.

"Hi, guys." The young one said while waving to all of them. It wasn then they heard what the yellow haired man wanted them to try:

"Juggle my eggs, make them fly, won't one of you - give it a try." The man said with his vision focused on the youngest of the group. Sadly one of them was too eager to pass this chance up.

"I'll make an attempt." Bill said, and once he had the juggling objects in hand he turned to face the others. As he did that the delinquent duo saw what was going on.

"Well, would you look at that. It's our favorite group of Pinheads." The bigger one said with his friend hyena laughing beside him. Once they were done with the stolen sugar they headed over to the hidden heroes. "Didn't you guys see the sign at the front gate?" Morrison questioned after making his way through them.

'Sign?' Gary thought but his question was quickly answered by the rude dude before him.

"No geeks aloud." The leader of the two said not knowing that the brainy one has already tossed the eggs high into the air.

"Now get out of here before things get messy." Jackson added even though he knew that what he said was an empty threat. As he said that Bill Cranston tossed the rest of them up into the air.

"One…" He counted as the first one landed on Morrison's slicked back hair. "Two…" The second one landed on Jackson's hat. "Three…" The third one landed on the leader's forehead when he looked up.

"Ha! Only one nailed me." The bean pole one said before feeling something landed on his hat.

"Four." The brainy one said with a laugh as he looked at Jackson's expression. "I knew I had four." The blue outfitted one explained with a smile on his face. The others also got a good chuckle out of what they saw.

"Looks like the only mess around here are you guys." Misty said to the two defeated bullies. Their leader caught the sight of something cool in the corner of his eye, and had to tell the others.

"Hey, they're doing gymnastics over there. Let's go watch." Lee Scott informed them before walking in that direction with Pink, Black, and Blue following him. Yellow took a while because her family member had to ask her something.

"Can I stay here with Pineapple?" Silvia asked with an honest tone.

"Silvia, we're supposed to…" Aya said and stalled as she held her Pinky Finger out which was answered by her cousin. "Stick together." She finished with their last fingers interlocking with one another.

'This could work.' The clown thought as he saw the interaction between these two family members.

"How about we go see some gymnastics, and then we'll come back." The warrior offered to the young one since she really did not want to go back on the promise she gave to her aunt. "Okay?" She questioned when she did not get an immediate answer.

"Okay." Silvia answered back with a defeated tone.

"Come on." The Saber-Tooth hero said after taking her cousin's hand and tried to catch up with her friends. As they left the cousin turned and waved to her new friend.

"Bye-bye." The clown said to her while returning the young girl's gesture. "I'll catch you later." He said to her before cracking an evil laugh, and breaking into an evil laugh over his new plan.

"That's right. Walk into my trap, tin-heads." Jessie said while watching them through her telescope and gave off an evil laugh of her own.

'Who said Brock was the only one with dancing skills.' Nanba thought to himself while humming aloud. After their defeat on the hero's Birthday he took the risk of watching their fun and dance. He liked it so much that he tried it out when no one was looking.

"Nanba! Nanba! The fake carnival is working. The Power Pipsqueaks are falling for it. It's almost time for phase two." Jessie Repulsa said as she stormed into the monster making shop, not knowing what her old friend had been doing. "Now, what about the clown? Is he ready? I don't want any mistakes." She told him, and he knew how lousy she tolerated failure.

"Oh, yes, my queen. I trained him myself." The monster maker said before explaining what his creature is capable of, "First: he'll use his magic power to turn the Power Rangers, one by one, into cardboard cut-outs. Then he'll transform himself a horrible octopus, and terrorize the city." She liked the images in her head: especially what she intends to do with the cut-outs themselves.

"Excellent. Have him use that brat soon as bait to get the rest of them." The sorceress instructed. She was about to leave, but swiveled her upper body to face her pal as best as possible before saying, "Nanba, don't blow it this time." She warned before leaving.

"Yes, oh hideous one. Of course, of course, of course." He said to her, and once she was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief. When she left Munuatt and Ba-Choke watched the Rangers for her.

"Uh-oh. Hey! Whoa! Oh, oh! Take a look here, Ba-Choke." The big one said to the buff grunt. Creature in question bent down to the position of the scope, but was able to see what his friend was excited about.

"Oh, nasty one. The clown has not gotten the Power Rangers alone yet." The monocle minion said when she entered the balcony. This made her angry since she knew if she even set the two behind her they would not hesitate to do as she asks.

"What is he waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get the Power Geeks!" She questioned and then shouted in anger while swatting the balcony with an open palm. The hunger based baddie took another look and gave them an update.

"Pineapple is making his move. I love it when a plan comes together." He said to the two before him, which they liked that latest update. Feeling confident over this plan the three started to cheer.

"Get those Power Geeks. Get those Power Geeks. Get those Power Geeks." They said as one, but down below the heroes were still just having fun.

"Man, I thought we were gonna watch gymnastics." Gary grumbled to the others as he and the others formed a human pyramid in this order: Brock, Gary, Clown (Base) Bill, Misty (Middle), but they did not have a top yet.

"See that?" Aya questioned to her cousin while pointing to her fellow heroes…and one clown.

"Come on, Aya. I-I estimate we'll lose structural integrity in about 8.3 seconds." Bill explained as the yellow warrior signed for her cuz to stay right there while she completed the pyramid.

"Quick. Quick." Misty Hart said to her friend since she did not wish to be at the bottom once they fell.

"All right, I'm on." Aya said to the others while climbing from behind the triangle. As they were 'whoa-ing' to the breeze Silvia was having someone stop by for a quick hello. "We did it, guys!" She said once they all had a better hold on their position.

'Just hope these two can take the weight.' Gary thought while looking to the clown on his left and his friend to his right.

"Silvia, look!" Aya shouted to her family member since she wanted to show off that she was able to do this stunt.

"We're in immediate danger of collapse." The blue one said to them as their tip watched as the young girl walked off with a clown.

"Silviaaaaah." Aya Kwan shouted as they were falling. "I can't believe she left like that." The multi-talented mammal said as she was getting herself free from the pile. "Guys, I have to go look for Silvia." The older cousin said as she stood tall before walking after them; hoping that she can still catch them. "I should have kept a better eye on her. Sorry. Bye." She said while running off.

"Bye." Misty said while sitting on her heels. As the lone ranger gave chase the clown was walking further and further away.

'Where are you?' Aya thought while looking through the big crowd and could not come up with anything. 'Where are you?' She thought again with her hand in her hair out of frustration. "Silvia! Silvia!" She shouted, trying to get her voice over the roar of the crowd.

'Crap.' The clown thought after hearing that voice, and led his…friend out of the crowd so they could spend some one on one time.

"You're a fun friend, Pineapple." Silvia said to the taller man.

"I got a new trick to show you." He said to her while pulling out an ordinary orange handkerchief, but at that time the older one got out of the crowd and saw her target.

"Silvia, we're supposed to stay together, remember." Aya explained after kneeling down to meet her cousin at eye level.

'Dang, she's fast.' The hidden beast thought while watching the reunion before him. Kwan did not notice his stare all that mattered to her was staying close to her cousin.

"Let's go back to the fair, okay?" The warrior questioned to the young one. The girl in question looked up to her friend who gave her a teeth showing smile. Without any word the two were about to leave until the younger youth got grabbed by the shoulders.

"Not so fast, babysitter." He said to Aya while pulling the cousins apart. "Silvia is staying with me." He informed her while petting her. The action caused the hero to grab and pull the civilian back to her.

"Clown, back off." The warrior said while forcing her cousin to stand behind her. 'Something's up with this guy.' She thought as she tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

"No, Aya, no. He's my friend." Silvia said while standing between them after seeing her cousin go into one of her various fighting stances. Before she knew it her 'friend' sprinkled some strange substance on the top of her head.

"Uh-oh." The clown said after the powder took effect - transforming the young girl into a cut-out of herself. "I guess she's a bit board." He said before letting his creation fall face up.

"What have you done?" The hero questioned with shock in her tone. With nothing else to do the clown ran off, but she knew he would show up again, so she concentrated on her family member. "Silvia!" She said in alarm after picking up the cut-out. After looking around, the teen decided to go to her friends for this problem.

"Let's go to the Sky Wheel." Bill suggested after he and the others got off of a ride, and he wanted to go on another.

"Naw, Let's go to the Tilt a wheel." Misty suggested as they were walking down the steps. As they made it to the last step their fellow hero came rushing over to them with cut-out in toe.

"Guys!" She shouted to get their attention.

"What?" Misty questioned and saw the cut-out of her relation in hand, but something told her that was not a random cut-out.

"This fair must be one of Jessie's traps." Aya explained before placing her cousin's feet on the ground. "Look." She said once the group was off the steps. "Look at what that clown did to Silvia!" She said with a cracking voice since the others could tell that their fellow Ranger was on the brink of tears.

"She's been sub-atomically transuded into a two-dimensional state." Bill said after seeing that the cousin was only paper thin.

"Guys there's got to be something we can do." The agile one said since she knew their first duty was protecting the innocent, and this did not qualify.

"The quasi-tronic generator in my garage could be the answer." The brainy one guessed to the others even though that science and sorcery were two totally different things.

"Aya, you take Silvia to Bill's place. Alright?" Gary said since he knew that her doing this herself was the best thing for her. "We'll have Alpha teleport down to help you. We'll also warn everybody here." He added to her, trying to be strong for the both of them.

"Okay." Aya said, and after placing her cousin under her arm the young woman ran off. It was then their leader spotted someone with a bullhorn, and knew that item was what he needed.

"Attention everyone!" He shouted into the device once he had it before continuing with, "Get Out! Jessie's attacking the park! It's a trap!" The four of them watched as everyone ran off in a neat and orderly panic.

"Run! Everybody run! Please bipedal to the nearest exit." The four of them shouted such things as they were directing everyone out of the fair. The group was a little creeped out when they saw how empty it was.

"Aw, man. Something tells me that these guys are not here to juggle." Brock Taylor said to the others as they watched clowns, and other performers were walking toward them, and not to the exit. "I bet they work for Jessie." He said as he saw that they were trying to box them in.

"We can take these harmless clowns." Gary informed in a casual way. He chuckled of how this was going to be more fun than humiliating Morrison and Jackson.

"Oh right. Some clowns, huh?" The Pink Ranger said as one of the clowns changed into a Putty with a frilly collar. It was then the other clowns followed his lead, and changed to their true forms.

"You guys ever been afraid of clown before?" Gary questioned to the others since this sight was turning him away from clowns faster than the Joker ever could. None answered his question, but out of the blue the clown they met earlier - Pineapple the clown appeared before him.

"Aah!" Misty screamed out of surprise by the creature's sudden appearance. He then tossed a couple of juggling balls which caused the two remaining clowns to turn back into their natural form.

"Leave them and come with me if you want to save little Silvia." The clown said to his fellow blue man while giving him a come her hand expression.

'It is probably the best bet.' The brains thought before nervously following the creature before him. "Alright, clown, what have you done to Silvia?" He questioned since defending his friends often gave him more of a backbone now-a-days.

"Bill, don't go." Gary shouted out to his fellow Ranger who turned to face the other three. He saw that they were having trouble with the Patrollers, but he knew that his best bet to help them was to follow his informant.

'Can't believe he's facing that clown alone.' Brock thought after taking on one of the clay soldiers.

'Oh man. He's following me.' Misty thought as she was climbing the stairs, and then decided to use one of the seats they were just on as a weapon of sorts. Once she kicked off the main part of the ride she swung the seat at her clay soldier.

'Okay, this one is good.' Gary thought after his opponent scored a clean blow to his gut with a kick. 'But I won't go down that easy.' He thought before fighting back which the other two did as well.

'These guys seem to be getting better.' The dancer thought after rolling out of the way, but was picked up and placed on some sort of waiting area for a ride. As he continued to fight Hart decided to go with a distracting tactic.

"Hey, look! It's Jessie!" She shouted while pointing up to the sky. Due to being a loyal grunt he followed her advice only to be kicked in the butt. Brock was able to fend them off and get a bit higher on the ride they were fighting on.

'Where did he go?' Bill thought as he followed his prey to a merry go round. 'There he is.!' He though it alarm after seeing the clown in the mirror before him, and saw that he was reaching for something.

'Got ya!' The enemy thought with happiness as he sprayed his dust on the Ranger, but unknown to him was the fact that the hero ducked down, and all he really got was a Putty who tried attacking the hero's right side.

'He's messing with me.' The brainy one thought after pushing the latest cut-out down before going in one direction and hoped he got lucky. As for the other three they were still having problems.

'This one is good, but…' Gary thought before kicking one clay man over the waiting rail and added, 'Not good enough.' The leader then went back to fighting some more.

'That was close.' Brock thought as he narrowly missed the swinging ship as he made his way to the other side. It was then he saw that the Putty was just standing on the other side - looking at him. "Just remember…the hand is quicker than the eye." He said with his hand facing his foe before pointing to the boat- which hit him. "See ya." The victor said once his foe fell.

'This ride should work for me.' Lee Scott thought before kicking one of his pursuers in the gut. 'Oh, man. Another one.' He thought as a Patroller blocked his way to the ride.

"We can take him." The new comer said in his native tongue before attacking, but just like the others he was on the receiving end. After taking him, and the one from earlier on the leader forced one onto the ride and closed the cage door to seal the deal.

'Okay, maybe that was a bad move.' Gary thought while trying to beat the one still out as he tried not to get pinned by the arms sticking out of the bars. On the same ride Misty was trying her best against two of them, but was thrown to the ground.

"Better finish this." One said and did a flip before landing on the ground which his partner did as well. Back to Gary he was able to peel free from the grip, and as soon as the other Putty grabbed the cage he rolled and pressed the big red button which caused the machine to activate - spinning in a complete circle.

"You're going down clown." The red said even though he knew that the line has been done to death he felt it described their foe's problem.

"No more clowning around." Their target said with a waving finger as he was…deflating before them.

'Did not, see that one coming.' The four thought as a strange pineapple/octopus appeared in the clown's place. On the moon Jessie was enjoying the show.

"Alright, that Pine-octopus is wonderfully wicked." She claimed while taking a break from the scope, but went back to looking through it. Wanting to be useful the built one decided to voice his opinion.

"What if he fails? He should have some help." Ba-Choke said while instantly regretting the 'f' word to his empress. Instead she smiled at that idea, and turned to the doorway that lead to the back.

"You're right. Where's Persar?" She questioned, and just like a loyal soldier the man in question walked up to her.

"You called, oh wicked one?" He questioned as he made his way to the balcony.

"First I want you to go down to Earth…" She said while getting some distance between them.

"Then what?" He asked with a snarl since he was itching for a fight.

"ATTACK!" Jessie shouted while pointing to the planet in question. He did as commanded, but while he was being transported the monster relocated the fight to a outdoor stand of sorts.

"Man! That's one big pineapple!" Brock pointed out while pointing to the creature in question.

"It's Morphin Time, Guys!" Gary said to the others since he knew that it took their hero forms to take on this threat:

"Mastodon!" Taylor shouted with his morpher out.

"Pteradactyle!" Hart said as she took out her morpher.

"Triceratops!" Bill said as he followed their lead.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Gary said with same as the others. Once they were fully changed the team Even with the arrival of Persar, Ba-Choke and Munuatt along with more Putties they still went on the attack. As they fought Aya along with Alpha who teleported after seeing what happened to the girl decided to see what they could do.

"What is it, Alpha?" Aya questioned to her mechanical friend. "What's wrong with her?" The cousin added to her first question since she prayed he had good news for her.

"The analysis shows that the only thing she's missing is H2O." He said while looking at one of the brain's invention which was connected to the cut-out. "You know: water." He said to her in a simple tone. The four still fought as best as they could.

"Misty, what happened to the monster?" Gary questioned once he had one of the Putties in a shoulder hold.

"I don't know." She said back while sticking to defense - by evading them. "He must have slipped away when the Putty Patrol showed up." She said back with clasped hands, praying that he was not too angry, but tripped the Patroller before her feet with a sweep the feet motion.

"I think…he headed for the park." Brock said while pointing in the direction the creature went tossing his Putty to the ground and punched his gut. Back at the garage the android got the bucket full of water, and was ready to do what ever he could to help.

"You disconnect the Electrodes. I'll apply the water." After she did as he asked the machine then did the same, and poured the water evenly. Once he put the bucket down the cousin saw no change.

"Nothing is happening." The yellow warrior voice out when the cut-out stayed just as it was. He saw what she meant, but to him that did not compute.

"I don't understand. That should have worked." The saucer headed creature said before going back to the scanner.

'Time to deal with you.' The swords-cat thought as he saw the Power Rangers charging at him with their blade-blasters in blade form. 'I did not know that they would be this winded after fighting the Putties.' Persar thought as he effortlessly was beating four out of five.

"I will reevaluate the water needed." The machine said while going over the numbers once again. Unknown to him was that his earlier plan worked - it just took time to go into effect. "Of course! I have it! More Water!" He shouted out while readying the bucket.

'How did I get here?' The young girl thought while rubbing the dust from her eyes, but even with her vision still blurry she could tell that this was not the fair. To her alarm a wave of water was splashed on her.

"Oh my! Protection alert! Hiding, hiding, hiding." The mechanical marvel said while making his way beside one of the work benches, and leaned there. The first thing the young girl saw once her eyes adjusted was her cousin.

"Aya, why did you do that for?" The family member shouted causing the one in question to gasp in shock. The hero did not say anything she simply wrapped her arms around her cousin - happy that she was back.

'I wonder if my queen will let me keep their helmets for my trophy room.' Persar thought as he got ready to finish the nearly defeated Rangers, but was interrupted by the new guy.

"Wait! Don't finish them yet! These pathetic Power Pups are mine." The hybrid shouted to his alley before facing the creatures before him. "Now to make cardboard, out of the lot of you. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit, but it might hurt a lot." He said while spraying his pollen at them. "Go away, fools!" He barked to two out of three behind him; which they did. "So, your suits protect you from my magic. Well, I have more tricks up my sleeve. Your fate is sealed. Victory is mine!" He shouted to them.

"What a fruitcake!" Brock said simply after hearing all of his babble.

"There is no escape. You are doomed! I am the mighty Pine-octopus! I cannot be beaten." He shouted at them before a vine shot out from the top of the head, and swatted all four of them to the ground.

"No way, Pineapple-face, we'll never give up. Never!" Gary shouted in defiance while struggling to get back to his feet, and once he did the warrior kept his weapon out as a way to defend himself.

"You're no match for me. I'm the great pine-octopus. Why don't you give up and make it easy on yourselves." He said to them before gearing up with a long range multi-shot attack: which hit.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" Jessie shouted while flinging the staff to the Earth. He did as the others have - he grew causing the four heroes to get a little flustered since this was the first time it happened when one of them were out.

"Hey, guys!" Aya said to her friends, who were forced to run due to the pollen in the air, and then added, "Alpha found a way to free Silvia. She's alright." This got everyone happy after hearing that.

"Way to go, Alpha." Misty said into her com link. Their mood was stopped by the girnat before them.

"Big deal! You're the ones I'm after. She was just the bait. Now I've got you." Pine-octopus said to them, but they were not afraid over what he said.

"We need Dino-zord power now!" Lee Scott ordered with all of them holding up their right hands to the sky. Their machines surfaced, and were ready to help their partners out. When they were stomping over the heroes boarded their vehicles. "Rangers, log on." He said after sitting down.

"Brock here, ready to jam." The Mastodon handler said after sitting.

"Business Bill: ready to go." The blue one said after sitting down.

"Aya here, up and running." The yellow said once she had sat down.

"Mist here, let's get his clown." The pink said after sitting down. Once all of them were confirmed their leader went with the next step.

"Rangers, sync up." Gary said to the others after activating his crystal.

"2,1, Mark." The four said and put their crystal in their machines just as he had done.

"All right, move out." He ordered to them while pushing his crystal forward. When that had happened one wanted to try something before they became one.

"Cover me, Gary. I'm going in." Aya said as she forced her machine to go forward. As she did that the plant/animal launched his attack on the T-Rex creature. As he took the fire his female friend still needed back up. "Bill, see if you came tie him up a bit." she requested to the Tricera-hero.

"Affirmative. Firing hooks now." He said to her and pressed a button which did as he said. Once the two main horns were attached to the creature he tried pulling back while saying to the others, "Yes. Directly on target!"

"Bill, good shot!" Misty said to her fellow freedom fighter.

"Way to go, Bill." Gary said once he saw that he was no longer taking fire.

"Time to teach that slimy octopus a lesson. I think we should freeze him up just like he did to Silvia. Right guys?" Aya said while looking at the Mastodon for assistance.

"Right. Leave it to me. One pineapple flavored ice sickle coming up!" Brock said and activated the arctic winds of his machine's trunk. The blowing was right on target, and they could all see that he was starting to get colder.

"Great! Let's get him, Gary!" The girl on a mission said while pointing at the frozen foe.

"Right. Activating Megazord power!" Their leader said and them prepped for such a thing. Once combined the Rangers stayed in tank form. "Alright, let's do it." He said to the other before all said:

"Morphin." When that was said Bill decided to explain to the others what was on his mind.

"According to my calculations a multi-faced energy blast should over load him and bring about his destruction." Bill said to the others, and all liked the idea of beating him quick and easy.

"Yeah, let's finish him off." Misty said, explaining the main part of his theory.

"Alright, let's do it." Gary said before setting his sight from his friend to the fight before him. That is when they fired from the twin barrels, but as they cheered the leader knew better." It's not good enough. Switching to battle mode." He said to them.

"Right." Bill and Aya said before going back to their controls.

"Morphin." Misty and Brock said before doing the same. With that the tank stopped and transformed into robot mode. When the robot stood on its hind legs they fired beam from the center horn which caused the octopus creature to be destroyed.

"But my queen. It wasn't my fault." Nanba pleaded as his empress was really angry with their work today.

"I can't believe you messed up again!" She shouted in anger while arguments was heard from behind her. Ba-Choke was swatting Munuatt and was complaining that the two of them should have stayed behind. Nanba was arguing with Persar as he said that the fight was not his fault.

'That feels good.' The cat swordsman thought as he was bopping his alley on the head for his bungling. Jessie needed to get some air, and she knew the best way to get past the four was by yelling.

"Get out of my way! Now I have to come up with a totally different way to beat them!" As they were arguing over who's fault it was back on Earth the heroes, and everyone else, was enjoying the fair.

"You think Bill could teach me how to walk on stilts?" Silvia questioned after she and the others arrived at the fair.

"Um…Bill? I don't think he's the right one to teach you." Aya said before the two of them shared a laugh over what they saw. The brain in question using a pair of old wooden stilts with his feet barley half a foot of the ground.

"It looks like Bill is trying to reach new heights." Misty said after she and Gary got off a low level counter. Cranston heard them, but he could take their joshing around him, so he decided to tell them why he was so happy,

"You know with my latest invention it's easy for anyone to walk on stilts…even me." He said with a chuckle. As the others were enjoying the laugh Aya decided to set things right with her cousin.

"Silvia, I'm really sorry about what happened today." The yellow warrior said to the youth beside her.

"That's okay, cousin Aya. I shouldn't have wondered off. You taught me that." The younger cousin said back: admitting her mistake to her family member.

"You did?" Aya questioned; wondering if she heard her right.

"Yeah. You're a pretty good babysitter." The other said back with a big smile on her face. That really touched the hidden hero.

"Thank you, Silvia." Aya said with a hug. About that time Bill had truly lost his footing, and fell, but thanks to Aya, Silvia, and Gary he did not hit the ground.

"Well, Bill-ster I guess when it comes to inventing it has its ups and downs." Brock said which earned him a moan by the other five for how lame it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story Aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 12

Power Ranger Punks

"All right, guys. Let's go." Gary called out after Aya tossed him the Volleyball. The heroes decided to play a round of Volleyball: Brock and Bill vs. Gary and Aya with Misty as the spectator. Their field leader successfully served it to the other side which the dancer and genius tagged team to toss it to the other side.

"Get it, Gar." The one in yellow called out after a good exchange between the four before she set up a spike. The swordsman delivered to them with ease.

"Got it." The egghead said and tried to hit it back but had his arms angled wrong.

"Wrong direction. No!" The music expert called out and tried to get to the air ball in time. Sadly the sphere touched the sand before his hand could. Seeing this yellow and red celebrated that they won the first bout.

"Wow, Bill, you're gettin really good." Hart, who decided to pick up some refreshments while they were playing, admitted to the one that was face down in the sand. The Mastodon master heard her and decided to do the same thing to his sports partner.

"Nice try." Brock said after picking up the ball and was wanting to start another round.

"Thanks." Bill answered back to his friend, appreciating their words of praise as he rose to his feet.

"Hey, I have some drinks over here." The acrobat informed the others after setting the trey on the picnic table closest to the Volleyball net.

"Great." The book smart member said back to her after getting to his feet. Once standing tall he walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Boy, those drinks look good. Your turn." The boy in blue commented before tagging pink in to take his spot so that he could cool down.

"Let's go." The Ptera warrior said to the rest once she was ready to play. This new round started off good. Brock served it, Gary returned it, "Sorry." Misty shouted as she almost botched it, but her partner hit it the rest of the way over the net.

'I'm happy to call these four - friends.' The one on break thought as he sipped at his water, and watched them play. Unknown to them there was one that was going to spoil their merriment.

"The long tube is connected to the small tube, and the small tube is connected to the even smaller tube. I think I got everything. Let's see…snail slime, spider legs, Poison Ivy, Rattlesnake lips. Yes, all done. Most perfect." Ba-Choke stated as he watched his serum make its way through a path of tubes, and counted up the other ingredients that he needed. "Hmm, but is it potent enough?" The muscular minion questioned before the combination of serum juice and solid ingredients popped. "Yes, my punk potion is complete." He said before walking over to one container and watched red gunk slowly drip into a beaker. "You know Jessie may be so thrilled that she might even give me my own planet." Ba-Choke wondered aloud, and as he was waiting for it to stop dripping the Power Rangers were still happily playing their game.

"I got it." The swordsman said as he returned his friend's serve with little effort. Brock saw it coming and set it up for his friend:

"Yeah, Misty." He shouted in encouragement, but sadly her attempt hit the net. The group had a good laugh before getting back to the game. Above them the Alchemist of the villains was on the company tricycle.

"We seriously have to motorize this thing." The four limbed man said as he was having trouble peddling the primitive device. Down below the group was getting ready to start another go.

"Set, two points." Aya informed before tossing the ball to her partner.

"Come on, Gary." The book smart blue boy said as he sat on the table portion of the picnic table. Lee Scott sent it up, Taylor tried to counter, but the ball landed on his side of the field.

"We win." Kwan stated happily as she and Gary gave one another a one arm hug: which they both liked this closeness even if it is for a moment. Brock and Misty did the same as them since for their lack of knowing this sport they both needed that gesture.

"So, who do we get to take on next." Their leader said with a big smile on his face since he was feeling pretty confident right now. 'With Aya I feel as if I can take on anybody.' He thought which is when a gaggle of Putties appeared around them.

'This is weird. They aren't jumping around like they usually do.' Cranston thought as one of them tried to grab him with his arms through the net. Despite his evasive style their smart one could tell that the Putties were running from one side of the field to the other. 'But for what purpose.' Bill thought before running again.

"A bunch of goodie two-shoes, but once they have my punk potion they'll be as bad as bad can be." Ba-Choke thought as he was above the battlefield, and thought the worst of the warriors when red picked up yellow from her fall. "Drink up, Power Geeks." The minion stated as he used an eye dropper to drop his serum into their drinking water.

"Enough of this. Hit `em hard heroes." Gary called out causing he and three others to pound the lumps of clay. Gary gut punched one so hard that he fell to the ground. Misty gut kicked one that was a little too close for her liking. Aya double kicked one in the chest. Brock did a series of punches on a fallen foot soldier.

"Whoa!" Aya shouted out as she tried to spin and punch but her target, and the others teleported away as quickly as they arrived, but before she knew it Kwan fell to the sand - butt first.

"You okay?" Lee Scott questioned to his friend, and pulled her up to her feet. As he was checking on black and yellow to see if they were okay blue and pink decided to wet their whistle.

"So much for the game, I guess." The dancer questioned to his leader since he wanted to make sure that more foot soldiers didn't come and spoil their fun.

"What next?" The multi-talented woman questioned as she was catching her breath. At the picnic table Bill and Misty sat down to cool down from their fight.

"Wow, I am really thirsty." The agile woman commented in an exhausted tone. Being the gentleman her friend reached into the tray and picked up two - one for her and one for him.

"Well, here." He said while giving the young warrior her drink.

"Thanks." She answered back with a kind smile.

"Bottoms up." He said back to her since he could not wait to wet his whistle. They tapped their glasses and drank it all down, but as soon as it was all gone they both felt weird, but at the same time - it felt natural.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor questioned after he and the other two heard some commotion from their friends, and wanted to see if they were okay.

"What happened?" Gary questioned as he saw the other three glasses of water spilled on the ground behind them, and knew that it could not have been the Putties since there was only four.

"Get out of my face." The pink warrior said to her field leader in a harsh tone.

"Yeah. Get out of her face." The blue warrior said in a parrot style.

"What's wrong with you." The athlete questioned calmly even though he knew even without his power he could beat some common sense into them, but he was raised to handle things in a peaceful manner.

"Nothin." Bill said as he tapped his field leader's right shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in a snotty tone.

"Guys, guys, guys how about another game of Volleyball, huh?" Aya questioned with a sympathetic smile on her face. The saber tooth knew her leader, by now, was feeling really tempted to use their brainy friend for a punching bag, so she tried to defuse the situation.

"No. Volleyball is for dorks." Misty said to her friend after getting right in the yellow warriors face.

"Yeah." Their big-brain chum agreed to the new tude Hart. "And these guys are DORKS." He added while shouted the last word to the dancer. "Come on, let's kick it." He told his friend before wrapping his arm around her neck and walked off.

"I think they've had too much sun." Kwan guessed to the remaining two, but the leader suspected something else as he watched the turned warriors walk away.

'I pray it's just that.' Gary thought, but a part of him already knew that it was their main threat. Above them the woman in thought saw what had happened and liked it.

"Excellent!" Repulsa said after taking her sight out of the telescope and back to her base. Ba-Choke and Manuatt were with her, and seeing his mistress' happy face the alchemist decided to admit their change in behavior.

"It was me, my queen. I know, I know you'd like to reward me, but I really couldn't…" The muscular one's rambling was cut off due to the woman's voice.

"QUIET!" She bellowed to the ones to her right. "Nanba, make me a monster." She ordered to the artist of the team before walking over to the room in question. The four limbed lame-o tried to propose a reward from his leader again.

"I expect no reward, my queen. Although I'd accept one if did - a planet or a small asteroid maybe." Choke suggested to her as they were all heading to a monster making section.

"There we go." Nanba said as he got done looking through his monster book, and after placing it on the desk the artist got to work on the lump of clay before him. "Now then…" He started to say, but soon saw his leader walking into his station with a smile on her face.

"So, a toad?" She questioned as she saw the lump on the workstation, and recived a nod from the monster maker. "A bad one I assume." She double checked since there are a dream or two involving her friend making good creatures, so she had to make sure.

"Yes, that is correct. In fact he is a Terror Toad, my queen." The creature creator informed the wicked woman before him the creature's name before going on to explain his specialties, "As you may recall we had great success with him on Solsary 7. He's large, hungry, and quite evil." The scepter tosser heard what he had to say, but now just wanted to see this beast in action.

"Enough talking. Prepare it Nanba." Jessie ordered since she knew with a simple glance the toad was only halfway done, and a partial monster is something that would only take one Ranger to beat. Back on earth the three heroes decided just to leave their friends alone, and check back with Bill and Misty at school.

"Hey, guys. Sup." Brock said as he was doing a few tricks with his Basketball while walking down the hallway to meet up with his friends.

"Hey, Brock." The multi-talented one said after watching black and red pass the ball back and forth to one another.

"Not much." Gary muttered as his answer after giving his friend his ball back. He spoke so low because he was still thinking of his two friend, but luckily so was the big cat of the team.

"You know, I hope Bill and Misty are alright." Kwan stated to the others and they did see the worry in her face. Brock let out a sigh before grabbing a hold and hung on his friend's open locker door.

"Yeah." He said back to her before opening his locker. The music expert was the sort that preset the three numbers so that all he had to do was pull on the handle. As the warrior put away his Basketball he and the other two heard a banging coming from the other side of the hall.

"Jack." Morrison, who had been banging on his locker door to make it open, but was having zero luck, so he hoped that his friend would help him.

'How long have you been in there.' Jackson thought as he blew some dust off of one of his books before putting it back in his locker.

"Jack, this thing is jammed again." he complained to his fellow student. "Stupid locker." He shouted and punched said object.

"Yeah, stupid locker." The skinny one parroted and hit as well before going back to the skull in his hand.

'One last try, and then I give up.' The portly fellow thought and gave it all he had, and this time it worked, but as soon as the door opened a waterfall of random objects fell out of it.

'I know we should feel angry that a fellow student would leave his locker in such bad shape…but this is just too funny.' The three heroes thought as they could only laugh at the bully's plight.

"Hey, look." Morrison said to his friend as he spotted something strange coming down the steps.

"HEY!" Bill shouted after Misty pointed to a fellow stairwell walker. The two of them began to push the man in question to one another in evil glee.

"Would you look at that?" The bigger bully stated in awe as he saw two of the five in biker themed outfits - bullying a random person.

"Where's your lunch money, kid." Cranston questioned in a sneering voice.

"Yeah, give it up." Hart said while standing behind the kid.

"I don't have any." The bystander stated in an honest tone.

"Aw, you're worthless." Bill said to the youth in disgust and pushed him down the hall.

'So much for them being better in the morning.' The three thought as they watched the whole thing, and didn't like it.

"Hi, Bill…Misty." Aya said as their two…friends walked past them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brock questioned by standing right in their way.

"Studying." Bill answered back before pushing his friend away, and headed over to Morey and Jack.

"Hey, tough guy. You are my kind of man." Misty said to Jackson as she stared right at him. At that moment the student in question seemed a little off by her comment since he knew that she was kind, and sweet, so why should she say that to a follower like him.

'Me?' Jack thought while pointing at himself with a questionable look on his face. She nodded before grabbing him by his handkerchief, and pulled him down to her level which freaked him out a bit.

"What do you say: me, and you go out Saturday night, and tear up the town." She said to him, and at that moment the follower knew that something was up since the parts he liked of Misty weren't there at the moment.

'If I don't say something she's probably going to hurt me.' Jackson thought before answering with, "Well…okay." He said back to her and prayed the purpose stall would please her.

"Hey!" Morey shouted as he pulled his friend away from a group cackling before adding, "What is this? Some kind of trick?" He questioned since he knew the five would never behave like this and Misty would never ask either of them out no matter what.

"Hey, man, your not the baddest dude on the block anymore. So, don't ask any stupid questions. Got it?" The team's smart guy said to the big guy before him, and poked him a few times for good measure.

"Listen pincel neck…" Morey countered but the man before him grabbed his collar and slammed him against the lockers.

"GOT IT?!" The egghead shouted at him - demanding an answer.

"Yeah, I got it." The red head whined out while thinking, 'This is seriously not Bill.' His comment pleased this new Bill Cranston since he released the other bully's clothing.

"Good." The blue warrior said back before checking the big guy's jacket pockets. The three other heroes saw this and was still wondering what was going on.

"What is with them?" The saber-tooth titan questioned to her remaining friends Red and black were not sure how to answer that since this change even had them stumped.

"They've turned into complete punks on us." Taylor said to the other two freedom fighters, and was wondering if their founder made a mistake choosing those two in the first place.

"I know." The field leader agreed with the axe raider beside him before looking back at the anti Rangers. They were not the only ones displeased at what they saw - their founders were also watching the whole thing.

"Ayie, ayie, ayie." Alpha chanted as he watched the events along with Morrison dragging his old friend away from the new school terror. "Bill and Misty have gone punk. What do we do?" The mechanical helper looked up at his old friend for guidance.

"Teleport the Power Rangers here, and encase Bill and Misty in a transparent force field." The blue faced man instructed to his robotic friend. The automaton looked at the globe to make sure that the halls were empty before doing so.

'Guess Zordon saw the mess in the hall.' Gary thought as he saw that himself and four others were at their base. Sadly the trip did not help blue and pink's demeanor.

"Hey! What's this!" Bill shouted as he found himself surrounded by several rods. He saw that there was space between the rods, so he tried to stick his hands full, but pulled it away due to some sort of shield in the way.

"When we get outta here we are gonna kick your sorry buns." Misty empty boasted to the group since she too was trapped within those rods.

"Yeah." Blue shouted in agreement. As they began to laugh at their own asinine comment the other three decided to get down to work

"What's wrong with them, Zordon?" The remaining female questioned with concern in her voice. The brave warrior prayed that their founder had some sort of idea of this problem.

"Look at the Viewing Globe." He requested to them, and with that device they saw what was going on. "Ba-Choke has put a potion in their drinks at the park and that caused them to turn from good to bad." He explained while images of the man in question dropped a red liquid into the drinks. "The only cure is a potion made from the sap of the singing squash. A rare root found in certain dimensional gaps. Eons ago I have discovered that singing squash in a dimensional in Promnax 5." The founder explained and showed them a moment when he fought off a group of Putties by himself. "Jessie sent the Putties to stop me. The battle was fierce, but I was able to repel them with the help of the squash." He informed and they watched as their founder lassoed a plant which turned out to be the squash, and with its wail drove the foot soldiers away.

'Man, that was painful even for an illusion.' Gary thought as he and the others held their ears due to the shrill coming from the Viewing Globe itself.

"I don't know what's worse: those Putties or that squash." Brock said once the flashback was done and the wailing had stopped; allowing them to put their hands away from their ears.

"Drinking the sap of the Singing Squash is the only hope Misty and Bill have of returning to normal." The founder said to them, and that was one thing they all liked to hear.

"It won't be easy." Aya informed her fellow fighters since she believed that Jessie must have thought ahead and placed guards at that location.

Quit staring at us." Misty shouted at the Black Ranger who swayed his head in disapproval over what his friends have become.

"Yeah, take a picture. It'll last longer." The formerly brainy one said to them causing both to laugh at what he had just said.

"Ayie, ayie, ayie." The robot shouted in alarm after hearing the warning alarm go off.

"Jessie has taken advantage of the situation, and released the Terror Toad on Earth. It must be stopped." Zordon said as a strange purple frog like beast appeared on the view screen.

"Wow, look at that cool frog = warts-vile." Misty said once she got a good look at the daily baddy.

"It is Jessie's most evil creation yet - the Terror Toad. It has an enormous appetite. Be careful and let the power protect you." Their boss said which was their cue to head to the battlefield.

"It's morphin time." Their field leader said as he and two others raised the power sources to the sky.

"Mastadon." Brock called out.

"Saber-tooth Tiger." Aya shouted out.

"Tyrannosaurus." Gary shouted out along with, "Alright, Rangers, let's get im." Once they were on the battlefield. They tried to hold him down with their bladeblasters, but he forced his way free, and countered attack by slapping them away with his hands while laughing at them at the same time.

"How bout going for a little spin, bud?" He questioned the female of the group before a double slap sent the fighter tumbling to the ground. Right when she was about to get up to try it again the toad stuck out his tounge, turned her into a yellow ball, and then ate her. "Yum. Yum. Delicious." He said after smacking his lips from what he had done.

"He's got, Aya." Gary shouted out as he saw an image of her helmet on his stomach.

"It's supper time." He called out to them, but the duo was ready to test something out.

"Bladeblasters up." The red one announced after changing his dagger to gun form, and stood ready as he charged at them.

"Ready." The partner said as they both aimed at the latest monster.

"Ya can't hurt me." The amphibian said back at them, and his words spoke true. As soon as they opened fire some sort of shield appeared and turned their shots back on them.

"You've had it, frog-face. Ha!" Black shouted and charged, but was blocked by red.

"No, Brock. He's too powerful. We need a new plan." The carnivore said as they carefully backtracked. Back at their base the others saw them retreating from this foe.

"Ayie. Ayie. Ayie. Ayie. That toad is a real terror." The machine said as he saw that they were now down by three rangers.

"Alpha, I have located the dimensional gap that contains the Singing Squash. Since Gary and Brock are busy fighting that monster I must send you to retrieve it." Zordon informed his old friend about this new plan that just came to mind.

"Me? Why me?" The assistant questioned even though that he already knew the reason.

"Unfortunatly, Misty, and Bill are of no use at the present time as you can observe." The founder said as they both looked at the bully themed Rangers.

"Oh, yes, I see what you mean." The aid said as he realized that in their condition they were worthless to them in any way.

"Hey, when are we gonna get outta here?" Misty said to the blue faced man.

"Yeah." The taller one added.

"Ayie. Ayie. Ayie." Teleporting now." Alpha said as he pressed the two yellow buttons on the base of his chest armor, and with that he was gone.

"Hey! Green head, why don't you quit buggin that frog and let us outta here." The blue clothed man said to the intergalactic savior.

"Yeah, you big brained geekoid." The pink woman added. Both wanting to sound tough; forgetting how much of the building was under his control.

"You will be released once our mission succeeds." He said to them in a calm voice which was hard for him since they were even starting to tax his patience. In the different dimension - away from the wannabe thugs Alpha spotted his target.

"Ah, there it is. Why this is even easier than I thought it would be." The mechanical man said as he was about to bend down to retrieve the item, until the stone foot soldiers appeared all around him. "Oh no, Putty Patrol. Activating Internal Defenses." The aid said and accessed a special electrical function on the top of his head.

'Can't take this much more.' They all thought as their hands began to really hurt. With no other option they let go, and fell to the ground.

"Ayie. Ayie. Ayie." Alpha said as he pulled out the item. He even tested on the ones that tried to ambush, and it worked. "I've got to get this to the Command Center. I just hope Gary and Brock are alright." He said as he journeyed to the spot he entered from.

"You can't win." The big mouthed man said to the two even though they were now holding their power weapons. "Every time I swallow one of you my power grows." He warns the two as he patted his belly.

"Double team." The field leader ordered to the axe wielder.

"You got it." He answered back. The two struck his face, but there was no damage in the slightest.

"Back off." The opponet said to the two of them as he punched them away.

"You okay." The axe raider said to the swordsman after getting back on their feet from that fall.

"Yeah." Red answered back as he prepared his sword for another go.

"This fight is making me hungry." Toad said to them as he tried to decide which one to eat second.

"Let's get `im." The field leader said and charged at him.

"Oh, you think I'm scared?" The foe said as he dodged their attempts with ease before adding, "You like to fly again. Here, try it." He said to the mastodon master since that is what the two had been doing since the start of it. He then tried his tounge move again and snagged another one. "You Power Rangers are pretty tasty." The creature said after his snack was done.

"Brock!" Lee Scott shouted after seeing the second fighter be devoured.

"Don't worry I've still got lots of room for you." The frog said back at the lone hero who withdrew his sword, and went back to his bladeblaster.

"Gary is in great danger from the Terror Toad, Alpha. Misty and Bill must drink the juice from the Singing Squash, and quickly." Zordon said while watching the fight. The machine stirred the main ingredient in with a glass of water before taking it to the two bullies.

"Finally, you give us something to drink, bucket-head." Misty said after receiving her drink.

"Yeah, the service around here, stinks." Bill said as well before they both started drinking.

"Power Grid off." The machine said causing the bars surrounding the two to stop glowing. The two downed their drinks in no time at all, and once they did the two felt like their old selves.

'Why do I have sunglasses?' Bill thought as he took of his specs and gave them a once over.

"Hi, Alpha." Hart said; happy to see a friend before seeing what she was wearing. "YUCK! Who did my nails?" She exclaimed and questioned calmly.

"Alpha…" Cranston started to speak, but stopped since he knew that he had a feeling that the two of them were hit by some form of magic.

"Look." Pink said to blew before pulling him in between the polls and over to the Viewing Globe when something caught her eye.

"That's Gary. What's going on?" The smart one questioned; curious why he was in Ranger form and alone.

"I don't know. Who is he fighting?" The agile one questioned before the screen gave her that answer as soon as she asked it. "Oh, totally gross - toad." She said once she saw the purple toned creature on the globe.

"Exactly, and the Terror Toad can only be defeated in one way: remove his horn, and look for his weak spot - right below his neck." The founder of the team said, and did not tell the others since it would take a range weapon to hit the weak spot.

"Gary's in big trouble." Misty said as she watched as her friend was being beaten up.

"Misty, Bill - you must help Gary before he is swallowed by the Terror Toad. Go now, and let the power protect you." The blue faced man said since he could tell that they were ready to get into the fight.

"It's Morphin Time." The two of them said before getting to work.

"Pteradactyle!" Pink said since she wanted to pound for someone for the outfit she was wearing, and a thug of Jessie was the best thing for that.

"Triceratops." Blue said and joined the fight because it was the right thing to do. The duo appeared on the battlefield - ready to throw down.

"Man, am I glad to see you two." Gary said to the two fighters standing before him, and after going on point he added, "Be careful though this guy's a tough one. He's already got Aya and Brock." The leader went from his basic weapon back to his signature weapon since it offered more fight time.

'We can take care of that.' The two new fighters thought after the three of them evaded a horn blast from the amphibian, but the two of them quickly countered by cutting away his horn.

"Not my horn! Oh, now you made me hopping mad. You're gonna pay for this, and I'm gonna start with you." Terror Toad said before using his tongue to snag their field leader - Gary Lee Scott. As he was chewing this body the two saw what could only be described as a second face.

"Take a look at his neck. I'll bet that's his weak spot." Misty said as they now knew what the spot actually looked like.

"Time for dessert." Their foe said as he slowly walked over to them. The two slowly backed up while coming up with a plan.

"I know what to do. If I get him to eat me, it'll expose his core." Cranston said as he kept an eye on their foe.

"You can't! You'll be eaten…" Hart exclaimed; afraid at the prospect of the last of her friends being eaten.

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" He shouted, while going from her right side to her left side. The two continued their steady back peddling as the leather skinned glutton was still walking over to them.

"I know but…" She said but before either of them could do anything the Toad struck them both with a mid air double punch. One for each of them, and after their tumble Bill got up to execute his plan.

"Here I go! I'm counting on you, Misty!" The Tricera hero said as he leapt into the air, and seemed to be trying a plunge method with his blade mode Blade Blaster. Terror saw him coming, and countered by wrapping his tongue around him, and followed that up by eating the Blue one as well.

"Bill, no!" The sole survivor shouted out as the last of her friend's went down the beast's gullet.

"SHOOT HIM NOW, MISTY!" Were the last words Bill shouted, before disappearing down the Terror Toad's throat.

"You've had it, Toad!" Misty shouted in rage, and took aim at the main weakness to the beast before being slammed to the ground by a sneak attack.

"Oh no, you don't." The attacker said, as he pointed an accusing finger at the attacker to his boss` flunky.

"Ba-Choke!" The last of the five shouted after looking over her shoulder and saw that it was the alchemist of Jessie's crew.

"In the flesh." The man in question stated to her before doing a muscle pose. "I got you good, didn't I?" He added in a good natured tone as if they were old buddies.

"Now there's only one left." Terror Toad said to the aid after picking his teeth of the Blue Ranger. At that moment Misty didn't like her odds one little bit. Suddenly the Toad's tongue whipped out, lashing across Misty's body. Crying out in pain and distress, she gasped in horror that her fear was so great that she de-morphed. Rolling around on the ground, she struggled to push herself up, bleeding slightly from the lip, and gazing at the two monster's in disbelief.

"It can't be…It can't be…" Misty clutched her left side, getting up to her feet: eyes wide. "This can't be happening!" She exclaimed in anguish.

"It is happening." Cheered Ba-Choke, turning to the Terror Toad he gave his command, "Now, eat her!"

"Alright." The frog said back with a chuckle and his eyes gleaming with hunger as he stared at the defenseless warrior. Misty couldn't wrap her head around any new ideas, so with nothing left she went with her last resort = running.

'This is the kind of fight I like.' Ba-Choke thought as he laughed and watched the female running scared. He then proceeded to follow after the Terror Toad.

"Wait!" Terror Toad called out, not really caring if she did or not. The game was over and she would be eaten soon as well as the rest of the humans on this planet. "Huh? She's gone? Where did she go?" The beast croaked once in further into the forest Terror Toad and Ba-Choke lost sight of the Ptera Ranger.

'She was just in front of us.' The muscular minion thought with a frown. 'I've already gotten the other Rangers. I couldn't show my face at the base if I didn't get Jessie the last one.' He thought and began to image what she will do to him with this latest failure. In the brush behind them Misty tried to calm down and catch her breath. She was alone now, and still had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"There must be something…huh?" Misty whispered before looking at a sharp pointed stick that she had grabbed and was still gripping out of panic. The warrior then saw a small tree in the distance, and it was then an idea came to her.

"Where are you, Power Geek? Come Out!" Ba-Choke called out, he wanted to finish this up since there was a program known as: Sumo Slammers which would be on in thirty minutes. "Show yourself. Show…" He called out again but trailed off when the acrobat stepped out in full view: a pensive look on her face. "There you are." The strong man said with a grin, but he and the frog stood still: unsure what the obviously desperate Ranger would do.

"I understand. I give up." Misty sighed as she shook her head in a woeful manner. "I can't beat you. I see that now." She added with defeat evident in her tone.

"HA!" Ba-Choke laughed with his fists on his waist and his chest puffed out with pride. "How good that you came to your senses, Misty." The fool said: falling for her ploy. Choke then waved a fist at Toad, the beast shot out his tongue and tied up Misty. Sadly neither of them noticed wrapped around Misty's ankle. "You're beaten, Power Punk." The alchemist chuckled: pleased with the irony of his statement.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Misty shouted through gritted teeth at being squeezed before adding, "I'll show you who's beaten!" Summoning all her strength and praying to the Power, Misty leapt into the air which broke the branch on her ankle. The broken branch released the string which led all the way back to a bent, but not broken tiny tree that held several sharpened sticks The tree shot upright hurling all the sticks through the air and do to her gymnastic abilities Hart came out unscathed, but the same could not be said about the face shaped weak spot on the toad's neck before they struck Misty jumped into the air causing the amphibian to crane his head to look up: exposing the face to the multiple sticks.

"Oh no! Stop it!" Ba-Choke shouted in dejection as the Terror Toad fell backwards with sticks stuck on his second face. With his weak spot punctured four colorful spheres came out of it, and once the glow from the ball's faded the remaining members of the team appeared.

'Better get over to them.' Misty thought and transformed again before reaching the others. The frog got back up and saw that his snacks have escaped him.

"Now, I'm really mean." Terror said as he saw the four fallen Rangers before him.

"Let's do it!" Gary shouted and it was then Pink joined their side of the field.

"No more Mr. Nice Toad." The purple scaled man said as got ready to charge at them.

"You're going down, Wart-Face." Gary called out after summoning his sword.

"And you're going down hard." Bill added as he too summoned his lances and brought them together before doing a pose.

"You've had it fly-breath." Brock taunted after calling up his axe.

"Give it up, toad. You're going to loose." Aya said as she spun one of her daggers in her fingers before ending with a fighting pose. He continued with his attack, but the axe and dagger wielders stopped his charge. With that Blue stepped in and struck as well.

'My turn.' Gary thought as he leapt up and slashed the toad's face, and followed that up with a roundhouse kick to a tree. Their field leader saw that the toad was trying to make a run for it, but he was ready for that. "Misty, Power Bow." He said to the archer before stepping aside.

"Right." She said back before taking aim and fired it. Thanks to the Power that protects them in battle the arrow found the toad, and just as he was about to scream, 'no' the arrow went through his mouth causing the beast to blow up. "No body messes with my friends." Hart warned as she and the others posed with their weapons.

"They aren't going to get me." Ba-Choke shouted as he ran off as fast as he could, stumbling from time to time, but was still able to get some distance from them. Back at the base of badness Jessie saw the whole thing and didn't like it.

"I have such a headache. It hurts. It hurts." She cried out while holding her head in pain. Back on Earth the Rangers had returned to civilian form and were relaxing at the Youth Center.

"How was that?" Aya questioned as she was learning a few gymnastic moves from her old friend.

"Good." Hart answered back since she was doing all that she could to make sure her friend didn't injure herself.

"You know it's really good having you and Bill back to normal again." The multi-talented one said in an honest tone.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Gary said as he leaned against the wall and gestured with a motion of his neck of the two new arrivals. The bullies with one in a blue suit.

"Hey, babe, tear up the town." Jackson said as he pulled her in close to him.

"Get your hands off me." Misty said after pulling the offending arm off of her, and gathered by her friend. This was the young woman Jackson preferred to see, but he still decided to pursue for his friend's sake.

"Huh? I thought we had a date?" He asked in confusion even though he was grateful she was back to normal; that other self didn't suit her at all. There was silence among to group so he continued with, "Well, maybe we could get some…frog's legs." Not kowing that he mentioned the one animal the girl didn't want to think of for a while.

"Or maybe we could make it a…double date." Morey said as he was eyeing Aya and the training outfit she was wearing.

"Ew." Misty said as soon as that image crossed her mind. In truth she would rather go out with Ba-Choke and Persar than these two knuckleheads.

"Misty and Aya don't date Neanderthals." Bill said as a means to back up his friends after listening to this exchange of words.

"Okay, wimp. Your not so tough any more." The big bully said as he saw that the blue one was wearing his traditional theme of clothing. "Now, I'm gonna show you." He said before his buddy spoke.

"Yeah, we're gonna show you." The skinny man caught the mean look from his pal so he then remained silent.

"Give me the ball, goggle-eyes." Morrison said to the book reader since he believed book smart people were no good at sports.

"Give it to him, Bill. This is gotta see." The dancer said with a smile on his face since he knew that this was going to be fun. The hand off was made and the teams were assigned at the indoor Volleyball net: Bill, Gary, and Brock vs. Morey and Jack. Morrison served, Brock and Bill returned, Jackson tried to head butt it, and when Morey tried to help since he saw that it wasn't going over the net fell on the both of them.

"I hate Volleyball." The server said while trying to get out.

"Yeah, I hate Volleyball." The head-butter parroted as he too was trying to get out while everyone in the gym half was laugh at their expense


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story Aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 13

Peace, Love, Woe

It was a busy day at the Juice Bar today. There were some that were getting ready for a dance, and there were others politly staying out of their way. "Spinning bottom fist, side." Gary instructed to Aya as he was teaching his friend a new move.

"Like this? Kyahh!" Aya said back to him and preformed what he just did.

"Good. Let's try again." The field leader of their group said and showed her the steps again. As they continued to train others were getting band equipment, streamers, and banners ready.

"Make sure it's straight. Don't want it to wrinkle." A girl said as she and her friend were hanging up a sign that said 'dance' three times over.

"Spinning bottom fist, side." Aya said to the man that whispered it to her, and tapped him in the abs with her right foot to show that she had gotten the hang of it.

"Good." He said back to her while shaking her hand. The teen was trying not to wonder if there was another reason for that tap to his abs, but luckily saw two more of his friends bring in another decoration.

"Make way for the More-ster, dweebs." Jackson shouted to a couple of regulars as he walked through the other door. The bulky man behind him decided it was a good idea to skateboard in the Juice Bar.

"Hey!" The brainy one out of the five shouted as the bully rolled away with the sheet he and the dancer were unraveling. This caused the boarder to become blinded, and while he was rolling the multi-talented member did her side kick on his butt.

'Sorry, Morey." The female fighter said once she realized who she hit. It was at this time he was able to pull his blindfold away.

"Outta my way dorkett!" He shouted to the gymnast who was doing some basic practicing moves.

"Watch where your going." She said to him after getting out of the way.

"I can go where ever I wanna gooooooo." The bulky one said to her, while keeping his focus on her for a bit, but when he turned back to the front, the teen fell face first into a cake Wattson was carrying to a table on the gym floor.

"You sure that's where you wanted to go, Morey?" The skinny bully questioned after his friend pryed himself off the cardboard carrier: covered in chocolate cake. The five got a good laugh out of their fellow teenager's stunt while the man in question was less then thrilled over what he had done. On the moon base Jessie was giving her crew a harsh tongue lashing.

"Can't any of your monsters defeat those Power Wimps?!" Jessie screeched to her monster maker and added, "WELL!" They knew that she was in one of her 'must hurt lackey' kind of moods, but did not know how to difuse it.

"Nanba really can't be blamed your, Wickedness." Ba-Choke said trying to come to the aid of the potter. "After all these years its hard to still be as ruthless as he once was." The four limbed man added in a blunt fashion.

"Thanks a lot." The elderly goat-man said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

"Ooooh, if only Madame Mist was here." The evil employer said shaking her head and holding her forehead. "She could easily defeat them." She added before forming a curious expression on her face. "Whatever happened to her, Nanba?" Jessie inquired in a much more mellow tone. Her monster maker was grateful of the attitude adustiment and began to think.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly." Nanba said while rubbing his chin. "I believe she escaped being imprisoned and remains at large." He added before finishing with, "But only the Evil One knows where she is after 10,000 years." She growled in frustration because she really needed someone big time to defeat the Rangers. Madame Mist was her closest ally back in the day.

"She was nearly as horrible as you are, your Viciousness." The monicole monster said as he took the role of boot-licker at the moment.

"I guess there's no helping it." Repulsa grumbled before finishing with, "I'll have to consult the Ghastly of Darkness." The item in question was that of a Celebi statue with a Ghastly head in it's curved arm. It's an omniscient that Jessie uses for big spells or advice, but the mistress of magic can only use him a number of times. She hated that she had to summon him since she wanted to spare him until she needed to do a big spell , but desperate times called for desperate messures. Before going to the item in question the wicked woman resumed watching the Rangers since she needed a good ambush spot.

"You boys better follow the rules - pay for cake, or just don't come back." The bar owner said as he dragged the delinquents to the door.

"Those two never learn." Brock said to his as they were walking to the far wall. "Yo, Bill, speaking of which why don't you let me teach you a couple of moves for the dance tonight." The dancer offered to the brains before doing a basic dance move. "Just to impress the ladies." He stated after he was done.

"Uh…no thanks. I'm not really interested in engaging feminine attention through body gyrations." Cranston said to his friend calmly.

"Say what?" Taylor questioned since that answer was a little over his head.

"Billy doesn't want to dance just to attract girls." Kwan translated for the rest of the team, and she admired such a move.

"Yeah, well, uh, to each his own , Bill-boy." Brock said before walking over to a few of his other friends. The others got a good laugh over what he said, but the red one decided to get to another subject.

"So, Bill, did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" The martial artist of the team questioned with a smile since he believed may have risen this one's confidence to do anything.

"Negative." The smart one said with a sigh of defeat.

"No way!" The agile one of the groups said in shocked way. "Come on. There's gotta be some girl in your class you can ask." Hart offered to her friend in helpful way.

"My priority is to complete my experimental weather analyzing device in my laboratory. See ya later guys." He informed while pulling a small note pad from his overall pocket and walked off.

"See ya." The feline member of the group said as she and the others watched him walk away. As they watched him leave they also watched as he and a pink haired woman in a white sports outfit bumped into one another.

"I…I apologize profusely." Cranston said to the girl before him white trying not to be captivated by her beauty.

"Oh, thank nothing of it. I'm afraid nether one of us were monitoring our designated entrance or exit." The woman said before him as she was trying to ignore the charm of the teen before her, or the butterfly's in her stomach.

"Well, well stated…" He started to congratulated her on her word choice, but was cut off.

"My necklace seems to have…." The girl said but drifed as she was focused on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The blue outfitted one said to her and bent down to pick it up, but she was as well which caused them to bump heads with one another. "Sorry." He said while rubbing his sore spot before adding, "Allow me." He put his notepad in his pocket and picked up the necklace.

"Thank you." She said to him as he helped her put it on. The four just smiled at what their friend was doing. "I was having some…difficulty keeping it fastened." She explained to the kind gentleman. He saw his first attempt wasn't working so he walked behind her and tried to put it on like that. "And that's most likely why it…why it fell." She went deeper while getting flustered at the closeness with this teen.

"And you wanna give him tips on how to meet girls?" Lee Scott questioned to the reunited dancer as they continued to watch the show.

"What can I say - it looks like a match made in heaven." The Mastodon master said back to the Tyranno as if it was his plan that these two were getting along. Back at the moon the witch was getting sick.

"Please if I wanted to see a lovey-dovey moment I would look at some scrolls of Persar and his honey. Give me something I could use." Jessie said while watching the show.

"And I never go anywhere without it. My mother gave it to me when I graduated from the accelerated baby genius' program." The pink haired one said to her new found friend while also leaving out that it was her plan to enroll in that since even when she was a youngling people called her a ditz, and so she set out to prove them wrong.

"I graduated from the accelerated baby genius program too." Bill said back to her with a wide smile on his face which quickly vanished when he saw his fellow Rangers were looking at him oddly.

'What's so fascinating.' The young woman thought before turning frm her seat to see what he was looking at. Feeling on the spot the four pretended that they weren't looking at them.

"Have you invited anyone to the party tonight." The teen questioned the kid genius.

"Uh…not at this precise moment." He answered back with his head hung low since he was a little nervous to ask her himself. "You?" He questioned back to her.

"No." She answered back rather cutely. "Not yet." She added with a beautiful smile. Causing him to smile as well.

"Um, excuse me, Bill." Aya said after clearing her throat.

"Hey, Bill, could you come over here for a sec." The one in the pink outfit questioned to her friend.

"It's kind of an emergency." Gary said while pointing to his watch.

"Uh…excuse me." The egghead said before leaving the table to join with his friends. When he got there he was expecting some sort of alert from their founder, but instead was hit with:

"Go ask her to the dance." The red outfitted teen said to their big brain.

"Huh?" Bill questioned since that really didn't seem all that important. "That's your emergency?" He questioned to them, and actually sounded offended that they were butting into his personal life.

"The biggest one in your life." Brock said to the bookworm, but did not mean it in a hurtful way.

"Come on, blue. You can do it." The saber hero said in their little huddle session.

"Uh…ah…I can't!" He answered back to them with a stutter since he really did want to. She overheard the whole thing and decided to speak while he was with his friends.

"I have to go." The girl the five found out went by the name Whitney said to her friends.

"Oh." Bill answered back and felt bad that he had missed his chance for a date.

"Bill." The girl said with a kind smile.

"Yes." He answered back and waited on what she had to say.

"Would you escort me to the party tonight?" She offered to him. This excited the boy, but was able to hide his happiness, or at least most of it when he answered her.

"Most definitely." He said with a smile. "You know it probably would be advisable for us to get to know each other a little bit better prior to this evening. We could meet later." He said to her which everyone could tell that he was asking her out on a date.

"Yes." The other said in pure joy.

"You know just to talk. Perhaps we could exchange some ideas on the new weather device I've been working on." Bill offered to her, and prayed for a 'yes' since most girls, aside from his two close friends, never want to help him with anything involving science.

"That's a capitol idea!" Whitney exclaimed happily to her friend.

"At the park. By the lake. Say…precicly four o clock?" He offered to the female big brian before him.

"Great! I couldn't think of a more perfect place to…discuss the weather." The white outfitted one said to her fellow bookworm with a smile. The four chuckled behind their friend since they knew what she was thinking.

'A time and a place - perfect.' Jessie thought, and decided to use that relic to contact her old friend. On a beach a lone figure was chanting, standing in front of an alter with a fire burning. She waved her long sleeves back and forth.

"Let the power of the sun, the wind, and the sea gather together and come to me!" The mystery woman chanted in a breathy voice. As she was doing that a voice called out from the sky above.

"Madame Mist!" It was Jessie's voice echoing from her palace on the Moon. The dark ruler was sitting in front of the Ghastly of Darkness. It's eyes were glowing red showing that it was allowing her to communicate with Madame Mist.

"Why do you call?" The one in question asked while still staring at her alter.

"You can control the sun?" Jessie's voice questioned.

"That and much more, Empress Jessie." Madame Mist, a Mismagius in the service of evil, said while turning to the sky. An insane smile formed on her face when she recalled a very funny joke. "All my powers are at your command!" The purple cloaked sorceress bellowed. In no time at all the Mismagius appear in the palace where she and Jessie stare at one another. "Madame Mist, at your service. What is your wish, Empress?" Mist asked with an obedient tone.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Repulsa questioned with her hands held out in a welcoming style. Cackling Mist hugs Jessie in greeting; glad to see her old friend again.

"It's been too long, Jessie." The spell caster said before adding, "10,000 years was really boring without you." The woman in question nodded in agreement - grateful that nothing bad happened to her old friend over the years.

"And trying to conquer the Earth isn't the same…" Jessie started to say while patting her frined on the shoulder before adding, "Without your crazy humor." Mist giggled while covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Mist questioned before adding, "I know you wouldn't have contacted me so soon. Unless it was serious."

"I need a little favor." Jessie said to her old pal as she held her thumb and forefinger in a small gesture.

"Ah, name it." Madame answered while twirling around in a flourish style. "I enjoy doing your evil bidding." She added with a smile.

"I have been having trouble with these five warriors." Jessie explained before continuing with, "One of which will be at the park in a town called Angel Grove at 4 o` clock." A twisted smile appeared on the empress of evil's face. "Your crown jewel has the power to send those brats to another dimension." Jessie stated and received a nod. "I want you to trap that one and lure the others into it as well." The wicked one said after her earlier comment.

'Here it comes.' Mist thought with a smile since she knew how her old chum thought.

"Then destroy them!" Jessie bellowed at the top of her lungs since she felt really good about this plan.

"Oh, you haven't changed at all, Jessie. Very well! I have been bored lately, destroying these punks shall be good entertainment." Mist said before sending herself back down to Earth.

'I can't wait till you get here.' Whitney thought as she stood by a lake with a flower in her hand. The girl was so head over heals that she started to perform the traditional - he loves me, he loves me naught with the flower until the wind suddenly picked up. "Who are you?" THe brainy beauty questioned at the dark robed woman before her.

"Your worst nightmare." The new arrival said to the human with a wave of the hand.

"What are you doing?" Whitney questioned as she felt something wrong with her body.

"Getting rid of you; you pathetic little Power Ranger." Madame answered back: hearing through the grapevine that a Ranger often wore one specific color and this one was wearing mostly white.

"But I'm not a Power Ranger." She answered back in desperation, and prayed that this monster would believe her. "Ah, my necklace." She said after hearing a 'ping' and saw the item on the ground.

Time to do what my friend wants me to do.' Mist thought before using the ruby gem on her forehead to transport the girl to an alternate dimension.

"What's going on? Bill, is that you?" Whitney questioned while looking at a cave like area around her before hearing approaching footsteps and thought them to be her…date, but it wasn't.

"Now, you're mine." Madame Mist said as she got ready for some fun.

"Help!" The civilian shouted in desperation. Back on the moon Jessie saw what her friend had done, and did not like it.

"I can't understand you. I specifically told you to get the Power Ranger, Madame Mist, not the girl!" Jessie shouted with great rage to her old friend from his balcony. At that same spot at a later time the Ranger in question arrived.

'Perhaps I have been stood up.' The egghead thought after arriving with a boque of flowers, but saw no sign of Whitney. "This is Whitney's necklace." The warrior said after seeing and picking up an object from the ground.

'He's the one our mistress really wanted.' A group of five putties thought after appearing and surrounding the teen to where the only options were to swim or fight. In vain the passive one tried to flee, but found that impossible.

"Gary? Gary do you read me?" Bill said on his communicator for backup since he was not a warrior without his outfit.

"Guys." The field leader in question said to the other three in the room after hearing the voice from his watch. "Guys." He said again while backing up to the corner where the others were.

"Do you read me?" The brainy one said through their com link.

"Go ahead, Bill. We read you." The tyrano warrior said to his friend before listening to what the problem might be.

"I need help fast. I'm surrounded by putties." He said to them in a paniced tone. The others could hear that in his voice and decided to get to him ASAP.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can, buddy." The field leader answered back before the four of them ran off. The big brain decided to take a chance and run, but one of the stone soldiers grabbed him from behind, but when he got free another grunt kicked him causing the bookworm to stumble back on a rather large rock.

'Blue's not so tough.' One of them thought of how easy they were beating him until he saw the others, and thought, 'Them on the other hand could be a problem.'

"Thanks for the accelerated response guys." The tricera hero said before groaning in pain from the kick. The putties decided to try and best the other four warriors even though they knew that they were about to buy it.

'I think these guys get dumber and dumber every time we fight them.' Brock thought as he used a park bench as a partner to defeat three of them with little effort from kicking and punching.

'This one is pretty good.' Aya thought as she watched the grunt dodge her first thrust, but that was before she tripped him up, and rapid kicked his stomach. The moment the clay based man tried to stand up she kicked him in the face, and moved onto the next one.

'Once you have good timing these guys aren't too tough.' Misty thought as she beat one, jumped over a rolling trashcan, and beat another with ease.

'These clowns are good…' Gary thought as two sucker punched him, and ran him to a tree just to hold his arms while another began kicking him in the stomach. "But not good enough.' The field leader continued this thought before besting those three with faster moves. Once that was done they all regrouped around the ambushed one.

'Those putties are a total pain." Hart said to her friends as they watched their opponents get beamed back to Jessie's to await punishment for failing in their mission.

"Thanks again, guys, but I'm afraid it's not over." Bill said to them which confused his team since they believe they did what he asked.

"Why? What's the matter?" The gymnast questioned since she could tell that their big brain was more frazzled than usual.

"It's Whitney. I mean she…she never reached the primary destination point that we assented to." Cranston said to the rest of his team with a worried tone in his voice.

"Assented to? Run that again." Taylor offered since he wanted to make sure if he should be worried or not at this news.

"Whitney never showed up as planned." The yellow warrior explained to her friend - simplifying what their big brain was trying to say.

"Well, not exactly…evidently she showed up, but all I found was her necklace. Which indicates that she met with a…" The love struck man explained, but was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Yes, Zordon." Gary said after giving the park a quick glance to make sure that there was no one around.

"Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately." The founder of the team explained to them, and said nothing else.

"We're on our way." The field leader said back before he and the others activated the teleporting feature of their watches. The five arrived at their base in a matter of seconds.

"Zordon, can you tell us what happened to Whitney?" Bill questioned the second their different color glows left their bodies. The floating blue head, unfazed by the young man's eagerness to know an answer decided to cut right to the chase as well.

"I'm afraid Gary is right. Jessie is behind this. She set a trap to capture you, Bill, and accidentally captured Whitney instead." The cosmic hero said to them while thinking, "The white outfit confused her, but that may make a fantastic Ranger color. That will have to wait - we have something happening right now.' The leader of the five field agents decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"It's all my fault." The blue warrior said in defeat since he now thought that if he didn't attempt to date the young woman than she would be safe and sound.

"Bill, you shouldn't blame yourself." The machine of the team said to the glasses wearing man as a way to make him stop thinking such a thought.

"We've battled Jessie's bogus monsters before." Misty said to her fellow Ranger as a way to boost his moral. "Don't worry. We'll get this one too." She said as the other three patted him on the shoulder or back as a way to show that they were with him as well.

"You'll need to be careful, Power Rangers for you must face a powerful foe. I call your attention to the Viewing Globe." Their founder said causing all of them to face them item in question. "She is called Madam Mist, for she brings woe or trouble to everyone she touches. She controls wind, rain, heat, and cold with the energy of her crown jewel which also has the power to send people into other dimensions. The only way to defeat her is to combine your powers." He said while showing off the purple toned woman with a red jewel on her forehead.

"So, how do we do that?" The field leader questioned since the only time they did something like that was when they formed the Megazord; he knew of no other way.

"By combining your five Power Coins anyone of you could assume could assume the power of the entire group." The creator of the items said to them since he knew that he could trust them with this kind of knowledge.

"Well, then, I'll be the one. I volunteer." The brainy one said to him while walking forward to prove that he meant what he said.

"Then let the power protect you, Bill." Zordon said to the blue warrior having a feeling that the boy still felt responsible about what just happened to that girl.

"Okay, guys. It's morphin time!" Their field leader shouted before he and his team did just that.

"Mastodon!" The dancer shouted after revealing his morpher.

"Pteradactlye!" The gymnast shouted after revealing her morpher.

"Triceratops!" The big brain shouted, but with more fierceness then normal after revealing his morpher as well.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" The multi-talented one shouted after revealing her morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus!" The martial artist of the team shouted as he revealed his morpher. Zordon teleported them away as soon as they were suited up.

"Power Rangers!" The five shouted once arriving on their latest battlefield.

"There she is!" The guilty one shouted when the purple cloaked one appeared before them.

"Prepare to join your friend!" Madam Mist shouted before using the power of her red gem to transport them all to her alternate dimension.

"Madam Mist has warped us to another dimension." Gary said was the feeling of nausa has passed and the scenery around them has seriously changed as well.

"Apparently so." The smart one said before doing a double take since he thought he saw a familiar face from the corner of his visor. "Huh? Whitney!" Blue shouted in alarm at the woman they had come to rescue. "Are you okay?" He asked after approaching the startled woman.

"Yes…you…you're the Power Rangers; aren't you?" Whitney said after taking in the five different colored uniforms that had appeared in the area.

"Yes, don't be afraid. We'll get you out of here. I promise." Blue said to her as he was trying to assure that everything was under control before rejoining the rest of his team. No sooner than Blue joined the others than their enemy showed up.

'That looked very painful.' The captured girl thought as she watched as the strange woman struck all five with her long claws. Despite the first attack the team got back up - ready for another go.

"Feel the power of Madam Mist." Their foe shouted before holding her hands out, her sleeves extended and bash into Gary and Brock like two wreaking balls as well as the rest of the team. "Aw, did that hurt? Let me kiss it and make it all better." She said with mock sympathy before attacking again. She covered her mouth with her sleeves before spitting red needles at the wall behind them.

"HA! You're aim is off Madam Missed." Aya said in a cocky tone to the foe since she believed their informant was overestimating this woman.

"Check again, little kitten!" the purple masked woman said to the female fighter. The five were confused at what she meant until…they were knocked forward as red lightning shoots out of the needles behind them.

"We got to pull it together." The swordsman said to the others as a way to rally the others.

"You seem a little chilly. Let me warm you up." The sorceress said to the foes before attacking once again. She blew hot steam at the Rangers hitting them with some damage, and while they were distracted she flung several green orbs at them.

"Why don't you just cool off?" Brock shouted after getting back to his feet and summon the axe, transform it to blaster, and opened fire. Sadly with the gem's power she redirected the move with ease back on the owner.

"Black." Hart shouted once she saw her friend get hit. Due to their agreement of secrecy and the fact that there was a civilian in the area the team could not use their actual names. "You've had it, you hag!" The archer shouted after summoning her weapon and open fire.

"HAG!" The woman shout as she took great offense to that word. As soon as the arrows left the bow Mist knocked them away with ease and then shouted, "I'll teach you some respect!" That said their foe's jewel glowed red and fired red lightning on the archer.

"Pink, are you alright?" Blue questioned once he and the others gathered around the fallen one.

"Time to finish this." Their foe said before charged at them while appearing and disappearing at a startling speed. Before the team could do anything about it she had slashed all five of them. "You weaklings will never defeat me." She said before slashing at red and black.

'He really could have told us about those poison tipped claws.' Gary thought as he saw slight purple markings on his arms. The three look at their fallen friends and then toward their hovering hostile.

"Blade Blasters!" The tricera hero shouted to the girls and opened fire. Their opponent took no mind as she simply hovered upward to evade their attack.

"You're weapons are no match for the power of Madam Mist! Here, in this dimension: I AM ALL POWERFUL!" the violet villain shouted to them before having her gem glow brightly. "Rain Dance!" She shouted before using the pond in the lake beneath

'Worst shower ever.' Misty thought as she and her team was dealing with water attack with the rain drops feeling more like a fast paced small rock rockslide. The team tried to stand it, but in the end they fell to the ground out of pain.

"Our weapons don't seem to work on her, but there's gotta be some way to beat her." Brock said to the others as they were able to roll away from the attack.

"Man!" Their field leader shouted in aggrivation.

"We've got to figure out what to do." The dancer suggested even though that was pretty obvious to the others.

"Yeah with elapidy " The egg-head added to the comment since he was all about getting out of here if it meant Whitney's safety.

"Say what?" The axe wielder questioned as he wished that his friend didn't use such big words esspessily in battle.

"He means we gotta move fast." Kwan said to the others before catching sight that the gem was glowing again. The group was struck again causing the victim to wander if they were going to be alright.

"Now, which one of you little wimps will be the first to suffer my wrath." Madam Mist questioned while floating toward them. Getting angry at this beast Blue attacked her by summoning his lance, but his first attack was caught. She tried attacking with her free hand, but he caught it - creating a bit of a standoff.

"We can't beat her here. We've got to get back to our dimension, and the only way to do that is by…combining our Power Coins." The smart one reminded them of that plan as he tried to keep her at bay.

"Good thinkin, ready when you are." The swordsman said to the man in blue. The volunteer freed his weapon, kicked her in the chest, and rallied to the others while Mist was trying straighten herself up.

"Let's do it!" The lance holder said to them causing the other four to circle around him.

"Little brats!" The friend of the evil one shouted at the five of them.

"Now!" Gary shouted before he and the others went for their coins. "Tyrannosaurus!" The red one announced.

"Mastodon!" Brock shouted after pulling out his coin.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Aya shouted aloud after she did as the others.

"Pteradactyle!" Misty said with her friends.

"Triceratops!" The final of five shouted as he held his coin. "Morph to the power of one." He said when they pulled their coins together, and after a brief shimmer the might of: black, pink, yellow, and red were put into blue.

"Your parlor tricks will not save you." The woman said as the three-horned hero charged at her. As predicted with the five in one might forced her and Bill out of that alternate world. "No one defeats Madam Mist." She said before the fight began again. "Now you'll feel the sting of my anger." She said to him after knocking the Ranger down with her claw.

'Even with the others lending me their power this is proving more troublesome than I thought.' Bill thought as he tried in vain to land a successful blow against her. The young warrior had fallen for her disappearing/reappearing move, powerful breath, and even though he kicked off from the side of the cliff to get at her; she answered back by anchoring two of her long locks to his arms.

'Time to finish this.' She thought while giving him another breath blast only for him to roll out of her hair, and sweep her feet as well. "No! No, my crystal!" She shouted in alarm after the Ranger grabbed her from behind and crushed said jewel in his hand.

"She's weakening! You'll be free in a second!" Blue said to the rest of his team through his communicator after releasing his foe.

"Alright, guys. We're almost outta here." Gary informed the others after getting the message.

"When we get there. Just hang off to the side and out of the way, and you'll be fine." Black said to the civilian beside him who nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" Their field leader offered to the others to make sure that they were prepared for the jump back to their reality.

"Yes." The two fighting females said with enthusiasm since they wanted to leave.

"We're back! Let's go!" Gary shouted to the other three who all answered in a 'yes' fashion before racing to their teammate. Whitney decided to stay close to the rock formation and watch the show.

"You escaped!" The violet violater of good shouted when she saw the four other Power Rangers along with the girl in the distance.

"But you won't, Madam Mist!" Bill shouted at her as he felt a surge of confidence well within him with his friends around. The Rangers than relied on flying fisticuffs: Red/Black kicked her, Yellow/Pink punched her, and Blue twin punched her.

"Let's bring `em together!" Lee Scott said to his team as they got ready to use the second form of unifying their powers.

"Power Axe!" The master of the Mastodon shouted as he threw his axe into the air.

"Power Bow!" Their acrobat shouted as she added her weapon.

"Power Daggers!" The supereme Saber-Tooth shouted as she did as the others.

"Power Lance!" The young lover shouted as he divided and threw up his weapon.

"Power Sword!" The swordsman shouted as he leapt up, completed the assembly, grabbed it, and gently fell back to Earth.

"Power Rangers!" The five shouted as they all grabbed their combined weapon, and aimed it at the threat. They opened fire, and with that one shot - took her down. The group defused their blaster, and headed to the civilian.

"Wow! You guys were…I think the phrase is…" Whitney started to speak, but the one in blue cut her to the quick.

"Totally awesome?" He offered to her.

"Exactly!" The white outfitted woman said with a smile - surprised that the one that offered it knew what she was thinking. As they watched her leave, pleased that they were able to save a friend of their's from Jessie's plan, but above them the woman in question was not feeling so very well.

"I have such a headache! How come I never get to win? It's just not fair!" Jessie shouted before letting a tear run down her face. The drop of water was not from her headache, but the pain of losing a close friend because of the Power Rangers. Back at the Juice Bar the dance was in full swing all thanks to Brock, but there seemed to be two strange fellows in the crowd.

"That was great!" Hart congratulated her friend once the music had stopped. As the four were enjoying the dance Bill was speaking with his lady friend.

"I was really disappointed when you didn't arrive at the designated time." The smart one of the five said to her with a very convincing tone. "Well, I was worried actually." He confessed to her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"That's so sweet." The female at the table said in a very touched tone. "I was worried too until the Power Rangers showed up." She explained to the hidden hero. After hearing this the book smart boy decided to ask a different sort of question.

"So, uh, they rather saved the day, huh?" Bill questioned to her with a very small hind of joy in his tone.

"Esspessily the one in blue." The female spoke causing her friend to become even more attentive over what she had just said. "I'm partial to blue. He was so gallant. So heroic." She explained his views over the man in question.

"Yes…oh, I mean - he was?" Bill said caught in the moment, but quickly recovered since he remembered the rules of wearing the suit. She nodded to confirm that all she had said was true. "Oh! Surprise!" The egg-head said to her after remembering the necklace in his pocket.

"Oh! Bill, my necklace." She said back while raising it from the neatly folded handkerchief. To show her appreciation the white suited smarty-pants kissed him on the cheek which was noticed by one of his fellow freedom fighters.

"Check out, Bill!" Brock said to his field leader, who was watching Aya in motion before doing as his friend requested and looked at the juice bar area. "Aw, man! I mean he's got all that going on, and hasn't had to dance a lick." Taylor said to his friend while walking on the dance floor.

"Some of us dance our buns off, and still have nothing going on." Gary said back; confirming that he saw the injustice before him, but was still happy that the smart one lucked out.

"Hey, you two!" Wattson said to the two strange fellows that were only standing in the center of the 'dance floor'. "What? You thought you could pull a fast one on me?" The owner of the healthy bar said to the two while taking off their novelty glasses. "I told you if you guys want to come back here you have to pay for that cake." Wattson added before pushing the two away.

"Actually I think they made a pretty cute couple." Misty said to the two males at the dance as she and the others watched the little show.

"That cake cost me money. Money you owe me now, or you two clowns can leave." The owner explained while pushing them up to a small table near the exit.

"Alright. I'll give you the money, but first…I gotta get it from the bank." The bigger bully explained before sitting down on a chair: ready to get his bank money.

"Morey no, no, no." Jackson said, but when his plea failed to do anything the thinner one pulled the handkerchief over his nose, tucked his coat sides together, and turned his head the other way: all while holding his breath.

"What is this?" Wattson questioned as he saw the sock from the main bully and his best friend acting oddly.

"This…is the bank." Morey said as he pulled the needed money from in between his big toe and following toe after pulling his sock all the way off. "Here. This ought to take care of the cake." The bully said as he offered the money to the owner: showing that he did have a sense of honor despite his attitude toward his fellow students.

"Yep, that took care of the cake, alright." Jackson said once the owner face planted into the new cake after getting a whiff of the black and white sock.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What happened to him?" The dancer questioned after he and his team saw that their big boned friend had fallen.

"Come on, Wattson, it's not time for cake yet. We still got the sandwiches to serve." Lee Scott said in a humorous tone since he knew that this was just an accident.

"Yeah. Right." The owner said while taking the money. "But first I gotta build up an appetite." He explained to them while putting the money in his back pocket. "Let's dance." He finished as he the warriors, and Whitney headed to the dance, and danced.

'This is odd.' The bullies thought the same thought as they were seeing what was happening before them.


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo and Cartoon Network

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment

Story Aided by Vanessa Masters of

Chapter 14

Fire! The Golden Arrow!

Instead of going to the juice bar like always the five decided to go to the new ice cream stand in the park, so that they could enjoy some good old fashioned ice cream on a bright sunny day. "Hey, Misty!" A voice called out causing the group to look up from their cones and saw: Kazu, Kenta, JP, Tommy, Masahiko, Mat, Mimi, Suzi, and Rinchei.

'It's really them.' Misty thought with joy before giving her banana split to one of the others and rushed over to the group. The others had heard from their fellow fighter that she once volunteered at a Summer Camp, and these must be some of her former campers. "Hey, guys, what are you all doing?" She questioned with a big smile present on her face.

"We're playing hide and seek." Tommy answered her in an excited tone since to him this was the best outdoors game of all time.

"That we are pal." Matt said to the smaller child beside him as he gave him a friendly noogie. "The problem is we need one more person to make this even." He explained to her of their little problem.

"I'll play." Hart said to them before turning to face her team. "You guys pick out a seat. I'm gonna catch up with them." She said while looking over her shoulder.

"Sure." Gary said back to her, and the four walked over to find a good spot to sit and eat their ice cream in peace.

"So, how do we pick who's it?" The Ptera hero questioned to the civilians and could only think of the shoes in and rhymes that she did as a kid, but they had other ideas.

"Why: rock, paper, scissors of course." Mimi answered back informing the hidden hero of the new method of choosing who goes first. The group threw in a fist and revealed that all but Misty had chosen Rock.

"Well, looks like I'm it then." Misty said with a friendly smile before covering her eyes and counting. As soon as she came up to five the young lady felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" The red head questioned before turning and seeing a rabbit-like costume person standing before her. The rabbit gave her a green apple and then presented the bag it was carrying which read:

"Free apples to promote healthy eating." The Ranger had to admit that she liked the idea, and appreciated the hand out.

"Thank you very much for this." Misty said to the costumed one who nodded from her response, and headed out.

"Huh?" Aya muttered as she saw the mascot fleeing from her friend. Out of concern she walked over to the pink one and asked, "Misty, what was that about?" The one that was it turned and decided to answer her friend truthfully.

"He was promoting healthy eating and so I accepted this apple, so I won't need my ice cream." Misty said happily before taking a big bite of the apple. The multi-talented one, who decided to bring her pal her ice cream, was now left with her hands full.

"Well, you're the one to always try and help the kids." The saber-tooth hero said while shaking her head a bit at her friend's overly eager behavior, but she knew that her friend's behavior had to do with seeing all these youngsters.

"That's right, eat up and enjoy." The mascot said after taking off his mask which revealed that he was really Ba-Choke. "The poor girl just fell for it again." He said with an evil chuckle before teleporting back to his home.

"Come on, Masahiko!" Little Suzy shouted while pulling at her brother's arm. "Let's find a great hiding place, so Miss Misty can't find us!" She added in an excited tone.

"All right, Suzy. Just don't rip my arm off." The brother said with a good natured laugh. The ice cream parlor had plenty of hiding spots due to the trees and bushes decorated around it.

'This should be a good spot.' Kazu thought as he and his friend, Kenta, stayed hidden behind some stairs. Unknown to any of them was the archer with a cobra themed bow pointed right at the youths. The owner of the weapon was a black snake with yellow and purple markings. There were fangs so long that they started from the upper jaw and ended at the chin. Despite it being one snake at first glance it almost seemed to be multiple snakes coiled together. The tail part was actually a blade part which rested on the creature's right shoulder, and just like most snakes it too had red eyes and a traditional hiss. The thing that seemed out of place was a golden ball of sorts at the top of the head.

"Time to plant my garden." The fiend said with a purr. The arrow launched into the air, and once it was up there it started to shoot seeds, but only on Pink's charges.

"Ahh, Kazu, your head!" The glasses wearing boy shouted at his best friend while pointing a finger at the new growth coming out of the cocky one's skull.

"What?" The youth questioned before feeling the branch. "Ahh, I've sprouted!" He shouted in alarm before looking at his friend and did the same as Kenta. "And so have you!" He shouted while pointing.

"Get it off!" Kenta cried out before bending down so Kenta could pull at it.

"Okay. Okay. Hold still…Geez." Kazu said back with a sigh before pulling on Kenta's head sprout. "It won't budge!" He shouted after realizing the new limb wasn't going any where. Hearing the commotion the four others rush over to see what was the matter.

"You guys!" Misty shouted out as she knelt by the kids.

"What's wrong with them?" Gary questioned once he got over to the two children in pain.

"The tree…" Kenta muttered out in pain. The others could see dark circles under both kid's eyes, and that they were pale, but what concerned them most of all was that the tree limb on their head was growing along with the roots that were around Kazu and Kenta's heads.

"What on Earth?" Bill questioned as he felt slightly fascinated at the sight…until he saw the limb start to bear fruit. "What is this thing?!" He shouted to the others in great alarm. Looky-loos at the park were now running around and screaming at this sight of this tree-children…except for one.

"JP! Matt!" A young woman by the name Riley, current watcher of the boys in question, called out as she looked around the park. Somewhere else a group of civilian children was having the same problem as Misty's old friends - about to be shot by the monster of the day.

"Foolish humans, you will make fine additions to my garden." A creature known as Sevip-repulsa cocks his arrow with a hiss. "You will restore my mistress' lost youth." The creature said with a happy hiss.

"Hold it!" A voice called out, but before the snake could do anything he was hit from behind by a flying kick. While the creature was dazed the attacker and five others formed a wall between the attacker and his prey.

'Power Punks.' The current thug thought with an angered hiss.

"Come on! Everyone, get to safety!" The multi-talented woman informed the kids and chased them to safety. Automatically assuming this was the guy behind the strange attack the agile one summoned her bow, while in civilian form, and aimed it at the snake.

"How dare you go after children!" The archer of good hollered with her sights set in between the creature's eyes.

"Darn it." The snake man whispered in anger. Misty lost her first target for a moment, but when she tried to correct herself the fighter noticed that she could not - thanks to her watery eyes. 'Looks like Ba-Choke's poison is actually in her.' The evil one thought after seeing this.

"My eyes!" Misty shouted as she dropped her weapon, and tended to her watering eyes. 'What is going on?' The warrior thought with great worry. As if on cue several Putties leapt over a wall and onto the scene.

'Worry about Misty later. Fight now.' Gary thought as he and the others did as she did and summon their weapons. It was a little fun-fact that Zordon filled them in on: the team could summon their weapons as civilians, but they would have the same strength as civilian blades and bows.

'This is just a crazy feeling.' Brock thought as he was using something that looked like his axe, but with his street clothes, against three putties. Their archer, who was still having visibility issues decided to use her bow as a make-shift club. The snake creature changed his tail into metal, and slammed the handicapped one with it.

"Putties!" Sevip-repulsa shouted and four foot soldiers stood around him. "Get her before the others can save her!" He bellowed to the boulder men. Gary and Brock tried to attack the villain of the day with their weapons, but both cuts did nothing.

'I guess it's up to me.' Bill thought and tried a charge, but it was caught, and he was flung away.

"Lousy monster!" The red warrior said under breath before attacking again. The serpent saw this and launched a big, dark cloud from his mouth - causing the hero to be blinded; Black tried as we, was denied as well.

"Take this creep." Aya shouted out as she leapt up, and threw her daggers at the sinister serpent, but the move failed. The sorceress follower wrapped his tail around her left ankle and flung her into the other three. The Ptera hero was realizing handling the putties by herself was proving to be more and more difficult.

'What's the deal?' The pink warrior thought with worry. 'I usually have them beat by now?' She thought after realizing how weak her latest punch was against one of the grunts.

'We should probably do it now.' One grunt thought as he took away her scrunchy causing her sweaty hair to get caught in her face. She ignored this handicap, and powered on through, but after a while the freedom fighter realized something:

"They're relentless." She whispered before leaping into the air, and fired several shots: each hitting their targets. The others had just got hit by stingers that were in the form of poisonous barbs. As the four yelled in pain due to the latest attack Gary realized one little fact.

'This stuff really stings.' The tyranno warrior thought as he realized that this was the first time that they had suffered damage as civilians, and it was their Ranger suits that took the brunt of the damage form their previous fights.

"Guys!" Misty shouts out as she raced over to the others before turning her arrow to the corrupt creature.

"What's going on?!" The snake-like opponent grumbled with a hiss before adding, "That poison should have kicked in by now." Sevi-repulsa then stood ready for her move.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my friends." The pink hero before adding, "What were you thinking - attacking us in public?!" Misty took aim at the beast.

'Gunned down by a Ranger is bad enough, but done in by one in civilian form - that's just embarrassing.' Sevi-repulsa thought as he backed away out of fear. The archer was about to fire until her eyes failed her again causing the warrior to lose her aim. The Ranger reclaimed it, but it was too late: the snake saw it. "Having a hard time aiming, princess?" Sevi-repulsa questioned with a laugh before adding, "Free shot!" The four wandered if he had a death wish or something.

'What's…happening…' Misty thought as she tried to aim but her breathing had become difficult and with the pain in her chest came the loss of the arrow she was going to shoot with. The only thing the others saw was their opponent faded away while laughing, and their friend falling with one final scream.

"Perfect! The poison has completely taken effect!" Jessie crows over what she had seen through her telescope. "Now we can proceed with my little plan." She added before leaving the balcony. Munuatt and Ba-Choke cheered that their leaders plan was working as they watched her walk over to her vanity set; that was in Nanba's workshop.

"My queen, it is a magnificent plan of yours to make children out of trees." The four-armed man praised as he held the pendulum with his upper right arm.

"But Ba-Choke really sealed the deal by poisoning the Pink Ranger." The shorter man shouted out while waving his arms in an enthusiastic manner. Jessie went to her vanity which caused Nanba to roll his eyes as he watched Ba-Choke pull out her chair for her, and the wicked woman smiled about her plan.

"It won't just stop at poisoning the Pink Ranger." Jessie crowed happily before adding, "Those trees will help me regain my lost youth of 10,000 years!" A vision of JP growing until the fruit consumes him, and when it does Ba-Choke, and Munuatt come in and take it. "The fruit will suck the very youth and life out of those disgusting brats." Repulsa cheered with her teeth gritted with excitement. "And not only will I weaken humanity by taking away their children; I will eat the apples in a special smoothie and be young again!" She cheered that this plan will work out.

"It will truly be a wonderful sight." Ba-Choke said as he held up a hand mirror for Jessie to admirer herself. Meanwhile the others had take Misty to the Command Center where Alpha was tending to her by using a wet washcloth to bring down her temperature.

"Misty, hang on!" Gary cried out holding Misty's hand. All of the Rangers had surrounded her prone body on a black couch the robotic assistant had pulled out. The header then tried to give her some medicine to drink causing her to grimace and gasp out of pain.

"It must have been a minion of Jessie's!" Brock growled his teeth gritted as he remembered the brown bunny they all saw. "She did this to Misty." He claimed out of anger and tried hard not to let it consume him. At her vanity Jessie puts down her mirror, her eyes widen with insane glee as she holds up her ungloved hands.

"Misty will now suffer endless nightmares as she dies!" She said with a smile before bursting into a long evil laugh. Back at the base as Gary looked at the acrobat's sweat dripping face with a confused look on his face since none of the events made any sense to him.

"But why did she target Misty?" The red one questioned as he held her hand tightly: giving her unconscious body some comfort to know that she was not alone at the moment.

"It is because of the Golden Arrow." Zordon said to them. The Rangers looked up in surprise since this was the first time that he spoke since they had arrived today.

"The Golden Arrow?" The axe raider questioned the founder of the group. The blue one nodded from his time warp prison.

"Several thousand years ago the Pink Ranger was given possession of a powerful mystical arrow of gold." Zordon informed before adding, "This arrow was granted to the Pink Ranger by the Ancient Morphing Masters as a defense against the black magic of Jessie's pet snakes. Behold the viewing globe." He instructed and the device in question shows a image from the past, of a Twisted looking cobra with snake hands. Wrapped around a tree and hissing at any who approached it, leaving Jessie to come and pluck a single golden apple from the tree.

'Is that what we fought earlier.' The leader thought as he watched the image before him.

"It happened 20,000 years ago: Jessie stole a Golden Apple from the Eltar garden's Tree of Life." The founder informed them in a sagely tone. "She left her pet snake, the Arbo-ekans to guard the tree so only she could access it's great power. She placed an apple on the sinister serpent's head making it impervious to harm, and no one could come into the garden. The gardeners fled and small birds known as Pidgey's stopped singing in fear of this monster." He informed them which caused their field leader to believe that their current opponent must have been related to the tree guardian in some way.

"But how was it defeated?" Bill questioned the mentor since he knew that someone like Zordon would not allow such a creature to exist for long.

"By the Golden Arrow which was the only thing capable of destroying the apple on the creature's head." Their founder informed as the image of a young warrior woman, that Zordon knew as Nurse Joy, decked in armor of the Pink Ranger shoots an arrow at the Arbo-ekans, the arrow destroys the apple and the snake slumps to the ground - dead. "Only the Pink Ranger can wield the arrow, and with Misty in her weakened state…" He stalled for one of the others to fill in the blank.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" The machine shouted out in alarm. "That means the Sevi-repulsa can't be destroyed at all." He informed them which somewhat worried the team, but they refused to give up just yet.

"Indeed. Jessie's time in the Space Dumpster has sapped her youth, rendering her not as powerful as before." Zordon said in a woeful tone with his head tilted downward. "It seems she managed to save a Golden Apple and used it to power up her pet." He added and felt like kicking himself for letting such a mistake happen before her capture.

"No way!" Aya shouted out in alarm before adding, "But how can Misty defeat him like this?" She was truly worried about her fellow female fighter.

"She can't…" The swordsman stated to the others as he continued with, "That was the whole point of Jessie having one of her thugs poison her." Zordon was amazed that the designated field leader caught onto the plan so easily.

"Isn't there a cure for her Zordon?" The book smart hero questioned as he recalled the Singing Squash that saved him and Misty from living the life of a punk.

"I'm afraid there is no cure." The founder replied to them. "Only Misty herself can break free of the fever by persevering and keeping her wits through the many hallucinations she will no doubt suffer." He informed the young heroes.

'Where am I?' Misty questioned as she found herself in some sort of rock quarry with several stone tombstones in various shapes and sizes. She then started shouting for the others, but her answer was a sneak attack of arrows and javelins that sent her down a cliff edge with a flaming chasm waiting for her.

"There must be another way to stop this." Gary muttered under his breath as he and the other three left their base to visit a hospital that housed the tree kids. The modern doctors had no idea what was going on and the mothers could do nothing except watch as their children grew older before their eyes.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" Misty shouted out as she was trying in vane not to fall into the flames that were licking her sneakers. It was at that moment the gymnast heard the sound of wings flapping and saw several purple butterflies with red eyes coming down to her, and offered her a lift to safety. Sadly as soon as that was done they feel into the blaze that was meant for her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Several new kids shouted out as a tree was growing out of their heads. As Repulsa-seviper gathered more kids for his mistress near a small batch of Heads of Easter Isle replicas an image of his boss appeared in the sky.

"More, More! With Misty gone, the world belongs to My Repul-Seviper!" She ordered to her creation. Once that statement was given the space witch went back to admiring herself in the mirror. "I will steal those children's youth…and take the earth as my own" She promised with an evil cackle at the end. She looks at the blue orb before her with evil glee since her plan was almost complete.

"No place left to run." The snake creature informed the new kids as he cornered them, and was about to make a few more apples until a voice was heard.

"Stop!" The voice shouted out causing the snake to turn and face Gary, Brock, Bill, and Aya - ready for action. "You're scheme ends here, scales for brains." He promised to the creature. With him distracted with the four challengers the trapped kids fled.

"Pleassssse! With out the Pink Ranger, you pose no threat to Me!" Repul-seviper said to them with confidence in his snake slurring voice.

"We'll see about that, let's go!" The red shirted teen said while standing ready.

"Right!" The other three said in unison, and with that they decided to try to battle him as civilians, but that didn't work so very well.

"Just try it! Flamethrower!" The creature shouted out at them when their first attempt failed miserably. Holding out his purple snake head shaped fist, a blast of fireballs shoot forward hitting the ground around the hidden heroes, but they manage to avoid the attack and leap into the air.

"It's Morphin Time!" The four shouted out once they were air borne.

"Mastodon!" The dancer shouted.

"Triceratops!" The brainy one shouted out.

"Saber-tooth tiger!" The multi-talented one shouted out.

"Tyrannosaurus!" The martial artist shouted out. Once they were all in hero mode they tried blade-blasters in blade form to try a combined slash. The move was bested with a simple crouch down, and spring up.

"Now, let's try blaster mode." Bill suggested to the others since the way to stop him was by the way of a marksman of sorts. The others nodded and did as he offered, but the moment the beams hit the apple on his head it was sent back at them.

'Time for me to have my fun.' The snake creature thought and proceeded to pound the four of them silly. With them down the opponent decided to immobilize them since it was just about harvest time.

"No! My baby! No!" The others shouted out in disbelief as their baby children all became giant apples, and without a single Power Ranger to tell them what the heck was going on.

""The poor things! They're being fried...Ahh!" She turns to shield her face from the scene, the image of the butterflies being scorched too much. Zordon saw the young ones facial expression and decided to try a little telepathy to get the point across.

"Misty, you must hang on, for your comrades, for the children who will perish if you do not pull through." He shouted at her through her mind which she heard and knew that he was right - as he always is.

"I am…I am…I am…I am the Pink Ranger!" The agile one shouted out once she had her found her inner strength. "Guys! Everyone, wait for me!" She shouted out before leaping into the blaze of the nightmare she was in.

"So, who will next fall to my arrow?" Repul-Seviper questioned to them after binding them with purple snakes, and knocked them into a fountain.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Aya questioned as she struggled with her living bindings.

"Farewell, Power Rangers!" The seedy serpent stated while pulling back on his cobra arrow, but before he can take the shot someone else shoots and took down his arrow. "Who's there?!" The villain shouted out while looking where the arrow came from.

"The Pink Ranger, Misty!" The pink one shouted out for the beast to hear her. It was then the group looked past the fountain spray and saw a familiar face sporting a familiar bow.

"Misty!" The other four shouted out happily since they were grateful to see that their friend did not perish on that couch.

"Impossible! You should be dead by now!" The reptile shouted out with a horrified tone since he could already seeing this ending badly for him.

"A Power Ranger will not die out so easily!" She shouted out before pulling out her Power Morpher. "Pterodactyl." She shouted before earning her warrior mode.

"PUTTIES!" The snake shouted out causing seven soldiers of stone to appear and attack. With little to no problem the archer took them down, and then freed her friends their bindings.

"We're saved." Aya shouted out happily once her snake was gone.

"And together…we're invincible." Gary promised before taking a fighting stance to the foe before him.

"Curse you…but I still have two heads left." Repulsa-Seviper shouted out before opening his mouth up nice and wide to let two snakes come slithering out, but the fashionably late fighter was on it.

"I'm afraid not!" The Pink Ranger shouted out before taking both snakes down which forced him to shut his mouth.

"Oh No!" The scaly one shouted out as the sense of doom was growing stronger.

"After 16 hours of suffering from the poison your master used on me. I'm gonna return the favor by cleansing the poison that is you - Repulsa-Seviper." Misty shouted out before charging her arrow up and letting it fly. Her aim was dead on as they watched the apple split into two and fall to the ground while the owner was clutching his head out of agony.

"Uggggh…the source of my power!" Repulsa-Seviper shouted out through the immense pain he was feeling.

"Let's finish him by bringing it together!" Their field leader shouted out once the apple was history.

"Power Axe!" The axe wielder shouted out before throwing it skyward.

"Power Bow!" The archer shouted as she followed his lead.

"Power Daggers!" The close ranger fighter shouted as she added her weapon.

"Power Lance!" The bo-staff like soldier shouted out,

"Power Sword!" The swordsman shouted out as he added his weapon to the Power Blaster, and brought it down for them to use. The other four took their positions and fired the beam causing the creature to blow up. As they celebrated their victory a single serpent survived the blast, slithered into a dark portal to report to his mistress. Said employer was giving her team we'll get them next time speech by throwing Nanba's clay creations at them.

"I CAN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T STAND IT! I was THIS close to Eternal Youth!" She shouted out with one of her throws landing right into Ba-Choke's mouth causing him to try to spit it out. Back on Earth the kids were freed from the hospital and the first that they did was find their old friend.

"Misty! Misty!" Tommy shouted out as he and eight others ran over to her. By now the group had de-morphed without being noticed, but they were more than happy to greet the cured kids.

"No more tree heads for us!" Kazu shouted out with a pleased tone to her. The five realized that with the fall of the snake meant that the curse was lifted on the kids.

"Hey, check it out. As we were leaving the hospital one of the worker's gave me this bag of apples. Let's dig in." Matt shouted out while holding up the item in question. They all dove into the meal…except for Misty since she didn't want to try her luck again.

"Come on, Misty." Gary said to her while taking two apples, and walked over to her. "You, out of all of us have to be starving, and you can't let one bad apple keep you from enjoying this sweet treat." He stated to her before chowing down on his apple.

'Nothing seems to be happening to them.' The agile one thought as she looked at the group before her, and saw that they were all as healthy as ever, so she ate the apple presented to her. It was then the Black Ranger made a crack that was aimed at the gymnast. "BROCK!" She shouted causing him to run and her to give chase for payback from his crack.


End file.
